Can't Be Tamed
by PorkChopSmall
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a well-known and ruthless mobster who gets what he wants, when he wants. When John Gilbert fails to settle his debts on time, Damon takes matters into his own hands and kidnaps his niece, Elena, Johns most valuable asset. But is Damon her captor or her saviour? Rated M for dark gang related themes and strong language. Delena AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena was laid back on her couch stretching out her long, toned legs as she flicked through the channels on the television. It was the first week of summer vacation and she was already bored. The holidays were supposed to be the best time of the year, but after a series of unfortunately events over the last year, she had found herself parentless, having to now live under the roof of her Uncle John with her brother.

It wasn't so bad living with them, but her Uncle was a massive gambler and after her brother, Jeremy, survived the car crashed that killed her parents, he had fallen in to a state of depression and drug taking.

Elena sighed and switched off the telly, making her way into the kitchen to check the time. 11:15 at night and neither her Uncle nor Jeremy had shown their faces yet. As usually then.

She needed to get out of here, she knew it, but was there a place in the world for a girl like her? Someone who didn't know what they wanted in life? She thought she knew before the accident, but over the year things had changed too much for Elena to want anything anymore.

Still it could be worse, she guessed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. _Who the hell could that be at this hour?_

Elena glanced through the peep hole in the door to try and get a look at who was on her pouch. A young man, maybe in his early twenties, was stood patiently at the door with a slight smile on his face. He was wearing a black suit and tie, looking very professional and official. He seemed nice enough, but who was he?

She slowly open the door, making sure to only poke her head around and keep the rest of her body hidden from slightly.

"May I help?" Elena asked, genuinely concerned.

"Good evening Ma'am," The man with the dark brown hair and piercing green eyes responded. "I was wondering if I could speak to John Gilbert?"

"He's not in at the moment." She replied quickly, becoming uneasy under the man's intense stare.

His eyebrows fused together. "Well, that's unfortunate." He muttered, pinning her with his eyes. "May I come in?"

"No." Elena spat, infuriate that he would even ask that when she had no idea who he was.

Just then a black Audi SUV with dark tinted windows pulled up on the driveway but it was a vehicle she had never seen before. Something was seriously wrong. Elena went to slam the door in the strangers face, but he put his boot in the way and pushed the door back open. Elena backed away from the door as the man stepped over the threshold of her house.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He smirked. "Klaus?"

Without a moment to spare, a gloved hand came from behind and held Elena's mouth before pulling her against a wall of muscle as the other hand came around and placed a knife to her throat.

"Don't scream." Said a low and British accent behind her. "Make a sound and I'll cut your throat so fast you won't know what hit you. Understand?"

Elena froze. Her eyes wild and breathing shaky as tears pooled in her eyes. Just as the knife pressed against her skin an unstoppable whimper escaped her lips as fear over took her, one that she had never felt so strongly before. She was going to die.

Slowly she nodded her head and the hand was removed from her mouth, grasping her hair in a tight hold instead. The knife was still at her throat but didn't have as much pressure behind it, giving her room to finally breath.

The first man from the front door slowly came up in front of her, reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears. She flinched and tried to move away, but the grip on her hair was just too tight. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, point me in the direction of your kitchen." The green eyed man said simply.

She sniffled as she raised her hand, trying to remain calm, and pointed to the door on the right. He grinned again and looked up at the man who held her, nodding once. The man behind her, Klaus, shoved her forwards and in the direction of the kitchen.

The walk to the kitchen was the longest of Elena's life and she shook the entire time. It was a small kitchen despite the size of the rest of the house. A small bland wooden table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs on either end. Once in the room, Klaus slowly allowed her to sit down and removed the knife from her neck.

"Don't try anything stupid." He hissed in her ear, grabbing hold of her shoulders to make sure she didn't move.

"P-please…" She pleaded, not knowing what else to do. She wouldn't cry in front of these evil strangers.

"Shut up!" Klaus spat, yanking her hair again causing a small shriek to escape her lips. He raised the knife to her cheek and lightly pressing the tip against her flesh.

"Klaus!" Another voice boomed behind them, causing the man to let go of her hair instantly.

"Sorry, Mr Salvatore." Klaus mumbled.

He pulled away and the sound of boots strolling in to the room caught her attention. She didn't dare turn her head or look at whoever it was; instead she gripped the seat of the chair with both hands, telling herself over and over again that everything was going to be okay.

Another man came in to view and stood in front of her, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him.

He was dressed all in black, matching his thick, shaggy hair; his dark blue eyes focused and intense. The man was absolutely gorgeous, young and completely captivating. The man made his way towards her, and Elena's heart went ballistic, she was sure he could hear it thumping.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He smirked, grabbing the chair opposite her and bring it forward so that when he sat down, his knees were brushing hers.

"P-please don't hurt me..." She spoke in a faint whisper. "Take anything you want and leave."

The man eyed her curiously, rubbing his chin and leaning back in his seat. Elena took the opportunity to look around the room, noticing that the green eyed man was hovering by the back door and Klaus was still behind her.

"What is your name, kitten?" The blue eyed man asked.

"Elena." She whispered.

"Hmm, Elenaaa," The name rolled off his tongue beautifully. "That's a very pretty name."

"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying her best to sound brave

"That's a very good question." The man chuckled, leaning forward in his seat so that his elbows rested on his knees. "You see, I have this problem. I'm looking for someone, John Gilbert, you may know him? Well, he owes me some money so I came to collect."

Elena's blood ran cold. She knew her Uncle was a compulsive gambler, but she didn't think that he would go as far as borrowing money off a gang of mobsters.

"Take anything valuable, anything you want, but please just go after that." She pleaded, knowing that it was impossible that her Uncle actually had any money to pay them back.

"That is an intriguing offer there, Elena." He murmured. "Anything valuable? Anything I want?"

Elena nodded, finding it difficult to find her voice now. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? This wasn't her fight!

The man chuckled again, as he took his hand and rubbed up her leg to her thigh causing Elena to jump at the fiery feeling of his touch. Her eyes widened in complete and utter fear, her body practically shaking.

"I think I've made my decision already." He muttered softly. "There is nothing really in this house worth anything to me. However, there is one valuable that I would be happy to take to settle this little…_disagreement._"

He licked his lips once more, giving her a lope-sided smile and releasing her thigh from his hold. He clicked his fingers and Klaus moved forward and placed his knife in the blue eyed man's hands. He pressed the tip of the blade on to his finger, testing the sharpness before bring it forward to Elena's face.

"I have another question for you, sweet Elena." He spoke as he started brushing the hair from her face with his knife. "Do you know where your Uncle is now?"

"N-no…" She stuttered, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the blade being so close to her.

"That's a shame." He sighed, dropping the knife from her hair so that it now rested on the top of her jean covered legs. "Anyway before I leave here tonight, there is one thing of value that I have to have."

Elena stared at him blankly, just wanting his all to be over with. "What?" She asked wearily.

He smirked leaning forward so that his mouth was by her ear. "You."

"Wh-what…what do you mean?" Elena stuttered, feeling a single tear slip from her eye. She knew exactly what he meant; she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I want you, Elena and I will take you." He explained, never once dropping his gaze from her. "It's been a while since I came across such a beautiful prize like you."

"N-no…you can't!" Elena cried.

"Hush now." He mused, lightly trailing his fingertips across her cheek, wiping away the tear track. "I want you, so I am going to bring you home with me, by force if I have to."

"I'm not going with you." Elena snapped, slapping his hand away from her face.

She gulped, instantly regretting lashing out as her man's features darkened. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought frantically about what she had been planning to do, but the look on his face silenced any thoughts or plans of escape. He was going to kill her anyway, no doubt.

He reached forwards and gripped her hair, yanking her so that her nose was pressed against his. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if he was contemplating what it was he should do next. He started smirking as his eyes slowly opened, looking in to her frightened doe eyes.

"Either you come with me now or we can wait for your brother to come home. You can watch him die and then I will take you with me." He hissed, pushing her back in to the chair as he stood to make his way out of the room.

"Wait!" She cried, her chest rattling. "I'll go with you." Elena whispered, giving up.

She didn't want to go with these monsters. She didn't want to be anywhere near them, but she had to do this for her brother. She couldn't bear the thought of her brother getting hurt, let alone murdered.

She shuddered as the blue eyed man gripped her shoulders from behind, squeezing them slightly. He leant his face down and nuzzled the side of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, smirking the entire time.

"Wise choice, kitten." He whispered. "Stefan, the handcuffs."

Elena's eyes widened as the green eyed man, Stefan, produced a pair of cuffs from his suit jacket and passed them over, grinning down at her. Her hands were suddenly pulled behind her back and the cold cuffs wrapped around her wrists, the small clicking sound sealing them shut.

"Can't have you running off anywhere." The man cooed behind.

He yanked her out of the seat and pulled her body flush against his. He smirked down at her before pulling her through the house and out to the front door. There were a few other men dressed the same as Stefan outside the house as well. _What the hell was going on?!_

One man held the back door to the car open for them and Elena struggled with her hands behind her back, but the blue eyed man supported her. He followed, closing the door behind him and she shifted to try and get as far away from him as possible, but didn't get too far.

Elena looked at her captor with complete terror in her eyes, even more so now as the door closed, sealing her in the back with him.

He smirked as his gaze wondered over her body and God was she gorgeous. From where he sat her breasts were the perfect size. Her legs were long and firm, she stood at around 5 foot 6. Her eyes were bewitching and showed any emotion that she tried to hide. Her skin was flawless and her face was like an angel's. It was as if her face glowed. He, in all his years, had never seen a more beautiful woman. And she was his now.

"So, Elena my dear, I know so much about you already." He mused, inching closer to her. "Is there anything you wish to know about me?"

"I-I…um…wh-who are you?" She cleared her throat when she noticed him looking her over again.

"Damon Salvatore. I am the leader of the biggest underground criminal organisation." He smirked, loving the way her breathing became uneven at this information. "One of the areas I work in is loaning my money out. It's a big business, I'm sure you're aware, but that is how I met John."

"Why?" She whispered softly, still refusing to look up.

Damon chuckled. "Let's just say he got into a bit of debt at one of my casinos and it was time to pay up. Although I am rather glad he did, now."

Elena turned in frustration, anger and pain. She looked out the window, though she could see anything in the darkness. She couldn't stand looking at him anymore; his eyes were too enchanting. The way he looked at her sent chills down her spine as she shifted awkwardly in her current position.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Damon said, tilting his head to the side to observe her. "It's a long drive and you don't look very comfortable."

"I'm fine." Elena snapped, not wanting to give in to any of his demands.

Damon sighed. "Oh Elena, it didn't have to be this way."

Before Elena had time to react, Damon reached in to his pocket and produced a white cloth. He pulled her over and pressed her body against his. She struggled and fought but it was impossible with her hands pinned behind her. Damon covered her mouth with the cloth, cutting off the start of screams.

The world started to fade around her and her struggles died down as she gave herself into the darkness.

"Sleep well, my sweet Elena."

* * *

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is a test run for a new story I am thinking about writing. As a quick summary, 'Damon is a well-known and ruthless mobster who gets what he wants, when he wants. When John Gilbert fails to settle his debts on time, Damon takes matters into his own hands and kidnaps Elena. But is he her captor or her saviour?' **

**I know where I want to go with this story but I want to see what you guys think, so please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this or not. This story is going to be rated M for a few dark themes and violence that will appear through out the story. Let me know what you think! :) **

**Next chapter: Elena awakes in a strange place with her captor. She fights him as much a she can, but will she push him too far? Stay tuned ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Elena's eyes shot open and she stared up into the darkness. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered the men coming in to her house, threating her and then being forced into the back if the car, but that was it. Had they drugged her? She certainly felt as if they had.

Moaning quietly and still lost in a semi-unconsciousness haze she tried to sit up, supporting herself on her elbows. She hurt all over from the pounding in her head to her muscles straining to keep her weight up. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The start of the sunrise seeped through the curtains giving Elena the chance to observe the room in a dim light.

After what she had experience with those men, she had half expected to be kept locked in some dark, dank basement. But, to her surprise, she was able to start making out the shapes of furniture in the big bedroom. Crisp, silk sheets surrounded her and pillows spread all around the head of the bed. Defiantly not what she was expecting.

Elena ran her hands over her body, checking that everything was in its place. No clothing missing and not a mark on her body. That's when she noticed the metal clasp that was wrapped around her wrist. This wasn't hers.

A thick silver band cuffed her wrist and was decorated with two, small lights. One light glowed a light green, whilst the other flashed red occasionally. Elena grabbed the device, pulling it as much as possible to try and get it off, but to no avail.

She cursed under her breath and decided to leave it for now and more on to the main plan; escaping this place.

Taking small steps, she made her way over to the door and turned the door knob. She was relived to find that the latched popped right open with ease, not making a sound as she pulled it. She squeezed out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind her. So far, so good.

She turned to examine her surroundings. There was nothing overall noticeable as the walls were the same dark finish across them all. The walls were clear of any pictures or other decorations. What surprised her even more was that the door she had just come from was the only other here. There was a bigger and fancier door further down, but upon trying it Elena found it to be locked. Damn it!

Suddenly, she heard rattling and the jingling of keys against the door. Elena darted to the side just as the door swung open so that she was concealed behind it and out of eye sight. A young woman came through the door, a tray of food on a wheeled cart.

The woman continued down the corridor to the last door, giving Elena just enough time to slip through the threshold of the second door. She studied the length of the hallway again, feeling slightly more confidant that she was getting somewhere. There was no one in sight.

It was now or never.

She swiftly darted through the shadows, passing room after room. She took a quick glance in each of them to make sure she wouldn't get snuck up on. She made her way down the stairs, trying her best to avoid any creaky steps. But just as she reached the bottom, an alarm bell started ringing.

Shit!

Elena sprinted for the front door, yanking it open and stepping out on the front porch. She thought the alarm in the house was bad enough until the band on her arm started to flash rapidly and beeping.

"There she is!" A voice boomed behind her as three men in suits ran to the front door.

Elena didn't give it a second thought as she jumped off of the pouch and sped down the pathway. She wanted to go at full speed, but where the sun had not properly risen yet, Elena found it hard to navigate around the massive land. She could just make out in the distance a brick wall surrounding the property, but she could make it over it with ease.

That's if she ever made it there.

Her arms, legs, and chest burned with exhaustion. It was only a matter of time before something gave out, but she had to keep going, this may have been her only chance! But with every step she took from the house, the beeping on the band got louder to the point where it felt like it was piercing her ear drums.

Suddenly, Elena lost her footing on rocky path feel, her back colliding harshly with the cold ground and knocking the breath out of her. She choked on the air, her vision blurred with tears. She'd failed.

"We've got her!" Someone yelled as she was yanked off of the floor, a pair of hands pulling her arms behind her back.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

Elena tried to struggle as much as she could, but she only ended up tiring herself out. She hung she head in defeat, letting the reality of what this meant final dawn on her. She was going to die here. There was no escape; there would never be any escape.

Someone stepped in front of her, gripping her chin up until her gaze locked with the dark green eyes of Stefan. He was breathing heavy too from all the running, but he was grinning, seeming to be thrilled by the chase.

"You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" A sinister laugh escaped him. "Besides, the boss wants to talk to you."

Stefan nodded to the man behind her, who she recognised as Klaus, as he kept one hand wrapped around her wrists but using the other one to wrap around the back of her neck. Elena whimpered as he gripped her pressure points, rendering her unable to move much.

Klaus took the band on her wrist and pressed a button, stopping the beeping sound and shutting off the alarm.

Tears pooled in her eyes again as she was forced back to the house. Elena kept her head down the entire time as they took multiple twists and turns throughout the building. Finally the stopped outside two large doors where Stefan knocked before opening.

They all stepped in to the room and Elena began to shake. There, right in front of her, was him, he dark haired man who had stolen her away and ruined her life. Damon.

He raised his eyebrows at Stefan who nodded and left the room without a second glance her way.

"You may leave as well Klaus. I'll deal with her." Damon sighed, sounding increasing bored by the whole situation. "She's my responsibility."

"Sir."

Klaus his hold on Elena, but she didn't move an inch once the door closed again, trapping her in there with the monster and cause of all her suffering. Damon smirked at her, watching her body shake under his gaze.

He slowly started to circle her, listening as her breathing became uncontrollable. He stopped behind her and gripped both her shoulders firmly.

"Oh Elena, what am I going to do with you?" His lips found their way to her ear. "What do you think I should do, hmm?"

Too scared to speak, Elena remained frozen and fixating her gaze on the opposite wall. She wouldn't cave in to him. She couldn't.

"Running away, well that was a very naughty and very stupid thing to do." Damon continued, breathing down her neck and rubbing her shoulders. "You'll never escape me."

"Why am I here?" Elena demanded, trying to ignore the feeling of him touching her.

"Ah, at last, your voice has returned, and what a lovely voice it is. I was afraid for a moment there." Damon chuckled as he made his way back over to his desk.

He knew she wouldn't try to run again after what had happened. The door was locked anyway, so even if she did try anything it would have been hopeless. He grabbed his glass of bourbon off the table and settled down on the couch, patting the seat next to him and gesturing for her to come over.

Elena froze, knowing that if she didn't go over to him, he would force her to. She wanted to try and stay on his good side at least until she thought of a plan B. She took the seat next to him trying to keep her distant but Damon merely shifted so that his leg was pressed against hers.

"There's a good girl. I'm glad you're not being stupid anymore." Damon grinned.

His free hand came out to touch her cheek once he was close enough, feeling it wet with her tears she had cried when she was brought in. Gingerly he stroked her hair away from her face, watching her eyes water at the smallest touch.

Elena shuddered at the warmth she felt emanating from his touch through her clothes and the way his fingertips danced over her skin. She made a futile attempt to get away from him but only caused him to latch on to her arm in a vice grip, yanking her roughly back.

"Why am I here?" She repeated in a more confident voice than she felt.

Damon grinned down at her, chilling her. "You're here because your Uncle failed to pay me on time. You're here because you were the only thing of value in that house. You're here because I want you to be here. It's quite simple really."

Despair settled into her heart at his words and she let out a shuddering breath, trying to control her rampant emotions. The last year had been a living hell for her, having to live with the death of her parents and her brothers down falls, and just when things were looking up it all came crashing down. Her life as over to be ruled over by this monster, used like a puppet and disposed of when he got bored. This was her life now.

"So that's it then?" She murmured, looking down at her hands. "You can't manage to get a woman to sleep with you willingly so prey on those who can't fight back?"

Elena regretted the words instantly at hearing a growl rise through Damon's chest. The next thing she knew, he grasped her chin with bruising strength and pulled her over to him. She was almost sitting in his lap now, having no choice but to look into his rage filled eyes.

Both of their chests were heaving with the tension in the air, Elena letting out a little whimper at the pressure being applied to her jaw.

"I have never and will never have an unwilling woman, Elena." He snapped in a harsh, low voice. "I have woman practically throwing themselves at me and trust me, little girl, I have no doubt that you will be one of them in the not to distant future."

"I would never sink that low." Elena hissed, trying to pull herself away from him.

"That's where you're wrong. I can see it in your eyes; you want me. There's no point in denying it."

"No!" She screamed, bring her hand back and slapping him across the face.

The noise echoed throughout the room shocking both Damon and Elena that she was actually brave enough to try it. She took the opportunity and darted off the seat and running towards the door. She rattled the handle and felt a little piece of her die inside when she discovered that the door had been locked from the outside.

No sooner had the through occurred to her, Damon threw himself against her, slamming the door and trapping the girl against his body. She shirked and started to beat at his chest, but he gathered her hands up in one and slammed them above her.

A shock wave of pain radiated through her body and her legs gave out as Damon let go of her hands, sending her to the floor in a heap. A few stray tears leaked from her eyes and travelled down her face as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"You should know better than to think you can get away from me. I wouldn't try it again." Damon growled, his expression dark. "I own you now. You're all mine. Accept it."

Elena sniffled and continued to try to soothe the burning pain in her wrists, which was difficult to do seeing as her right wrist had a massive band wrapped around it.

"Wh-what is this?" She asked softly, raising her hand but not meeting his eyes.

"That's a tag. It has a tracking device in it and built in alarm so that if you move more than 10 yards from the manor, I will know." He replied.

Elena shook her head, confirming that she understood. She wanted to fight, she really did, but all fighting did was get her hurt and put her in even more danger.

Damon sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of this poor girl whimpering at his feet. He didn't mean to nasty to her, but she had to understand that this was it. Her life belonged to him now to do with as he saw fit. He'd already decided to keep her, not wanting to share her beauty with anyone, but he hated the fact that she was so terrified that she couldn't meet his gaze.

Slowly, he knelt down on the floor trying not to startle her. He ran a hand through her hair, brushing it all to one side so that he could see her face clearly. Her jaw was faintly bruised from the amount of pressure he had grabbed her with and her hands were red from the force he had smashed them into the door with.

Damon mentally kicked himself for lashing out so soon and losing his cool, but he had to make her understand.

"Listen to me, Elena." He spoke calmly but there was a dangerous edge to his tone. "You will have a happy life here if you promise to do as you are told. Failure to do so will resort in punishments, understand?"

She refused to acknowledge him, setting her lips in to a tight line. It didn't matter nor did she care what happened to her anymore because she refused to bow down to this monster.

Damon sighed. "Fine, new plan. Failure to do what you're told will not only resort in your own punishment, but I will kill everyone you have ever met."

"What?!" Elena cried, eyes wild.

"Do as you are told, or I swear to God I will have each and every one of them, including your brother, killed right in front of you until you learn to behave. Understand?"

Elena gasped at the threat, letting her mouth fall open. Surely he didn't mean that? No one could be that cruel?! Then again, this was Damon Salvatore, the most ruthless and blood thirst mobster known today. Elena refused to let people to die because of her only stupidly. Especially her brother.

"I asked you a question, Elena." He said darkly, his bright blue eyes fixed intently on hers.

"Yes! I understand." She whispered, bowing her head again.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Good girl." Damon cooed, stroking the top of her head. "Just do what you're told here, when you're told and we won't have any issues."

"Are you ever going to let me go?" She asked, leaning here body against the door.

"Shhh…" He hushed her, feeling a prick of guilt in seeing her so scared. He almost felt bad…almost. "You're mine now. Only mine."

She tried, she did, but Elena couldn't help it as the first sob escaped her lips which quickly escalated and got louder. Damon raised an eyebrow as she began to cry, repeatedly wiping her cheeks.

Damon sighed, standing up and running a hand though his hair. He knew what he had to do. He had to punish her for trying to escape, no matter how much he didn't want to. He had to follow through on his threats and make sure that she knew he was completely and utterly serious. She was his.

"Unfortunately, I will have to set your punishment now." Damon said unapologetically.

"W-what!? Why?"

"Well you tried to run away twice, you slapped me and then you punched me repeatedly. I make that four offences." He smirked, acting as if all of it was a joke.

Elena slowly stood up, wearily of his gaze travelling the length of her body his lustful eyes briefly meeting with hers as he began to grin once more. Damon came forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her right up against is body. Elena thrashed around in his grip but only caused Damon to chuckle and tighten his arm.

He started running his hands through her hair. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating and she could barely keep herself from hyperventilating.

"You need to understand, Elena," His lips brushed against her ear lobe as he muttered the words. "I will never hurt you, ever. Just follow my orders and I promise you will live a long and happy life here."

Elena didn't have time to react as Damon lifted her in the air and slung her over his shoulder. She started to beat at his back, screaming, shouting and kick as he merely chuckled at her efforts.

"Put me down!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Damon carried her out of the room and down a long corridor as other men jeered and whistled at the state she was in. Damon patted her backside as he went and Elena kicked her legs, making contact with his thigh a few times but not enough to injure him.

Her breathing became uncontrollable as he took her to the end of the hallway and down a set of stairs. The air grew colder the further they went down. Where the hell were they?

"Where are you taking me?" She pleaded.

He was silent. All of a sudden, he then dropped her and she braced herself for the fall, but landed on a mattress. She quickly studied her surroundings and realised she was in the basement. She jumped back up, determined to make it to the door, but Damon was in front of her, pushing her back down and leaning against the door.

"This is what I like to call a _'time out'_." Damon smiled cruelly. "You need to learn your place here so I think a couple of hours in here should do you good."

"No!" She screamed, jumping to her feet again, but it was too late.

Damon had closed the door, bolting it and was smirking at her from behind the bars. Elena threw myself at the door and wrapped my hands around the bars. Her eyes over-flowed with tears as Damon stared down at her merciless.

"P-please d-don't do this!" Elena begged. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Elena." He spoke softly, brushing his fingers against her knuckles. "I'll come collect you in a few hours. Maybe that will give you some time to think carefully about your place here."

Damon turned his back on her and continued back up the stairs, leaving her alone once again. Elena slumped to the ground and curled up in to a ball, trying to hide from the world. She let out a painfully sob, finally coming to the reality that this was going to be her life now. She was never going to get away, ever.

Damon paused at the top of the stairs, listening to her cries which left him feeling slightly uneasy. He promised to never hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her but she had to learn.

He was Damon Salvatore! Most feared man in the criminal world. In the past he would have killed someone for even looking at him in the wrong way, let alone slapping him.

He wasn't supposed to care, not one bit. He couldn't feel for her because that would imply emotions and emotions were what made a man weak! He couldn't care for her, not in the slightest. She was his property, nothing more.

But then again, she had fire. There was something about her, something different. Oh yes, she was indeed a beautiful prize and she was his.

Only his.

* * *

**Hello everyone and here is another chapter! Wow, I have been overwhelmed with the response from all of you and your amazing reviews I honesty didn't think it would be this popular for the first chapter so thank you all so much. So this chapter was meant to be with the first as one really long chapter, but I decided to cut them up. So what did you think? Did you like it? **

**As explained in this chapter, Damon doesn't want to hurt Elena in anyway. He likes her fire and finds her intriguing which is why he is keeping her. It will be explained in future chapters what Elena's real purpose is and how valuable she really is to Damon. (Hint: it's something to do with his power and control in the criminal world) ;) **

**Oh and because some people were wondering, the dark themes and violence in this story will all be to do with the gangs and criminal activity that will contribute to the story line. Thank you all so much for the kind words and please let me know what you think! I am still a little wearily about this story but if you guys like it then I will continue :)**

**Next chapter: Elena learns the rules and Damon has a hard time controlling her. Stay tuned ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena felt tears weighing in her eyes as she curled up in a small ball against the cold floor. She buried her face in her hands and rested her eyes, trying to shut out the world. She never believed that there could be such evil in the world; that was until she met Damon. He was a monster.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the basement, not much more than a few hours, but the time had moved so painfully slow that it felt like an eternity.

Elena was lost in thought for hours, trying to make sense of what was really happening to her and what the future had in store for her. The emotional stress of everything that she had encountered over the last 24 fours had become too much to bear. All she wanted to do was to wrap herself in her blankets, snuggle into her bed and pretended that this whole thing never happened.

She groaned, rolling up into a sitting position and slowly slid back to rest against the wall. She swallowed hard, flinching at how dry her throat was and the growing hunger in the pit of her stomach. She glanced down and noticed small bruises on the tops of her hands from where Damon had thrown her against the door. Elena ran her fingertips over the marks, noting that she was losing the feeling on the tips from the temperature down here.

Suddenly, the sound of the unbolting of the door snapped her out of her day dream. Elena looked up and was met with the intense and cold gaze of her captor, an unreadable expression on his face. Hugging herself, Elena shifted uncomfortably pressing herself against the wall in a bid to gain some distance away from him.

He was leant against the door frame, studying her and chewing on his bottom lip as if in a deep thought. He sighed before slowly stepping in to the cell, never taking his eyes off of her. Damon took a few steps in her direction until he was towering above her and he knelt down just in front of her. Elena's breathing hitched as she stared up at him, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Damon smirked. "Hello again, sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

She remained silent, glaring at him. She never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated the man in front of her at that moment. When she didn't reply, Damon got frustrated and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip.

"I asked you a question." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you." Elena spat, yanking her arm out of his hold.

"Mmm, such a dirty little mouth." He was positively ecstatic as he reached forward and squeezed her cheeks. "That's very un-lady like of you."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Elena hissed, smacking his hands away from her.

She was so seething mad to the point that she couldn't see anymore. How dare he think he had the right to touch and talk to her in that way!? She started to beat her fists against his chest, fighting desperately to get away from him. She refused to be his play thing!

Damon sighed and grabbed her wrists, stopping her attack on him. He was getting really annoyed now with her sudden outbursts. At first he found it to be a turn on that she was so feisty, but now he was just finding it tiresome.

"Stop it now, Elena." His voice touched on a warning. "Remember the talk we had a few hours ago? Do what I say or suffer the consequences."

Elena's eyed widen at his threat, remembering now that it wasn't only her that the punishment would be carried out on. No, she couldn't risk the lives of innocent people just to test how far he would really go. She nodded her head in defeat and slumped her shoulders in submission.

Damon smirked and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "You don't like being told what to do, do you?"

Elena's face twisted into a heated scowl, pushing his hands away from her. She hated him, every little bit of him. He was a heartless monster who found amusement in her pain and suffering. She knew that she would never be happy here, no matter what Damon said. She hated it.

"Oh Elena, you're so feisty!" Damon said in cheeky tone. "Anyway, I think you've had enough time out today, besides I'm bored. I need someone to…_entertain me_."

Damon pulled Elena to her feet and he began to drag her out of the room. She whimpered at the pulsing pain on her wrist and the force that he was using to pull her with. Damon's grip relaxed slightly at hearing her cries, but he tried to ignore it. He wasn't supposed to care about her suffering.

He led her up multiply stairways until the finally ended back up in the room that Elena had woken up in. Damon released her arm and let his eyes travelled the length of her body, drinking in her beauty. She truly was a sight of sore eyes. Elena narrowed her eyes at her and threw her arms across her chest, trying to conceal her assets from his prying eyes.

"You have such a lovely figure, Elena my sweet. It's a shame that the clothes you're wearing don't exactly flatter you." He commented dryly.

She was still dressed in her jeans and baggy jumper from last night, but she didn't mind as along as most of her flesh was hidden.

"Go over to the wardrobe behind you." Damon pointed to the antique wardrobe but his eyes never left her. "I think you'll find something in there that is more suited to you."

Elena swallowed, knowing that whatever it was in there it was going to be something that she really didn't like. She made her way over to the doors and peeked inside. There was one outfit in there, concealed in a white dress bag. Elena took the item out and stared at Damon, unsure of what to do.

"Well, put it on then." He smirked.

"I'm not getting dressed with you in the room." Elena snapped.

"I'm not leaving the room, sweetheart. Deal with it." Damon groaned, equally frustrated. Why did she have to be so bloody difficult?

Elena sighed, knowing she couldn't win. "Can you at least turn around?"

Damon considered her offer before nodding and turning his back on her. The least he could do was give her a little bit of privacy. Elena sure as hell didn't trust him to stay that way for too long so she reached for one of the blankets on the bed so that when she was finally undress, she was able to cover herself. She kept her bra and panties on, knowing that he probably hadn't provided any.

With the blanket wrapped securely around her, Elena hesitantly unzipped the bag and tried to supress a gasp at what she found. It was a dark red mini dress, that's if it could even be called a dress. The length came to just above the knees but was split on both sides just at the mid-thigh. The front was a low cut 'V' shape so that cleavage would clearly be seen. And to top it all off, the dress was backless, only being held together but a thin piece of material that made the halter neck.

Damon smirked to himself upon hearing her gasp. He turned, raising his eyebrows and her effort to cover her delectable body.

"I'm not wearing this." Elena stated firmly, holding it away from herself in disgust.

"I really didn't realise I was giving you any choice in this."

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. It." She repeated, exaggerating the words in the hopes of getting through to him.

"Fine." Damon snapped.

He quickly came forward and swept up Elena's old clothes. He bunched them up into a ball and made this way over to the window and threw the discard clothes outside. Elena drew a sharp breath as she watched her only possessions fall through the sky and out of her reach.

"There." Damon continued, strolling over to her. "Now you can either walk around in your underwear or wear this fabulous dress that I kindly provided you with."

"You're despicable." She hissed, staring daggers at him.

"And you're glorious, Elena." He chuckled, reaching out and pulling some hair behind her ears. "Now, I'm going to step out for a few minutes and when I come back I expect you to be dressed. Understand?"

Elena pressed her lips in to a thin line, but nodded trying not to ruin his seemingly good mood at the moment. As soon as she heard the door click shut, she quickly pulled the dress off of the hanger and slipped it on along with a pair of kitten heels she found in the wardrobe. Although it covered the main parts, she still left over exposed like a cheap hooker.

She stared at herself in the full length mirror, getting her first glimpse of her reflection since being here. She barely recognized the bedraggled person staring back at her. Her hair was tangled and her cheeks, nose and eyes were red from crying. She looked paler, almost ill. She considered hiding in the en-suit bathroom to her right, but decided against it, not wanting to make him mad.

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, not realising that Damon had snuck back in the room. He smiled down at her, loving how she felt in his arms. He could stay like this, just like this holding her and he wouldn't get bored. She was perfect for him in all ways from the way she fit in his arms to the fierily attitude she had. He could feel all his blood run south as he looked at all her exposed flesh.

"Come." He whispered, pulling her over to a chair and setting her in it.

She was physical shaking, feeling his hands all over her skin, setting it alight. She loved the way he felt when he touched and she hated him for it. He was her captor! She wasn't supposed to like the things he did to her.

Damon grabbed a brush from the counter and slowly started to pull it through Elena's hair, untangling it and fanning it with his fingers. He had to supress a moan, loving the feeling of her. She smelt amazing and he couldn't help himself as he leant forward, nuzzling his nose in to her hair.

Elena froze, her eyes widening as he played with her. She couldn't bear it. It felt strangely nice which made her feel sick in knowing who his man was and what he had done to her. No matter how kind and gently he tried to be, he would always be a monster in her eyes.

Damon moved his lips through Elena's hair until the rested just outside her ear. He felt as if he were in a trance, not really registering what he was doing but she was just intoxicating. She looked mesmerizing, she smelt incredible and she felt amazing. This girl was everything he could have ever hoped for. If only she would just realise that.

"Please don't…" She whispered.

Damon removed his face from her hair, glancing at her from the side and seeing tears gathering in her eyes and her lip tremble. He sighed and finally gathered her hair up and tied it back in a high pony tail, showing off all her back and so that nothing was hidden from his view. He trailed a finger down her spine causing her to yelp out and jump off the seat.

Elena turned around to face him, back away ever so slightly like a wild animal being cornered. Damon chuckled and took steps towards her until her back was pressed against the door. Her chest was rising and falling in rapid movements. Elena could see his eyes darken and the evident bulge indicating his arousal. She snapped her eyes shut and waited, not wanting to look at him anymore and feeling purely disgusted that he was turned on.

Damon gave a lazy smile at seeing how innocent this girl really was. It fascinated him that she could be so naive to everything.

"I think it's time we went over a few rules, kitten." He spoke in a calm but firm tone. He reached forward and captured a lock of her hair in his fingers, twirling and tugging playfully.

"Excuse me?" Elena said, trembling.

"Well you know the basic rules are no running away and no leaving the house. No answering back and always do as you are told." He said, putting his figures under her chin and tilting it up. "Another thing is that whenever you speak to me you will referrer to me as Mr Salvatore or Sir. Understand?"

"I-I…" Elena was lost for words.

"Do you understand?" Damon said cruelly.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Sir." She spat the last words out.

She didn't have a choice, knowing that all it would do was out her in a worse off situation than she already was. Plus, she couldn't stand the idea of getting her brother into trouble because she couldn't follow one simple rule. She would fight, of course, but she had to be sensible as to ensure the safety of her brother.

"Good girl." He murmured, feeling slightly smug that she was obeying him so easily. "Now, I think we should have some lunch, don't you? Plus, everyone is dying to meet you." Damon held out his arm.

"What? I'm not leaving this room dressed like this!" Elena whined, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, you are, even if I have to drag you out by your hair." He threatened and Elena knew all too well that we would.

She bowed her head, trying to hold back the threat of tears as she wrapped her arm around his. He took the lead and led them out of the room and through the manor, but Elena didn't pay any attention. It wasn't enough that he had taunted her, humiliated her and been entirely cruel to her, but now he wanted to show her off like some kind of trophy! She needed to stay strong, but Elena didn't know how much she could take before she broke down completely.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Damon opened a massive oak door which led them in to a grand dining room. There were candles lit along the table and the food was already speared out with wonderful smells and sights that made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten in a while.

But along with that came the head turning of about twenty different men who were sat around that table. All their eyes were fixated on her as she moved her free hand to the hem of her skirt, trying to pull it down and cover herself more, which had no effect at all.

"Gentlemen," Damon cleared his throat, marching to the head of the table where there were two free seats. "I would like to introduce the beautiful Elena Gilbert."

There was a pause as every man's eyes widen at the news, whispering to each other.

"Gilbert? As in Grayson and Miranda Gilbert?" One man called.

"The very same." Damon replied, grinning and tighten his grip on her as he gestured over to her seat.

Once she was sat, Elena's mind ran wild. How did they know who here parents were? What was so important about them and their family name? Why was she so important to Damon? Surely the only thing he was interested in was his money repayment from her Uncle. Something was seriously wrong here. This was beyond kidnapping one girl for the fun of it. This was planned.

Lunch went on, but no one really paid any attention to Elena as she played with the food on her plate. She had lost her appetite upon entering the room so had only eaten a few mouth falls. Damon would occasional look at her, but didn't make any comments. He was deep in conversation with Stefan about some plans that they had for set up for a murder and fraud.

_What a lovely thing to discuss during lunch?_ Elena thought, rolling her eyes.

After an hour of talking and eating, Damon dismissed everyone in to the parlour room for drinks. Elena hoped that Damon's _'show and tell'_ would be over by now as she headed for the door by herself to go back to her room. But, Damon gripped her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, tightening his hold as she struggled. "We still have so much time to spend together."

He pulled her like a rag doll to the next room, a cluster of men spread out on the various couches and chairs in the room, all with drinks in their hands. Her fingers trembled and her eyes widened, ready to bolt as soon as possible. Why did he have to keep her by his side at all times?

"Now, I'm going to go and have a chat with a few of my men." He muttered in her ear. "Just stay in here and try not to get into too much trouble."

Damon chuckled as he shoved her towards an open seat, watching as she struggled to smooth out her dress. She shot daggers at him and he smirked, loving how angry she was getting yet there was not a thing she could do about it. Damon went to the far end of the room, his back facing her as he went in deep conversation with Stefan again.

She didn't know what she was meant to be doing, so she waited, trying to become invisible.

"So, you're the new girl." A low voice said behind her. "You're the bosses new toy."

Elena snapped her head to the side and came face to face with a dark haired man, muscular build and strong facial features. She hadn't met him before.

"Tyler Lockwood," He held out his hand, but Elena just looked at it.

"Lockwood, leave the girl alone, would you? You'll just get yourself in to trouble." Klaus warned, taking the seat opposite Elena.

"Oh come on Klaus." Tyler whined, reaching his hand behind Elena and stroking her skin. "Damon won't mind."

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Elena hissed.

She moved to get out of the seat, but Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He trailed a finger up and down her bare arm. Tears filled her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop this. No one was paying any attention, even Klaus had seemed to let the matter go allowing Tyler to do whatever he wanted.

He tighten his grip on her as his hand slipped to her back again, casually running a hand down. His hand slipped slightly lower and into the dress, grazing her left hipbone. Elena cried out and went to pull away from him, but he merely laughed, continued his journey.

"TYLER!"

Damon's voice boomed across the room and everything froze. The next thing Elena knew was that she was thrown in the opposite direction, landing harshly on the wooden floor. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out a body on the floor, Tyler's, as Damon's arms and legs flew in powerful kicks and punches everywhere, repeatedly.

"Damon! That's enough, mate!" Klaus yelled, pulling Damon away from the battered body. "He's down, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" Damon shouted, wrapping his fist around Tyler's neck and yanking him up. "She in mine and only mine, you piece of shit!" He spat before dropping him to the floor once again.

Elena's mouth hung open and a few stray tears flew from her eyes. Damon had acted so calm and collected around her these in the time she had known him. Now she had just watched him savagely beat a man within and inches of his life. Damon truly was a monster…a monster who had just saved her.

"And this goes for everyone in this room!" Damon snarled, turning around to face everyone until he spotted her. "She is mine. Only mine. And unless you want to end up like that fucker over there, I suggest you fucking listen."

With that said, Damon came her way, yanking her off the floor and dragging her back through the house. Elena cried the entire way, from what she had experience, to what she had seen and now to the pain that radiated through her arm with the force that Damon used on her. She stumbled a few times on the stairs, finding it hard to keep up, but he continued marching at full speed to the point where he was practically dragging her across the floor.

Suddenly, Damon threw her in to the room so that she landed on the bed in a heap. She quickly adjusted herself and curled into a ball, trying to wipe away the constant flow of tears. Elena watched as Damon paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

She took the time to examine her arm, already seeing the forming bruises and red marks from when he'd grabbed her. She brushed the marks gently and whimpered at the throbbing pain that was only going to get worse.

"Stop fucking crying!" Damon hissed, finally coming to a stop in front of her.

"Wh-why d-did you d-do this t-to me..?" Elena sobbed.

"Shut up! No questions. You have no right to ask questions." He snarled.

"Wh-what..?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Damon shouted, punching the wall with such force that he made a hole in the wall.

Elena's hand flew to her mouth to stop the screaming coming from her lips. She didn't want to be around him like this, afraid that she would be next on his list of things to hit. Without another thought, she darted for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it frantically.

Damon watched her run and cursed himself, racing after her just as the door swung shut in his face. He went for the handle, but heard the lock click and the soft cries coming through the door. He smashed his fist on the door cracking the skin on his knuckles and doing more damage to his hand than the door. _Fuck._

Tears were spilling down Elena's cheeks as she took a few steps backwards and stared at the closed door in fright. She heard his heavy breathing and his fist colliding with the door, making it rattle to the point she feared it may fly off its hinges. Her heart was thumping at an indescribable pace, coming to the conclusion that she was trapped here with a cold-hearted, psychopathic killer.

"Elena," Damon's chilling voice crawled through the door. "Open the door, _now_."

"No!" Elena whimpered as she huddled in to the corner of the room. "S-Stay a-away f-from m-me."

"Elena-…"

"Please!" She screamed, cutting him off. "Please just stay away. Please, please…" Elena broke out in to hysterically sobs, unable to control herself.

Damon felt a sting of guilt pulse through him at the painfully sounds of her cries. Had he really hurt her that bad? Did he really scare her that much? He sighed and rested his head on the door trying to think of something, anything, that would make this all go away. But he came up blank. There was nothing he could do because he was Damon Salvatore.

He wasn't supposed to care. He couldn't care because that was the type of person he was. After all the emotionally heart break he had suffered in his life, he couldn't find it in him to care for some stupid, little girl. Then again, he couldn't stand the through of her crying because of something he did to her.

He'd promised her that he would never hurt her and he'd already broken that promise.

Damon sighed, giving up as he listened to the continued heart wrenching crying coming from the bathroom. He had to try and make it up to her somehow, someway.

He had to make it up to her.

* * *

**Hello readers! Another chapter is done and I made it a slightly longer chapter just for you guys ;) I seriously can't believe the feedback for this so far, it has been amazing to read through all your reviews and see what you guys really think. It always puts a smile on my face when I open up my emails and find so many comments and support so thank you! Thank you for taking the time to read and review the chapters! :') **

**Anyway, back to the story. So Damon has a little bit of an anger issue and there is a reason behind that which will be revealed soon. The end scene was a bit crazy to write because I wanted to show that Damon is very unstable and so overly protective of Elena that he doesn't realise that he's hurting her. Also, Elena is starting to figure out what Damon wants with her, which again will be revealed soon. ;)**

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Improvements? Please let you know as your reviews really push me to write, which is why I have been updating so quickly over the last few days! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, faviourited and followed. You guys are the best!**

**New chapter: Elena deals with the aftermath that next day and Damon learns a lesson in being a better host. Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena's mind was foggy, but at least she was at peace. She knew she had to wake up soon and face the reality. Reluctantly, Elena pried open her eyes, the sun rays making her squint and turned her face away. Her head was pounding against her skull and her neck ached from the position that she had fallen asleep in on the bathroom floor.

She stretched out her limbs, groaning from the aching feeling of the bruises that covered her arms, a reminder of what happened yesterday. Elena shuddered at the thought. She would have to face him again sooner or later.

As she staggered to her feet, Elena caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and had to hold back a gasp. The girl that stared back at her was a complete stranger. Several marks covered her arms and his face was all blotchy and red from the hours of crying. Her lips were dried and cracked and her nose was sore from all the sniffling she had done.

Elena took a deep breath to control the building tears. Today was a new day and she couldn't dwell on what had happened yesterday. The least she could do was try and make the best of everyday she spent here and avoid him as much as possible. Hate was not a strong enough word to describe how much she despised Damon.

_Stay strong._ She told herself. _It's the only way I'll make it through. _

Making sure that the door was still securely locked, Elena slipped out of the hideous 'dress' and her underwear, stepping out of them and pulled the shower curtain aside

When the first drop hit her skin, every muscle in her body relaxed and everything just seemed so clear. She slow started to rinse her hair with shampoo before letting it fall over her shoulders as she washed the rest of her body. She was sore all over which didn't really surprise her after the last few days she had had. Once she was finished, she just stood there with her back to the water; her skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp blades of fire on her spine. If only life were this easy, to just stand there and forget the world.

She snapped out of her thoughts with ease staring down at her hands to see they were a wrinkled mess from being in contact with the water. With a sigh, Elena stepped out of the comforting warmth of the shower, drying herself before slipping back on her clothes. She didn't want to wear the dress, but Damon had taken everything else that she owned.

When she finally comes out of the bathroom, Elena quickly glances around the room to check that he wasn't there. There was still a hole in the wall, but the splintered pieces of wood that covered the floor before were gone. Everything was neatly back in its place as if nothing ever happened.

What caught Elena's eye most was what was on the bed. Spread out on the sheets was a set of new, clean clothes and underwear. She raised her eyebrows and studied the outfit which consisted of another dress, but one of a very different design. It was longer than the one she was currently wearing with a modest chest line and a back to it. It as a dark purple colour and laid next to it was a black cardigan.

Elena looked form the clothes to what she was wearing now. She didn't want to accept anything from him, but she really didn't like prancing around in such a revelling dress. Quickly she snatched up the items and hurried back in to the bathroom. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Damon lounged back in his favourite armchair, knocking back yet another glass of bourbon. He'd spent most of yesterday fighting and inner battle with himself over what she should do about the girl. Elena.

After his sudden outburst and her running off in to the bathroom, he'd stay in the room for about an hour waiting for her sobs to calm down, but they never did. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that it was better to be feared, but he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt inside of him. He'd almost felt sorry, he didn't actually plan on hurting her like that yet.

It was true, Damon liked his women fiery, but Elena…there was something about her, something different. Elena was special. She stirred things inside of him that he for so long and kept buried and hidden from the world. Damon had already suffered a great deal of pain in his life, that's why his heart was so cold. He knew that he couldn't trust anyone and above all he couldn't trust himself.

He couldn't trust himself that he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of anything, that's why he shut them out.

After a while, Damon gave up waiting outside of the bathroom, so left and ordered a maid to clean the room again. He battled with his inner demon and came to the conclusion that he should get her some new clothes instead if he was going to have any chance of earning her forgiveness.

He'd want to show her off, show everyone_ his _new prize. He didn't actually think that any of his men would be stupid enough to try anything, evidently he was wrong. After seeing what Tyler had tried to do to her, Damon could hardly imagine what vile thoughts the other men must have had. No, he had to be careful with her now, making sure that she was for his eyes only. _His._

Women were so damn difficult to please sometimes. But his plan was already set in motion and Elena was the key to that success. He was finally, after all these years, get revenge on all those who had caused him pain and misery throughout the years. He was going to get even and prove that he wasn't one to be messed with. Ever.

Maybe he was too harsh with her. Maybe he shouldn't have scared her like that. Heck, he knew he had over stepped the mark, but no one had ever challenged me like that before. He'd been so angry! Angry at Tyler for doing it in the first place. Angry at himself for leaving her alone. Angry at Elena for being so irresistible.

In seeing the tears in her eyes and the way she choked on her sobs brought a wave of guilt. He hated to admit it, but she had gotten under his skin and was chipping away at the ice he had encased his heart in for so many years. It made his stomach churn.

"Damon?"

He turned to the door, snapping out of his thoughts. Damon quickly regained his composition, his face turning to stone, regaining the frightful appearance that he always carried. No, he wouldn't let her break him down that easier and especially so soon.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice questioned.

A figure hovered above him, arms crossed over their chest and eyebrows raised, looking down at the glass in his hands. Rose. She had been Damon's best friend and partner in crime before she got married to some guy she saved, Trevor. Since then she and spent a lot of time away and couldn't really work in the criminal network anymore. Damon missed her at times, even though she had the ability to piss him off because she knew him better than anyone else.

"Damon!" She snapped. "What are you doing?!"

"Drinking." He slurred, finding it difficult to sit up properly in his seat.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning." Rose sighed, taking the seat opposite him and pouring her own glass. "If I didn't know you any better I would say that you were an alcoholic."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I've been called worse."

Rose laughed and they raised their glasses to one another. God, Damon had missed her so much. Of course he had his brother Stefan and his men to keep him company, but Rose was someone who understood him in a completely different way. She saw the man and the monster which both excited him and scared him. If only Elena could see like Rose.

"So is that what you've been doing for the past few weeks I was gone. Drinking?" She chuckled. "I thought the plan was that you were going to go to the Gilbert house and bring John in for questioning."

"I went but he wasn't there." Damon said simply.

"You're sure?"

"Yep." Damon popped the 'p'. "Just ask his niece, Elena."

Rose choked on her drink and Damon smirked. He loved surprising Rose with news she would never have guessed before.

"What?" She spat, wiping the remains of her drink from her chin.

"Well, it kinda sucked that we drove all the way out there with nothing to show for it so…I took her." Damon explained, giving Rose a devilish smile and wink.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, knowing all too well the look he was giving her. "Seriously, being a mass murder and fraudster of the biggest underground criminal network isn't enough for you? Now you've resorted to kidnapping innocent little girls."

Damon scoffed, downing a glass of bourbon.

"Elena is hardly an innocent little girl, Rose." Damon snorted, getting up and pacing the room again. "She's a Gilbert, they're all the same."

Rose sighed. She knew that Damon had a dark past with the Gilberts and it wasn't something that she liked to bring up but she understood his pain. She understood why he was finding it hard to know what to do about this whole situation with John and now he had just gone and made it worse by getting Elena involved.

"But does she even know about what's going on? Did you even ask?" Rose questioned, knowing that Damon probably didn't think to ask.

"Why should I? She's a Gilbert and that is a good enough reason for me to keep her around. Besides, she could be an amazing bargain chip if this whole plan goes wrong." Damon replied carefully, as if testing the words on his tongue for the first time.

_Great!_ Rose thought. _The girl wasn't even involved in any of this, but Damon just had to drag her in._

"Did she know where John was?" She asked.

"Nope. She claims she has no idea where he his." He said sarcastically, finally settling back down in his seat.

"She could be telling the truth."

"She could be lying." Damon growled. "Trust me Rose, I know exactly what I am doing. Elena Gilbert will be the perfect pawn in my master plan, just you wait and see."

"Really?" Rose asked sceptically. "And how's that going to work?"

"Simple. I get her to fall for me." Damon smirked, watching Roses face twist in confusion. "Think about, once she's head over heals for me then she will do anything to protect what we have, maybe even go as far as fight against her own family. Plus, it would give me such great satisfaction to look into the eyes of John Gilbert as I kill him, his last dying thought would be knowing that Elena was mine. It's the ultimate revenge and it's brilliant!" Damon beamed.

"Yeah, great but how'd you know she'll fall for you?"

"Rose, look at me." He pointed to himself, a smug grin on his face. "Come one, who wouldn't want me. In fact, you already did." Damon winked.

Rose rolled her eyes, hating whenever Damon brought up what they used to do together. Their relationship had been based more around 'friends with benefits', satisfying each other's needs when they were cut off more they rest of the world. _Ahh, those were the days._

"Fine, just make sure you don't get caught up in any of this or she won't be the only one to get heart-broken." Rose said sadly, knowing that in the end that's all Damon ever did; get himself hurt.

"Ha! You're forgetting, Rose, I can't feel, I won't feel. Emotions are for the weak and I am not weak." He hissed, hating that she had reminded him let again about is troubled life.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this isn't just about the money anymore, it's about the revenge." She spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

Damon leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring Rose directly in the eyes.

"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert ruined my life. Their whole family destroyed everything that I held dear and now I'm just returning the favour." Damon practically snarled, hate swimming around in his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Damon. Just make sure you know what you're doing." Rose quickly changed the subject. "What happened to Tyler last night?"

"Why'd you ask?" Damon grinned, turning back in to his usual cocky self.

"Well I went to the medical room this morning and found him passed out on the bed with 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion." Rose continued, giggling.

She'd hated Tyler and never quite understood why Damon kept him around. He was just some arrogant punk who thought he was the new hard nut on the block. Clearly, Damon and proven him wrong.

"He touched what was mine so I made him pay." Damon spoke calmly and firmly. "She is mine and only mine."

"Damon you need help. I mean serious mental help." She sighed, giving him a lopsided smile.

Damon chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

Elena sat on the window seat, gazing out on to the magnificent gardens that surrounded the place. It was breath taking to see and she only wished that she could go out and spend a day just sat on the bench, watching the sun rise and fall over the hills. Unfortunately that was only ever going to be a wish that she would never be granted.

She almost felt like crying over the fact that she may have to spend the rest of her life inside this house, never being able to take a free step without being locked up again. Maybe she could ask? Surely Damon wouldn't be that cruel and keep her trapped in here? Then again, after everything she saw last night, she didn't know what side of him she could trust.

It was like he could flip and switch and become a completely different person all at once. He was a strange one that was for sure. Elena just had no idea of what to make of him.

A girl came in earlier, Anna, and gave her breakfast. They made small conversation, but Elena gave up upon realising that she wasn't really getting any information from Anna. It was like she was afraid that Damon would walk through the door at any second. It made Elena realise that she had to start standing up for herself because she didn't want to end up like Anna; a scared and fragile shell of the person she used to be.

No, Elena refused to be like that.

Just then the door swung open and in strolled Damon. All the anger from yesterday was gone, carrying himself in his usual cocky manner complete with his trade mark smirk. Elena was slightly wearily of him as he advanced on her until he only stood a few inches away from her. He clearly had no idea what personal space was.

"Good morning, Elena my dear." He said in an overly sweet tone. "And how are you this morning?"

"I'm certainly faring better than I was yesterday, _Sir_." Elena hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Damon seemed unphased by the matter, taking the seat next to her and staring at her intently.

"That dress looks lovely on you." He purred, trying to charm her.

"It's alright, at least I'm not dress like some sort of hooker." She snapped, looking away from him and back out at the window.

Again, Damon said nothing. He knew that if he was going to have any chance what's so ever in winning Elena back, then he needed to be somewhat nice and pleasant to her. No matter how much she tried to push him.

"So, is there anything that you would like to do today?" Damon asked politely.

"Go home."

"Elena, listen to me-…"

"No, Damon, you listen!" Elena shouted, rising up from her seat and towering over him. "I don't want anything to do with you so stop with the nice act because I'm not buying it!"

Damon's eyes widen and his mouth hung open at Elena's sudden outburst. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and made her way towards the bathroom, but Damon was behind her every step of the way. She hadn't expected him to have such a fast reflexes as she walked right in to a wall of muscle.

"Get out of my way!" Elena screamed, throwing a punch his way.

Damon caught her fist with ease and quickly restrained her wrists to stop her lashing out at him. She thrashed around in his grip, shoving him in the hopes that he would lose his balance and release her.

"Let me go!" Elena shouted, her fear disappearing and being replaced with rage.

"Elena, calm down!" Damon insisted with a warning tone. "You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Then let go of me!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Elena roared.

Whilst Damon was preoccupied with her wrists, it gave an opening for Elena to raise her knee up between his legs, catching him right where it hurt. Damon howled out in pain and immediately released her reaching down to cup his balls, then within seconds the pain intensified up into his stomach and felt as if someone had ripped him open. He collapsed to his knees suddenly feeling weak as if he was going to be sick. He definitely hadn't expected her to do that!

Elena was horrified, lifting her hands to her mouth to stop a gasp escaping her. She'd actually done it! She'd kneed him! And in those few seconds, watching him collapse on the floor, Elena forgot everything that they had been fighting about. She quickly knelt down next to him, not sure if she should try and help or if she would just make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Elena panicked.

"Sorry! You did that on purpose!" Damon cried, trying to steady his breathing and relax his muscles. God it hurt!

"I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't thinking straight!" She swallowed soundly, and finished lamely.

Damon was still wheezing slightly, but managed to rise to his feet and stumble towards the bed, sitting down on the edge and hanging his head between his legs. All he came to do was talk to her, not get into a fight where he lost! Still, he was impressed that she actually had the balls – no pun intended – to do it.

Elena stood before him, watching the man who had acted so cocky and evil withering in pain because of what she did. On one hand she was over joyed that she managed to take him down, but she was disgusted with herself for doing it in the first place. It just wasn't something that she would have done.

"Are you okay?" She whispered when he finally stopped coughing.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you seriously asking me that!? You hit me…there!" he pointed to his crotch, one hand still covering himself.

"I told you to let me go! It's not my fault you don't listen!" Elena retorted.

"My fault? I was trying to stop you hurting yourself!"

"Well, it looks like I'm not the one you had to worry about." Elena smirked.

Damon growled and got to his feet shakily and took a step towards her. Elena didn't move, knowing that he wouldn't try anything given his current state. He looked slightly paler now, which made Elena chuckle to herself. Big, bad Damon wasn't so clever and cocky now.

"I really don't understand you, Elena." He spoke calmly. "What haven't I given you?"

"What are you talking about?" She question, still angry and confused.

"I've been gentleman. I've fed you, given you clothes, given you your own room and personal space." Damon cupped her face in his hands. "What more do you want from me!?"

"How can you even ask me that?!" Elena yelled, pushing him with all her strength. "You've shown me off like a prize, dressed me like a hooker, played with me, terrified me, locked me in a house with no escape and you won't even tell me why I'm really here!"

Elena's chest was heaving as she glared up at Damon, prepared to take him on again if he tried anything. God, she just wanted to knock some sense in to him!

Damon's eyes lit up in wonder at the girl stood before him. He knew she wasn't the sweet, innocent girl that everyone made her out to be, but he hadn't expected any of this. He had never put up with such fire or resistance from any female before. It excited him. A challenge.

"Well you should learn to be a better guest in my house and appreciate what I give you." He said sternly, moving until he was inches away from her face.

"And you should learn to be a better host and stop acting like a complete dickhead all the time." Elena spat, staring him down.

The room returned to a deadly silence. The tension in the room was growing and Elena could feel herself getting all hot and bothered. She wanted to leave, get out of this room, but something was holding her back. Even after everything, she still felt guilty about hurting him so badly.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry I hit your crotch."

Damon eyed her as she looked down at the floor, seeming to have calmed down slightly. She was apologising? It surprised him that she did, seeing as he guessed he deserved. Elena…she confused him. She could go from happy to sad to scared to angry with just the snap of a finger.

"Apology accepted." Damon smirked arrogantly.

Elena sighed and looked away in disgust. She went to turn away but Damon grabbed her arm. She instantly yelped out as he squeezed the bruises under her cardigan sleeve. He released his grip and raised an eyebrow questionably. He looked into her eyes, asking permission without using words until she finally nodded. Damon tentatively rolled up the material, his eyes still focused on hers.

When he finally looked down, his pupils widen at the sight before him. Dark bruise, large and ugly covered her forearm. It hit him hard, coming to the reality that this is what he did to her. He'd marked her. When she had cried yesterday, he thought it was just for the sake of it, but now he realised that was far from the truth.

His fingertips gently ran over her skin, smoothing the marks, rubbing them over and over as if he was trying to erase them.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, finally meeting her gaze. "I-I didn't think that..." Damon stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say.

Elena pulled her arm out of his slowly, clutching it to her body as if she was afraid he would try and harm her again. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable and not in control. And that was why she feared Damon so much because he was the one person that she had met that had managed to make her feel all of those things.

"It's fine." She answered unwillingly.

"No, it's not." Damon replied, taking her hand in his again. "You have to tell me if I'm too rough with you. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength."

"O-okay." She answered slowly, not sure what she was hearing exactly.

Damon nodded his head and let go off her, taking a step back to give her some space.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come for a tour of the manor with me?" Damon asked, almost shyly.

Elena considered his offer carefully. After everything that had just happened, she was confused beyond belief. Had their relationship changed at all? He'd been nice to her, cared about her and apologised…but no. Nothing had really changed.

"N-no thank you." She whispered. "I'm tired. M-maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course." Damon nodded, moving to leave the room. "If you need anything then use the phone to call room service and have the maids bring anything you need. I'll see you at lunch."

As soon as Damon disappeared, Elena collapsed on top of the bed. His actions, as well as his words, were confusing making it more and more difficult to work him out. He would switch between hot and cold and his temper made it feel like she was walking on egg shells all the times.

She was always one for first impressions and the one she got from Damon was that he was an uncaring monster who found joy in others misery. Now, after what had happened between them, she was beginning to question her own judgement.

Damon felt the same as he leant against her bedroom door, breathing deeply. Emotions that he had kept buried for so long came rushing to the surface, sparking things in himself that he promised never to feel again. And it left him wondering that when it came down to it, could he really use her as a pawn in his plans? Or had she become more than just that…

* * *

**Hello readers! As always I will start this note with a massive thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews! I mean I woke up and had like 50 emails for just this fic, so thank you! As soon as I read them I went and wrote for 4 hours straight so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter XD But seriously thank you all so much!**

**What did you think of the chapter? Don't worry everyone, this is a Delena fic so they will end up together eventually they are just going to hit a few bumps in the road getting there ;) I guess I just want this to be realistic in that Elena wasn't going to fall in love with him within the first few chapters. Plus, Damon has an 'evil' motive behind all of this which will be revealed soon ;) And thumbs up for Rose! I loved her character in the show so wanted to bring her to life in this fic. I loved their relationship on the show so I thought it was a good idea to have them as long time partners in crime. Finally, I loved writing Damon's unfortunate incident XD I mean I love him, I really do, but I thought for the purpose of this story, he needed a bit of a kick to wake him up a bit ;)**

**What did you think?! Please let me know and I will try and update as soon as possible! I have to go back to college and study for my exam now :/ But, when that's all over I will have a lot more time to write for all my stories. Thanks so much for the support guys and let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: Elena gets used to living with a bunch of criminals and Damon sets his plans in motion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days were similar and really nothing changed. Elena only ever saw Damon at lunch and dinner, but even then they hardly spoke a word. He was always talking about business with Stefan and didn't let her join them in the parlour for drinks after dinner in case there was another mishap with one of the men. Elena kept to herself a lot, not really making conversation and only speaking when spoken too. But she had seemed to lose any type of contact with Damon, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not.

Damon was finding it difficult around her as well. He wanted to hold her and seduce her all at the same time, but his beast wanted to claim her as his. He was starting to feel like the prisoner around her in the things he couldn't do or say. He didn't want to scare her, yet, because his whole plan depended on her trust in him. He had to make her understand. His complete stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow him to just act normal around her, to make her happy because that wasn't the type of person he was brought up to be.

He would not sink down to level of a weaker man to win her trust and affection.

Elena sometimes felt uneasy in the way that Damon looked at her and treated her because she knew the type of person that he really was. He snapped easily and although he promised that he would never hurt her, she knew she couldn't trust him.

Meanwhile, Elena was wondering the hallways of the large house hold. Damon didn't keep her locked in the bedroom all the time and allowed her the freedom to roam the manor as long as she was back in her room by 9:30 at night. He had brought her more clothes as well, mostly dresses which she hated seeing as she used to live in her jeans. Still, she was grateful that he was at least giving her the choice now.

Elena sighed, knowing that the only reason that Damon allowed her out of the room was because she had no chance of escape anyway, at least not with this tracking device wrapped around her wrist. In fact, she had spent quite a lot of her time trying to get the damn thing off, but she couldn't find anything small enough to fit in to the lock. There was no escape from here while the band was still on her wrist.

"Elena?"

Elena jumped out of her skin, twirling around and coming face to face with Klaus. He didn't look sinister or dangerous like some of the other men in this house; in fact he looked very sober and calm. But Elena knew better. This was the man who had held a knife to her throat and dragged her back when she tried to escape.

A shuddered ran down her spine as she folded her arms over her chest, covering her body. She knew that she should have worn jeans today, but it was so warm outside that she had settled for a shirt blue dress. _Stupid!_ She thought.

"Klaus," Elena replied, a voice dry. "What do you want?"

"Look, Elena, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to start over. A clean slate." Klaus said, a small smile on his lips.

She couldn't quite understand why a man like Klaus was involved in all of this with gangsters in the criminal world. If she had met him in the street, she would have thought him to be a normal man, a family man, not someone who threatened young girls.

"I-I-…" She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I understand why you fear me," Klaus spoke, his tone almost sad or ashamed. "But you'll be staying in this place for a while and I think it would benefit all of us if you were more conformable around us." Elena scoffed but he continued. "I apologise for the part I played in your abduction, but you have to understand-…"

"Understand what?" Elena snapped, glaring at him.

Klaus seemed taken aback by her outburst, but he went on. "You have to understand that Damon is my boss. I have to do what he says."

Elena eyed Klaus with suspicion, but couldn't help the feeling she was getting in that he was telling the truth. There was something in his expression that screamed danger, but it all seemed to be a mask because Elena could see the good in him. He didn't really belong here, so why did he follow Damon's ruling?

"I believe you when you say that you are sorry for what happened to me," Elena said softly. "What I don't understand is how you could work for a monster like Damon?"

Klaus smile faded and he looked down at the ground. "I owe my life to him."

"Excuse me?"

"Damon has saved my life many times." Klaus spoke up, looking at her now. "You may not believe it, but he was a good man. There were many times he could have left me to die and yet he never did."

Elena froze, frowning and trying to process what she was being told. Then she understood. Klaus was loyal to his saviour and so felt as if he was in debt to Damon to serve him as his right-hand man. But what she didn't get was why Klaus didn't leave because why would anyone want to live a life like his.

"I know what you're thinking," Klaus announced. "But I owe everything I have to that man. I could have left this business and got on with my life after that, but it was my choice to stay until I saved him. I wouldn't be a man if I just left now would I?"

Elena shook her head, knowing what he meant. He really was a genuine person underneath all that bravado.

"I regret some of things I have done in my life, but those regrets have made me the man I am today."

"I understand." Elena whispered, giving him a small but sad smile.

"Good. Thank you for understand." He whispered. "Now, seeing as Damon is busy, would you like me to show you a few areas in the house? It's better than being coped up in your room all day."

Elena beamed. "I would-…"

"Klaus!" A voice boomed.

Stefan.

He came down the hallway at a rapid speed until he came face to face with Klaus. His eyes were narrowed and his breathing harsh.

"What do you think you're doing, _Mikaelson_." Stefan hissed.

"I was just going to show Elena around a few of the rooms in the house." Klaus replied, growling right back at him.

It was clear to Elena that these two clearly didn't like each other. She knew Stefan was Damon's brother but she couldn't understand why he was acting this way to one of Damon's most trusted men. Something was missing in the story that Klaus had told her, something important.

"Well, I can do that." Stefan said, a cocky hint in his voice. "Besides, you're needed in the medical room. Something about Tyler wanting to see you. I'd say you'd better get going."

Klaus glared at Stefan before finally nodding his head. He gave Elena an apologetic look before retreating back down the hall and out of site, leaving Elena with Stefan. She hadn't really had much to do with this man, but the way that he always looked at her made her feel uneasy, like a deer caught in headlights. She wasn't sure how to act around him or how he would react to her.

Stefan turned to her, smirking to himself. "So, Elenaaa…" She hated the way her said her name. "What shall we do with you?"

"Leave me alone." I stated firmly, backing away from him.

He smirked at her, an evil glint in his features like he as enjoying watching the fear rise in her. The truth was he had always been thrilled with the idea of having her alone with him as soon as he had laid eyes on her back at the house. And now he had his chance.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." He drawled, gesturing over to the door behind her and giving her a push in that direction.

Elena took a quick glance around the room, her eyes widening at the beauty that surrounded her. The fire place in the living room was absolutely magnificent and the walls lined with shelves and shelves of books. There was no denying that this was a beautiful home, with warm and homey looking rooms.

She turned to look at Stefan. His eyes moved from her face to her chest and her entire body, licking his lips.

"My brother certainly knows how to pick 'em." He murmured, taking a step closer to her.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered when Stefan was face to face with her.

Stefan let out a low chuckle, shaking his head to the side in disbelief. "I want nothing from you, darling. I'm just here to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

She let her eyes drop to the floor as she felt a rush of fear, not only from the fact that Stefan was taunting her, but the tone in his voice was laced with venom. She made a move to get passed him, not wanting to be around him anymore, but he grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Just so we are clear, Elena." He hissed, pulling her closer. "If it were up to me, I would have killed you in that house and left your body for John so he knew just how serious my brother and I really are. We want the money, and if you are John's weakness then I will happily torture you in front of him to get what we want."

Elena's breathing hitched as she struggled to get away from this vile excuse of a man. Stefan reached forward to brush her long hair behind her shoulder and she shivered at his touch. He pressed his finger tips to her pulse before pulling back. He chuckled at how wild her heart was beating, fearing him even more with each passing second.

"My brother seems to overestimate your importance to us, so I would suggest that you keep your head down from now on or I could happily convince Damon that your usefulness has run out." He snarled, pushing her away from him. "Remember that."

With that, Stefan left the room, leaving Elena to her thoughts as she curled up on the floor. Why!? Why had her life turned into such a mess!? Hadn't she put up with enough in her life!

Out of rage, she slammed her fist in to the floor, letting out a surprising gasp when a sharp pain shot through her hand. She looked down and found a small metal nail on the floor. She started at it, picking it up and playing with it in her fingers before dropping it to the floor again. She had to figure a way of getting out of this place!

Then she had an idea.

She quickly scooped up the nail and searching for the lock on her tracking device band. She pushed the nail head inside the hole and started to twist and turn it at every possible angle. This had to work! It had to! The nail got jammed and she started to panic, tugging it with all her strength. She felt it losen and with one finally pull, the nail snapped alone with the lock.

The clicking sound echoed through the room and Elena's eyes widen when she felt the band slip from her wrist and crash to the floor.

Free…she was free!

Elena stuffed the device in to the bin at the far end of the room, before racing out and up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled off her dress and quickly changed in to jeans and a t-shirt before slipping on her trainers so that she was dressed properly for an escape.

She had to pack whatever she had and escape here before it was too late. She was finally going to get out!

* * *

Damon paced back and forth in his study, going over the plan in his head again. Rose and him had been discussing it for hours, but he still felt the need to go over it again, just to make sure that this as what he wanted. Rose had tried to talk him out of it, but he ignored her, saying that this was the only way that they were going to move forward.

He had planned to set up a video link to John Gilbert as a form of communication so Damon would make a deal with him. John knew what he wanted already, but all this time he had refused to give the money to Damon. It wasn't all about the money, Damon just wanted John to think that this was what it was all about, but it was far from it.

He knew that John would be unlikely to follow his demands, so that's why Elena was the perfect bargaining chip. She was going to be his ticket to victory!

"Rose, I think it's time we finally put this plan in to action." Damon stated, walking around his desk and leaning back in the oversized chair.

"Oh really? I thought kidnapping the girl was the start of that." Rose muttered.

She knew that she couldn't change his mind in what he had planned, but she had to try. What Damon was doing could destroy the years of progress they had made, but he refused to back down. What Damon wanted, he usually got. Rose's only concern was that this whole thing was going to do more damage than good in the long run of the scheme.

"No, no, no." Damon shock his head from side to side. "That was a tactical set up. Tonight, I will make my first move."

"How's that?" Rose inquired, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Simple." He said, not taking his eyes off her. "Stefan!" His brother quickly stepped into the room, but waited by the door way. "Go to the secure room and set up the camera equipment and other devices." He ordered sternly.

"Of course brother. Shall I go and get the girl?" Stefan asked.

"No, she's my responsibility." Damon said casually, running a hand through his messy hair. "Besides, I have a special plan for her."

Stefan bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. Damon loved his brother like anyone else who had a sibling, but that didn't mean he trusted him. Stefan was Damon's right-hand man, but he was impulsive and reckless when it came to delicate situations like this. If Stefan had been running this operation, Elena would have been nothing but a shell of the person she used to be, all her rights stripped from her by Stefan. She may have even been dead.

But Damon wasn't that type of person. Never was, never would be. Of course, he could never have any feeling towards Elena or care, but he made a promise to keep her safe while she lived here. That was all he had to offer her for now at least. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her.

Damon sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

Why the hell was he getting so worked up over this girl?! He shrugged the thought aside and poured a large glass of bourbon. He bit his lip in annoyance, not just with the thoughts of her but also his conflicting emotions.

He had to stay strong in this.

"Rose, what sort of injection should I use on her?" Damon mused, chuckling to himself.

She gasped. "Seriously, Damon! You're going to drug her?"

Damon scoffed, downing a glass of bourbon. He took a small chest from the bottom of his desk draw and placed it in front of himself, running his fingertips over the cravings on the lid. It had been a long time since he had had to use something from this box, but he couldn't wait.

"It will make things easier and calm her down more if I use some." Damon explained.

He took a small bottle and pierced the top with one of the injected needles. Slowly, he drew out the liquid until the glass cylinder was filled to the marker with the drug. He flicked it a few times, just to make sure it was full before placing it down on the desk.

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Damon snapped, slightly annoyed. "Now, go help Stefan set up while I go get our guest for this evening." He smirked.

Rose nodded before following Stefan's suit and head out of the room to set up. Damon leaned back in his seat, his eyes fixated on the liquid that moved about in the glass. He smirked to himself, knowing that he was the one about to make the first move in his fight against the Gilberts. He couldn't wait to see his plan fall in to motion.

* * *

Elena hurried over to the wardrobe and grabbed a rucksack and started to throw all sorts of clothing in there. Everything that Damon had given her, which wasn't a lot, went into the bag. She didn't know where she was or how far away from the next town. She needed to plan ahead and think about what she needed to stay safe.

Despite all of this, Elena couldn't help the way her lips curved up in to a smile. She was going to get away! Finally! She could leave. She could escape this place right now. But she couldn't stop herself from wondering what would happen if he caught her, from imagining how his temper would flare out of control. But if he didn't…

She would be free.

Elena's smile fell however when she heard the door handle click. She turned with a start, shoving her remaining clothes in her bag and throwing it over the other the edge of the bed to hide it. The door opened and Damon stepped inside, shutting it gently behind him before turning to face her. His emotionless expression changed ever so slightly as he took in the sight of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon growled as he stepped into the room.

Elena's heart started to beat wildly against her ribcage, watching as Damon's eyes darted from her clothes to her face. He knew. He knew she was trying to escape. He came forward and captured her wrist were the band should have been in his hands. His gaze met her, his lips pressed into a thin line. She tried to ignore it and tried to change the subject as she slipped his wrist from his hold.

"I-I was just g-going to use the shower." She stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"Then why have you changed into your jeans, t-shirt and trainers on such a warm day." Damon smirked, pulling her chin up and tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "You're trying to escape…"

"N-no, I wasn't." Elena spoke, trying to keep her voice even. "Now, please step aside."

Elena tried to step around him to the bathroom to make what she said seem believable. She thought she may have gotten away with it, until Damon jumped in front of her, causing a gasp to escape her at the sudden movement.

"Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere." Damon said tauntingly, wagging a finger in her face.

Elena took a step back from him, suddenly becoming uncomfortable in the way that he was watching her. Damon observed her silently for a few moments, watching the fear swim around in her beautiful doe eyes. He loved it when she was like this all bold and feisty towards him.

"Damon, please leave me alone." Elena said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm tried."

"That's been your excuse for the last two days." Damon moaned, raising his eyebrows. "I think you can spend the next couple of hours with me."

Elena took a chance and without thinking she closed her hand into a fist and swung forward towards his face. But Damon was quicker and in one swift movement he grabbed her fist and pulled her forward so that she was in his arms. His hands held onto her arms, right on her elbows. He gripped her so hard she couldn't even bend them. Elena struggled but Damon's grip on her tightened until it was almost bruising.

"Let go of me." Elena's voice was insistent as she continued to struggle against him, but to no avail.

His gaze travelled over her, taking in her dishevelled hair and flushed cheeks. Her ragged breathing caused her chest to rise and fall in rapid movements, making her breasts push against his chest. Damon groaned, feeling his arousal grow at how good it felt to have her so close. It had been too long since he had been so close to her. Too long.

"But, sweetheart, I have so many plans for us today." Damon whispered, tilting his head to the side.

Holding her firmly, he leaned forward until his nose was brushing her temple. He breathed in her scent as she froze, starting to shake at the thought of what Damon had in store for her.

"P-please let me go." She cried silently, trying to control her emotions.

He moved away from her when he saw her big eyes filled with tears. He rolled his eyes at how melodramatic she was being about all of this.

"I will…" Damon replied, smirking as he walked them over to the bed until the back of Elena's legs hit the mattress. "…eventually."

Without any mercy or remorse, Damon shoved Elena back on to the bed and straddled her small body, pinning her arms above her head in one firm hand. She screamed and bucked her hips up in an attempt to throw him off but it had seemingly no effect.

"Don't worry, Elena my precious." Damon purred, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I won't hurt you." With that, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a needle.

Elena's eyes were moistened with tears and she squirmed when she saw him produce a needle from his jacket pocket. Damon tapped the glass cylinder, checking for any bubbles that might be trapped in the liquid. There weren't any of course, he was just paranoid. He couldn't have his whole plan full apart at this stage in the game.

"No! No, please don't!" Elena begged. "I'm sorry for taking off the tracking device, b-but-…"

"Oh, so you did take it off." Damon tone was laced with amusement. "I thought maybe one of my men had taking it off to change the batteries…Oh well, at least I know I can punish you later on."

Elena's eyes widened at his words, watching as he grinned down at her. He didn't know and she had just opened her big mouth! Now Damon knew she had broken the device latch and now she had gone and made everything ten times worse for herself.

"Get off of me!" She roared, thrashing her head from side to side.

"Elena, calm down, now." Damon he said. He didn't snap, but there was muted anger in his tone. "You'll only feel a slight prick and then…nothing."

"No! Let me go!" She struggled to break free, fearing the worse that the substance might kill her! Damon wouldn't kill her, would he?

"Fine, have it your way!" Damon snapped.

He lost his patience with her, finally sinking the needle into the delicate skin of her neck. He chuckled when he watched her face go all pale like she was going to die and the short, rapid gasps that escaped her. Her muscles seemed to tense and her mind became foggy. _What the hell had he done to her?_

"Relax, it's just a little something to help you sleep." Damon explained.

He watched the panic set in her features and the stray tears slipping from her eyes. Elena kept on thrashing about in his grip, but the screams became dry in her throat until eventually the drug he'd given her kicked in. She could feel herself slipping away as the edges of her vision started to fade. Her body became weak and she went limp into Damon's awaiting arms.

The last thing Elena saw was his cold blue eyes as she drifted in to a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Finally another chapter has been finished! There was a lot to take in with this chapter and not a lot happened, but it is all a build up for the next part ;)**

**So this chapter was all about Elena getting to known some of the other people in the house with her. Klaus isn't really that much of a bad guy in reality, it is just because he owes a lot to Damon and so does what ever he says. As for Stefan, well lets just say he has his own issues but shares the same dream as Damon, they just both have very different ways of approaching it but seeing as Damon is the boss, Stefan has no real power. Damon knows that his brother is a threat to everything he has worked for and that is why he keeps him at a safe distance. This is what Stefan doesn't like about Klaus because he has a better relationship with his brother. But there is more to this story yet to be revealed ;) **

**What did you think? Please let me know and I will try and update as soon as possible! I have loads of college work at the moment so I am practically drowning in coursework :/ But I will update as soon as I can, maybe even in the next few days hopefully! Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews and support :P**

**Next chapter: Damon makes his first move and uses Elena to his advantage, but will she be able to forgive him for that? Stay tuned ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elena groaned, stirring and finding herself suddenly very sore all over. There was a feeling of numbness creeping over her and surrounding sounds became muffled, as though she was wrapped in cotton wool. Slowly the dimness and silence which surrounded her became to clear and the smell of smoke drifting into her nose causing her to choke.

She gradually started to open her eyes and emerged from the darkness of her deep sleep. _What happened_? Her confused brain frantically tried to explain not only where she was, but what had actually happened. All she could hear was the ticking of a clock and an aching pain in her neck.

Memories flashed back and she suddenly remembered that she had been in her room, packing and preparing to leave. Yes and then Damon came in in and tried to stop her, but she couldn't remember anything else apart from the sharp sting in her neck and then…nothing.

_Son-of-a-bitch! He drugged me!_

Elena tried to move her hands to her face, but found her wrist bound together behind her. She started to panic, twisting her arms back and forth in an attempt to loosen the rope. With each turn, the skin on under the rope turned raw and began to sting and throb. They were no looser than before and now she had only increased her pain.

Elena took a moment to study her surroundings and came to the conclusion she must have been a room of some sorts, but it was hard to make out with the lack of lightening in the room. She was laid on a chair, but that was as much as she could make out.

She heard voice echo from outside the room just as the door open shinning a bright light through the door way. Elena squinted and turned her face away from the harsh light, slowly letting her eyes adjust. When she could finally see, Damon was kneeling right in front of her, grinning away like a Cheshire cat.

"You're awake." Damon mused, brushing her cheek with the pad of this thumb. "I was beginning to worry that I used too much on you."

Elena jerked her face away from him. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Now, Elena, you know I don't appreciate that kind of language." His expression was serious, but his tone was still cocky and amused.

"Untie my hands, now." She hissed.

"I will, just as soon as our little meeting is over with."

Damon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up with little effort, setting her on her own two feet to stand. Her head felt heavy and cloudy as dizziness struck her fast at the sudden movements. Elena couldn't support her own weight and her knees gave away, but Damon caught her in his arms, supporting her against his body.

He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face and away from her neck. His eyes were fixated on the little pin prick on her trend flesh from when he had injected her. He felt guilt bite him like a rabid dog seeing the small bruises that surrounded the mark. Maybe he was too harsh with her?

"I think I used a little too much on you." He wondered out loud.

"Why?" Elena questioned him. "Why'd you do it?"

"I did it to calm you down." He said simply. "What we are about to do is something that you're not going to like, but I promise that as soon as it's over, you can go to your room and sleep off the drug. Okay?"

Her eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

Damon ignored her question and pulled her with him through the door he came from and into the next room. The walls, ceiling and carpet were all black, with one single light bulb hanging in the middle. Elena noticed Stefan stood in the corner and then another person, a woman she hadn't seen before, on the opposite side of the room. On the far wall of the room a massive television screen was mounted to the wall, a camera and a laptop all spread out on a desk.

"What's going on?" Elena panicked as Damon dragged her over to a chair by Stefan, gently setting her down in it.

Again, he didn't answer her, instead making his way over to the laptop and pressing several different keys, making the television spring to life. He then switched on the camera and repositioned it in the centre with the tripod before finally turning off the lights so the only light in the room came from the television.

Damon clapped his hands, smirking over at Elena. "It's show time."

With that Stefan produced a remote from his jacket pocket and pushed a button. Elena turned back, completely confused to what was going on and froze with what she saw on the screen. He seemed to have aged almost five years in the space of only a few days, but she knew exactly who it was. It was the man who had cared for her and protected her, but wasn't there to save her when she was stolen away in the night.

It was John.

"Good evening, John." Damon smirked, this usually cocky tone evident.

"Salvatore." John replied, his face remaining neutral and unmoving.

Elena wanted to say something, scream for help, anything. But she couldn't. Her throat was dry and her muscles seemed uncooperative, most likely from the drug Damon had given her but also because of her complete and utter shock. Never would she have guessed that the reason for them being down here was for a live webcam chat!

"You're looking good, John, I must say." Damon said sarcastically. "The last couple of years have been great for you."

"Cut the crap, Salvatore." John snapped. "What do you want?"

"I want what you owe me." He replied, all humour gone.

John's eyes narrowed before a small laugh escaped him. "After all these years and you still think that you're going to get that back?"

"Oh, I know I'm going to get that back."

Both men stared at each other, neither one making a sound or movement. Elena was left stunned at what was going on. Watching her Uncle confront his man and not flinch. What worried her most was that these two men had known each other for years and Elena had been none the wiser to it.

"Damon," John sighed, irritated. "What happened to Katherine happened years ago and it was your own fault. Let it go."

Damon could feel the heat rising in his face at the mention of her. How dare he say her name! After everything that John had done! Damon tried to relax his expression, letting a smirk curl on the corners of his mouth. John may have felt all big and clever for using the mention of her against him, but Damon had one better.

"Funny you should say that." Damon jeered. "Because it looks like history is going to be repeating itself."

With that he snapped his fingers. Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and hurled her to her feet. Her legs were still numb from the drug so when Stefan threw her in Damon's direction, she stumbled and fell but Damon caught her effortlessly. A shriek escaped her as he tightened his grip on her waist, spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his muscular chest and she was facing the camera. _Oh God…_

Elena stared at the man on the screen, watching as his face shifted between a look of shock, fear before finally setting on a look of pure hatred. Damon chuckled behind her, carefully gathering her hair over her shoulder so that his chin was rested there.

"W-what..?" John whispered, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

"I know, you thought that sweet, innocent, little Elena was going to be at her friends this week." Damon purred, loving that he finally had the upper hand in this. "But when I saw her sitting all alone in a house by herself, I just couldn't resist taking her."

Elena was still stunned, completely heartbroken in seeing the distress in John's eyes. She wanted to scream and cry and curl up into a little ball on the floor just to pretend this was all a bad dream. It had to be!

"Elena, are you alright?" John croaked out.

"John, ple-…" Elena never finished her sentence as Damon placed a hand firmly over her mouth, effectively cutting off all speech.

She struggled and squirmed in an attempt to leave his embrace but it what's near impossible with her wrists pinned behind her. Besides, Damon only tightened an arm around her waist, anchoring her to his body causing her to let out a squeal.

"You see, John, I don't think you're in any position to bargain with me this time." Damon mused, giving him a lopsided smile. This was going better than expected!

John didn't know what to do at all. He hadn't expected Damon to pull something like this. Elena was his niece and he'd promised his brother that he would look after her and protect her from getting involved in the family business or any of this. Then again, he refused to be played by Damon, knowing that this was only going to end badly.

"What do you want, Damon?" John seethed, finding it hard to remain calm for Elena's sake.

"I want my money. And seeing as you have been so unwilling to give it to me, I decided to take matters in to my own hands." Damon smirked as he glanced down at Elena, whose eyes had widened in dismay.

"It isn't just about the money though, is it?"

"No, it isn't" He told John, though his eyes never left Elena's dark orbs.

"I'll do anything, Damon, anything just leave Elena out of this." John begged. "She's just seventeen years old! She has nothing to do with this. Show some mercy!"

"Funny!" Damon scoffed. "That's exactly what I said when I begged you to leave Katherine out of this. Where was your mercy then, John?"

"Please." He pleaded. He hated himself in that he had to stoop down to this level.

Damon smirked, leaning his face in to the side of Elena's hair and taking a deep breath to piss John off even more. He had him exactly where he wanted him. Everything was falling into place just like he had planned all those months ago. He was going to avenge Katherine, finally.

"Okay, I will make you a deal." Damon said. "I will give you one month to get me _double_ the amount of money you owe me."

"Done." John said instantly, just wanting Elena to be return home safely.

"Wait, wait, wait," Damon retorted, hugging Elena's small body closer to him. "If you get me the money in one month, then I will be happy to let sweet Elena go home with you,_ if_ she wants to."

"What do you mean _'if she wants to'_?" John sneered. "Of course she'll want to come home!"

Damon chuckled. "We'll see about that. After all the dirty little secrets you and your family have, I don't think Elena would want to be involved with any of you Gilberts."

Elena gulped, just listening to the back and forth conversation. She had given up her struggles ages ago, fixated on what was said between the two men. Who the hell was Katherine? What did her Uncle John have to do with her? What were these dark secrets that her family had? But what consumed Elena's thoughts most was that her Uncle had just agreed for her to stay prisoner here for a month! He didn't even try to bargain, just expected the deal straight away.

"Damon, I swear to God-…"

"You have a good evening, John." He glanced down at Elena, leaning in so his nose was touching her forehead. "I know I will."

Damon snapped his fingers and Stefan pressed the button on the remote, shutting off both the camera and the television before flicking the light back on.

Damon let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. It was happening, after all his planning and perpetration he was finally going to get closure on all of this. John was right; it had nothing to do with the money, although it was a nice added bonus. This was about destroying John and his family the same way he had done to the Salvatore's. Things were finally going his way.

He was brought out of his daydream with a muffled scream from Elena, who was once again thrashing around in his grip. He grinned and slowly removed his hand from her mouth as she coughed. Damon took her hands in his and he untied her gently making sure to rubbing her sore wrists that were now bright red from rope burn.

Damon had expected her to break down on her hands and knees, crying over the ordeal. He had expected her to scream at the top of her voice and beg to leave. What he hadn't expected was the sudden, sharp pain in his cheek that snapped his face to side. She'd slapped him!

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She screamed in rage. "Why were you holding me like that when you knew I had no chance of escape, anyway?"

"Vulnerable." Damon replied simply. "You were vulnerable and it hurt John more to see you like that."

"You bastard." She spat.

Damon smirked at how funny the situation was for him. Did she really think that she could take him on? Honestly. Elena just completely fascinated him. She could from tears to smiles to rage in a matter of seconds. No wonder she was a Gilbert, she was so wild and untamed. She was his biggest challenge yet.

Damon's smirk only pissed her off more with his complete arrogance and cockiness. Seething with anger and hurt Elena shoved him causing Damon to step back slightly. She raised her hand to slap him again, only to have him catch her wrist and squeeze. It wasn't enough pressure to damage her, but enough to make the sore marks burn on her wrist. His eyes were like chips of ice as he gazed steadily at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elena." He said calmly, throwing her hand away from him.

"What are you going to do?" Elena hissed, pushing her luck. "Lock me in the basement, chain me to the bed, or dress me up like some slut for your amusement?"

"Hmm, don't tempt me." Damon taunted, letting his gaze run all over her body.

"You're disgusting!" She yelled. "How the hell could you do this to my family!?"

Damon's eyes held a dangerous glint. He could feel his own anger rising, having to clench his jaw to stop from saying something he would regret. Instead, he pulled her forward roughly so that her body collided with his and trapped both her hand in front of her. Glaring down at her, he tilted his head slightly and took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You don't know even half the story, sweetheart." He growled through gritted teeth. "So maybe you should think before you make any witty comments you can't back up."

Damon then thrust her away from him, but with her weak leg muscles it caused her to crash to the floor in a heap, only just narrowly missing the desk with equipment on it.

"Damon!" Rose snapped, coming forward from the corner of the room and leaning in front of Elena. "That's enough. You've proved your point, now let it go."

His eyes were now narrow slits as he regarded them on the floor before finally taking off and leaving the room with Stefan following right behind him. Rose rolled her eyes at how pathetic they both every before helping the shaking girl to her feet. It was strange to finally meet her after the way Damon had spoken about her all the time.

"Thank you." Elena said quietly, glad that at least one person in this house had the courtesy to be a little kind and considerate to her situation.

"It's okay. My name's Rose." She replied. "I apologise for the way that Damon acted and what happened tonight."

"Why is he like that?" Elena asked, her voice wobbling slightly. "Why is he doing this to my family, to me? I haven't done anything to him."

Rose nodded her head and sighed sadly. "It's hard to explain and it's not my story to tell."

Elena felt her eyes water slightly, all her adrenaline gone and the sudden feeling of numbness taking over her body. She came to the realisation that she wasn't getting out of here, at least anytime soon. She was trapped with an unpredictable mobster and his gang of henchmen and there was nothing she could do about.

"Hey," Rose placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you can at least try to make the best of this. The situation isn't ideal and I really wish that this hadn't happened to you, but there is nothing we can do now. The deal has been made."

"What happens if my Uncle can't pay Damon the money in time?" Elena whispered, fighting back tears.

Rose gulped, gripping Elena's hand in hers as she looked down at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She really hadn't expected her to ask anything, which is why didn't have an answer, or at least an answer that Elena would like.

"I don't know." Rose said deadpanned. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Who the fuck does she think she is!?" Damon shouted, throwing his glass of bourbon into the fireplace in his office.

He was beyond mad at this point, feeling the need to punch someone and break something. He hated the fact that Rose stepped in, trying to be the moral and good person in this house of madness. The years she had spent away in marriage had made her too soft and emotionally towards others. The old Rose that Damon knew would have laughed in Elena's face at how pathetic she was. And now…

"FUCK!"

"Brother, calm down." Stefan tried to reason, but it was almost impossible when he was like this.

"Calm down!? After that stun Rose just pulled?" He questioned, running his hands through his hair. "That stupid, fucking rookie mistake could have cost us! She made me look like an idiot!"

"You knew when you invited Rose back that there was a possibility that she had gone soft. That was your call brother, not mine."

"I know!" Damon shouted, taking deep breaths and trying to control himself. Deep breaths. "I know, it's just…I guess…ahh…I've known her for so long, but she's changed."

Damon thought back to the times that he and Rose had spent together all those years along. She had been his rock through the hard times in his life and supported him no matter what. She was like the sister he never had and that's why it hurt so bad that he felt he went against him.

"Rose has been with me through thick and thin." Damon muttered, gazing into the fire. "I mean the last time we had this face-off with the Gilbert's she helped me with everything. The got me through the worst parts when I felt like giving up and now-…"

"And now what?" Rose's voice boomed.

Damon spun around on the stop you see Rose leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised. All the anger and rage that he felt slowly started to disappear. Rose always seemed to have that effect on him, maybe from being around her for so many years, but he was the person who understood him the most.

"Rose, don't ever do that again." Damon said calmly.

"Do what? Stop you from acting like a complete maniac and frightening some innocent girl?" She murmured, inching her way into the room until she was stood in front of him.

"I mean it." He snapped. "Don't ever get involved in my business again or-…"

"Or you'll what? I'm not scared of you, Damon." Rose said quietly, a grin on her lips.

He sighed, but deep down he knew she was right. She was always right.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You know I can't control myself."

Rose nodded, stepping around him to sit in her chair. "That's true. You're impulsive and a complete moron when it comes to dealing with delicate situations. Besides, it's not me you should be saying sorry to."

Damon scowled. "Are you suggesting that I apologise to her, after what she did to me?"

"Stop being such a baby! It was only a light slap, which you deserved!" She moaned, pouring her own drink. "Just go say sorry."

"Are you serious?!" He started laughing hysterically at the fact that it had even crossed her mind. "No way. Not a chance."

"Well then, I guess your _epic_ plan will ultimately fail."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and huffed like some twelve year old child with mood swings. He was being pathetic and stubborn about everything, but it was the type of person he was brought up to be, nothing would change that. Still, he understood what Rose was telling him in that if he wanted this to go his way, then he was going to have to make an effort on his part. Damon's entire body went taught as he realized he'd let his need for revenge get in the way of things and lash out needlessly at Elena. _Shit._

"Where is she?" He groaned, feeling ridiculously for caving in so quickly, but also suddenly very tense and anxious to see Elena.

Rose smirked. "In her room, still trying to sleep off the drug that you gave her."

He rolled his eyes and didn't bother to comment on her snarky remark because right now his thoughts were on Elena. How the hell was he supposed to make this up to her?

* * *

Elena was curled up in a ball under the covers, constantly tossing and turning. Despite the sleeping drug, she felt complete restless, her mind still reeling from the events that had happened. Everything she had known in her life felt like it had been thrown in the air, landing in places that she couldn't reach and therefore couldn't understand.

She felt like she didn't know or trust anyone in her family anymore after what had been reveal. It made her think that if she didn't know her family, did she even know herself? Who was Elena Gilbert and why was she suddenly the centre of a raving war between to family names?

There was a light tap on the door and Elena was suddenly on high alert, sitting up in the bed and wrapping the covers around herself. _No, please no!_ The one person she was dreading to see came through the threshold of the room, stepping closer and closer to her.

_Damon._

"Elena." He murmured as he reached for her, but she cringed away from him, raising a hand as though to force him back.

Damon looked into her eyes and felt his blood run cold at the emptiness he saw in her doe-like orbs. They were hallowed out and dark. He felt a little anxious as his chest tighten, hating the fact that the reason she was like that was because of him and what he had done. _Damn it!_

"Please leave me alone." She spoke softly, looking down at her trembling hands.

"Elena, listen-…"

"I don't care!" She cried, her eyes finally filling with emotion.

Damon felt a small sense of relief wash over him because he didn't care if she was angry or not, just as long as she didn't have that vacant and deathly looking expression permanently visible in her beautiful features.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through tonight?" Elena asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "At all?"

Damon remained silent. One because he didn't know what she wanted him to say and two because he couldn't let her know that he cared. He couldn't let her see how much she was beginning to mean to him. He didn't understand what he was feeling or why he was feeling his way in the first place but it was something that he couldn't control. It was spreading like wild fire in his chest, melting away at the ice cold cage he had locked his heart away in.

He sighed and slowly made his way back to the door, gripping the handle firmly before glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Damon didn't say another word, instead he turned away from the anguished look in her eyes and closed the door behind him.

Elena let a tear slip from her wet lashes, feeling a pain rising through her chest. She was meant to hate this man! He had done so much to hurt her and yet she couldn't help the way she felt. There was something about him that made her question everything around her, even more so now after what had happened with her Uncle. Had she been lied to her whole life? Could she really trust anyone anymore?

She wrapped the covers around herself, tightly, closing her eyes, more than ready for sleep to take her away to the land of dreams. What she hadn't expected, however as she slipped over the edge and in to darkness, was that those dreams would be filled with a certain dark haired, blue eyed man who she just couldn't seem to shake.

* * *

**Hello! So I already had this chapter prepared and decided to upload now so you guys weren't left waiting ;)**

**Well, a lot happened in this chapter as well as a little bit of back story into issues that Damon has with John. This will be made clear in the near future... ;) This chapter is really where it sets everything up for the main plot line of the story and where it will be going. I know a few people have been questioning the way Damon has been acting and how Delena can happen when he is so evil to her. Yes, it is a difficult situation that they are in, but over the course of the story both characters will change and develop with what they learn about each other. Plus, this is Damon and Elena and we all know how dramatic their relationship is already :p I wanted to try and keep the story realistic in that neither person wants to be the first to break and admit they feel something. Damon lashes out and Elena gets emotionally, that's how they deal with each other :)**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Do you like Damon's softer side coming out? Is the romance moving to fast? What do you think of the small snippets of the back story so far? Please let me know! Thanks so far for the feedback and support as always! You guys are amazing! I will hopefully update again as soon as possible.**

**Next chapter: Elena tries to make the best of her time at the house and Damon tries his best to tame himself around her. Stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena stared blankly at the plain white ceiling of her bedroom, contemplating the next few weeks. The moon shone brightly through the window, but she wasn't tried anymore. Elena had given up on any sleep that night when she saw that the alarm clock read five in the morning. The house was completely silent, as if she were the only one that was there.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her mind go back to earlier this evening. Everything that had happened confused her and worried her in that she didn't know what to think. As Damon put it, her family had _'dirty little secrets'_ that he knew and were going to make her turn her back on her family. What could be so awful that that would be the case? What had they done so bad that would mean they had to keep it hidden from her? And most of all, did her parents know before they died?

Elena shook her head, running a hand down her face as the memories of that night flashed before her eyes. The last time she saw her parents alive, the police turning up at her door, seeing Jeremy in intensive care, the funeral. Why did this have to happen to her?

One moment she was lying on her back on the bed, starting up at the ceiling for what seemed like a few minutes, but it had only been a few seconds at the most. Maybe it was the fact that she was sat motionless so long or the feeling of numbness that weighted heavily on her muscles, but when she finally started to sit up she was covered with an unexplainable exhaustion. She wanted to go back to sleep, but her mind was too active and irritated to want to shut off. Her eyes were dry, like she'd spent all night crying, but there was no wetness evident on her face.

Elena's mind was made up as she slipped from her bed and wandered over to her closet, pulling out grey cardigan the same length as the night dress just below her knee. She put a pair of black pumps on and pulled the door to her room open. She waited for a sound, anything but there was nothing as she approached the seconded door, surprised to find that it was unlocked.

Again, she studied the length of the hallway, but there was neither a sound nor a person in sight. She moved quickly down the hall to the stairs, passing room after room each looking almost the same as each other. She made her way down the steps, trying to avoid the creaky ones as best as she could until she came to the cross road; did she take her chances and make a run for it? The front door was a few feet to her left. She could do.

Elena knew there was no point in trying to escape anymore, as her eyes fixated on the flashing red light by the door. Of course there was an alarm system!

Instead, she took the next route in to the parlour and in to the corner where a grand piano sat. She'd seen it the first time she was here and wanted to try it then, to get lost in the music. Her mother had taught her a few pieces and now that she was gone it was Elena's only way of remembering the connection they had together.

She moved towards the piano and perched on the edge of the stool, her fingers running gently over the slightly dusty keys. It hadn't been played in a while. Elena positioned herself with a straight back and lightly pressed her fingertips to the keys, going over in her mind what it was that she wanted to play.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Elena started to play with her long fingers instinctively finding the right keys. She'd missed this so much, just being able to lose herself in the music. It seemed like forever since she'd had this much freedom. She knew the music off-by-heart and so slowly yet her eyes slip shut, letting her tips dance over notes.

With the barriers in her mind down, Elena allowed her thoughts to drift until she found herself thinking about one particular blue eyed man. It infuriated her that even in her time alone to escape, her mind allows wondered back to him. She should hate him, she was meant to. She wasn't supposed to feel anything in the slightest towards this man, this monster. After all of the pain and suffering he'd caused her, he didn't deserve anything from her.

And yet, Elena couldn't help the feeling that ran through her veins when she was him. He was dangerous and unpredictable but other times he was sweet and almost likeable. The way he had held her so many times had felt so right and the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. It was wrong, complete wrong, but Damon made her feel something that she'd never felt before.

As the final notes of her music echoed through the room, she gradually opened her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as her hands fell to her sides.

"Beautiful."

Elena's body went stiff and eyes widen at the sudden voice, knowing exactly who it was before she even turned around. Damon was leaning casually against the door frame, his arms crossed over his naked chest with his shirt hanging open, still dressed in his jeans and boots.

_Did he ever sleep or change for that matter?_ She wondered to herself. She quickly snapped out of her gaze when she noticed Damon grinning at her.

"I didn't know you played." He murmured as he pushed away from the door and strolled towards, her.

Out of pure instinct, Elena flinched and awkwardly moved down the bench to give him space as he too sat on the small wooden chair. But even with the space provided, Damon's leg still brushed against hers.

"It's never really come up in conversation." Elena said quickly, turning to look down at the keys again.

"What were you playing?" Damon asked, genuinely interested.

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." She whispered with a faint smile. "It was always one of my favourite pieces to play."

He tilted his head to the side to study her, fascinated by the tender smile that graced her perfect lips. "It sounded sad, almost hauntingly tragic."

"I guess it just reflects the story of my life." Elena replied truthfully.

Damon's eyebrows came together, trying to understand the girl that sat next to him. She confused him to no end and he was finding it harder to try to control himself. He hated the fact that the reason she was like this was because of him. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and promise to give her anything her heart desired just so he could see her smile again. But he knew what she wanted already and it was something he couldn't give her yet.

Her freedom.

"You're very good." Damon said softly, gesturing towards her hands that rested lightly on the keys. Elena stared at him with a blank expression.

"Thank you." She blurted, her stomach twisting nervously at how weird this situation was.

Not even six hours ago he had her tied up and used as some bargaining tool against her Uncle that she had nothing to do with. Now he was acting as if none of it had happened and that he wasn't the man who had threatened her countless times.

"What else do you enjoy? Hobbies, activates..?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I like to read and write stories." She told him. "I always imagined becoming an author one day, making something for myself. But um…after everything that's happened over the last year, I-I don't think it's going to be a possibility anymore."

"It could still be." Damon said quietly. "Maybe you will one day."

Elena's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at him, her dark eyes catching his. The blue glint was so cold and unnerving but she couldn't help the way that she was drawn to it. Drawn to him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, her tone full of scepticism.

Damon hesitated before he replied. Why was he being nice? It wasn't like him to act this way towards anyone, to feel this way towards anyone. He felt like some pubescent teenager with raging hormonal issues. It scared him, yet excited him in what this girl had to offer him.

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" He murmured, raising a hand to gently cup her chin, causing her to let out a soft gasp. "After everything you've been through, I don't want be the one to make you upset anymore. I want you to be happy."

Elena scoffed, pulling away from his touch. "I find that hard to believe after everything you've done to me."

"Elena," Damon said in a more serious voice. "I am trying to keep you happy and make sure that your time here is as bearable as it can be for you."

"But your actions prove otherwise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get it!" Elena snapped, running her hand over her face. "You've taken everything from me. Everything! And now you expected me to sit here all prim and proper and just accept my fate here. You want to make me happy, then let me go!"

"You know I can't do that." He said sternly. "The deal has been made."

"And what happens if my Uncle can't pay you the money in time?" What happens to me then?" Her voice wobbled and she felt tears fill her eyes.

She was terrified of what his answer would be. Would be have her killed? Would he sell her off to someone? Or would he just dump her on the side of some remote town to rot?

"Why are you so scared?" Damon asked, in a soft whisper seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I-I…will you have me k-killed?" Elena choked out, starting to feel herself shake.

Damon felt the urge to break something when he heard her fear. He released a groan of pain at her words, but also in utter disbelief. Did she really think that he was that much of a coward that he would do that? His expression was so agonizing that she nearly had to look away. He looked like he might move to touch her again, but the hatred in Elena's eyes was enough to convince him otherwise.

"No." He asserted, shaking his head with purpose. "Never. Why would you even think that?"

"B-but you've k-killed before, haven't y-you?."

Damon opened his mouth, but closed it again when he realised there was nothing he could say to deny it because it was true. He had killed before. However he had only ever killed to save or defended himself and people who needed him. But he didn't expect Elena to understand that.

"So it's true." Elena whimpered. "If my Uncle can't pay you I will become an inconvenience and a nuisance so you'll do away with me as if I never existed."

"I would never do that to you! And you don't even know the whole story, Elena." Damon snapped.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Why?" She insisted, feeling anger rise in her cheeks.

"Because you won't understand, that's why!" Damon hollered before slamming his fist down on the keys of the piano.

A loud clang of untuned notes echoed throughout the room making Elena cry out from the sudden change in the atmosphere. Elena jumped at his reaction and fear took over her. She hugged herself, wrapping the cardigan securely around her in the hopes of shielding herself from his rage. She felt small and vulnerable when he was like this.

Damon took several deep breaths, flexing his fist and fingers that now ached from the force he had hit the keys with. His monster inside disappear at the sight of her, huddled away from him like a wounded animal. He mentally kicked himself for losing control and scaring her, yet again.

Slowly, as to not startle her, he came forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said sincerely.

Elena didn't reply or even turn to look at him, instead gazing down at the floor.

"I'm sorry; I just don't have a great deal of control over my anger." Damon explained, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her.

"I can see that." Elena muttered at last.

She shrugged Damon's hand off of her shoulder and made a move to stand, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

Damon caught her arm gently. "Where are you going?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with pain.

"I'm still a little tired." She replied quietly, her eyes watering slightly again as his grip pushed on her delicate and tender skin from the rope burns. "Please let me go." She begged.

Damon released her instantly upon seeing her tears and that he had gripped a particularly sensitive part of her skin. _Damn it!_ The amount of guilt that seemed to be building up was almost suffocating him now. He wanted to tell her something, anything to make this all better, but he came up blank.

Damon watched as Elena all but ran through the archway, up the stairs and out of sight, leaving the echo of the silent hallway. His hand hung in the air still where she had been moments ago. His head was in one place but his…heart was in another. He huffed out loud at how ridiculous he sounded, because he didn't have a heart worth worrying about. It died a long time ago.

Still, he couldn't help the burning pain that rose in his chest when he thought about her. It hurt him that she was hurt. But why? He turned back in the seat, resting his own fingertips on the keys before playing a sweet melody.

"Sweet dreams, Elena."

* * *

After a few hours Elena finally got up, feeling well rested and prepared for the full day ahead of her. After her little encounter with Damon early this morning, she tried to keep her head down and out of the way as to not give him a reason to want to speak to her.

In all honestly, what had happened this morning didn't feel real to Elena at all. For a start, Damon was somewhat nice to her asking about her likes and interests, even complementing her with the piano piece. But then he just snapped, turning into a completely different person. She felt like she had to tread carefully around him all the time in fear of setting him off again.

But, Elena figured that as long as she stayed out of his way then that was unlikely to happen…she hoped.

As she rounded the corner to the kitchen and because she was not looking where she was going, Elena slammed into someone at such a force it knocked her back a bit. A tray slipped from the persons hands, landing on the floor roughly as the plates and glasses smashed instantly

"Oh my… I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Elena looked up and came face to face with Rose, a startled look on her face which slowly shifted to a softer expression.

"Oh… um, yeah, I'm fine." Elena said with a small smile. Rose gave her a warm smile making her feel more comfortable. "Sorry, it was my fault, speeding around corners without thinking..."

"Don't worry about it." She put her hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "How you feeling today anyway?"

"Better, thanks." Elena replied.

Rose nodded her gaze running over Elena's form, her eyes landing on the harsh marks that covered her wrist. She gently took them in her hand, grazing her thumb pad over the marks. Rose was seriously going to give Damon a piece of her mind about this!

"Let's get you to the medical room so we can clean these up." She suggested.

Elena shook her head. "No, it's fine, really."

"Elena," Rose said sharply, but still in a calm and friendly tone. "Please let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"O-okay." She nodded.

She was a good person and, much like Klaus's situation, Elena couldn't understand why she Rose was involved in any of this or what her connection was to Damon. It was confusing and she wanted to know more, but decided against asking anything right now.

"Great, just follow me." Rose gestured towards the main corridor.

"But what about…" Elena pointed towards the mess on the floor of smattered glass. She felt bad that it was her doing.

"Oh, think nothing of it. It was all due to be binned anyway. I'll call for one of the maids to get it cleaned up."

"No, I should do it." Elena said more confidently than she meant to. "It was my fault so I should at least help."

Rose raised her eyebrows as Elena reached for the broom in the supplies cupboard, sweeping up the glass fragments. It fascinated her that one girl could be so thoughtful, offering to clean up for something that hadn't really been her fault in the first placed. She admired Elena and so bent down and started to pick up the bigger pieces of glass. After a few minutes, they both finished and turned back to look at each other with satisfied smiles.

Elena proceeded to follow Rose down a couple of different corridors until they arrived at a white door at the end. The medical room was exactly how she had pictured it, faded walls with streaks where it had been cleaned, as was the checked linoleum on the floor. There were curtains for covering a few of the beds and sectioning the beds apart.

Elena jumped up and sat on the edge of one of the beds as Rose took out various different creams and bandages from a small cabinet.

She applied a cream to a cloth before bringing it up to Elena's sore wrists, hovering just above the wound. Rose slowly dabbed the cloth around the marks, clearing away the dried blood that covered the area and soothing the burning red sensation almost instantly. Finally she wrapped both wrists in a think bandage forming a neat blow on each one.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"You're welcome. You'll be able to take the bandages off tomorrow but their just to make sure that there is no infection." Rose replied. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Not really. I thought I might explore the house a little more. I didn't get to see a lot of it yesterday."

She nodded, understand how difficult this must be for Elena, especially after what had happened yesterday.

"Well, I would show you around, but I have a couple of jobs I need to finish." Rose sighed. "However, I could show you a room in particular that may keep you entertained for a few hours."

Elena's eyes widen with excitement.

Rose smirked and pointed to her right. "Go to the end of this corridor and turn left. The very first door that you see should be the one you'll enjoy most."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her, sceptically, before curiosity finally got the best of her as she paced down the hallway to the right. She didn't exactly know where she was going, so she walked aimlessly until she reached the only door at the end of the hallway.

She entered the room slowly and had to hold back a gasp at what she found. The room was filled with the sweetness of fresh air from several opened window. There was no sign of anyone at all and the room seemed to have been untouched in years. The thing that caught her attention the most was array of paintings that hung to the walls.

Normally, Elena would have given these works only passing glances, but now she found she was transfixed by them. They were dark images and very abstract, but intensely beautiful and timeless classic in the elegant designs.

"Incredible, aren't they?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Though she jumped with surprise initially she refused to turn around to face the dreaded figure who had confronted her. Instead Elena kept her eyes glued to the paintings, thankful that they had at least distracted him from making any formal greeting. She heard his footsteps striding along the floor as he stepped into her view, smiling dryly as he scanned over the numerous paintings.

"Ever since I was a boy I always had a keen interest in art. I suppose it is the idea that you can look at it and understand completely differently to someone else, that no one is wrong with what they think." Damon smirked as he said this, looking over at her. "It is good to see you out and about this fine morning, might I add. I feared you would attempt to barricade yourself inside your room..."

"Yes, well, I was bored. Locking myself upstairs didn't seem like the ideal option for me." Through dry lips Elena hissed, exasperated by the idea of having to speak to the man that was keeping her against her will.

The way that he'd strolled over to her and casually engaged in mindless conversation as if nothing had happened angered her and she was still rather upset about the what had happened this morning. She glared at him stubbornly, trying her best to seem defiant while a weighted feeling of dread slowly began to wash over her.

"Understandable." Damon muttered, never taking his eyes off of her. This gaze landed on her wrist and his mood darkened. "Why are your wrists bandaged up?"

"Oh, um…they were still sore from the rope burns, so Rose helped me." Elena replied absently, her gaze still looking at the paints.

His brows fused together in frustration, knowing all too well that she had gotten those marks from him. He should have dealt with it himself when she and cried out from is little grip on her arm. He should say something, he knew he should, but what?

"So, is there anything you would like to do today? Anything you want to do." Damon offered with a smirk, taking a small step closer to her.

"I'd like to go home." She answered instinctively.

"We've already been through this and you now you can't."

"Fine." She turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me who Katherine is and what she and you have to do with my Uncle."

"Elena," He merely shook his head, a distant look crossing his face. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Besides, it is a long story and I'm not in the mood to tell it."

"Then you lied." She stated in a monotone voice. "Your question was loaded, as you never intended to give me what I truly wanted."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He snapped.

"Oh, this coming from the guy who likes to kidnap people for some sick and twisted game." Elena scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Damon took a few deep breathes, trying to control his anger for once and remain calm about the situation. Yes, it pissed him off that all she did was unmind him, but at the same time he had to regulate his temper if he was going to have any chance with this girl. She was key to everything he had planned.

"Spend some time with me." Damon meant to ask, but it came out more like a statement.

Elena's breathing hitched and her arms over her chest went slack, dropping to her sides.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean come for a walk with me." He said, nodding towards the open windows that let the morning rays pour in. "I could show you around outside, let you get some fresh air."

"But why?" Elena questioned.

Damon sighed. "Look, you are going to be staying here for a while so I thought we could just get to know each other a little more, that's all. I mean, let's be honest in that the amount of effort you put into hating me must be exhausting. Maybe for a few hours, you could rest and just enjoy yourself." He smirked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Elena hesitated, considering the idea in her head for a few minutes. The opportunity to let herself relax was enticing, to be able to feel free, if only for a short while. But in that moment, she was suddenly terrified of the unknown. She knew that Damon wouldn't try anything, but the awkwardness that seemed to surround them whenever they were together made things even more difficult. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least try to bear it as much as possible if it allowed her to have a little bit of freedom.

"Please." He pouted moving to stand in front of her as he reached forward and tucked a wild piece of hair behind her ear.

"I though you said that I wasn't allowed outside of the house because of the alarms." She whispered, pulling back slightly.

"You're not wearing the band though, are you?"

Elena shook her head, still wondering why he hadn't forced her to wear it again, especially since she purposely broke the first one.

"I didn't put it back on you because I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were." Damon explained. "Like I said, I want you to be happy here and I knew you didn't exactly warm to the idea of a tracking device for a bracelet."

Again, Elena said nothing, her gaze pointed down at the floor. She didn't want to say or do anything that might upset him so that he would have reason to decline the offer.

"However, I hope you understand that the same rules apply." Damon asked her seriously, "I'd be more than pissed it I found that you were taking advantage of my hospitality and trying to escape. Will you behave?"

"Y-yes…I'll behave." She spoke quietly.

"Good. If not, then I will personally lock you up and you'll never get out of this house. Do you understand?" His voice was threatening and menacing and Elena shivered at his harsh words.

"I understand." Elena breathed into the open air, not turning to see the large satisfied grin that crossed his face.

"Perfect!" Damon beamed, stepping back and holding his arm out to her. "M'lady." He said playfully.

Elena was reluctant to take his arm, but he gave her a stern warning look, indicating that she didn't have an option in this. Taking a deep breath, she slowly hooked her arm in his as he led them from the room and out to the gardens.

Elena swallowed, glancing shyly up at Damon from the corner of her eye._ What the hell had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

**Hi everyone! This chapter was so bloody annoying to write! :/ I mean I loved writing their scenes together and showing the development in the relationship, but nothing really happened. Honestly, I think I just needed to write a chapter that focused on how both characters were dealing with everything so far and what this will mean next time. But I promise that there will be more of the story line next chapter and that you'll find out a bit more about Damon and Katherine ;)**

**When I was trying to come up with situations that Damon and Elena could meet in, the piano scene and art scene were what sprung to mind. It was a way for both of them to learn a little about each other as well as share a private moment ;) The whole area with Rose was just me trying to show that Elena is starting to have an affect on the people in the house and the way they are changing in the smallest ways. **

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone for everything that they have done in terms of reviews, following and favourites! It's what's pushing me to write and update as soon as I can so thank you for all the support! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know it was a little slowly compared to the others, but this is where the relationship building starts ;) Sorry for any mistakes or typos!**

**P.S. (If you are interested) then ****check out Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as this is the theme that I listened to on loop when writing this chapter. I really think it reflects the atmosphere. **

**Next chapter: Damon takes Elena on a tour and opens up a bit more about himself by answering some of the questions she just can't seem to get out of her head. Stay tuned ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After stopping off in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat, Damon led Elena out into the gardens, keeping a firm, yet gentle, grip on her arm. He opened the door for her and they stepped out onto the grounds, the fresh summer air surrounding her instantly. She took a deep breath, relishing the breeze that blew through her hair. It was nice to finally feel free, even though she knew it wouldn't last as long as she hoped.

"Come." Damon spoke, tugging her against him and pulling her down the pathway.

The land that made up the back garden was around one-acre and half of it consisted of trees, with lots of wildflowers and plants. The first thing she could smell was the sweet scent of jasmine, its strong fragrance hitting the back of her throat. As they walked further into the greenery, Elena could see on the western edge that there were rows and rows of lemon grass and its citrus smell that linger on the tip of her nostrils.

Everything was perfect. It was summer and the sun was blazing down. The sound of birds chirping in the background could be heard and a brook bubbling downstream.

There were a few people here and there, bustling about the lawn, planting flowers and tilling the land. Unable to help herself, Elena used her free arm to stretch out, running her finger tips over the leaves from the brushes. She let out a giggle as several butterflies floated passed her.

Damon kept sneaking glances at her, feeling his lips pull up in a grin when he was her beautiful face light up. He'd never seen her smile like that before and he'd never seen her laugh that way. Just the way that she seemed to be so carefree by such a simple act made him wonder because she wasn't what he expected at all when he first took her. No, she was completely different.

Once they reached the outskirts of the trees at the far end of the property, Elena saw a small bench next to an old water fountain surrounded by brushes and snow bells. Damon turned around, indicating for her to sit beside him on the bench.

Hesitantly, Elena settled down at the end of the wooden seat, trying to keep as much distant between them as possible. The view that this seat offered her showed her the entire garden as she watched the world go by. She sighed in contemptment, feeling relaxed for the first time in ages.

However, that peace was soon shattered when she he felt the bench creak a little, realizing that Damon was not only sitting next to her, but had moved closer to her. She rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze fixated on anything but him.

"Elena." His voice sounded like silky velvet.

"Yes?"

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Damon asked her softly.

"It's beautiful." She replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's completely not what I expected."

He raised an eye brow at her in a questioning look. "What did you expect, then?"

"Nothing, really." She said honestly. "I just didn't expect that there would be something like this here."

He smirked at her response. He understood why she didn't expect it to be like this out here seeing as he was a mobster boss and criminal, but this garden had always been important to him. It was the natural beauty that seemed to affect him the most. Maybe that was why he had such a soft spot for Elena.

He studied her for a long moment, absorbed in the way the light bounced off her hair that ran in perfectly straight lines over her back and the way her eyes seemed to shine. She was truly stunning.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Damon asked his voice was casual, but definitely forced.

"You have too much money." Elena answered.

"Why'd you say that for?"

"Just look around you!" She threw her hands out in front of herself. "You have a massive house, magnificent garden, working maids and people willing to bend over backwards to be with you. I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?" He questioned.

"I just don't understand how you can have all this stuff and yet play the villainous leader of a pack of thugs." She stated, running a hand through her hair.

She knew she had over stepped the mark, but at this point she really didn't care. Elena was fed up of being bullied by Damon and decided that she no longer cared what he did to her. He would shout at her, lock her up, whatever, but she was just beyond caring.

But, to her surprise, he let out a small chuckle, leaning back in her seat and stretching out an arm behind her so that his hand was touching her shoulder.

"If it helps, it wasn't easy getting all of this." Damon offered, staring down at her. "It was hard work and I had to pay a heavy price for it."

Elena snorted, pulling away from him so she could turn and glare at him. "I'm sure you just used your blood money to pay for it, so it couldn't have been too hard for you." She snapped. "With the amount of people you've killed, I bet you have millions."

Damon let out what could only be described as an animalistic growl and then roughly grabbed Elena's chin. She whimpered and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her waist, holding her body still so she couldn't escape. His eyelids formed narrow slits and his jaw clenched as he felt the heat rising in his features.

"It wasn't money I paid with." He hissed. "Believe it or not, my life is not as easy as you make it out to be. I have had to give up more and go through more pain than anyone man should go through in his life time. So next time, I would think carefully before you speak to me like that. You don't know a thing about me."

With that, Damon let go of her chin, pushing away from her to go and lean against the nearest tree. He closed his eyes for a few moments. _Damn it_! He shouldn't have frightened her like that. She just made him so angry, thinking that she knew everything about him and who he was. She knew nothing!

"Then tell me." Elena whispered.

Damon turned back to her, gazing at her. She was standing in front of him now, the pain evident in her eyes from the marks on her jaw, but no tears had flown. Elena tried to put on a brave face, trying to prove to Damon that it no longer affected her in what he did, but deep down she knew it wasn't true. All she had to do was convince him.

"What?" He asked, his features softening slightly.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" It wasn't a demand but more softly spoken, as if he really wanted to know.

"Like you said before," Elena mumbled. "I'm going to be here for a while, so I guess that the least we can do is to try to get to know each over. So please, tell me."

Damon considered her offer for a long moment, biting his lower lip and tugging it between his teeth, agitated. She actually cared? No! She didn't, he tried to remind himself. She was just trying to save her own skin and justify what she had said. No, he wouldn't cave that quickly. Still, she looked genuinely interested in him, wanting to understand him a little better. He couldn't deny her that, could he?

Elena swallowed nervously at his blank expression. "I…look n-never mind, j-just please don't be angry with me."

"It's fine." He assured her when he heard the panic in her voice. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, it was completely uncalled for."

She nodded, unable to find her voice and still nervous of his reaction. She had provoked him, she knew, but it didn't help that he couldn't control himself.

"So," Damon spoke softly. "What do you want to know?" He sat back on the bench, making himself comfortable. His legs were spread as he leaned back, closing his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Who are you?" Elena mumbled, carefully resuming her seat next to him. "I mean, all I really know is your name and status. Tell me about who you are."

He opened one eye at her. "It's a long story, I warn you now."

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep up." She said gently, trying to get him to see reason.

He closed his eye again before clearing his throat. "My full name is Damon Joseph Salvatore, born on the December 8th of 1986 in the city of Florence, Italy. My father was Giuseppe Salvatore and my mother Elisabetta. They were both born and raised in Italy but moved to Mystic Falls shortly after my birth to start a better life. Several years later, Stefan was born and our family was complete. Just the four of us together. Happy. We were a well off family and my parents spared no expense in making sure that Stefan and I got the best. My father used to tell me all the time about how one day I would have to take over the family business."

Elena remained silent, her eyes fixated on Damon's features.

"I was fifteen when my father finally told me about the business. I guess you could imagine how shocked I was when I found out that my father killed people for a living." He let out a bitter chuckle. "He ran one of the biggest criminal organisations, stretching from here to his contacts in Italy, feared by everyone. Being that age, I didn't know what to think or do, but it turns out I never had a choice. He forced me to leave school, insisting that the business was the most important thing in my life now."

Damon paused and took a deep breath, calming himself and regaining his composure. It hurt him to talk about this, but at the same time it felt good to get it off of his chest.

"At the time, Stefan didn't have a clue what was going on, just living his life like any other small child would. But everything changed two years later." He paused for a minute. "Stefan was ten years old and I was seventeen when my mother died on Christmas Eve. We didn't know what it was and the doctor claimed it was just an illness that she never recovered from. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye properly. The last moment I remembered having with her was my birthday a few weeks before. She told me she loved me and that my life was now in my hands to do with as I pleased, to make something of myself. After her death, my father changed completely. He became reckless and stupid in the choices he made. By that point, I'd had enough, and like the coward I was…I ran."

"You weren't a coward." Elena whispered. "I mean after everything that you had to go through…"

Damon shook his head. "After three years of running and a series of unfortunate events, I found myself back in Mystic Falls. My father had been killed in a car accident, or so the police reports say, leaving his entire wealth, property, business and status to his first born. Me. And I've been here ever since, running the organisation and keeping the family name alive and the most feared by anyone who comes against me. There's more to the story than just that, but that is all you need to know."

"What about Katherine?" She asked quietly and Damon cringed. "What do you have to do with my Uncle and my family?"

"Like I said, you don't need to know anything else." He stated in a harsh tone.

"Of course I need to know if it involves me and my family." Elena breathed, inching closer cautiously.

"Why?! Why is it so important to you to know everything?!" He roared, glaring at her with heated rage.

Her breathing wavered and her cheeks flushed. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, making her flinch a little, and turning her gaze to the floor. Elena felt as if she had been slapped in the way he had reacted. Everything was going so well and then she opened her big mouth when he'd already made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about that." He muttered.

Elena watched him intently, the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated and pursed his lips when he was thinking. She twisted her thumbs together, fiddling with them nervously.

"Let's just say that in the three years that I ran away, it was the darkest period in my life." He spoke softly. "Katherine and John played a part in that. That is all I'm going to say on the issue." He paused before moving closer to her. "Am I clear?"

Elena could suddenly feel Damon's cool breath tickling the back of neck, making her hair stand on its end. Her heart was thumping against her rib cage and angry tears started to fill her eyes, dotting and blurring her vision.

"Y-yes." She stuttered quickly.

A few moments ago she felt a connection between them both in the way Damon opened up to her about his life. She understood him a little better now, but what she couldn't understand was why he had so much hate inside him. Why did he find it so difficult to control himself?

She knew he had a hard life growing up, but that was no reason or excuse to act the way he did, surely. There was more to this story and Elena knew it had something to do with this Katherine girl. She just knew it.

Elena snapped back to focus when she had realized Damon had said something and was shaking her arm slightly. She gazed up at him, still unable to find her voice.

"You're crying." Damon frowned, reaching forward and gently touched the tracks with his thumb.

"S-sorry…" She whispered, pulling away from him and using her sleeve to whip away the remaining tears.

"Here." Damon offered her a tissue from his back pocket and she took it gratefully. "Why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." Elena sniffled.

"Yes, it does." He responded, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Tell me."

Elena's face jerks upwards, glaring at him. "Why do you care?"

He narrowed his eyes at her out-burst, not because of the way she said it but because of what she said. Why did he care? He never cared before, so why now?

"You're upset and I want to know why." He spoke carefully as to not scare her off. "I want you to be happy so please help me to understand what I can do."

"That's just the thing." Elena continued, looking at him with sad eyes. "You'll never be able to understand what you can do to make me happy. You've already denied several of my requests and when I challenge you…you lash out." She swallowed, standing up slowly. "I know you've had a terrible life so far and I'm sorry for that. But that doesn't give you reason or right to act the way you do. Until you learn and understand that, then I will never be happy here."

Damon couldn't stomach the answer she gave him. She was right, he knew that, but he couldn't admit it. What was he supposed to tell her? He refused to give her the satisfaction of breaking him and making him reveal his deepest and darkest secrets that only few people knew about. The less she knew, the better it would be.

Elena made a move to leave, but Damon grabbed her in one swift movement causing her to tumble back and land on his lap. She squirmed and tried to move away, but he locked her close to him with an arm around her waist.

"Damon, get your hands off of me." She demanded, still struggling against his tight hold.

"No."

"Why?" She pleaded.

"Because I want you to listen to me." He said firmly, waiting for her pathetic attempts to die down.

Damon reached out and stroked her bare arm, moving all the way up to her neck before weaving his fingers in to her hair. He started to fan it out with his fingers, leaning forward and taking a deep breath of her scent. He relaxed again, feeling her shake in his grip. He reached out to cup her cheek, running his thumb under her eye.

"I understand that my temperament is not the best and I apologise for the way I have treated you." He said sincerely. "But you have to learn and understand that you are here for a reason. You may not like that reason, but there is not much we can do about that now. I will never hurt you and I will try my best to make sure that you are safe, but you have to understand what you do to me. Don't push my buttons because I have very little control over my actions."

Elena found herself unable to move anymore and there was a lump in her throat. She knew what he was saying was the truth but she didn't want to. She wanted to have a reason to hate him. She needed to have a reason to hate him to stop herself getting too involved in all of this.

She found herself unwillingly staring at him and he was staring at her brown orbs. Neither one of them dared to move as their breathing evened out and they eventually calmed down.

Then, Damon started to lean closer to her, his eyes dark as he pulled some of the hair from the side of her face. As he came near, Elena froze, preparing herself for what she thought was going to be a kiss. Was it wrong that she wanted to? However, Damon's lips merely brushed her cheek and went to her ear, resting his mouth on there and breathing deeply.

"I promise you that everything I tell you will be the truth. Everything I tell you will be something you need to know. I will never lie to you and everything that I don't tell you will be to protect you." He whispered, making her shudder. "If you believe anything, then believe that."

Elena tried to keep her breathing calm, but feeling Damon's hand starting to stroke her soothingly up and down her back made her shiver.

"I give you my word that I won't let anything happen to you, not while you're with me." He promised, pulling his face away to stare at her. "Do you understand?"

She merely nodded, her throat dry and unable to form words. Damon carefully touched her face with the tip of one finger, tracing her cheek bone until he reached the corner of her mouth. The arrogant smirk that he usually had plastered on his face was gone, but instead a frown drew his eyebrows together. His eyes gazed deeply into hers before they darted around her features, as if searching for something.

"Good." He whispered, releasing her waist, but to both their surprise, Elena didn't move away. "Did you want to head back?" Damon asked.

"No." She said quickly, afraid that her time out here was now over.

"Neither do I." He mused, this lips pulling up into a soft smile. "I want to show you something anyway."

He pulled Elena with him to her feet, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards the woodland area. They walked a bit further, straying off the path until the terrain was rougher. She gripped his hand harder, trusting him to not get them lost. The walk was in silence until they finally reached a fresh spring waterfall.

Elena slowly dropped her hand from Damon's and carefully made her way over to the bank of the stream, watching in awe as several fish swam passed. Bubbling and flowing, the splashing waters from the fall created a steady pattern of endless rhythm that was music to her ears. The deluge of cascading water toppling over the edge painted the perfect picture to what calmed her the most. It was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He coaxed, coming up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"For bringing me here." Elena admitted, smiling. "It's incredible."

"I glad you like it." He breathed. "Tell me, honesty; are you happy just in this moment? I would settle for satisfied." Damon smirked.

"Yes. Right now, in this one moment, I'm happy." She turned smiling at him softly.

"Good. That is all I ever want you to be while you're here."

"But why? Why do you care if I'm happy?" Elena questioned, shifting under his gaze.

There was a long silence, as Damon brought his hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Because, despite everything, I do care about you." He said faintly and honestly. "I've done things that I'm not proud of and I want to prove to myself that there is some good left in me. After everything that's happened to you over the last few days, I didn't want to give you more reason to hate me."

Damon leaned forward ever so slightly, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. It was difficult for him to admit, but he'd promised never to lie to her. He cared about her and it bugged him that he did. For so long he had gone through his life without caring. But this girl, this one girl was starting to change everything for him. And he asked himself the same question he asked himself every night; if it really did come down to it, would he ever be able to let her go?

"Shall we head back?" Damon cooed after a long moment.

Elena sighed internally, giving in as she accepted his hand, he started to lead them back out from the trees and in to the open garden space. The time they had spent outside had passed far too quickly for her likely, but she had no choice in the matter.

"I have to ask you something." He said after a while. "I am having a meeting tomorrow night with some colleagues and I need you at my side for the evening."

"Why?" Elena moaned, glaring at him.

"Because I said so, that's why."

"What, so you can show me off again like some prize?!" She almost yelled, but tried to not make such a big deal out of it. It was only dinner, right?

"Elena," Damon snapped, stopping abruptly. "I don't have the time or energy to argue with you right now. All I am asking you to do is to make yourself presentable and keep your mouth shut for the evening while I deal with some important business affairs."

"Would I really be allowed to say no?" Elena said dryly.

Damon pressed his lips into a thin line. "All I am asking is that you behave for a short while. The meeting won't even be that long and I would be grateful." He stated.

"Fine." Elena spoke through gritted teeth, refusing to look at him and the smug look that he now had.

Her response irked him a little and before she could get through the door and into the house, he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. She squealed, but it didn't hurt her, more surprised her as she eyed Damon with confusion.

"Listen to me, Elena. I may treat you well and promise never to hurt you, but when you are living under my roof, I demand respect. So lose the attitude, now." He warned sharply.

Elena shoved him away from her and to her shock, he actually took a few steps back, but didn't react in the slightest. Instead, he just watched her as she curtsied in front of him, mockingly.

"Of course, _Sir._" Elena hissed sarcastically.

She didn't wait for an answer as she stormed back through the doors, not caring what he now thought. She knew she was being foolish, regretting what she had said in an instant. After the time they had spent together and now they were just back to square one. But she was fed up trend carefully around him.

If he was going to act like a complete dick and a bully, then she was going to treat him like one. Deep down, however, Elena knew that it was her pride that managed to ruin everything.

Damon wanted to chase after her, apologise for saying and doing what he did, but decided against it. _Fuck it! _All he had seemed to do these last few days was say sorry to her and she always threw it back at him. He tried to be nice and act like a gentleman, but she made things impossible. He knew that his temper wasn't the best, but she made it so difficult for him to be able to control himself.

But things had changed even more in that Damon found that he didn't want to tame her because she couldn't be tamed. He had started to fall in love her stubborn nature and the way that she challenged him. He was starting to feel, which scared him above all. He'd in burnt before and didn't want to go through that pain again.

No, Elena was different, he was sure of it. All he had to do was try to make her see. Damon sighed out loud, running a hand through his hair. Things were getting harder by the second and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He was falling for her. Hard.

* * *

**Hello everyone! First off I want to apologies for this chapter being such a tease! I know you guys want to see their relationship grow and for them to admit their feelings for each other, but I don't want to do it too soon. There are moments in this chapter where they have a connection and it shows that they are slowly breaking down the barriers to feel something. I promise that the next chapter will have more, but like I have said before, I want this to be realistic in the way that their relationship develops. **

**Anyway, there was a lot of Damon's back story in this. I know there wasn't really any mention of Katherine or John, but that will contribute to the main plot of this story, but it's coming soon ;) Elena is trying to understand what he has told her and does feel sorry for him because of what he has been through. However, Damon still has his hard exterior but she is slowly breaking that down. He is also having the same effect effect on her. **

**What did you think? Enjoy it? The romance in this is going to take a big step forward in the next chapter and something will happened that will change everything that Damon had planned. Did you like the back story? Please let me know! Thank you all so much for everything so far! I really wish I had time to reply to you and thank you personally! I will post again as soon as possible! **

**Next chapter: Damon holds a dinner party and things start to heat up (literally), focusing a change of plans. Stay tuned ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena nervously peeked in to the black dress bag that was hung up in her wardrobe. The last time she had opened something that Damon given her, she ended up embarrassed and completely humiliated in what he forced her to where, in front of everyone. She shuddered at the thought.

But to her surprise, the outfit he had picked out for her was completely and utterly different to what she had first expected.

Elena gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror in the bedroom. The dress Damon had picked was black, obviously, and was cut in such a way that the skirt was shorter at the front and longer at the back. A zigzagging pattern of beads highlighted the waistline of the sheer, sleeveless frock. There were pleated back panels that flowed around the bottom hem and lace on each side of the zipper at the back showing off some skin.

It was elegant, sophisticated and flawless in the design with the shortest part of the dress coming to just above her knee at the front allowing her to show off her simply, crimson stilettos as a splash of colour.

Her hair was tied back in a messy bun with a few strands hanging to the both sides of her face. Elena wore thin layer of minimal makeup, but it seemed to make all the difference in highlighting her key features. Despite the circumstances of the situation, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

A small knock at the door brought Elena out of her trance. She glanced at the clock that read 7:00 p.m., the exact time Damon said he would come and collect her.

"Elena, are you decent?" He called through the door, hand rested on the handle.

"Yes." She breathed, focusing her eyes back on the mirror image of herself.

Damon stepped into the room, dressed sharply in a black suit with a dark shirt and little to no effort made on his hair. It was the same untidy and unstyled mess on his head, but it was a look that suited him best. The outfit fit him just right, and though Elena would never admit it out loud, never had he appeared so handsome. He stood straight, and tall, carrying himself in his usual cocky manner.

"You look ravishing, sweetheart, if it isn't obvious already." He said with his trademark smile in place. "And your hair looks fantastic."

Elena refused to acknowledge him, keeping her eyes down and hoping he wouldn't comment on anything else. Damon's eyes scanned Elena's figure, drinking in her beauty.

He came up behind her and reached forward, tugging slightly on one of the curled strands of hair that hung over her shoulder. Elena's breathing spiked and she tried to move forward and away from his touch, but Damon wasn't having any of it.

He wrapped an arm around her instinctively, his other hand trailing down her curves. Damon captured her gaze in the mirror, watching her intensely, a lustful expression consuming his features. He simply liked holding her in his arms.

"Mmm." Damon purred into her neck, nuzzling his face in her hair, losing himself in the moment.

He presses himself closer to her, but it's far from in a sexual manner like it would have been within any other girl. Damon liked the feeling of her, her little body against his, wrapped up perfectly in his arms. And very briefly he started to think; _I could have this. I could have her._

But only briefly.

Elena froze, choosing not to fight or struggle because she knew she would lose. Instead she resorted to waiting him out until he got bored from her lack of a reaction. But when she felt his fingers trail up her bare arms, her entire plan went out of the window. She was letting him literally play with her.

"Damon, please, just stop it." She pleaded in a small voice, unable to bring herself to look in the mirror anymore.

He stopped instantly, moving his hands off her body to rest on her shoulders instead. He had to keep his game face on when he was around her, but it was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. Especially when she was all dress up like that, a true vision.

"Come, the guests have started arriving." He murmured in her ear. "But, I hope I don't have to regret my decision to let you join us." Damon warned. "Just keep to yourself and no trying to escape. I have one of my men placed on every door, so there is no chance of escape. Got it?"

"Yes." Elena mumbled, keeping her head down.

He gripped her hand in his and pulled her to his side before guiding her out of the room. Pacing beside him was almost like being next to a marching soldier in a precession line. His entire upper body was stiff and straight as a board. He made no attempt to talk to her, or even glance in her direction. They were wordlessly as the came out of the room and down the long corridor to the top of the stairs where Rose waited.

"Damon," She smiled, nodding towards Elena. "Kol has just arrived and the rest of guests are waiting in the parlour room."

"Thank you, Rose." He replied simply as she descended the stairs.

Damon slipped his arm through Elena's and she was grateful that she could rely on him for warmth and stability as she made the climb down the steps in an uncomfortably manner. The shoes weren't helping and the way Damon had locked his arm with hers meant that she had to keep up or fall.

Elena stared wide-eyed at the people in the main hall and how the number seemed to grow as the made their way in to the parlour. Men laughed and clanked glasses of liquor together. Elena didn't recognise anyone in the room, though a few cast their gazes in her direction briefly. She felt her heart start to race at the awkwardness of this. She couldn't do this!

"Elena, sweetheart, relax." Damon purred, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

He guided them through the room and many people stopped to make small talk with Damon when he passed. Usually they would give him a polite smile and shake his hand, but no one even acknowledged her, which she was somewhat grateful for. She didn't want to be involved in any of this anyway.

After a while they finally made it to the dining room and everyone from the parlour room followed them through like lost puppies. Everyone took their appointed seats, with Damon leading Elena up to their usually seating at the head of the table. However, instead of Stefan sitting opposite her, Elena came face-to-face with someone entirely new.

"Kol, my old friend!" Damon yelled, coming forward to give him a handshake.

Elena glanced briefly at the ruggedly handsome man standing before her, at his large stature and strong chin. His smile was charming, but the way he held himself suggested arrogance. _Typical mobster._

"Damon, it has been too long." The man, Kol spoke in a clear cut English accent. "How have you been?"

"It could be worse." Damon chuckled, before turning his attention to Elena. "Allow me to introduce the stunning, Elena Gilbert."

"Miss Gilbert," He nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "What a pleasure it is to meet you."

"You as well." She added politely, trying to not sound too cold towards him. After all, he hadn't done anything to her, this was all Damon's doing.

"She is beautiful, Damon." Kol mused eyeing her enviously.

"She is, isn't she?" He breathed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Elena had to swallow down her angry and supress her heated scowl. She hated the way they spoke about her like she wasn't even in the room. It infuriated her.

"Shall we eat, then?" Damon encouraged, pulling out a chair for Elena.

Everyone else around the table took their seats, all silent and looking in Damon's direction as he raised his shot glass, a strange liquid filling it to the top.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for coming this evening." He announced with a smirk. "I hope you enjoy yourselves."

With that being said, all the men raised their glasses before shooting back the mixture and letting out a chorus of laughs and cheers. Elena stared at her own glass, unsure of what to do before she decided to follow everyone else and shot the mixture back. She choked as it hit the back of her throat, burning like acid as she spat the rest back into her glass.

Damn chuckled and leant forward. "It's _Evercare_. Lethal stuff and ban in most places, but it gives you one hell of a kick in the ass."

Elena rolled her eyes and reached for her water, trying to wash down the flavour that now soured her tongue. The food came out and Elena ate in silence like she did most meal times, finding no interest in whatever it was that the men were discussing. She played her role of silent observer, the pretty scenery that was to be seen not heard, merely listening to their conversation but not daring to comment.

Giving Damon what he wanted at times wasn't particularly hard although she hated doing what he told her to do. She didn't have any interest in the business they were discussing, nor did she care to chime in. Overall, Elena was more than content and at peace to be left alone to her meal.

When the meal was finally over and the maids came out to clear the table and the men made their way into the parlour once again. Damon came to Elena's side and extended a hand out to her but she just kept walking. He set his lips into a thin line and instead of just letting it go he paced up next to her and snatched her hand in his. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her as she wiggled in his grip.

"Elena." He snapped. "Behave yourself, now."

She stopped resisting as soon as she heard the underlined anger in his tone that made her eyes water slightly. He was defiantly mad about something and it wasn't just from her defiance. She reluctantly walked next to him the whole way to the next room, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Now I have some business to attend to." He whispered in her ear and Elena stiffened, remembering what happened the last time he left her in here. "Relax, I'll be in the room. I just have to discuss some important matters with Kol before he leaves."

Damon pulled her over to the side of the room, away from the rest of the group. She breathed a sigh of relief now that she was hidden from any prying eyes, but she couldn't help the nervous shake that ran through her body. She didn't want to be left here alone, not again!

"Hey, Elena, look at me." Damon cooed, tilting her chin upwards and blue eyes met watery brown.

"P-please don't leave me in here again." She whimpered, but stayed calm. "Not after last time."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you here." He said gently. "I just have to sign some forms and then I'll be right back."

She nodded, giving him a weak smile as she wrapped her arms around herself. He sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair off her cheek, running his thumb under her eye.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Damon said softly.

He couldn't help himself and so to try to calm her nerves he placed his lips on the top of her head, lingering for a few moments longer than necessary to breathe in her scent. He wasn't sure if it could be classed as a kiss, but either way he was embarrassed that he had let his shield drop in front of her.

He made a quick leave, not looking back at her for fear he would lose control. He didn't want to leave her behind, but what choice did he have? He had to speak to Kol, privately, and she would only be a distraction. He knew she would be safe this time. He knew it.

Elena stared after him, wide eyed and confused. Had he just kissed her? No, it wasn't a real kiss, not really, just his weird way of showing his affection in a very possessively way. She tried to convince herself of that over and over again, but she couldn't help the little butterflies that flew around inside her and the little smile that graced her lips.

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts from someone clearing their throat beside her. A young man, maybe the same age as Damon, now stood beside her, his hands on his hips he looked at her with a strange expression. When she inhaled she caught the sharp scent of an alcohol, most likely bourbon.

_Typical. _

Elena tried not to look at him and so pretended to peer towards the opposite side of the room as if she were trying to locate someone.

"Elena Gilbert?" The man beside her asked, his voice sharp.

"Um…yes." Elena spoke timidly.

The man beamed, holding out his hand. "I'm Alaric Saltzman."

She took his hand firmly giving it a good shake trying to give the impression that she was confident when in reality she just wanted to break-down. His smile was pleasant enough but she couldn't help but sense a hint of cheekiness lurking within it. Overall he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"How do you know who I am?" Elena asked, curious.

"Damon told me all about you." He raised his eyebrows, leaning forward so that the light reflected across his stubbly chin. "Anyway, you're quite the popular one tonight. Everywhere I go in this room all I hear are these hushed whispers about the Gilbert girl on Damon's arm."

"Oh…I didn't really think he'd mention me." A hint of colour blossomed in her cheeks.

"Actually, he speaks quite highly of you." He replied. "Drink?" He offered, holding out a full glass of what appeared to be bourbon.

Elena raised her eyebrows. "I'm underage."

Alaric chuckled, handing her the glass anyway. "I won't tell if you won't."

Elena couldn't help the grin that pulled on her lips as they both tapped their glasses before taking a sip. It tasted strange, but very smooth like a branch off an oak tree with the fresh smell and it was warm as it ran down her throat. Now she understood why Damon liked it so much.

"It's nice to see Damon smile again." Alaric said, more to himself than Elena. "It's something that I haven't seen in a long time, not since the accident."

Elena frowned. "The accident?"

"Yeah, with Katherine." Alaric glanced away. "It was a terrible accident, but there was nothing any of us could do. When she died, a piece of Damon went with her."

Elena's mouth went dry at hearing this. So this girl, this women who had played a part in why Elena herself was here now, was dead? But how and why?

"How did she die?" Elena asked softly. "Damon hasn't really told me anything…"

Alaric hesitated momentarily before answering. "In a fire. A tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday." He answered cryptically. "Hey, listen I know you have loads more questions, but really I'm not the one you're meant to be asking."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning away feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's just it's not my story to tell."

"That's what everyone's been saying." Elena sighed.

"Have you tried asking him?" Alaric questioned

Elena huffed, finishing off the remains of her drink. "Let's just say that he doesn't like talking about it."

Alaric narrowed his eyes but they widened again when he saw a few dark marks on her inner forearm. Bruises? Damon had actually…no, no! He would never hurt anyone as innocent as her. But then again, he knew that Damon wasn't the easiest person to talk to. Still, he couldn't have done that! Could he?

"Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom." Elena was feeling slightly dizzy, needing to step out of the room for a while.

She stumbled out of the hallway and down the long corridor, needing to try and relax. The world was starting to spin a little and her head seemed to be pounding. _Fuck!_ She knew she shouldn't have had that drink! She was never a heavy drinker before, mostly skipping out on any mega parties that Matt and Bonnie tried to get her to go to. God, she missed them.

After a few minutes, Elena found herself in the room that she loved and had missed since yesterday. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her, before slipping into the room of art pieces.

She needed a few minutes to herself and this was the place she knew was safe.

* * *

Damon signed the last form for Kol, sealing in a few business arrangements. It had taken a while, but the contract between the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's was finally completed. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling another weight being lifted from his shoulders.

Kol tucked the documents into his jacket pocket, snatching his drink off the side counter.

"How's my bother?" Kol asked after a long moment.

"You didn't see him this evening?" Damon questioned with a frown.

"You know Klaus and I don't exactly see eye to eye." He reminded him.

Kol had always had underline issues with his brother, that much Damon knew. It was why Klaus had preferred to stay and work for him because he didn't want to return to his own family business, which was understandable. At least Damon liked to think he had morals, but the Mikaelson's were a reckless family, ruining their reputation as a respectable and feared gang. No, people just considered them a bunch of yobs compared to the Salvatore's.

"She's lovely, by the way." Kol mused, with a devilish smile. "Elena."

"She is mine." Damon asserted, somewhat possessively. "And mine alone."

Kol held his hands up in defence. "I understand, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Good." He growled. "Now, get out. I have signed our deal and no harm will come to you father when the charges are brought forward in court. I give you my word."

"Thank you." Kol bowed his head, not wanting to destroy the deal over a ridiculous comment he made.

Damon glared at Kol as he left, drinking a glass of bourbon, unable to deal with himself right at that moment. He wanted to break something! His mind flashed back to earlier, watching Kol eye Elena throughout the meal. The way he took her hand and kissed it like she was his and the way he made little comments about her.

It made his blood boil to the point that he wanted to hear the satisfying sound of his bones snapping and his screams of pain. No one undermined what he did, no one. Damon let it slid the first time, but now hearing the comments again about Elena only made him angry.

If it wasn't for the deal he made to get Kol's father free from conviction at court, then he would have lost it. But Damon never went back on his word and the contract was binding now, no matter how much he didn't want it to be.

He seriously needed a break.

Without thinking of his other guests still in the manor, Damon made his way to the art room, needing to have a breather and think properly about everything. However, what he hadn't expected when he came into the room was the young girl who haunted his dreams to be there. She was almost glowing from the way the moon light swam around her and Damon couldn't help the calm feeling that washed over him.

Damon was unable to help himself, silently coming up behind Elena and wrapping his arms round her waist. It was like he was pinning her against him, reminding her that she was with him now. But to him, it was far from that. She made him happy, calmed him down. It surprised him that she could do that without doing anything at all.

What surprised him more, however, was that she didn't fight his hold. She didn't struggle or push him way like normal. He smiled, thinking that maybe she was getting used to him now.

"I was wondering if you would care for a dance." Damon mused, coiling a strand of her hair in his fingers. "You seem to be rather bored standing here all by yourself."

"I don't dance." Elena snapped, turning away from him.

"Mmm…someone's grumpy." He teased. "I'm sorry I haven't paid attention to you this evening, but I had important business to deal with. But I promise, that from now on, I'm all yours."

Elena let out a humourless chuckle, shaking her head. "I prefer to be alone."

He was silent for a moment. "Dance with me."

"No." She said, determined.

Damon merely laughed a little as he reached out and took her firmly by the arm. Elena's eyes widened and she tried to object, but before she knew it, Damon's hand was wrapped around hers, pulling her over towards the open and empty space.

"But there's no music." She argued, trying to get out of this situation. Dancing was something that she had never felt comfortable in doing.

He ignored her and she felt her heart hammering in her chest as Damon took her hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist, keeping her in place and pressed right up against him. Elena had taken dancing lessons as a child, but nothing like this before.

Elena's feet felt like bricks and her palms where slightly moist from how nervous she was compared to her partner. He found humour in her discomfort, chuckling whenever she stumbled or gasped with surprise. She knew she had to turn right there, but somehow her body turned left throwing her completely off balance.

_Just keep dancing._

"Relax, sweetheart." He breathed in her ear.

This sent chills down her spine; his voice was soft and comforting almost, but there was this edge to it that scared her.

"Relax." He said once again, more firmly, as he moved his hand from her waist to her back, stroking her up and down in a soothing rhythm.

It felt strangely nice, the way his movements matched the timing his movements and the way he swayed them both from side to side. Elena was comfortable with this, with him touching her in such an intimate way. It felt right. She closed my eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, getting lost in the moment. This hands on her body, the light humming sound he was making...

It was so strange but so right. She felt safe, which scared her above all.

"You're not used to this are you?" He asked her as he pulled her closer. "Being in a situation like this."

"I wouldn't think that anyone would be okay with or comfortable in a situation where they were held against their own will." Elena moved back, glaring at him.

Damon smirked widened as she moved away from him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her out, making the world blur around her in a multitude of colour and bright lights. It didn't help with the amount she had to drink either. Just as her eyes were adjusting, she was spun again so that her back was pressed against Damon's chest. Elena could feel herself panting, not just because of the dancing but the way he held her took her breath away.

"That's not what I meant, Elena my sweet." Damon purred against her hair. "Being in a situation with a man, being so close, you've never experienced anything like this before, have you?"

Elena started to struggle against him, causing her hair to fall from its loose bun and cascade down her back. Damon wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the thick, silky locks, but now wasn't the time. He had his arm wrapped around Elena, resting just above her breasts. It rose and dropped with each of her shaken breaths.

He finally twirled her around, gently, resting both his hands on her waist and keeping her firmly in place. They were gazing at each other, unspoken words being passed between them. Damon moved closer, until his nose brushed hers, taking a deep breath. Elena was starting to shake, her gaze darting from his eyes to his lips.

He had the most perfect lips ever. They looked as if they would taste like warm liquor and feel like silk. Maybe she could just move forward a little, just to see if it was true…

_Just a little closer… _

"Are you cold?" Damon mused quietly.

Her mouth was dry and she was unable to form words, but Elena nodded her head quickly, swallowing the large lump in her throat. That had been way to close for comfort, so why she was slightly disappointed?

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Damon slipped it around Elena's shoulders and gently rubbed her arms to try and warm her. She didn't react, simply stood there staring blankly in to his eyes, unsure of what to make of the gesture.

"Elena, I just need to go and finish up some business with Alaric." He smoothed her hair out with his fingers. "Will you be alright in here for a while until I come back? You can read if you want."

"Can't I go back to my room now?" She pleaded in a small voice.

"No." He replied sternly. "I want to talk with you afterwards." He pulled her over to the large armchair in the corner of the room, settling her down in it. "Just stay here…please" He added quickly, before disappearing out of the room.

Elena sighed and curled up in the seat, not having the energy to want to fight Damon, not tonight. She watched the twinkling of the stars through the window, reminding her of the way Damon's eyes were alight when they danced. She tried to rid the memory from her mind, but it was impossible. And his jacket…the smell was just intoxicating.

As she drifted off, he was the one thing that dominated her mind.

Oh God, she was falling for him…

* * *

"Is everyone gone?" Damon asked when he found Alaric in the parlour, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Kol and his men have left, so it's just me and a few of my guys still here. Hope you don't mind." He replied with a grin, gulping the remains of his drinks.

Damon sighed and rested back into his armchair, rubbing his hand over his face. The stress that he had felt earlier had disappeared after spending time with Elena. He was slightly more relaxed now that the evening was over with. All he wanted to do was spend some more time with her, but he couldn't until he had spoken to Alaric.

"Listen Damon," Alaric started, cutting Damon from his inner thoughts. "You're one of my best friends, you know that, but I'm gonna give you some advice and I really think you should take it."

"And that would be..?"

"I think you need to take a beat with Elena." He stated not hesitating and looking Damon directly in the eye.

"E-excuse me?" Damon was stunned which was quickly replaced by anger and then confusion.

How dare his friend get involved in what was going on?! He knew nothing!

"Look, I know that face and I know you are royally pissed, but please hear me out." Alaric pleaded to his best friend, trying to make him understand. "The marks on her arms Damon-.."

"Were an accident!" Damon barked, rage rising in his features.

"I understand that, but look at her! She doesn't belong here, not in this world! Why the hell did you drag her into this when she has nothing to do with it?"

"She has everything to do with it!"

"She is not Katherine!"

The room fell silent, the only Damon's heavy breathing being heard. Alaric was equally frustrated, but unlike his friend he was able to control himself. He didn't mean to bring up Katharine, knowing that she only held bad memories but he had to get Damon to understand.

"For once in your life, listen to what people are telling you." Alaric implored, before leaving the room and Damon to his thoughts. He needed time to think.

He sat there for a long while, his eyes fixated on the spot that his friend sat moments ago, mulling over what he had said. It was true, Elena wasn't Katherine, and she could never be Katherine. Katherine was a manipulative bitch and Elena was innocent. A true beauty. But Alaric was wrong, because Elena had everything to do with this.

Everything.

At least an hour passed until he remembered he had left Elena in the art room, alone when he'd promised to come back for her. Fuck! He jumped up and ran down the hall, slowing down when he made it to the door. The door creaked open and he slid through the gap, trying not to startle her when he came through.

But Elena was fast asleep, curled up in the armchair he had placed her in, lips slightly parted. Her hair curled around her shoulders, falling across her face. Damon slowly moved forward until he was standing beside her.

"Elena?" He called, shaking her slightly.

She let out a small moan, but was too deep in sleep to want to wake. He leant forward, breathing in her scent until he caught the faint tang of bourbon. _Damn it Ric!_

He reached forward and gently tucked a fiery wave behind Elena ear, before tracing the backs of his fingers across her cheek. Elena sighed contentedly and turned her face towards his hand, seeking his touch. Damon's gaze softened slightly before he frowned. He couldn't let himself get close to her, that wasn't part of his planning. But still, he couldn't help the feelings she stirred inside him.

Damon scooped her delicate frame into his arms and she snuggled closer to him, her face pressed against his chest as she shivered, his jacket still wrapped around her. He took the short walk back up to her room, placing her on the bed and slipping her shoes off, positioning a couple pillows beneath her head before pulling a blanket over her body, tucking it in. As he watched her sleep, he noted that any signs of hatred, fear, or anxiety were absent.

Damon brushed a few hairs from Elena's face and a short sigh escape his lips. All he wanted to do was take her, make her as his and claim her so no one else could. She was perfect for him in every way. He swallowed back the desire because he could not let the demon part of him take over. He would not.

She was changing him. However small the progress was, he could feel it.

He felt the room and waited for a moment, debating on if he should lock the door or not. It wasn't like he had expected her to escape or didn't trust her; it was the other people in the house he didn't trust. He knew what conniving snakes some of them could be. He didn't really know any of Alaric's men and so didn't know what they were like at all.

Letting his insecurity get the better of him Damon slid the key in to the lock, twisting it until he heard the click. He rattled the door handle just to make sure before slipping the key back in to his back pocket. She had passed out and was unlikely to wake up until late tomorrow. Besides, by that time he would have come up and unlocked the door, so there was no fear that she would be unforgivably mad.

The house was silent now, but Damon wasn't in the mood to sleep. He was too on edge about everything. How had everything gotten so difficult all of a sudden? He wasn't meant to be falling for the girl! She was meant to be falling for him. Oh, how things had changed, in more ways than one.

Suddenly, a sharp burnt smell hit the back of his throat, choking him slightly. _Was someone smoking in the house?_ Damon inched his way around the corner to the backdoor of the house, watching as thick black smoke slide under the door way. Instantly he went to the door, scrambling towards it, but it was hot. Too hot though as the second he touched the metal handle, it burned him.

_Fuck!_

Before he knew it, there was an explosion that ripped the door from its hinges and threw Damon back. At first the smoke was all that filled his view, then a bright glint of orange. The crackle of the white paint chipping was all he heard now. Rose was by his side, screaming at him to get up as the flames started to engulf the wooden structure.

Fire.

His fucking house was on fire.

* * *

**Hi everyone! An extra long chapter! So...what did you think? ;P I know there was A LOT of information in this chapter, but trust me it is all important. Many of the pieces will start to fall together over the next three chapters. As well, this chapter helped in introducing some new characters to the story and what their important roles will be in it. **

**What do you think of the romance? It's getting there! They are finally breaking down the walls and letting themselves feel. I'm sorry for being a tease (yet again!) but they will being having even more bigger and better moments in the the near future. And...Damon's house is on fire! I told you things were going to be ****_'heating up'_**** ;) **

**Anyway, what did you think? Like it? I know there had been so much information at the moment, but I promise that in the next two chapters a lot of it will be explained as well as more on Damon's back story. Please let me know what you think! I have almost finished the next chapter so will post that as soon as I can! As always thanks to everyone for all the support! Seriously, it is incredible with the amazing feedback I get from you guys, so thank you so much! **

**Next chapter: Everything that Damon has ever cared about is burning before his eyes, but will he be able to save the one person who he values above all now? Or will she too be consumed by the flames? Stay tuned ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Falling._

Elena felt like she was falling. Not a terrifying plunge to death, but a smooth and gently like a feather. Everything was so calm and peaceful that she didn't want to leave. She was completely happy and at ease without really knowing the reason why. But then she was lying to herself because she knew exactly why she was feeling this way.

A certain blue eyed man dressed all in black...

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in her face, blinded her with its brightness. Elena's eyes shot open and her breathing was short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down her face and her hands. What the hell..?

Then it happened again, another explosion rattling the room, but this time it came from the window, shattering the glass. Elena screamed and ducked under the blankets to protect herself. The fire from the explosion started spreading and heating everything within the room. She jumped from the bed and ran for the door, knowing that if she didn't she would roast.

She gripped the handle and turned. Nothing happened. Again she turned, repeatedly, but nothing happened.

"No!" She cried, scratching as the wood and kicking it with her foot.

She was trapped. The heat was coming closer and she couldn't breathe. The smoke was choking her and she was going to be burnt alive. She couldn't think, just panic.

She could hear the roaring of the fire, screaming at her. _What's going on?_ She was disoriented, her eyes watering and dotting her vision. It was killing her. The air was dry, her lungs where parched.

She sank to the floor on her knees, hiding away in the corner. She'd given up hope. It was over...over...over..!

No…no…it could be over! Not yet! She had so much to live for still. She was seventeen, had her whole life ahead of her and she refused to die here. No. Using what was let of her broken voice, she pleaded for the one person who could save her. The one person that she believed above all was the one who was going to save her.

"DAMON!"

* * *

"Damon! Get up!"

Another explosion burst into the warm, thick air, creating huffs of thick black smoke and making his heart pump faster than a hummingbird's. In a few minutes, his home had erupted in flames and soon it would engulf the entire place.

"Damon!" Rose yelled, slapping her palm in to the side of his face and snapping him back. "We need to get out of here! All the main doors have been set alight as well, so we are going to have to use the emergency tunnels."

"What the fuck happened, Rose?!" He bellowed, pulling himself to his feet. "Why didn't any alarms go off?"

"I don't know but we don't have time for that now! We need to get out of here."

Damon nodded and went to follow Rose to the basement door, the only way that they were going to get out of here. But then he suddenly stopped. There was something wrong. Something was missing, or rather someone was. _Oh God…Elena!_

"I have to find Elena!" Damon exclaimed over the sound of destruction.

"Well you better hurry." Rose said, panic in her eyes and yet another explosion came from the opposite side of the house. "We have about ten minutes before this whole place starts collapsing!"

She ducked into the basement door, sealing it shut behind her and leaving Damon in the hallway.

The dark grey smoke was the first indication that this wasn't a good idea. The second had to be the orange and yellow flames that danced violently before him as they charred everything in their path. The third had to be the heat, he actually felt like he was baking and that his skin would soon peel off.

But there was no stopping him now. He had to save her.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he sprinted up the stairs. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire, but he knew there was something more. He stopped and listened. Tears streamed down his face as the smoke irritated his eyes.

What if he didn't make it in time? What if it was too late? He would never be able to forgive himself.

He pushed that thought far from his mind and staggered onward.

He finally made it to her corridor, breathing a sigh of relief that no sign of a fire had started up here yet. But he could just make out the bright glow that crept around the corners. He had to be quick.

"Elena!" Damon shouted pounding his fist against the door.

"Damon! Help me!" She screamed, completely petrified. "The doors locked! I can't get out!"

"It's okay, don't worry." He tried to sooth her. "I'm gonna get you out, okay?"

Damon reached in to his back pocket to retrieve the key and then he could get Elena out of this hell hole. Wait…where was the key? He panicked, patting down all his free pockets, desperate to find the bloody thing. He must have dropped it after the explosion.

_Fuck!_

He started running his hand through his hair, eyes wide as he tried to come up with another plan. He could see the smoke creeping down the hallway, indicated that he didn't have a lot of time before the whole place went up in flames.

Then, an idea came to him. "Elena, can you get out through the window?"

"I can't!" Elena cried. "That's where the fires coming from!"

He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he was now out of time as smoke started to surround the hallway and a little started to slide under the door. He could hear Elena grasping for breath as she went into a coughing fit.

"Please help me, Damon…please…" She pleaded through the door, her voice getting weaker and weaker by the second.

He felt his heart crack in two at hearing her Elena for her life, begging for him to save her. In that moment, flashes backs came to him of that night with Katherine. How helpless he was when he couldn't get to her in time even after she screamed and prayed for him to get to her.

Hearing Elena now brought it all back and felt is whole world collapse again the very same way it did last time. He had to get her out. He promised to protect her. Promised to keep her safe.

There was only one more thing he could do. He had to kick the door down.

"Back up!" Damon ordered loudly, and Elena backed away from the door instantly, afraid and completely oblivious to his capabilities.

An abrupt cry escaped her as the door unexpectedly flew open, slamming against the wall with astounding force. Damon rushed in to the room, squinting to try and find her until his gaze landed on the quivering body in the corner.

"Elena!" He ran to her, gripping her tightly in his arm. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

She struggled to get to her feet so Damon latched his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the room. The fire had started to spread down the corridor, poisoning the air with choking smoke. The heat was too intense, making them both sweat on the spot. They had to get away so Damon proceeded to pull Elena after him.

She tried to keep up, but her eyes began to sting and her breathing became uncontrollable. She felt like she was going to faint as her legs gave way. Damon caught her just in time, supporting her weight in his arms.

"Damon…I can't…" Elena started to choke on the fumes and Damon pulled her into his side.

Leaning on a wall, they stopped a moment to catch their breath and take in their surroundings. Damon was struggling to see now and it would have been easier if his eyes would stop tearing from the smoke. Everything was too blurry. He was able to make out some objects, a banister connected to a staircase, which led down. The stairs weren't on fire and they were both struggling to breath.

Then he had an idea. He fell to his knees, bring Elena with him and started to crawl through the hallway. The smoke wasn't as thick down here, meaning they could breathe with ease. They weren't moving any faster than before, but at least they could get some air in to their lungs. By the time they reached the first steps, the air seemed clear and so Damon yanked Elena to her feet and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

She latched her arms around his neck as he sprinted down the main stairs in to the hallway. His eyes darted from left to right until he stopped Rose of the opposite side of the archway to the basement.

He was about to run after her but the floor started to collapse as the burning planks of wood fell from the ceiling. There was no way they would make it across here now!

"Damon!" Rose screamed from the other side. "Go the long way around! I'll meet you there!"

He nodded and gripped Elena tighter as she started wheezing again. If he didn't get her out her soon, then she might not make it. He ducked into the parlour room, quickly looking around, but no fire had been started in here yet.

He set Elena on her feet and tried to open the large bay window latch. There was no other way they could go and if they could just get out then they would be able to slip around the back garden and into the basement.

But Damon's palms were too sweaty and he couldn't get a good enough grip on the latch to be able to turn it. He swore out loud and moved around the room trying to find something, anything, that he could use to break down the glass.

Elena watched wide-eyed at Damon's flustered and panicked expression. She's never seen him like this and she knew if Damon was on edge like this, then it meant the worse for both of them.

Just then, Elena caught a shadow outside the window. A person? Yes, it was a person! Someone had come to save them! Elena smiled and started waving her hands in their direction, thankful that both her and Damon were going to make it out alive. But her smile soon flew when she saw the glimmering of a silver object in the strangers hand, pointed directly at her.

"Damon..?"

He came to her side, following her gaze to the window.

_Fuck._

Gunshots exploded into the air, shattering the glass into a million pieces. Damon threw Elena to the floor behind the couch instantly, covering her with his own body like a human shield. She screamed in terror as bullets raining through the glass window and he had to clamp a hand over her mouth just to shut her up. He knew she was scared, but he couldn't risk them giving up their position.

Her cries turned in to small whimpers as she tried to keep her emotions under control. Damon pressed a finger to his lips in a silent plead for her to stay quiet. Elena nodded her head and he gradually removed his hand from her mouth, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

The crunching sound of boots steeping over the broken glass brought Damon back to reality as he lifted himself off the quivering girl. He crawled to the corner of the couch, just out of view and watched the shadow crawl across the floor as the shooter got closer.

_Well, it was now or never. _

Damon pounced on the unsuspecting intruder, tackling him to the floor with all his strength. Although the man was taken by surprise, he still had one up on Damon, angling the pistol in the direction of his skull.

But Damon was too quick, smashing the strangers face into the countertop with the bottles of bourbon, knocking the shooter from his hand and sending whiskey flying everywhere. The man screamed, his nose bleeding as Damon continued slamming his face into the bar. He picked up a shard of glass from the floor, bringing the make shift blade down on the strangers jugular.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Damon seethed, yanking the man's head back by his hair to expose more of his throat.

"Fuck you!" He hollered, trying to pull away.

Damon growled and again smashed his face in to the sharp points of glass that now littered the table. The man screamed out in pain, cursing and trying not to move his head too much, still well aware at how close he was to his throat being slashed.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more fucking time!" Damon hissed. "Who are you?"

"C-Connor Jord-dan." He spluttered, blood sipping from the corners of his mouth.

"Who sent you?"

Connor remained silent, is eyes fixated straight ahead of him. Damon clenched his teeth, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere here.

"Fine, have it your way." Damon spat.

And with that, he pressed hard on the blade and pushed Connor's head forward, listening to his choked struggled and pathetic attempts of escape. Damon made sure that it was as slow and painful as possible. Blood started to spray everywhere and the body went into a spasm as he let go it.

Damon threw the shard of glass to the floor, stepping over his victim to collect the gun he had discarded early. A 33 calibre pistol, not exactly his weapon of choice, but it would do for now.

Elena was physically shaking now, her hand flying to her mouth to stop a scream escaping. She had just witnessed Damon kill someone, right in front of her. Her eyes shot from body to Damon to the gun now resting in his grip. He turned to her, his features dark and crimson stains covering his hands.

"We haven't got a lot of time left and we have to keep moving." Damon spoke firmly.

With his arm tucked around her waist he pulled her up against his chest and allowed her to cling to him. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She was terrified now. Not just of Damon but the whole situation.

"It's okay." He cooed to ease her fears while glancing up at the blood splatters decorating his Persian rug. It was he favourite one as well.

But it wasn't over yet.

Damon instantly released Elena when the sound of angry voices began shouting over the gunfire. Coming from the smashed window, another figure appeared this one with a balaclava on and a gun pointed in their direction.

Damon shoved Elena, urging her to crawl towards the armchair and out if view. She winced, reluctant at first since it meant crawling through a pool of sticky blood. But when a gunshot echoed throughout the room and made contact with Damon's shoulder, she changed her mind about being queasy and scampered across the wooden floor.

Damon howled out in pain, clutching the wound. Lucky, the bullet had only scraped his arm and not actually penetrated the flesh. He watched the stranger as he tried to reload his pistol, but Damon didn't give him the chance.

The faint sound of a trigger being pulled was the only thing that was heard throughout the room as brain matter exploded from the victims head, decorating the walls.

Elena shirked as she watched yet another body full to the floor. Two people in the space of a minute had died by Damon's doing. She wanted to believe that he wasn't a vicious and ruthless murder like he was made out to be, that it was just a facade. But now, she didn't know what to think.

He'd killed trying to save them…

"It's okay. I'll protect you." Damon whispered in her ear as he covered her with his body, wrapping his arm around her.

Elena couldn't answer. Her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"I'll shield you. I promise." Damon asserted.

"T-thank y-you." Finally finding her tongue, she managed to whisper.

She wondered why he was willing to risk his life for her anyway. It wasn't like she mattered to him, right?

"We have to get to the car! Now!" He called urgently as he picked her up in his arms and hurried outside through the broken window.

They were outside for no more than a minute when Damon darted back in to the house through a side door and Elena became confused from all the sharp turns. He heard her whimper when she mistakenly bit down on her lip. He raced through the main hall until he came to the basement door, kicking the metal door repeatedly with his foot.

Rose, swung the door open from the inside as Klaus and Alaric pulled them in. There was no smoke in here let, the door doing its job in being air tight so nothing could get in. No words where exchanged as they all raced down the stairs to the cell room where Elena had spent time in.

She eyed them all with confusion as Rose pushed on a block on the wall. It set off a chain reaction as some of the wall popped open to reveal a door that opened up into another passageway.

"Where are we going?" Elena muttered softly as Damon picked the hair sticking to her face.

She was sweating. Probably more from fear than exhaustion. Her skin was feverish to the touch and he frowned when he noticed the blood stains on her knees and hands now. But he had to keep going because he could sort that out later. The most important thing right now was getting out alive.

The new passage way led to an underground garage which Damon had built in for just an occasion like this if the manor ever came under attack. Setting Elena down on the work bench, he pulled a set of keys out from under a strategically placed tool box.

"Damon! You're in no condition to drive!" Rose snapped, snatching the keys out of his hand.

"What else do you suggest?!" He shouted back.

"Let Klaus take you." She pleaded. "He knows the best safe house in the area."

Damon narrowed his eyes before giving a sharp nod. He lifted Elena off of the bench and carried her over to the black Audi SUV, strapping her into the seat carefully before turning his attention back to Rose.

"Where's my brother?" He ordered her gruffly.

"I don't know. I thought he was outside."

He swallowed harshly, thinking the worst. "I want you to phone me first thing tomorrow. I want a full report on everything from the men that are missing, to how the fire started and who the hell those fuckers were that invade the house."

"Yes, of course." She replied robotically. "Alaric and I will stay at safe house one with anyone else we find. You'll stay at safe house five until we can get this sorted. Now go!"

Damon gave one final look in Alaric's direction before diving in to the back of the vehicle. Klaus was already in the front seat as the engine roared to life. The garage doors finally open and the car sped out into the night and way from the burning building that Damon called home.

His gaze was fixated outside of his window as he watched the place go up in flames as the roof started to collapse on itself. Just ten minutes ago, this house had been home to Damon and now, it had all turned to ashes. As he watched the final remainder of the house disappear, it crushed him to think of what had just occurred before his very eyes.

"We need to get to the highway." Klaus called, pulling off of the old dirt road while checking in the rear view mirror.

The wound in Damon's shoulder was now throbbing slightly as the adrenaline died down. A few inches to the left and he probably won't have an arm anymore. He chuckled to himself lightly, think about the bastards who'd fooled themselves into thinking they could actually kill someone as skill as he was.

Elena's softly whimpered and she tried to hold in her tears, but before she could stop them, they were running down her face. She curled into a ball, sobs wracking her small frame. Everything that had just happened had just been too much. She never imagined that she could be so close to death on multiply times on one night.

Then, surprising her, Damon moved up and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She instantly stiffened, unsure of what to make of the situation. Elena looked up at him through her wet lashes. Damon brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, gazing into her doe eyes. She still had silent tears leaking from them, and he sighed.

"Hey, it's okay now. You're safe just like I promised." He cooed quietly, moving closer to her still.

"That man..." Elena blubbered as she crawled to the far corner of the backseat to get away from him. "You k-killed him and then...y-you made me crawl through his blood! I-I-…w-why..."

"Would you have rather stayed there and been killed?" He hissed.

She flinched at the harshness of his tone, looking down at her knotted fingers.

"They would have killed me first, you know. Then, if my facts are correct, they would have either killed you too, or left you alone to fend for yourself after breaking your legs, or they would have carried you away with them and-…"

Elena let out a sharp cry and at this point she had burst into tears again, hiding her face into her hands that were still stained red. Just thinking about anything like that made it difficult for her to breath. All her thoughts were consumed with what could have happened and what would have happened if Damon hadn't been there. Even if she made it out of the room, she would have never made it passed those thugs.

Damon felt guiltier by the second, watching the small girl beside him quiver with fear, her body shaking from the harsh cries that rattled her chest. He shouldn't have said anything, he knew, but he had no patience at this point. After everything he did to try to save her and after everything that he had just lost!

Still, he shouldn't have lashed out like that.

He used the arm that was locked around her to pull her against him, using his free arm to lift her up and into his lap.

"No..." Elena mewled helplessly, fully aware of the fact that she was trapped in the backseat of a speeding car with him.

Her struggles died down eventually, not having the energy or will to fight anymore as she rested her face on his chest, just above his heart. She let the rest of her tears make wet patches on his shirt, but he didn't care. The pain in his arm was numb and he felt himself growing calmer at having her with him.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He embraced her stronger as she clung onto his chest for dear life. "I wasn't thinking when I spoke."

"I-It's okay." She breathed, curling her fist in to his shirt. "T-thank you, f-for saving m-me."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled.

With his free hand, he lightly played with the stands of hair that framed her face. It sent a tickling sensation to the roots. Damon knew that most girls liked their hair played with. It felt good. He carefully combed it through his fingers, feeling her muscles relax and her whimpers disappear. The top of her head barely reached his nose and he allowed himself to rest his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He listened as Elena's breathing evened out, signalling she was sleeping, however he frowned as he saw the tears continuing to flow. He hugged her closer to his body, rocking her back and forth ever so slightly. Damon's mind was much too awake to let sleep overtake him, especially after everything.

Who were those men who invaded his house? Why didn't the fire or security alarms go off? How did he not see this coming? And finally, who the hell was responsible for this?

Elena's head was heavy on his chest but that was not why he couldn't breathe. It was all coming back to him, stabbing him over and over again as the ice cage that contained his heart, his emotion, broke free.

Damon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt a single droplet fall from his eye, slipping down against his cheek. Everything he knew was gone. Burst into flames before his very eyes…just like before.

At least this time he managed to save the girl. At least he managed to save Elena. He promised to protect her. He promised and he never, ever broke his promises. He tried letting go of the harsh memories, nuzzling the side of Elena's head as he let a few more tears slip out. Why? Why did this have to happen to him?

The guilt was killing him. Why did he have to leave her alone?

He felt her warmth and heard her stir a little against him. Damon leant forward, pulling some of the hair away from her face so that he could rest his lips by her ear.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He whispered hoarsely. "I promise you. I will never leave you again." His words came out slow and dragging but it is enough to get the picture across.

He placed a small kiss on her tear stained cheek before resting his head against hers. All the things that had been building up over the last few days finally broke free and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. This was why he didn't let himself feel or care or have any emotion what so ever. This was why he shut out everyone, cutting off his humanity.

He did this because the only thing he ever felt was pain. Always pain.

* * *

**Hello readers! After the cliff hanger of the last chapter, I felt bad about make you all wait too long! This chapter was so difficult and I ended up rewriting this like six times! The chapter was originally about 7,000 words, so I ended up cutting it all down. I wasn't to sure about the ending of this, but I thought it was a nice way of reflecting how this event has effected Damon.**

**The two strangers in the house have something to do with the main plot, but can anyone guess who they are and who they work for? Damon isn't doing to good at the moment, having an almost break down over the flashbacks from before. In the next chapter you will find out a lot more about Katherine and how it links to Damon's back story. **

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible, it's just all my deadlines are in for college now! But, when that is all over with I will have more free time to write. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. 28 reviews on the last chapter! That's insane so thank you all so much! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!**

**P.S. Considering the rating of this story and where it will be headed in the near future, do you say 'yay' or 'nay' to smutty? ;P**

**Next chapter: Damon and Elena arrive at the safe house, opening up to each other more than they ever thought they would. Stay tuned ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Finally, after almost an hour of driving in complete silence, Klaus pulled the car up on to an old dirt driveway. The house was a small cottage and looked like it hadn't been used for years. The wood was rotting on the porch and shutters on some of the windows were falling off their hinges.

Damon still had Elena wrapped up in his arms, anchoring her to him as she drifted in and out of sleep. A couple of times she'd woken up in a panic with her patting, crying and thrashing around in his hold. He managed to calm her down eventually, but it put him on edge for the rest of the journey, unsure of what she might do next.

As the car pulled to a stop, Damon started to shake Elena gently trying to pull her out of her dreams.

"Elena, sweetheart, time to wake up." He coaxed, running his hands up and down her bare arm.

She turned to him, blinking the sleep away from her eyes as she slowly rubbed them. Her mind was slightly fuzzy and panic set in when she saw darkness surrounding her. However, Elena started to relax at the feel of Damon's hands gliding down her arms. She felt slightly embarrassed when she came to the realisation that she and just slept on top of him, making her cheeks flush red but he didn't seem to notice.

Klaus came around and opened the back door so Damon could step out, still with Elena in his arms. He pulled her out with him, keeping a firm arm around her as they made their way up the steps to the front door. She shivered as the wind nipped at her skin. All she was wearing was her dress, having to abandon Damon's jacket when the heat became too much back at the manor.

"What is this place?" She asked while her hands tucked themselves beneath her armpits.

No one answered, but Damon tightened his hold on her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He could have put her down, but he didn't want to let go of her, not just let at least. Plus, she didn't have any shoes and he didn't want her stubbing her toe on a rock to add another mark to her perfect body.

They followed Klaus up the old porch steps and he proceeded to knock in some strange code form, hitting multiply different parts of the wood door. Elena raised her eyebrows, wondering what the hell he was doing, until the door suddenly swung open.

A blonde, with hair that flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin was stood in the entrance. Her eyes dated between Damon and then Elena, but when her gaze landed on Klaus she let out a squeal, grinning so hard that her cheeks became red.

"You're back!" She screamed, throwing herself at him.

The focus that she launched herself at him made Klaus take a few steps back before finally encasing her in his arms. Elena watched as a small smile formed on his lips, seeming to be completely content and relaxed at this point. But that soon turned into something quite uncomfortable as the girl proceeded to squeeze him in a bear hug.

"Caroline, love, you're crushing me." He whined, trying to pull away from her.

"Seriously! I haven't seen you in ages and that's all you have to say to me!" She exclaimed, pouting her lips.

"I've only been gone a couple days." He said, rolling his eyes at her.

The girl, Caroline, huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She looked like she might snap back at him, but her attention turned to Elena instead. "Who's the girl?" Caroline questioned.

Elena was silent, holding on to Damon like a small, lost child, unsure of what to say or do. She looked up at Damon for reassurance, but he didn't glance at her, his gaze fixated on Caroline.

"I'm Elena." She said quietly.

Caroline fused her eyebrows together.

"Listen, Caroline," Damon snapped with his face like thunder. "The main house has been compromised and we need a place to stay for the few days. Klaus said that this was the best one on the area."

"Of course, anything you need." She responded, fishing into her pocket and passing a key over to him. "We just finished renovating the guest house outside so you and your girlfriend are welcome to stay there."

"She's not my girlfriend." Damon said, turning away.

"Oh…" Caroline casted her eyes down.

If Elena wasn't his girlfriend, then she knew exactly what she was. She glanced back at the girl, seeing the fear dominated her features from the way her bottom lip wobbled. There was an awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say.

Damon cleared his throat. "Anyway, thank you Caroline for letting us stay here." He insisted, his tone one that demanded respect and authority. "Klaus, I want you to send a message out to all the local contacts with have and see if they have any information. We'll call Rose in the morning and she'll give us a complete breakdown of what happened."

"Yes Sir." Klaus nodded.

Damon gave a sharp nod to the pair before setting off to the side gate and guided him and Elena to the back garden of the house. It wasn't a big area as most of the space had been taken up by a cabin, no bigger than the averaged sized caravan. It was a plain white and no bigger than the bedroom Elena had back at the manor. Damon settled her down on the front steps as he fumbled with the key.

"What is this place?" Elena whispered again as he unlocked the door.

"Consider it a safe house." Damon explained while turning on the light and allowing her to step inside.

It was not nearly as warm as she'd hoped, but still better than being trapped outside. The room was a beautiful colour of red, white and black. There was a single wall divider that separated the kitchenette and bedroom which had another door that lead to a bathroom.

The walls, draperies and bedspread were off-white and the carpeting was cranberry red. The furniture was dark wood, with an antique ivory decor, making the room seem as if it was from another time.

There were two armchairs at the far end of the room by the kitchenette both with the same wood finish as the rest of the room but with dark red velvet used as the plush seating. The main focal point was a heavily carved, dark-stained oak headboard for the bed. There were a multitude of throw pillows with black and white prints, but still keeping in with the classic look.

It was beautiful, almost enchanting.

Elena turned around and saw Damon eyeing her curiously, his gaze running over her figure in the same way that he always did. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she hugged her arms around herself and looking down. She knew she looked a wreck with her tousled hair and worn out expression.

Damon sighed and went to the cabinet by the kitchenette, taking out a bowl and filling it with warm water. He grabbed a couple of cloths from the draw as well as a first aid kit before making his way back over to her.

"We'll be staying here for a while." Damon spoke, gesturing for her to sit down in one of the armchairs. "The same rules apply. Besides, we're at least ten miles away from the nearest town, so even if you did run, you wouldn't make it very far. I'll also catch you. Understand?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered, swallowing thickly.

"Good." Damon's smug smile returned, but it seemed to be more gently than usually.

He dipped the cloth into the water, ringing it out before bring it up to her face to wipe way the sweat and blood. Elena held in her breath, making her body rigid. Layers of muck started to come away as Damon wiped the cloth under her chin and her neck.

She shuddered, slightly uncomfortable as Damon reached her chest, flinching and closing her eyes in preparation. He eyed her features before shaking his head and moving the cloth down to her arms instead.

His touch was soft as he grazed over the bruises and faint marks on her wrists. Damon swallowed at seeing the remainders of what he had done to her. After his little meltdown in the car, he had managed to compose himself again, putting up a brick wall in hopes that he could shut her out that way. He didn't want to keep her out, but it was better for both of them and it would have made the situation easier.

Damon quickly washed always the blood stains on her hands and knees before checking over her skin for any marks or cuts that would need first aid. There was a small cut just above her eyebrow, nothing too serious but he didn't want to chance it.

He opened up the first aid box and took out a cotton bud, dripping it in to the bowl of water and brings it up to her face.

"I can do it." Elena insisted, reaching for the bud.

He'd already done so much for her and, besides, the feeling of his hands all over her body and become too much to bear. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she was afraid that if he continued, she might not be able to hold herself back much more.

"No, let me do it." Damon argued, pulling away from her.

"Damon, please, I can-…"

"Elena." His tone was fierce and serious making her flinched back as his eyes burned into hers. "You almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid." He spoke softly this time.

She gave a small nod as he applied a little bit of medical cream to the cotton, before taking her chin in one of his hands. Damon steadied her face and gently smoothed the mixture to the cut. The wound stung slightly but Elena ignored it, her focus purely on Damon.

"There." He whispered, satisfied.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Damon placed the cotton bud into the blow of water but his hand didn't move from her chin. Instead, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks carefully. His eyes were fixated on her lips, watching how they parted slightly and bit her bottom lip. He groaned inwardly, wanting so bad to be the one to bit her lip.

He snapped out if his gaze when the throbbing ache returned to his shoulder sending shooting pains up and down his arm. Damon pulled away from Elena, yanking down the collar of his shirt and felt along the stinging skin until he came in contact with what appeared to be some sort of cut from the gunshot.

"You're bleeding." Elena noted, coming closer to him and running her hand along the mark.

She ran her thumb up one of the trails of the crimson substance that leaked from the cut, all the way up to the hole. It wasn't deep, maybe about a centimetre or two but it was enough to cause irritation and pain. Damon hissed out, tearing his arm from her like some over sensitive child.

Elena shook her head and reached inside the first aid kit, pulling out a cloth and rubbing alcohol, spreading it over the material before bringing it up his shoulder. Her hand hovered above his as she pulled down his shirt a little move so she had better access to the cut.

"This might sting a little." She explained as she timidly pressed it against the wound.

Damon cringed as a burning sensation surged through his nerves and the wound started to pulse. It felt like his veins were on fire, like she was grinding acid in to his skin.

"Fuck!" Damon cursed, digging his nails in to the arms of the chair. "God damn it!"

Elena rolled her eyes and held the cloth to his shoulder, waiting for him to stop whining and finally settle down. After a while the sensation stopped and Damon took a deep breath, trying to calm his muscles.

She turned back to the medical kit, taking out a bandage and surgical tape. Elena dabbed the wound with a clean cloth before bandaging it up and securing it with the tape.

Damon watched in awe at the way that she moved around the medical supplies, not cringing or shying away from blood and seeming to know exactly what she was doing. It was like she'd done it all before.

"How did you know what to do?" He questioned, watching as her hand ghosted over the wounded, making sure that everything was in place.

"My father was a doctor." Elena blushed, pulling her hands away from him and curling back into her own seat. "It was sort of a tradition in the family that the first born would go on to do medicine of some sort."

"But you didn't?"

"No." She clasped her hands over her knees as she looked away from him. "It was never my dream to do something like that. Watching people die every day and lives that rest in your hands, it's just all a bit too much for me to comprehend."

There was silence for moment, Elena staring down at her knotted fingers as Damon watched her. She completely fascinated him. The tension in the room was unbelievable, neither one knowing what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon finally cooed.

"For what?" She asked, gazing up at him.

"For…not being there with you…for locking you in. I should have known…felt...that something was wrong. I should have kept a better eye on you." He admitted, brow creasing in guilt and looking down.

"You couldn't have known it was going to happen." She whispered.

Damon shook his head, rising to his feet and wondering over to her. Elena panicked, but he simply took her arm and led her to bedroom. Her heart started smashing against her rib cage, unsure of what it was that he had planned. But, Damon led her passed it and towards the door connecting to the en-suite bathroom.

"You can take a shower." He explained. "There's already soap, shampoo and towels in here so help yourself. I'm going to talk to Caroline and see about getting you some clean clothes."

Elena nodded and Damon leant forward, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but he figured it would be away to soothe her. Plus, he couldn't resist a chance at have her close to him again, feeling her smooth skin on his lips.

Elena froze, but relaxed at the feeling of his silky lips resting on her head. It was a strange notion and she couldn't help it when she leant in a little more, just to feel him for a few moments longer.

Damon came to the realisation of what he was doing and quickly left the room, leaving Elena alone in the bathroom wondering what the hell was going through his mind. She wanted to run after him and make him explain himself, but decided against it. He was in a relatively good mood so far and she didn't want to ruin it.

He was outside in a flash, leaning against the porch railing and taking deep breaths from the cold night air. He had to stop doing this, getting involved with her, getting too attracted. It wasn't part of the plan and he couldn't afford for this to go wrong. So much of his plan had already been fucked up and he refused to have another bump in the road.

It was just her! She was so intoxicating and beautiful and caring and just everything he wished he could have. Even though the cage was broken, he still locked his emotions behind a wall that was slowly being broken down.

Damon paced back over to the main house, quietly slipping through the back door as to not disturb Klaus or Caroline. However, it seemed that his stealth skills were not as good as he made out to be as the instant he stepped into the house, he was bombarded with multiply slaps and screams.

"Damon Salvatore!" Caroline screeched, slapping his back and arms as he shielded his face. "You utter scumbag!"

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled, grabbing the blonde and pulling her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damon spat, straightening out his shirt.

"Me!?" She thrashed around in the grip that Klaus had on her until he finally released her. "What the hell is wrong with _you_? Why the hell have you brought that girl into this mess?"

"That is none of your concern." He snarled, shoving passed her and making his way over to the storage cupboard.

"None of my concern? Well guess what, jackass, you're staying in my house so it _is_ my concern."

"Caroline, love-…"Klaus tried to reason with her.

"Don't you _'love'_ me!" She snapped, silencing him instantly as she turned back to Damon. "Well?"

He sighed out loud, knowing that she wouldn't give up this pursuit of finding out who the girl was. Damon had known Caroline for years ever since she got together with Klaus. A teenage runaway, she was always looking for a thrill. But as helpful as she was, she was one of the most annoying people Damon had ever met.

"She's the Gilbert girl." Damon breathed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Wait." Caroline paused, looking between both the men. "As in John Gilbert."

"That's the one." Klaus chimed, grabbing a drink from the bar.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm one step closer to getting what I want." Damon's tone was clipped as he glared at Caroline.

"You're using her?" She half shouted, feeling her blood boil again.

"Like I said, it's none of your damn business." He said matter-of-factly.

He refused to admit to Caroline that Elena meant more to him than that. Heck, he would barely admit it to himself! He didn't want people thinking he had gone soft so soon and all because of one girl. Especially the Gilbert girl.

"Anyway, enough about that." Damon stated, dropping the topic. "I need my clothes that I keep here. Where are they?"

"In the cupboard, behind you." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon quickly got his bag from the storage cupboard, having a quick glance inside. At every safe house he had a bag full of necessities from clothes to spare phone and pistol. He zipped the bag back up, swinging it over his left shoulder, the unwounded one.

"Caroline, have you got any clothes that Elena could use?" He asked. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh…please." Damon added with a forced smile.

She snorted, giving him a dirty look before storming out of the room to fetch the clothes for Elena. Damon sighed and turned to Klaus, who merely shook his head.

"Thanks for that." He whined, holding his glass up. "Now I'm going to have to put up with her mood swings for the rest of the night."

"She attacked me!" Damon argued. "It's not my fault you can't control your woman."

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but decided against, knowing that he would probably lose anyway and if Caroline came down when they were in the middle of an agreement, then it would only make matters worse.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Damon replied absently. "Let's just see what Rose finds out and take it from there. I'm too tried to think about it right now."

There was a long pause before Klaus spoke up. "It was an inside job, wasn't it? It had to be."

Damon regarded his close friend, pressing his lips into a thin line before finally nodding his head sharply. He didn't know all the details, but he knew something was wrong when none of the alarms went off. Someone from the inside must have disconnected everything before the explosions. But who?

Caroline was back in the room and threw a bag at Damon before disappearing again. Klaus shook his head and said nothing, instead went on to chase his girl up the stairs. Damon stared after them, wondering what it was like to be like that, happy and carefree in such a loving relationship. He envied them in that they had the one thing that he could never have.

Damon shook himself and left the house, slowly making his way back to the guest cabin. The shower wasn't running anymore, but he could tell she was still in there.

"Elena, I have so clothes here for you." He called throw the bathroom door.

She hesitantly opened the door a couple of inches, but hiding her body behind the wood, clutching the towel closer to herself. She felt completely ridiculous, but it was the only thing she could come up with to keep herself covered. Damon's eyes widened and he looked away pointedly, handing her the bag of clothing.

While she got dressed in there, Damon straightened out the bed and sheets, knowing that Elena wasn't going to be all too happy about sharing a bed with him. He sighed. It was going to be awkward for both of them but he refused to leave her alone, especially after what had happened in the last few hours.

Then the door to the bathroom clicked open and Elena timidly stepped out. The pyjamas that Caroline had packed were black shorts and a dark red camisole. She felt a little exposed, but came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter, seeing as Damon had already seen her in a mini dress.

"All done?" Damon asked, grabbing his own bag of clothes.

"Y-yes." Elena nodded. "Thank you for the clothes."

"You're welcome." He smirked, before disappearing in to the bathroom to wash and change.

Elena paced back and forth in the room admiring the wood work before stepping towards the window. She tucked the curtains back and sat on the edge, pressing her hand against the glass. Her eyes darted around the sky, amazed at how many stars she could see. It was completely different to the view she had from her window back home.

She sighed out loud. Home. It seemed like such a foreign place now, much like her family. She didn't really know anything about them or who they were. It confused and hurt her to why there were so many secrets.

She heard the bathroom door open and Damon re-emerged, only this time he looked very different. His hair was slightly damp from his shower and his soft cotton, black pyjama pants hung low on his hips. And he was shirtless.

Elena swallowed hard at the sight of his muscles and biceps, watching them flex as he dried his hair with a fluffy towel. Whilst Damon was distracted, she took a moment to exam his chest noting that there were a few fade scars that marked his otherwise perfect, pale body.

Damon cleared his throat, snapping her out of her chance as he chuckled. Elena blushed and looked down at the floor, just anywhere other than him. Elena tried to look away as his naked chest came into view again, but found it difficult to tear her eyes from his toned torso.

"Shall we get some sleep, then?" He smirked, gesturing over to the bed.

Elena smiled weakly, despite herself, and crawled under the sheets and leant against the headboard, pulling my knees to my chest to hug them close. Damon climbed into the bed next to her, and she froze. She guessed that he would be sleeping in here as well, but it still made her uneasy.

"Look, I know you're not exactly happy with the idea, but there isn't extra space for me to sleep." He said carefully.

"No, it's okay." She said, slightly rushed. "I understand."

"Although, I must warn you," Damon tone turned serious. "I am a very light sleeper. Do not make any mistake in thinking that you can sneak off."

"I know." She muttered sadly. "Besides, even if I tried, I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

Elena was tense for a long time after that, waiting in anticipation for him to lash out at what she had said or start some sort of argument. But nothing was said, just their silent exchange of stares.

"Why did you save me?"

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, shocked.

"Why did you come back for me?" She said again, breathing deeply. "You could have died coming to save me, so why'd you risk it?"

His mouth hung open slightly, watching her intently for any sort of reaction but she had none. Elena's expression was blank, not giving anything away to how she truly felt.

"I-I didn't…couldn't let you get hurt, especially when I promised to protect you." He stumbled. "I never go back on my word."

"Oh."

"Plus," Damon continued. "You were trapped in that room because of me. I couldn't let anything happen to you and have to live with that guilt."

"Like with Katherine?" He turned to face her, his eyes wide with surprise. She swallowed nervously, mentally cursing herself for bring it up. "N-never mind-d, I'm-I…"

"Yes." He whispered softly, looking away from her. "I didn't want to feel the pain or guilt like I felt with Katherine."

It hurt him to say it, letting someone else know his weakness but he felt a weight lift off his chest. Letting Elena know what he went through seemed to what made things easier for him. In that moment he made the decision that he had to open up to her, because it was the only way to make her understand.

"What do you know about Katherine?" Damon questioned.

Elena licked her dry lips. "I know she died in a fire."

He sighed out loud. "I guess I better start this story from the beginning then."

Elena's brow furrowed in confusion when she saw Damon shift in the bed, turning behind himself and stacking a couple pillows up against the headboard. When he was satisfied, he leant back against the makeshift seat and tried to relax.

"I meet Katherine when we were both fifteen. I used to follow her home every day after school until one day she turned around and knocked me on my ass for being a stalker." He chuckled bitterly. "From that moment on, I knew I wanted to be with her. And I was. After months of asking her, Katherine finally agreed to go on a date with me and that's how it began. She loved me and I loved her. Apart from my mother, Katherine was the only one who loved me unconditionally. Then, when my mother died, my world collapsed."

He paused and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"My father despised me for my refusal to take over his business and so having no other option, I ran away with Katherine. Ran as far as we could. We actually moved to Shreveport and settled down there. Katherine's family owned a casino. Granted, it wasn't a very big or well-known one, but it was successful none the less. So, with the money we had, we invested everything we had into the business and in the space of two years it became a tourist hot spot. I was happy, I was in love and everything was falling into place."

Elena gazed at the man in front of her, watching him almost struggle to breathe as he spoke. It made her heart crack and a lump form in her throat.

"After a while, a man came to us, saying that he had a deal of a lifetime that would change our business forever and make it the biggest there ever was. Of course I didn't believe a word he said, but Katherine loved the idea. So, stupidly, I went along with what she said as she agreed to pay a monthly fee of five thousand dollars to this man to expand the business. The money was paid to John Gilbert."

Damon locked his gaze with Elena, watching the many expressions that ran over her features.

"It was great, for a while." He spoke softly. "But then, things started to turn nasty. Katherine couldn't keep up with the payments and John started to send debt collectors and threats to our door that if we didn't pay up in time then we would suffer consequences. Katherine brushed it off as being nothing…that's where she was wrong." Damon swallowed thickly.

"I came home one day and Katherine wasn't there. I went out to go find her and then I got a phone call…from John. He told me that he had Katherine and that he was going to kill her unless I got him the twenty-five thousand dollars we owned him. He gave me week. I drained all my bank accounts, credit cards and even sold my house to try and get the money. When I finally got it, he told me to deliver it to an old apartment block just outside of town."

Damon fisted the bed sheets in his hands as he willed himself to continue. The pain of the memory was making it torture for him to talk about it, but he had to keep going. There was no stopping him now.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I got in contact with a few friends, Alaric and Rose, to see if they could help. They told me just to go through with it because it was only money and that they would be there for backup in case things went wrong. They waited in the car outside as I went into the building and when I got there, a woman was waiting for me in the main hall. She told me that her name was Miranda and that she worked on behalf of John. She asked me to count all the money, out loud and in front of her before she would tell me where Katherine was."

Damon fumbled with his thumbs, his eyes fixated on the wall in front of him. His body was tense and muscles ridged.

"When I was finished, Miranda took the box of money and told me that Katherine was in room 303 on the top floor. But, as I ran towards the stairwell, I was jumped by two men. John and Grayson Gilbert. They beat me to a pulp with a crowbar and brass knuckles. They said that the money that we gave them was never used for our business and we were idiots to think so.

"As I laid out, black and blue on the floor, John came over and told me that coming to save Katherine was a fouls earn because she was already dead. They played me back a video from a camera in the room she was meant to be locked in, showing Katherine strap to a chair, begging for me to come find her. Pleading for me to come save her. Screaming for me as flames broke out in the room and engulfed everything." He paused and took a deep breath. "The last thing I remembered was the sound of gunshots and then nothing. I woke up in hospital four days later and…that was it."

He closed his eyes, trying to control his raging emotions and stay focused.

"Ever since that day, I vowed that I would get my revenge. I'd planned it for years and when Grayson and Miranda died in the car accident, I thought that it was over. But I knew that John still had to pay for what he did. My plan was to just kill him and take the money, but death would have been too easy for him." Damon looked up at Elena with dark eyes. "So I took you instead, wanting John to feel all the pain and suffering I did."

Elena froze, her bottom lip wobbling. She didn't know what to say, what to think or even how to react. She was just numb. Her gaze glossed over the scars on Damon's chest, knowing that every mark had come from that attack. It made her feel physically sick to the stomach.

"Is that what you plan on doing to me?" She whispered. "Kill me?"

"No. Never." Damon spat. "I am not a monster like them and I would never go that low."

Damon didn't mean to sound so spiteful and aggressive, but it was the only way he knew how to cope. Covering his emotions or feelings up with anger was the only way he knew how to deal with situations. What he really wanted to do was curl Elena on to his lap and promise her he would never do that to her. Promise her that he would do anything for her and keep her safe no matter what. But he couldn't because he couldn't show her that his weakness was her.

"I'm sorry." She breathed at last.

Damon leant forward, fusing his eyebrows together. "For what?"

"I-I don't know." Elena shuttered. "For what happened to you and Katherine…for the fire, for what my family did to you…"

"Stop it." He snapped and she glanced up in confusion. "What do you have to be sorry for? I've ruined your life!"

"No you haven't."

"Ha!" Damon laughed sarcastically, running a hand over his face.

"It's true." Elena whispered. "My life was ruined before you came along."

It was true; everything from her car crash to her brother's ill health and all the issues that came with that, Elena didn't care much for her old life. Not anymore while she was with Damon.

Damon was still glaring, but something in his face was different. Maybe his jaw was a little slacker. In an instant he had crawled on the bed beside her. He reached forward, gripping her jaw tightly, pulling it inches from his face.

"Let's go over it then, shall we? I've kidnapped you, kept you imprisoned in my house, threatened, humiliated, used, hurt and completely terrified you. And, to top it all off, I almost got you killed!" He snarled.

Elena flinched back from his harsh words as Damon let out a frustrated groan, releasing her from his tight hold. She cupped her chin in her hand and held back tears at the sore marks. She breathed out and gazed at him with sad eyes. _If only he knew the whole truth._ When it first happened, Elena thought of him as her captor. But not anymore. He was much more than that. He was her saviour in more ways than one.

But she didn't expect him to understand.

She gingerly turned on her side, curling up into a ball, and pulled the blankets to her chin, clutching them with everything she had. She heard him shuffling beside her as his breathing calmed but he said nothing.

All she wanted to do was try and make it known to him that she understood him and why he chose to do the things he did. She wanted to show him that she didn't blame him and that she forgave him for what he had done. But he didn't want her forgiveness, which made all the more difficult for her.

Damon watched her curl into herself, quivering like she always did when he lashed out at her. He closed his eyes for a moment and regained his composure, not wanting to be seen breaking down in front of her. He hated himself for the way he acted around her, knowing that it didn't do either of them any good.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was much calmer as he came towards her slowly.

She refused to acknowledge him, fearing that she might just give in and become some emotionally wreak and damage the carefully constructed mask that she was trying to hide behind.

"Elena, look at me." His voice was quieter than before, almost sounding guilty.

Knowing that he would only harass her all night, Elena took a deep breath and turned around, prepared to shoot him a hateful glare, but when she caught his eyes the hint of remorse behind them made her pause in her actions. His eyes were slightly watered and his face slack, finally giving up in holding up his own mask.

He raised his hand to her cheek, grazing his cool fingers over it so lightly that it could've been a breeze as he dragged it down to her chin. Elena watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he studied her.

"I'm so sorry…" He cooed, pulling his hand away in fear that he may hurt her again.

Without thinking, Elena reached out and cupped his hand to her cheek when he tried to pull away. She placed her lips to his knuckles and smiled sadly up at him in a silent way of knowing he was sorry.

Damon smiled back at her before sliding down the bed and under the covers, resting his head on the pillow so that he was facing her. He reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, by the way." He breathed. "I truly do appreciate it in the part you played this evening at dinner."

"It wasn't hard being invisible." She murmured.

"You were hardly invisible, my sweet Elena." He whispered. "Every man in that room was having a hard time in keeping their eyes off of you."

She wasn't sure what to say, once again Damon leaving her completely speechless. Elena glanced away after a long moment but could feel him continue to watch her in the moonlit darkness. She left his hand rest in her hair, gently tugging it between is fingers in a soothing way that she found herself trying to stay awake a little longer just to feel him.

He confused her. He confused her so much more every passing minute. But at least now she understood him a little better. He'd had more than a hard life and had gone through more suffering than anyone ever should. Everything she thought about him from before faded away because she was wrong about him in so many ways.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Another massive chapter! Seriously, this is huge compared to how much I normally write so I hope that you enjoyed it. **

**There was a lot of back story here! What did you think? It was difficult for me to write because I wanted you guys to feel sorry for Damon and understand what it is that he has had to go through in his life. Although it doesn't justify the way that he acts, it does help to understand why he is the way he is. As well, I just had to add Caroline into the story somewhere ;P**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for the support for this story so far! It's been incredible. I recently got a twitter and tumblr account as well so I will post previews and updates in there as well. Check out my profile for links. Sorry any mistakes in this chapter! Please let me know what you guys thought of everything that happened. Thank you all so much for reading and I will post as soon as I can!**

**Next chapter: Damon and Elena get closer as they try to work out who was responsible for the fire, but will they be able to keep their feelings at bay? Stay tuned ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The dim light slowly drifted its way through the glass panels as the heavy patting of rain outside pulled Damon out of his dreamy state, beckoning him to open his eyes. He groaned softly, feeling warmer than usually as he started became aware of his surroundings. He tried rolling over but couldn't as he was met him an iron grip around his torso.

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he blinked once just to make sure he was seeing correctly, shocked to find Elena snuggled into his front, both of her arms wrapped firmly around him. His own arm was anchoring her to him as her face was buried in to his chest, her hair fanned out all over the place.

She looked so peaceful, for once, no signs of worry or fear on her beautiful features. On instinct his hand came up and traced a pattern from her brow bone by her cut to her chin, gingerly brushing over the fading marks on her chin. He hated seeing them, knowing that they were all caused by him in some way.

Sighing out loud Damon leant forward, nuzzling her hair, and breathed in her aroma of the passion fruit shampoo and just her Elena scent. He hummed contently as his free hand came out and played with a few strands of her hair. He adored her hair from the way it looked, to its sweet smell, to the way it felt between his fingers.

Elena's breathing was steady and she made a small sleep sound as he felt her slide closer to him. Her arm on his waist latched on tighter around him as her other hand guide itself from his chest to his neck, drawing lazy circles on his skin in her sleep.

Damon gritted his teeth and held his breath, trying to ignore how right it all felt having her all curled up against him. What made mattered worse was when she slid her leg up, searching for a more comfortable position and he felt her thigh brush the ever growing bulge in his thin, cotton pyjama pants. He let out a small whine, feeling completely tormented by the situation. He hadn't had a woman in weeks and his sexual frustration was reaching breaking point.

Elena was like a cat rubbing her body up and down his to find a position she was happy with until she was practically laying on top of him. Damon didn't mind, not really, but he didn't think that she would be overly joyed waking up like this.

He carefully uncurled his hand from her waist, before unhooking her arms from his body and resting them on her side. Her chest was rising and falling lightly as she breathed, still fast asleep. He didn't really blame her after such a traumatic night.

Damon slowly slipped out of the bed, wincing as the mattress creaked ever so slightly at his movement. He worriedly looked up at her, but Elena only twisted a bit and murmured something before curling in to a ball and settling again. He breathed out with relief and gathered his bag up, carrying it into the bathroom.

He slipped off his pants and pulled on his jeans, without his boxers, before bending down to pull on his socks and boots. But as he went to pull his shirt over his head, Damon was met with a throbbing pain that shoot down his arm whenever he tried to raise his arms. He examined himself in the mirror, eyeing up the bandage that Elena had used on his. He must have reopened the wound as blood faintly start stain the white cloth.

"Great." He whispered sarcastically, abandoning the shirt, refusing to put up with the pain this early in the morning.

Before leaving the room, Damon stopped to glance in the mirror. He looked a wreck and so quickly splashed his face with cold water, not bothered with shaving the light stubble on his chin. Then he smoothed out his hair so it was flat on his head, trying to neaten it out. He frowned and ruffled it again, watching as it returned to its usually messy self.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Damon hovered over the end of the bed just to watch Elena. She reminded him of Katherine in so many ways, but unlike her, Elena was purer. Yes, Damon had loved Katherine but the way she acted had confused him in so many ways. At times she was manipulative and selfish and other times she was sexy and seductive. Their relationship was never a stable one and he often caught himself wondering if their relationship was real.

Did he really love Katherine, or was it all the guilty emotions that he felt now that she was gone? No…no…he did love her! Of course he did…at least he thought he did…maybe…not sure…

Damon rubbed a hand over his face, hating that he was thinking about this all over again. It was just looking at Elena he saw the innocence that he craved. He came up beside her and brushed the stray hair from her face, watching as a small smile graced her lips as he touched her.

"Oh Elena, what am I going to do with you?" He asked himself, sighing.

Finally, Damon tore his gaze away from the beauty sprawled out under the bed sheets and went to the kitchenette to make some breakfast. It had just gone eight in the morning and Damon had a big day ahead of him which he was defiantly not looking forward to. All he wanted to do was dive back under the sheets with Elena and get lost with her. If only…

He started to roam through the cupboards, huffing out loud when the only thing he found was a pot of coffee. Obviously Caroline never kept things stocked in here. The started to make the coffee when he heard the creaking of the bed and a low yawn come from the other room. She was awake.

Damon kept his back turned, whistling to himself as he heard Elena shuffle into the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"Morning, Damon." Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around herself and standing awkwardly in the archway.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. It was best night sleep I've had in a while." She murmured.

Damon smirked to himself, remembering all too well the feeling of her body cling to his and crawling all over him. He felt his body react immediately, just the thought of it making all the blood rushed south, pushing against the zipper of his fly. The really should have worn his boxers.

"Coffee?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"Please." Elena said simply, shuffling toward one of the chairs that they were sat in last night.

While Damon's back was turned, Elena couldn't help but watch his movements, the way his muscles shifted and flexed. She looked at the faint scars that decorated his shoulders and lower back. She couldn't even imagine the type of pain he gone through, each mark he claimed was inflected by her own flesh and blood. She shuddered at the thought, wondering if what he said was true. Would her parents and Uncle really do something like that? Then again, Damon had promised never to lie to her, so it had to be the truth, right?

Damon made his way over to her, handing her a small mug of coffee to which she muttered a small 'thank you'. He sat opposite her with his own drink but said nothing else, merely staring at her. Her hair, although slightly tangled, still held its shine and framed her face perfectly.

She sipped her coffee, fidgeting in her seat. She wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say at all. She didn't want to break the silence, but she hated the tense atmosphere. Why was it was hard when she was around him?

"How's your arm?" Elena asked.

"Better. It's still a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." Damon smirked. "How about you?"

"Fine. I mean I still a little shaken after everything that's happened, but I'll be okay." She admitted.

"Trust me, I'm going to find whoever did this and make them pay with their lives."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No." His tone was clipped. "But I think I have an idea of who it could be."

Elena raised her brows. "How?"

"Well, first off, none of the fire alarms went off at all and none of the security alarms were tripped. Someone had to be inside the house to be able to cut the wires and deactivate the alarms." He explained.

"So it was someone from the dinner."

"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p'. "But to get to the safe where the alarms are you have to go through a checkpoint and type in a code. That's the only way to get in and only six people who know the combination." He leant forward and started to count the people with his fingers. "There's me, Rose, Alaric, Stefan, Klaus and Kol. That's it."

Elena bit her bottom lip. "Who do you think it was?"

He sighed out loud, running a hand over his face. "Honestly I don't have a clue. I want to think that it was none of them, but it had to be. There is no other way that anyone else would know what it was."

"Maybe someone told someone else about the code?" Elena offered.

"Maybe..." Damon murmured, still going over all the possibilities in his head.

"What about those men who attacked us?"

"Again, I'm not really sure. I'll just have to wait for Rose to give me and update of everything and work it out from there."

"Oh." Elena simply said, knowing that the conversation was over now.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and finished off the remains of her coffee before placing the empty mug on the table next to Damon's.

"Listen, I might have to go back to the manor." Damon said softly. "I need to see the damage myself and I know that you probably won't be too comfortable there."

It was true. The thought of going back the place she'd almost died in sent a shiver down her spine. Elena didn't want to go back there at all, already feeling slight panicked with the idea that he might take her back there.

"It's okay, I won't take you with me." He tried to reassure her, seeing the fear in her gaze. "But you'll have to stay here with Caroline. It might take a couple of days to get everything figured out but not much longer. I'll be back in the evenings but out throughout the day. Will you be okay with that?"

"Yes, Damon." Elena nodded, with a small smile.

"Good. Anyway, as much as I love the way you look in your cute PJ's, I think we need to get ready."

Elena blushed at his admission that he was staring at her, unaware that they arms seemed to tighten around herself. Secretly she loved it when he made little comments about her like that. Damon's eyes were fixated on her as the both rose from their seats simultaneously that their arms brushed each other's. She stared up at him with uncertainly, feeling a burning need inside herself that she just couldn't explain.

She stepped back but as Elena went to leave she lost her balance, tripping on the chair leg, and her eyes widened in horror. She felt herself falling through the air, knowing that her face was just about to make impact with the floor. Damon rushed for her, grabbing her waist in his arms but he soon lost his own balance at the awkward angle he was at. Stumbling, he fell to his knees as Elena landed softly on her back, Damon's arms breaking her fall.

They were nose to nose, both their lips were parted as they tried to regain their breathing patterns. Damon's knee was trapped on the floor between her legs, and he was hovering over her, an amused look in his eyes. One of his hands was still on her side while the other resting under her shoulder. Their position was intimate, and it didn't go unnoticed by either one of them.

"Are you okay?" Damon said softly, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

Elena hesitated a second, studying his features. "I-I…I'm f-fine." She stuttered.

Damon frowned a little pretending to think of something but, in actual fact, he was savouring the feeling of her under him. Her breaths came out long and deep making her breasts push up against his chest. He knew he had to move, he had to, but he didn't want to. He didn't want this moment to be over.

Elena realised the back of his hand was touching a little bit of exposed skin where her red camisole had ridden up. She felt how his fingers started to move a little, trying to find more skin, drawing circles all across her and making goose bumps. His touch was warm and tingly as his light blue eyes danced over her figure.

"Damon…" She started, looking at him.

"Elena…" He purred back, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are we doing?" She whispered as he leant in.

Damon said nothing, coming down and running the tip of his nose along her cheek to her hair, taking in her scent. His own breathing had picked up as he continued to gently run his fingertips along her sensitive flesh, making her swallow thickly. It wasn't that she didn't want him to, but she didn't know what to make of the situation.

She wanted him. It was wrong but she was falling for him and she couldn't deny it any longer.

He pulled back a few inches and hovered his forehead above hers, trying to think straight. He wanted her, oh God he wanted her, but something was stopping him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something.

But that didn't stop him as he leant forward, his lips almost touching hers. Damon lingered there for a moment, trying to take in her reaction to what was going on. Her expression was the same as his, filled with desire and need. His warm breath caressed her lips and he nuzzled her nose with his, eyes half lidded, as his came closer and closer.

Elena couldn't take the waiting anymore and so thrust her face forward, their lips now touching. She let out a sharp gasp at the contact, but relishing in the feeling of how they moulded to hers perfectly. It was just like she had imagined, his lips being like soft petals against hers. There was no movement, both of them just relaxing and giving in to the feeling of each other. Damon's hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, whilst Elena's own hands moved up to hold his biceps and then tangled in his hair.

"Oh, Elena…" A low rumble vibrated in his chest, his lips moving over hers.

Damon's body lowered on to hers as Elena pulled him down, sliding her own legs apart to accommodate the width of his hips. His kiss was confident, skilled and had just the right amount of aggression and urgency to turn her on.

He groaned in to her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His arousal was as hard as rock and straining against the zipper of his jeans, painfully remaining him why he should have worn boxers. He couldn't help himself, feeling the need to find some comfort he grinded his bugling shaft in to her thigh.

Elena panted, feeling her own arousal spike and the intimate contact as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her slightly parted mouth. She hummed contently as she opened for him, ready to experience everything he had to offer.

"Damon?"

Abruptly, he yanked himself away, stumbling to his feet. Elena lay there gasping and confused to what had happened. Then she realised that the reason he had acted so fiercely. Klaus was knocking at the door, calling Damon's name.

Mortified by the sudden intrusion, Elena scrambled up on to her feet, yanking down her camisole, and backed away into the bedroom. Damon was at the far end of the room, flushed and scowling, his chest heaving. His hair was messy and the fly of his jeans strained against a very impressive erection.

"Fuck." He shoved both hands into his hair.

How the hell had this all happened?!

It was the most real thing he had ever felt, the passion between them, but he suddenly realised why it felt wrong. She was seventeen. Seventeen years old and he'd thrown himself at her! He felt terrible and disgusted with himself for putting her in a situation like that. Damon shook his head as he watched her sneak away into the bedroom, hearing the bathroom click shut again.

_Damn it!_

Damon regained his composure and he made his way over to the door and opened it harshly, making the wood creak. Klaus was stood on the steps, ducking under the porch overhead to avoid the rain.

"Damon, you're awake." He sounded surprised.

"Of course I am." Damon snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rose tried calling you this morning but couldn't get through, so she sent me to come wake you." Klaus explained.

Damon grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket seeing that it was actually dead now and knowing that he didn't have the charge. He growled and threw the phone out the door, smashing it in to pieces and into a puddle.

"What the hell, Damon?!" Klaus said, shocked by his friends sudden action.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Damon replied, his tone clipped. "Tell Rose that we are on our way. Be ready in fifteen minutes and I'll bring Elena to the main house to stay with Caroline."

"Sure thing." Klaus nodded before running back over to the main house.

Damon slammed the door shut again, running a hand over his face. He felt the urge to break something. It was just he couldn't believe that he let his control slip away like that. He let his sexual tension get in the way of everything. He acted stupid and careless, a complete rookie mistake. He just couldn't believe the way he'd react to her, seeming to forget who he was for a moment.

But then again, she wasn't unwilling. She didn't push him away or fight him. In fact, she was the one that kissed him, not the other way around! All Damon knew now was that he was even more confused about everything that had just happened.

He went through the archway to the bedroom, noting that she'd taken her bag of clothes to the bathroom to get changed. Damon pulled on a black button shirt, wincing slightly at the throbbing on his shoulder. He shrugged into his favourite leather jacket and sat on the window sill, looking out to the pouring rain.

He didn't know what to feel anymore or what to do. Everything he had planned for so many years was suddenly all going wrong. Ever since Elena things had changed. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Elena finally emerged from the bathroom, freshly dressed in a pair of jeans, hoodie and trainers. She didn't look up at Damon, not after what had just happened. It wasn't that she regretted kissing him, but the way he had reacted surprised her. First he embraced the idea and then he jerked away as if she'd burnt him.

Elena could still feel his cool, silky lips pressed against hers, his body pressed up to hers as he anchored her to him. The sweet sounds he made and the way he looked at her with that glint in his eyes.

She just didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? It didn't feel wrong, not to her at least. Yes, he had kidnapped her, imprisoned her, embarrassed her, locked her away, used her and emotionally and physically hurt her. But then there were so many things he'd done to help her. He'd taken her away from a life of misery, made her feel special, protected her, saved her, understood her and done more for her than anyone had ever before.

It was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't help the way he made her feel.

"Elena?"

She didn't look up, instead kneeling down to tie her shoe lace that had come undone. Damon sighed and crouched down next to her.

He caught her chin in his hand gently, forcing her look at him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly.

Elena's throat burned, not knowing how to answer. She was aroused, mad and ashamed of herself for acting out like that. Never in her life had she lost herself like that.

"Do I look okay to you?" She snapped, pulling away from him.

"You look beautiful to me." He whispered, rising to his feet with her.

Elena was taken aback by his response, expecting him to snap at her of something, but he was strangle relaxed. Not like himself at all.

"Listen, we should probably talk about what happened…" Damon trailed off awkwardly.

"Why?" She questioned grimly.

"Look, you're a sweet girl but you're just too young. You're seventeen years old, Elena, ten years younger than myself. What happened shouldn't have happened and it's my fault that it went down like that."

Elena felt her features go slack at his statement, holding back her overrunning emotions. Had he just rejected her?

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you anymore and I think it's best if we leave it at that. I'm not…_good_ for you." Damon admitted.

He hated saying the words because in actually fact he wanted her more than anything. He wanted to ravage her in kisses and worship her body until she begged for more. He wanted all these things because what he felt for her was real and he'd never felt anything like it before.

But it was wrong, morally. Just because he killed people for a living and had done some terrible things didn't mean that Damon didn't have morals. He did. Although they were slightly messed up, he still had them. He didn't want to use Elena in that way because she was still too young. He didn't want to take anything like that away from her.

"Okay." Elena mumbled, looking down again. "Fine."

She shoved passed him and out the door making her way over to the main house, not caring about the rain that soaked her clothing. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible and nurse her wounded heart by herself.

Damon groaned after her, hating that she was mad at him again. It hurt him more than anything to tell her that, but he couldn't risk it. Not around her at least. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

* * *

Damon had been reluctant to leave Elena at the house with Caroline, but knew it was for the best. He didn't want her to have to come back to the place she'd most died in not even twelve hours ago. Besides, he had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

Klaus had driven them all the way back to the manor, or what was left of it at least. Damon winced when he stepped out of the vehicle, seeing the charred remains of the place that he once called home. There were many people on site, trying their best to clean up what was left of the place and find any evidence they could.

"Damon!" Rose called, rushing over to the car. "You're finally here. How you feeling?"

"I'll live, if that's what you're asking." He said deadpanned, staring at the house. "So, how bad is the damage?"

"It's not as bad as we though." She confessed, gesturing for him to follow her, holding and umbrella out to him. "The west side of the manor was completely fried and unsalvageable. The east side, however, isn't as bad. The parlour room, diner, art room and kitchens were pretty much untouched. The fire crew got here just after you left and sorted everything out."

"Did anyone ask questions?"

"The police turned up, but after mentioning you name they didn't stick around."

Damon smirked to himself. He had the Mystic Falls police wrapped around his little finger. It was how he managed to get away with so much. He had a few of his contacts working within the force anyway, meaning he was able to control what went on in the system. He liked having control.

"So, have you found anything interesting?" Damon asked, when they reached the canopy overlooking the property.

"Well, I guessed you already know about the alarm system and that it was an inside job." Rose picked up a file and handed it to him. "This is a record of all the times the safe room was accessed. The only registered time for this week was last night, just before dinner started."

Damon glanced over the records, biting his lower lip. Rose handed him another piece of paper, this one with a list of names.

"And these are all the people who have access to the code. Someone's moving against you."

"Is it you?" He accused in a low tone.

"No, never." Rose snapped. "Now if it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then it had to be Alaric, Stefan, Kol or Klaus. Stefan is you're brother and Alaric has been your friend for years, so I wouldn't think it was them. That leaves Kol and Klaus, but even they don't have a motive for doing this."

"Maybe we don't really know them at all. " Damon muttered to himself.

Rose cleared her throat. "There is something else you should know. There was another man who tried to attack the house last night. He's alive, barley, so we can question him in the next few days."

"Good, we can squeeze information out of him before we kill him." Damon jeered, throwing the papers down on the table.

"There's something else, Damon." She insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him so they were out of ear shot from anyone else. "Do you remember that group that we ran in to a few years back? The crazy ones with tattoos."

"Yeah, what about them?"

During one of their many adventures, Rose and Damon had gotten themselves mixed up in some very bad business involving another gang. They liked to think of themselves as assassins, assigned by mob bosses to do the dirty work. Damon very quiet understood why anyone would employee someone to do the killing for them. Wasn't that half the fun of being a mobster?

"I did some digging in to them and found that they are called '_the_ _hunters'. _They all have the same mark tattoo that runs from their hand to their chest as a symbol of being a part of the group. They are well trained and only hired for specialist kills, not stopping until the job is complete."

"So…what does that have to do with me?" Damon raised his eyebrows, wondering why the hell Rose was even talking about this.

"Oh for God sakes, think about it, Damon!" Rose barked. "Those people in the house last night, they were the hunters! Someone has hired the best of the best to kill you. You're head has a price on it and they won't stop until you're dead."

Damon's jaw was set in to a lock as he took in the information, eyes going wide at the news. Sure, he'd had people try and kill him before, but never had he had someone actually single him out like this. Someone seriously wanted him dead. And the only question was who?

Who really wanted him dead and was there anyone he could trust anymore?

"I managed to kill two last night, so they can't be that skilled." Damon joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not listening to me! If you don't play you're cards right, you're going to end up dead. Think about it."

Rose turned her back on him, leaving him to think about what she had said. Damon picked up the notes again, reading through the information that they had so far. Someone seriously wanted him dead, but who? Could it have been John? Or Kol? Or someone completely different. Heck, it could have even been Stefan, Klaus or Alaric.

All he knew now was that it was a race against time to find out who the fuck wanted him dead so badly that the would hire assassins? Who hated him that much that they would burn down his house? And, most of all, what the hell did they hope to achieve from his death?

There was a new player in the game, one that was willing to play dirty to get what they wanted. But Damon was prepared.

Prepared and waiting. Here and now. He was ready for a fight.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Nice to see you all again! My coursework is all finished now and let me tell you now, it feels so good to be back! Another chapter down finished...**

**Okay so the sexual tension of these two characters has reached breaking point and they kissed! Yay! However, as usually, someone had to interrupt (don't hate me!), but it's all for the good of the story. I know you guys want all Delena fluffy goodness and you will get it soon, I promise! Literally, in a couple chapters time you'll know what I mean ;) I tried to show the inner battle that both characters were having in that the both were confused. Damon tried to be the better person, but Elena wasn't all to happy about that. He feels like he maybe taking advantage of her, given the situation they are in so I hope that came across like that. **

**So who wants Damon dead? Which of the five suspects (not including Damon) have a reason to go against him? And who hired the hunters? I was reading through the reviews and I must say that some of you are pretty good with all your detective work... ;) There will be a big twist coming up soon in this story which will effected the dynamic of everything, but what could it be? I guess ****you'll have to wait and find out :P**

**Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews! They have really kept me going and pushed me to finish all my college work early XD What did you think of this chapter? Is the romance moving too fast? Any idea of who is the ****traitor****? Please let me know! Thank you all for the support and I will post again as soon as ****possible****!**

**P.S. OMFG to episode 23. I seriously don't know what to say...**

**Next chapter: Elena learns more about the life of a ****mobster ****from Caroline and Damon struggles in his quest to find the traitor. Stay tuned ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The black Audi SUV finally started to come to the end of the old, dirt track road at the riverside port, an abandoned part of land that Damon had invested in. No one really understood why he'd brought the land and made no developments, but that all became clear enough. The old warehouses had become very useful to him, especially in times like this when he needed to…_extract _information from people.

"We're here, Rose." He spoke into his phone as Klaus pulled the car up to the warehouse. "Get everything ready for us."

He snapped the phone shut, shifting in his seat as his brother burned holes into the side of his head. He finally turned to him, feeling pissed that Stefan was staring at him like he was some kind of freak show.

"What?" Damon spat, glaring at Stefan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, thinking that he was being ridiculously in asking such a question. Sometimes he found it hard to believe his brother was even related to him. Whenever he wanted to handle situations delicately, Stefan would go at them hard and fast. And then the roles would reverse again. Damon loved his brother, there was no doubt about that, being the only real family he had left, but he annoyed him more often than not.

He was relieved when he found out that Stefan had made it out alive and unhurt from the fire. He claimed he had been patrolling the broader wall outside the gate to make sure that all the guests got to their cars and made it away with ease. When he'd heard the explosions go off, he ran back the house, but wasn't able to do anything to help. Instead, he helped to put the flames out and stopped the spread.

"Of course I want to do this." Damon finally responded. "That fucker and his groupies tried to kill me."

"Whatever you say, brother. I'm just saying that we should take our time with this guy and see what he knows." Stefan said, trying to talk some reason into him. "If you go ahead and rush in to this then this week would have been a complete waste of time."

"Just let me do my job." He snapped.

Damon's mood was on edge. It had been all week. A week since the fire. A week since this whole mess started. A week since he'd kissed her. Elena.

It was repeating in his mind constantly. Thinking about the way she held on to him. Thinking about the way she smelt. Thinking about the way she opened her legs and the way he rubbed himself against her. He just couldn't get it out of his head, no matter what he tried to do, he just couldn't shake it. He couldn't shake her.

These last few days had been even more torture and he'd started sleeping in one of the armchairs. It wasn't his first choice and he would have given anything to be wrapped up in bed with her again. But he hated the fact that if he did get in the bed with her, he wouldn't be able to touch or hold her without feeling guilty. Without feeling like he was taking advantage of her.

He shook his head sharply, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind again.

He slid his phone into his tight jeans pocket, grabbing his leather jacket off the seat and throwing open the door. He breathed the fresh air around him, controlling himself as he made his way towards the warehouse. Numerous thoughts filling his head and a smirk curved its way across his lips. This was going to be so much fun and such a great way for him to release all his pent up angry and aggression.

Damon strolled over to the door, giving it a light tap before Alaric opened it for him and Stefan.

"It's about time you showed up." Ric remarked, stepping aside to allow them through.

"Where is the suspect?"

"Not here yet. Rose will be bringing him in soon." He gestured over to the back of the room were a few more of Damon's men stood. "You're welcome to check out all the equipment before he arrives."

Damon gave a sharp nod and made his way through the poorly lit room. There was a chair in the middle of the room and one spot light hanging above. Next to that was a surgical table of different weapons and ways to maim someone. There was also a small, Victorian styled furnace that was already lit.

He made his way over to the fire and picked up a sharp, metal poker. While heating it up in the furnace, Damon waited for Alaric and Klaus to secure their _'guest'_ to the seat. The man that had been caught during the fire six days before had been recovering, which Damon didn't really see the point in if the man was just going to be beaten to a pulp again. Oh well…

The man, who they had identified as a hunter, had remained tight lipped whenever any of them tried to talk to him. Rose had insisted that they try a less violent approach, which failed miserably, so Damon turned to his most favoured method of extracting information. He needed to find out who these hunters were and who was moving against him.

"Damon?"

He turned to Alaric, who had started to pull on his rubber gloves, and gave a small nod. Damon swung the top poker up a few inches from his face, expecting the glowing tip. He smirked to himself, knowing already that this was going to be interesting.

Their _'guest'_ sat in a wooden chair, his hands bound behind his back and strapped down, his head slumped on his bare chest. He was shirtless and his face was bruised and he still had faint burn marks on his skin from when he struggled to escape the fire. He'd also been beaten severely for trying to escape.

Damon walked through the room, stopping as he got to Klaus who had set a range of equipment on a small table. It had been a while since Damon had got his hands dirty like this, running his fingers over the tools and reminding himself of their use. He glanced over to the chair and a smile appeared on his lips as he thought over how much he was going to enjoy torturing him.

"I think we should begin then, don't you?" Damon announced, grabbing a switch blade.

He caught sight of Rose hovering by the door way, shaking her head in disapproval before disappearing out. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was just being ridiculous now. Six years ago she would have happily join in for the good of their gain, but now she had just gotten soft, not like the woman he used to know. He was almost disappointed.

"I need to know some things." Damon began, eyes fixated on the blade. "If you don't cooperate willingly, I will resort to any means necessary to get the information out of you."

The man looked up at him, glaring but swallowing thickly, trying to hide his fear. He remained silent and expressionless, his gaze not wavering for Damon's as his jaw flexed slightly.

"Who are you?" Damon asked in a monotone voice. He wanted to start with simpler questions.

"My name is Galen Vaughn." He spat with a thick Scottish accent, staring up with cold eyes.

"Good." Damon smirked and shifted his weight, thinking carefully about his next question. "And who do you work for?"

Galen looked away from him and at the floor. "You already know the answer to that, laddie." He made his words even and confident.

"I do know, I just want to hear it from you."

There was no reply as Damon waited for a response, for anything, but Galen lips were sealed shut. He took a moment to examine the tattoo that spread all up his right arm and across his chest, and X resting on his heart. It was interesting in its design, but nothing too special.

"Alright. We'll play this my way." Damon smirked when he saw how his victim's muscles tensed at his words as he raised the switch blade in the air, reflecting the light. "This is how it's going to work. You answer my questions, and you don't get hurt. If you don't…well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Galen licked his dry, cracked lips and shifted in his uncomfortable seat. Damon had a wicked grin plastered on his face, relishing in the fact he was going to be tormenting his man. He fiddled with the tip of the blade between his index finger and thumb before bring it up to rest on the inside of Galen's arm.

"Tell me who you are and why you are here."

"No."

"Wrong answer, _laddie_." Damon snapped in a mocking tone.

He brought the blade down, pushing it into the thin layer of skin and slicing into Galen's left forearm. The cut was deep and overflowed with blood quickly, making trails all the way down his arm. He hissed out from the sting, but made no other sound, locking his teeth together.

"Still no answer? Fine by me."

Damon pulled the blade to the other arm, this time using the tip and digging it in to the flesh, making a small puncture mark. This time a groan echoed in the room as Damon twisted the blade in his already throbbing wound. Pain was surging up his arm and ached in his muscles.

"I can keep this up for as long as I like." Damon remarked. "You, on the other hand, aren't in the best position to test my patience."

He slid the dagger across Galen's cheek from his eye the corner of his mouth, drawing a thin line of deep red. A droplet formed at the cut and rolled down his face leaving a crimson trail. Damon touched the skin with the flat part of the metal blade, smearing the blood from the all over one side of his.

He then brought the blade further up and rested it on the corner of Galen's eye, drawing light trails along the sensitive skin. When there was still no answer, Damon started to push, watching as the tip pierced the skin and blood rushed out. It looked as if the man was crying blood as a low scream escaped him through gritted teeth.

"Hunter!" Galen was breathing deeply, trying to control himself. "I'm a fucking hunter. Satisfied?"

"Not really." Damon shrugged, holding the blade on the bleeding man's thigh. "Who sent you?"

"No one."

"You're lying."

Galen didn't want to answer, looking his torturer straight in the eyes. These people would surely use his information against him and probably kill him anyway if he told them, so what was the point?

"Answer me now and I won't kill you." Damon offered, but when nothing was said, he snapped.

Damon plunged the knife into Galen's leg when he didn't answer him. He screamed out in agony, cursing and grunting as the blade was pressed further in. It was tearing through tissue and muscle, completely destroying his leg.

"Answer me, now." Damon growled.

He twisted the knife to emphasize his question, listening to the pathetic whimpers that escaped the man. He pulled the blade out only to bring it down again on the same wounded, ripping it open even more.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He removed the blade, letting him catch his breath.

"I-I don't k-know…" Galen whimpered.

Damon rolled his eyes and strolled over to the fire, picking out the white-hot poker he was playing with earlier. He hovered the threatening torture device above Galen's wounded leg before sticking it in to the deep cut.

He screamed louder than Damon had ever heard anyone scream, shrieks echoing throughout the room, but it didn't make him stop. An utterly tormented soul on the verge of complete brokenness trashed around in his restrains as Damon pushed on the leg even more. The smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"Are you ready to talk?" Damon asked once again, hoping that he had reconsidered the offer.

Galen's breaths grew rapid and short, his head swaying from side to side as he struggled to stay conscious. He was shaking violently at the searing heat coursing through his veins.

"I-I told y-you…" He breathed, defeated. "I d-don't know. W-We were sent a-a b-bag load of money and were told t-that y-you were the target. T-that's all I k-know."

Damon sighed and knelt down in front of him, pushing his fingertips in to the wound. He watched the man cringe as his breathing spike as more pain throbbed in his body. The blood loss was taking its toll on the hunter. He wasn't much use to them anymore.

"One more question and then I won't harm you anymore." Damon spoke, grabbing another blade from his back pocket. "Where is your base?"

Galen shuddered, not wanting to go through any more pain. "At-talanta-a."

"Good." He smirked.

Before anyone had time to react, Damon lashed Galen's throat, watching as his eyes bulged out of his skull. Blood started seeping out of his mouth as he made his last choked breathes. The cut was shallow enough that it wouldn't kill him instantly, but he would bleed out slowly. Damon had to step back to make sure he didn't get any more blood on himself. He threw the blade to the floor and grabbed a towel to wipe his hands with.

"Nobody touch him until he bleeds out completely." Damon instructed, picking the blood from under his finger nails. "Then someone dump his body over the falls and, this time, can you remember to weight the body down."

He thought about the last time he'd asked someone to dispose of a corpse and the police department found it. It had been a difficult situation to have to explain, but with a little bit of money and bribing, the police never bothered them again.

He threw the towel to the floor and headed for the door, his brother falling in stride beside him.

"It appears that we need to rethink our plan a little." Damon hissed urgently as he stormed outside, narrowly smashing into Stefan on his way.

The heat of his rage could have started a fire if it hadn't been so cold. Light rain started to come down, but it didn't bother either of the men.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked while following his boss towards the car. "Why kill him when we could have used him?"

Damon sighed. "We got all the information we needed. He wasn't any use to us anymore."

"We could have used him!"

"No we couldn't, Stefan." He retorted. "He was useless to us. Besides, if you had done this sooner, then we wouldn't be in this situation now. It's been a week, Stefan, and we are still no step closer to finding out who did this!"

"But-…"

"Listen to me!" Damon growled, turning o his hell to face his brother. "You are not in charge, I am. So shut the fuck up and let me do you job."

Stefan lips pursed together bitterly. "I will not fail you again." He promised, resting his hands on the car door, the scars of a lifetime of fist fights and drug abuse marred them.

"I will call you tomorrow and I want you to contact me with any information on Atlanta." Damon ordered sternly, watching the younger man stumble as he open the car door for him. "I'm going back the manor and meeting Rose. Apparently she found something interesting there."

He slipped into the car as Klaus got into the driver's seat, staring engine. Damon rolled down his window, giving Stefan a narrowed eyed stare.

"Stefan, when I call you I expect you to be yourself again. If I find you distracted like you were today then I may have to rethink your position as my right-hand man." He said gruffly. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that just because you are my brother that it grants you immunity."

Any fool who had been part of the mob for more than a day would have known that threat. Damon could make someone's life a misery. Many other mob bosses would have said death was the punishment that men feared, but he disagreed. Death was too quick an easy. Damon wanted people to suffer.

Although he would never go to the extremes with his brother, Damon had ways of making sure that Stefan was also on a one track mind.

"I swear I won't-…"

Damon didn't listen as his window closed and Klaus stepped on the gas, leaving behind all his problems and issues that he just couldn't face anymore today. Well, not all is problems. He still had to deal with Elena.

He ran a hand over his face, groaning inwardly.

He loved spending time with her, he really did, but it was just so hard to be around her anymore. Every time he was with her, his mind went back to the moment on the floor. She was everything that he could ever need or want, but she was just out of reach.

He couldn't have her, not matter how much he wanted her, because she wasn't his to have.

Damon sighed. This was meant to be easy, him not caring, but it was harder than he could ever had imagine. He did care. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared. He cared for Elena.

* * *

Elena curled up on the large sofa, a mug of chocolate in her hand. It was how she's spent most of the last week, watching telly and chatting with Caroline about some of the most random things. In a way it was nice to have some female company. She was three years older than Elena, but they shared the same interest and hobbies. It was the most relaxed she'd felt in a while.

"We should totally go shopping sometime soon!" Caroline exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in her seat. "I mean, its summer! That means bikinis, pool parties and tanning. What could be better?"

"Let's not forget the drinks and hot guys as well." Elena giggled, raising her mug in the air.

"That reminds me!"

The blonde set her drink down on the coffee table and ran off to a bright pink shopping bag with _Victoria's Secret _inscribed on the side. Without another word, she threw the bag at Elena and settled down again, watching her like a hawk as she hesitantly opened it.

Elena's eyes went wild as she pulled out a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. She held them up with the tips of her fingers before throwing them back into the bag as if they had burnt her.

"Why'd you give me those?" Elena chuckled, slightly worried about what she was planning.

Caroline smiled. "Well, you need new underwear and, besides, you would look so hot in that. Trust me, Damon would go crazy for you!"

Elena blushed. "What makes you think he would see me in that?"

"Seriously! I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." She beamed, passing the bag back to Elena.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because, I'm…me." Elena murmured. "I'm just a girl and Damon's…well he's Damon. Besides, I'm not that into him anyway."

Caroline scoffed, flinging her hands forward. "Oh, come on! Admit it, Elena, you are attracted to Damon and all his bad boy glory."

"N-no, I'm not." She stuttered, shifting in her seat.

"Yes, you are!" She argued. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"I can't, Caroline!"

"But why not?" Caroline cajoled her, leaning forward in her seat.

Elena looked down at the floor, tears filling her eyes and biting at her bottom lip. What was she supposed to say? That she liked him? That there was some strange connection she felt to him?

"If I admit it, if I even let the thought in for a second, then what the hell does that say about me?" She admitted, finally meeting the blondes gaze. "He kidnapped me and took me away from everything I've ever known. He's killed people and done countless monstrous things in his life time."

Caroline sighed. "I know what you mean, trust me I do, but he isn't the monster that he makes himself out to be."

Caroline moved from the armchair and came to sit next to her new friend on the large sofa, resting her elbows on her knees. There were things that she needed to explain for Elena to truly understand why she was wrong.

"It's a long story so I guess I better start from the beginning." She chuckled lightly before clearing her throat. "Let's start with Klaus. He lead a troubled life. I mean, he was the same as Damon in some ways, growing up as the oldest child to be told that he would be the one to take over a family business of murders. He ran for the hills and never looked back and by the age of eighteen he was involved in drink, drugs and crime. The three things he never wanted to be a part of and he was ashamed of himself.

"On the night of his twenty-first birthday, he's had enough. He'd been scammed out of a load of money by John Gilbert and he felt that he didn't have a life anymore. He stood on the edge of a bridge and was ready to jump."

She looked into Elena's eyes, locking to them as if she was trying to get the point across even more.

"He was about to jump, end it all, and then someone shoved him out of the way. Klaus was tackled to the floor, he was saved. By Damon. He doesn't know, not even to this day, why Damon decided to save him, but he has been forever grateful. He helped Klaus to get his life back on track as well as fight against the people that had caused them all pain. The Gilberts."

Elena took a shallow breath, feeling herself shake physically.

"Klaus wasn't the only one that Damon saved. He helped Rose and Alaric find safety and shelter in times of desperate need. He came back for his brother and protected him as best he could so that he wouldn't have to end up running the organisation. He even helped Kol in making sure that his father got the care he needed, saving him from death row for a crime he didn't commit. Although Damon doesn't see it that way, he has saved countless lives." Caroline swallowed thickly. "Even mine."

Elena started wide eyed at her. "What do you mean?"

Caroline leant forward and gripped the brunettes hand tightly before speaking. "My mum died when I was sixteen and I never knew who my father was. I didn't have any family to look after me and I was pretty much thrown out on the streets. I didn't know what to do. I felt empty inside, I'd suffered depression for years. I also had anger and anxiety problems. I pushed everybody away and that was why I had barely any friends. I just felt like I couldn't go on anymore. I cried every single day thinking about my sad, pathetic life. It was hard.

"But then, I was saved. I was on the side of the street, whoring myself out for money. It was my first time doing it and I didn't have a clue what I was doing." She took a deep breath, staring at the wall absently. "Some guy came up to me, asking me for sexual favours in return for five bucks. I was young and I needed the money, but I just couldn't do. I felt sick at the thought that I would stoop so low, so I tried to leave. But the guy got frustrated, angry, and dragged me into the allyway, pushed me to the floor and-…"

"Caroline, you don't have to-…"

"I started screamed and thrashing around, trying to find an escape. His hands where all over me, fondling me, touching me and I thought it was over. That was it. But just when thought it was all over, the man's weight was lifted off of me. I heard shouting and fighting and by the time I woke up, I was in strange house. A man and woman sat at my bedside. Damon and Rose. They told me I'd been attack but that he'd had got there just in time. Damon let me stay in his house to recover and that he'd assigned a young man to take care of me. Klaus."

She smiled weakly, licking her dry lips as she loosened the grip she had on Elena's hand. Her features were softer, almost like all the stress and pain had finally been lifted. She looked happier and more content.

"I slowly started to fall in love with him and we've been together ever since."

Elena stared at Caroline, completely in awe at the incredibly human being in front of her. Even through the hardships and times that she was desperate, Caroline had managed to pick her life back up and change it for the better. No one would have ever of guessed from her bright and lively personality that she had almost been a victim of such a crime.

Elena cleared her throat. "Look, Caroline, I appreciate you telling me your story, but your situation was completely different to what mine is now. You were saved by Damon. I'm just his hostage in this game against my family."

"That's not true." Caroline whispered. "I've seen the way he looks at you and I've never seen it in him before."

"No, he doesn't." Elena spoke quietly. "Every time I think I'm getting close to him, he just pushes me away all the time."

"Oh, sweetie." Caroline moved forward and petting her hair. "I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway." She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Because, at the end of the day, I don't really mean anything to him. I'm just a pawn."

Caroline sighed and pulled Elena in to her embrace, tightly. "Trust me, Elena; you are much more to him than that. So much more."

* * *

**Hello everyone! This chapter took a little longer for me to get right and, to be honest, I am still not 100% happy with the result but I guess you guys will be the judge of that. This was originally over 9,000 words long, which was a little extreme, so I had to cut it down. That's why this chapter ends kinda suddenly, but it had to be done.**

**So, this chapter was a little weird to write because there was no Delena moments! *gasp!* Trust me, there will be lots of Delena goodness next chapter ;) I wanted to set the mood on how things have been going the past week and how frustrated Damon is getting. The torture scene was a lot of fun to write just because we got to see more of badass Damon! As for Caroline and Elena, I wanted them to have a moment where you got to see other characters back stories and why they are then so close to Damon. There was also the confrontation with Stefan that I felt I had to add to show the growing tension between the brothers. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know this wasn't amazing, but next chapter is almost finished so I will be able to update in the next two days as an apology for making you wait a little longer than usual. Thank you all so much for the last lot of reviews! I mean, seriously, it was amazing to have so much feedback!**

**Please let me know what you all thought about this and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Next chapter: Rose finds something interesting whilst Damon starts to give into his feelings for Elena. Stay tuned ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So, why'd you drag me all the way out here again?" Damon inquired, falling in stride besides Rose as the made their way to the manor.

Or, at least, what was left of it.

He'd ordered a clean-up crew to take away all the spoilt areas in the household and try and save any items that they found. Most of the house was salvageable, but it was going to take a few months to repair and reconstruct again. Damon had many other properties that he owned, so staying somewhere wasn't the issue. The problem was that the manor was the place he'd grown up in. Memories of his mother and priceless items that would never be able to replace where hidden within the burnt ruins.

"I dragged you up here for many reasons." Rose replied, opening the door to the onsite cabin. "The first was to get you away from the bloody warehouse."

Damon groaned. "Seriously? You brought me here just to moan at me?"

"No, I brought you here to show you something. But yes, I guess I kinda did want to moan at you as well."

"What for?"

Rose kicked the door shut and sighed. "Did you kill him?"

"Of course I did."

"Damn it, Damon!" She shouted, running a hand threw her hair. "Why?"

"Why? Because he tried to kill me, that's why!" He exclaimed back, equally frustrated now.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, choosing to drop the conversation. She wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with him and, besides, she had more important matters at hand than worrying about Damon's choices in how he ran the business.

"I have some more information on the safe room where the alarms were." She spoke calmly and professionally, making her way around the makeshift office in the cabin.

"Which would be..?" Damon seethed, already annoyed at Rose for her comments.

"Well, the alarms were deactivated at ten-thirty, but the fire didn't actually start to around eleven." She explained, pulling out a set of official documents with a full report on the incident. "As you know, there are only a few people who have access to the safe room, so if we are going to find out who it was, then we need to find out where they were at that time."

"That could take a while." He huffed.

"Which is why I already went ahead and got everyone's story." Rose smirked, handing him another form. "I figured that I would get on your good side if I did that."

Damon's face visible lit up with a grin pulling at one side of his face. This was one of the many reasons that he loved having Rose around because even though she could be a judgemental cow, she always knew what she was doing. She understood his need for information, fast, and how important this was to their situation.

"I take it everyone has an alibi then?" He questioned.

"You bet. Alaric was in the parlour room, Stefan was outside with guests, Kol was in a meeting with you and Klaus was with me all evening." She pointed to the list of names and statements on the document. "The only person we don't have is you, but I don't really think you would set fire to your own manor."

Damon read though all the notes that were made, going over every little detail to see if he could pick out anything, but he came up blank. Every suspect had their own story that made sure that they weren't the ones who broke in to the safe room and turned off all the alarms. But there had to be something!

"So, now what?"

"You're the boss, Damon." Rose muttered. "I mean, you still have this deal with John for Elena, so it's up to you were you will take it from there."

Damon chewed on his bottom lip, the thought of Elena suddenly filling his mind again. She consumed him in every way and he didn't have a clue what it meant. He didn't know how to react or responded to their situation. He knew it was probable best to let her go now and save all this emotionally pain.

But he couldn't. He had plans and they depended on her. They depended on the fact that John wanted her back safely. If Elena was gone, then his whole plan for revenge and payback was over. He couldn't let it be over, but how much more could he take from being so close to her, growing so attached.

"Can I ask you something?" The words escaped him before he had time to think.

"Sure." Rose raised an eyebrow, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"I-…wha-…umm…" He stumbled over his word and ran a hand through his hair, lounging back against the wall. "What should I do about Elena?"

Rose paused for a moment, perplexed by what Damon was asking her. He honestly felt stupid, asking for advice, but he just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to continue being a complete jerk to Elena but he didn't know how else he was supposed to act around her. Call it being an over privileged, spoilt child with Daddy issues, but he never had time to care about people's feelings.

"Just be nice to her and try to understand her situation. She's been through more than anyone person should in the last few weeks." Rose finally suggested.

"I tried!" He snapped. "But she makes it so hard for me to contain myself around her."

"Oh, give me a break. You're just being overdramatic about the situation-…"

"I kissed her."

Damon glared up at her, infuriated by the way that she spoke to him like he was some naughty ten year old. Rose face twisted from confusion, to shock before finally softening once again, seeming to understand the situation that he was on. He was falling for her, just like she had suspected when she first came back. It was the only flaw in his plan, not matter how much he denied it.

"When did this happen?" Rose asked quietly.

"Last week." He admitted, looking down at the floor. "I woke up and she was holding me, hugging me as my arms were latched around her. I know I shouldn't have liked it…but I did. The feeling of her against me and the way she held on…it made me feel whole again. Like that empty space was being filled again."

His entire body went taught as he realized he'd let his insecurities get the best of him in that he was actually admitting his out loud. He already knew, deep down, that what he was feeling was real, but saying it brought it all to reality.

"And then you kissed her?"

His shoulders tensed. He was quiet for a long moment, so long that she figured he was ignoring the question.

"Yes…no…I mean, sort of…." He finished lamely. "She was the one that kissed me first."

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled, watching Damon fidget like a school boy talking about his first crush. In a way, it was a breath of fresh air to see him like this and for him to admit feeling something. It was the part of him he tried to hide from everyone else.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Damon spoke sharply, rebuilding the wall. "I'm not going to do anything. Besides, it would never work out between us."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, come one, think about it." His gaze hardened briefly. "I'm not good for her. I'm damaged goods."

"Stop with the pity party." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't suit you."

His jaw clenched as he struggled with his reaction. He began to laugh, not in humour, but irony. "It's not pity. It's the truth."

"Whatever you say," Rose remarked under her breath, earning a pointed look from Damon.

She straightened until he focused back on the paperwork that she had handed him. He flicked through and signed various different sections before handing back to her. He was tense all of a sudden, knowing that Rose knew his dark secret. That he cared for the girl he promised never to care about. He started to click the pen in his hand repeatedly, finding some sort of relief from it and the stress that was building.

Damon was confused. In any normal situation he wouldn't have given a damn about anything happening around him, but this time he was feeling strange and uneasy. Every thought he had went straight back to Elena.

Rose cleared her throat, snapped Damon out of his day dream and beckoning him to come over to the desk.

"You can move to a close safe house now. There isn't a great threat anymore so we can sort that out as soon as possible."

"Fine." He replied deadpanned, not making eye contact.

"Anyway, the clean-up crew found a few items that you may want. Everything from a couple of paintings, rare books and…" Rose paused and unlocked her desk draw, pulling out an item, "…this."

Rose handed Damon a small box, just big enough to fit into the palm of his hand. It was a midnight blue and velvet material, but upon turning it over he found no marking to determine whose it was. It was sealed shut with a silver clasp with ivory engravings. He didn't think he'd ever come across this before, although there was something that was oddly familiar about it. Liked he'd seen it before…

"Damon?"

He blinked a few times and tucked the box into his jean pocket, turning to see Klaus at the door with Rose.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked and Damon gave a sharp nod.

Klaus stepped out into the dim glow of the falling sunset and Damon was about to follow before Rose caught his arm in the door way. He glared at her for a moment, ready to have a go at her before she raised her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know how hard it is for you, being around her." She said just above a whisper. "It's difficult and I know that all you want to do is push her away and stop feeling, but you can't do that. You're just frightening and confusing the poor girl and making it harder not only on her, but also yourself."

His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know you won't let yourself believe it, but I am begging you to understand that she needs you just as much as you need her." She continued in a softer voice.

Before Damon had time to react, Rose closed the door to her cabin in his face without any other word or goodbye. He considered banging on the door just to tell her how wrong she was, but the truth was she wasn't wrong. Just the thought of Elena not being in his life anymore made him feel sick.

He couldn't care. He wasn't supposed to! It wasn't in his nature. Yet he couldn't help the way Rose's words cut in to me him. He needed to fix it, all of it because he needed her. His time was running out in more ways than one and he didn't have a clue where he was going to end up.

All he knew now was that everything he did from now on was going to be for her. Going to be for Elena.

* * *

It had just gone ten o'clock when the car finally pulled up outside the safe house and Damon was exhausted. He had a brief conversation with Klaus in the car, but he couldn't remember a word of it now.

Half asleep, he found himself at the front door of the guest house, fumbling with the keys but trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Elena up. He didn't think he would be able to control himself tonight and keep away from her, not after the thoughts Rose put into his head.

_She needs you…_

Did she? Did Elena really need him? And did he even need her, for that matter?

Damon yawned and rubbed his eyes, refusing to tackle the issue warring away in his mind. He would have time for that tomorrow.

He slouched back in the arm chair, closing his eyes and letting all the drama from the day disappear. He had so much to do in so little time. Things were going so well after all his planning and preparation and now, a week later, he was back to square one again. He didn't have a plan, or base and now he was being hunted. Damon groaned out loud.

Not the best week he'd ever had.

"Oh!"

Damon's eyes shot open and he realized that Elena was there, watching him. He didn't think he'd been asleep, but when he looked down at his watch, he found that just under an hour had passed. She was staring at him with her big, doe eyes, playing with the material of her night dress.

He had to pull his gaze away from her body and focus on her face again. It was almost criminal for her to look so good dressed like that.

"Elena." Damon paused, slightly startled. "I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"Sorry, I just got up to get a drink," She mumbled, looking down at her knotted fingers. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine, I wasn't even really asleep." He spoke, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his seat.

She gave a small nod and smile before disappearing through the archway, driving under the warm covers once again. She sighed out loud, knowing that was all that would be said between them this evening, the same as the last few days. But tonight was different.

Damon strolled into the room, but didn't make eye contact; instead he grabbed his bag and wondered into the bathroom. He wasn't there for long, coming out still in his jeans and boots, but with a freshly washed face. And he was shirtless, yet again. His lean body grabbed a clean shirt off the bedpost, muscles tensed as he wrapped it over himself. He looked out the window and popped his collar before drawing the curtains closed.

"We won't be staying here much longer." He finally spoke, moving forwards and perching just on the end of the bed. "We'll be moving to a safe house closer to the manor."

"Okay." Elena whispered.

She though about, how much she couldn't wait to get away from here. It was a lovely place to stay; there was no doubt about it, but the circumstances didn't really help. After her talk with Caroline, Elena started to think about how much had changed in just over a week. No longer was she a captive of a manipulative and evil man. Yes, she was still here because of that reason, but Damon had changed in so many ways that it shocked her. She'd discovered that underneath all that bravado and cockiness, he did have a heart and that he did care, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

After the stories she had heard about his bravery and saving others from lives of misery, it made her think about how wrong she really was about him. He had so many different sides to him, each one coming out each passing day. But with each day, things got harder.

Every time she walked through the main room, Elena's mind would flash back to that moment a week ago. When his body moulded to hers and they embraced each other with electric lips. The way his hands glided over her body and the way her soothed her skin. It was almost like a dream now…

"We'll leave before the first of July." He spoke softly, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Wait," Elena said, confused. "What's today dates?"

She'd completely lost track of time ever since she was taken, having more important things to worry about than what the date was.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "It's the twenty-eighth of June. Why?"

Elena drew a sharp breath, her eyes going wide. It was the end of June already? It's couldn't be…could it? Her mind was reeling, trying to grasp that it was true. It couldn't be! But even as Elena trued to the digital clock on the nightstand, the date became clear. Tomorrow…

"Elena?"

She realized with a jolt that a tear was sliding down her cheek. "I-I'm fine."

Damon knitted eyebrows and came closer, reaching out to wipe her tear away. His finger lingered on her skin before moving down to cup her chin, gently. His light blue eyes locked with her dark brown orbs, connected in a way that made them both take a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" He said after a while.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said quickly, brushing the tear away.

Damon sighed, a look of concern on his features. "Please, tell me."

Her eyes darted over his face as she struggled to swallow. She didn't want to tell him, but the almost harsh look he gave her meant that she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"It's just…umm…that tomorrow's my birthday." Elena said, just above a whisper.

"Oh." He pulled back as if she had burnt him, shocked by her admission.

Elena looked down at her knotted fingers, fidgeting quietly. She could feel his eyes on her, burning holes in to the side of her head. She could only imagine what he thought of her now. Did he pity her? Did he feel sorry for her? Or did he just find it all amusing, like some massive joke, as usually?

Damon studied her for a long moment, watching the way that her cheeks turned a little shade of pink. He understood why she was uncomfortable telling him, seeing as he was her captor. He knew that it put her in an awkward situation. Birthdays were meant to be a time of celebration with friends and family. But here she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with him. He felt especially guilty that it was her eighteenth, knowing that it was a milestone in birthdays, a symbol of her becoming a young adult.

Damon's eyes softened, and he reached out to touch her arm.

"I…I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Elena's eye brows fused together. "Why?"

"Well, you know…it's your birthday. You should be out celebrating and here you are with me." Damon looked down, feeling slightly ashamed at himself.

"It's fine." Elena replied half-heartedly. "In all honestly, I was dreading my birthday this year anyway."

"Why's that?" Damon asked Elena, genuinely wanting to understand her.

She shook her head. "It's just that ever since the accident with my parents, nothing ever seems like it used to be. This time next month will be exactly a year since their death. It just didn't seem right for me to celebrate something that they weren't a part of and, besides, John won't have bothered anyway."

Elena felt her throat go dry, holding back the threat of tears building in her eyes. She hated doing this to herself, get all worked up because what was the point in crying? No one cared. She discovered that a long time ago…

"I'm sorry…I know that after everything they did to you I should see them as monsters, but…" She took a deep breath. "…they were still my parents."

"You have nothing to apologise for. They were your family." Damon insisted. "Besides, how do you even know that I didn't lie to you?"

He challenged her, grabbing a bottle of whiskey off of the side table and pouring the auburn liquid into crystal glass. He slumped back on the window seat with a long sigh before gulping back the drink. It was as if he was burning away all his pain, his suffering, wanting to feel numb to everything just for a little while so he could have some sort of peace.

Elena's eyes followed up from his thin happy trail to his bellybutton over the contours of his abs before disappearing into his jeans. She watched each line of muscle, over his hard chest and up to the smooth lines of his neck and chin. She watched as the flexed with every little and careless movement he made. His eyebrows were twisted with worry and his gaze absent as he chewed his bottom lip.

"You wouldn't do that." His eyes caught Elena's as she spoke, staring at her with a blank expression. "You wouldn't lie to me. You promised."

Her head rested on the pillow as she gazed at him, looking beautiful and somewhat lonely. He wanted to go to her, hold her, but he couldn't. Could he? He hesitated, wondering if he could be in the same bed as her again and keep his hands to himself. The last few nights had been torture, which is why he'd opted for sleeping in one of the chairs in the main room. It wouldn't hurt, would it, just to lie next to her?

With a low sigh, Damon set the empty glass down and pushed himself to his feet. He second guessed himself for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do. But when Elena said nothing, Damon slipped on to the bed and put his hand behind his head. Elena adjusted herself to a better angle so she could see him better, his features much softer than before. She didn't break eye contact, watching him as he stared back. He could feel the outline of her leg under the sheets against his own. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and the mint from where she'd brushed her teeth.

Elena took a deep breath when she realised he wasn't going to break the silence, a question burning in the back of her mind.

"You never told me about that…what you did for Rose, Alaric, Klaus and even Caroline."

Damon grimaced and turned away from her to look up at the ceiling, not knowing how to respond. She knew about his softer side and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was, after all, Damon Salvatore. He wasn't meant to be soft.

"It wasn't about you." He replied absently.

Elena smiled slightly, despite herself, gripping the pillow under her for comfort. In this light she could see both his sides. His softer side that wanted to do good and his darker side that he let rule his life. But even she could tell now that his icy exterior was just a facade that she was slowly breaking down.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good," Damon paused, finally allowing himself to focus on her again. "And I don't want to have live up to anyone's expectations."

They stared at each other, Elena holding her breath as his Adams apple bobbed. There, she could see all the cracks in his mask that he hid behind. The emotions where practically seeping through his eyes and into hers, connected them in a way that they completely understood one another.

Without really thinking about Elena moved closer to him, wanting to feel his warm body against hers again. She cupped his cheek with one of her hands, running her thumb over his delicate skin. Damon tensed, unsure of what to do. Her touch sent sparks through his body in a way that no one had ever done before. Not even Katherine could do that. The girl holding him without fear or hesitation in front of him made his chest tighten, because he wasn't supposed to have these feelings, at all.

"Elena, I-…"

Then, Damon gently let his fingers brush against the back of her hand, holding it to his cheek. She smiled at him and curled her body closer to his, just wanting to feel him near her. She watched as his features went slack, seeing the childlike innocence. His face was so angelic and soft that she couldn't help herself when she leant forward, her nose barely brushing his now.

Damon's chest rose and fell a little faster, their eyes connecting as he fought for control. He needed to stay in control.

He was about to break and give in to roll on top of her and wrap himself around her, but the fear caught him and he quickly got up, shaking his head in frustration. The tension between them was too much to handle. He darted out of the room, needing to stand outside in the fresh air and clear his head for a few minutes.

Elena stared after him as he disappeared out of the front door and in to the night. She felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes, feeling rejected once again. She could barely look at him, barely even be around him. She didn't want to give into the voice screaming in her head to admit there was something there. She just couldn't. Elena knew that she was just making it harder on herself and everyone around her.

But that wasn't the truth, because there was something there.

Damon was leaning against the front door, his chest burning and waiting for is lungs to expand to their full capacity once again. The tenderness of the moment made his heart ache with the knowledge that he couldn't have her. He couldn't. It wasn't right. He felt terrified and elated and so drawn to her in that moment that he thought he might have given in to her.

Elena had brought all his own defences crashing down around him with her simply, gentle gesture. He thought he could handle it, being so close to her, but he was completely wrong. He just had to get away before he did something stupid and let things get out if hand.

He felt something for her and it was growing at an incredible rate. Damon was in two places with his head and heart. He cringed inwardly at how cheesy it sounded, but it was the truth. He wanted her and nothing else, wanting to give in and stay wrapped in her embrace for as long as possible. However, his head was screaming at him at how wrong he sounded. He would've felt like even more of a monster for taking away her innocence, for feeling like he had used her.

Why? Why couldn't this just be easy for him!?

"Damn it, Salvatore." He muttered to himself. "Now what?"

He shoved his hand into his pocket, suddenly releasing that the velvet jewellery box was still in his pocket. Curious, he pulled it out and ran his fingertips over the clasp before finally popping it open. Damon's eyes widen at the object in the box.

It was…no it couldn't be…could it? He could have sworn he'd lost it years ago?

But, yet, here is was. After all these years and he'd found it again. A homemade gifted he had crafted with his own hands with the intention to give it to someone who meant more to him than anything. His fingertips ran over the fine material, remembering the way he'd created this masterpiece. And, after all that hard work, it was nothing but a relic in a box, no use to anyone.

Unless…

Damon's features relaxed and his lips pulled up into a blinding grin as he fished around in his pocket for his phone. He hit a number on sped dial, his gaze never moving away from the item in the box.

"Rose!" He half shouted in delight when she picked up. "Look, I know it's late, but I need to ask a few favours."

"Seriously, Damon?" Rose sighed, sounding as if she had just got out of bed. "What could be so important that-..."

"It's Elena's birthday tomorrow."

In those four words, Rose was left speechless, debating if she had actually heard her boss correctly. He cared that it was Elena's birthday? After a few seconds pause, she brighten up, beaming down the phone at Damon's change of heart.

"What do you need?" Rose asked, slightly enthusiastic.

"A few things, actually." He went on, going over a list in his mind. "But first I will need my car delivered here as soon as possible."

"What are you planning to do with her?" She asked, curious.

Damon chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot…"

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I rewrote this chapter a few times to try and get it to flow a little better as well as making sure all the sexual tension was very much present ;) I know I am being such a tease with it all and the way they are reacting to each other but I can promise you now that in the next few chapters their relationship will be moving forward in all the right directions. **

**This chapter was all to do with Damon's inner battle and what he has been going through. Things have gotten even more difficult for him and he doesn't know what to do at the moment. It is the same with Elena, unsure of how she should be acting towards him. And then throw in a birthday! I've been planning the birthday chapter for quite a while and I think it leads on nicely to the direction the story will be taking as well as the new relationship with our characters. **

**Anyway, sorry this wasn't an amazingly quick update but I want each chapter to be exactly what I want before I load it up. Thank you all so much for your reviews and some of the theories some of you have on who the traitor is. That person will be revealed soon... ;) Please let me know what you think and I will update as soon as possible!**

**Next chapter: It's Elena's birthday and Damon is determined to make sure it is one that she will never forget. Stay tuned ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A little breeze swept across Elena's features, blowing a few strands of hair that tickled the end of her nose. She felt a cool material on her cheek and the scent of leather. Elena opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sun pouring through the window. The soft sound of a car engine running and the faint sound of the radio in the background and someone tapping their fingers against the steering wheel.

_A steering wheel?_

The moment her eyes opened fully, Elena was instantly startled and confused. The glaring sun made it hard for her to focus on anything around her, blinking over and over again until she was able to start taking in her surroundings. The world was racing by her as she stared out of a window and she turned her head from side to side realising she was in the passenger's seat of a car.

She turned her head to the other side alert and became even more so when she saw who was driving.

"Damon?" She half yawned, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"Good morning, my sweet Elena." He beamed, his trade mark smirk on his lips.

"Wait a minute," Elena groaned sitting up straighter. "Where are we?"

"We're just going on a little road trip."

"R-really?" She stammered, doing a complete turn to examine the surroundings as he drove by at a high speed. "Why?"

"Well, in case you forgot, it's your birthday." He responded with raised brows as if she was asking a ridiculous question.

Elena's eyes widen as she looked around, glancing down at her clothing and gasping when she realised she was wearing something completely different to what she went to sleep in. She was now wearing a light purple tank top and shorts, defiantly not what she was wearing before.

"Umm…Damon..?" She asked, slightly worried.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I asked Caroline to help you out. I did manage to get you up, but you were incredibly grumpy and still half asleep."

"Oh…" Elena breathed a sigh of relief before giggling, a smile pulling at her lips. "I honestly don't even remember being awake..."

"If it's any consolation, you're adorable when you're tired." He winked making her blush.

She rolled her eyes. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's just gone nine and we've been on the road for over two hours, so we should be there in a few minutes."

"Where's there?" She questioned, turning in her seat to face him.

"You'll see soon enough."

Damon's '67 Chevrolet Camaro rode along the country roads as smoothly as it ever had. Slowing the car, he took a right turn heading down a long gravel road through and on stretch of trees.

As Elena looked out of her window, she noticed a beautiful, modern style lake house with a wraparound porch and large glass panelling for windows all along the bottom floor. About twenty feet away from the porch was a lake, the water a deep blue and seemed to stretch on for at least a mile.

"Oh my God, Damon!" She squealed, marvelling the land in awe. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it." Damon chuckled as he got out of the car.

"Where are we anyway?" Elena wondered out loud.

"It's just a lake house I own a few miles away from town." He said winking at her.

Damon glanced over at Elena, watching her face light up as they drove closer to the water edge. She looked adorable, completely at ease and tranquil. The smile that graced her lips was one that he saw rarely, only coming out when she was truly happy, like the time he took her for a tour around the gardens back at the manor. She was completely engrossed in her surroundings that she didn't notice Damon until he opened her door for her, holding out his hand.

"Shall we?" Damon said, wearing his trade mark smirk. He was actually longing to have her back in his arms. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her. She was driving him insane.

Elena nibbled her bottom lip as Damon offered her his hand to get out of the car. She took a moment to decide, but she eventually took it. Hesitantly, she placed her cold hand in his warm palm, watching as his long fingers closed around hers. She found a strange reassurance in the warmth of his grip and the compelling look in his eyes.

Elena stepped out of the vehicle with such elegances and grace that his eyes lit up in wonder. Damon smiled softly and couldn't help but notice how perfect her hand felt in his as if they were made for each other. Elena also noticed, her eyes glistening as she looked at him and her face filled with heat, blushing.

"Thank you." Elena said, with a half-smile.

"You're welcome." Damon replied earnestly.

"This is just…amazing." She breathed, closing her eyes as a light wind tickled her cheek.

"It's not one of my favourite houses seeing as the decoration's still incomplete, but this is the nicest area."

"Wait a minute, you have more houses like this?" She asked in disbelief.

Damon simply winked and continued to guide them towards the house. He quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for her like a gentleman would.

Moments later, they were stood in an all-white foyer with three archways leading to separate rooms. Damon directed Elena towards the right which turned out to be a living room. In the middle was a round, almost black wood coffee table with a white rose centre piece. At the far end of the room was a black corner sofa that sat at an angle facing a large plasma television. To the left of that was a dark brown, but modern, fireplace with oil paintings of the lake on either side. In front of that were two royal red arm chairs and a black grand piano behind it.

Elena drew a sharp breath at the sight, completely in in awe, but was pulled out of her shocked state soon enough when a cool pair of hands lingering on her face and gently pushing her jaw closed. Damon smirked at her and she gave a half-hearted laugh, slightly embarrassed.

"Make yourself at home and I'll go get your presents from the car."

"Presents?" She exclaimed.

Damon didn't say another word, practical skipping out of the door. Elena took a moment to examine the room before finally curling up in the bigger armchair that faced the fire. Her eyes darted from both the paintings, shocked to discover the artist name on both was Damon's.

_Was there anything that he couldn't do?_

Damon finally strolled into room, carrying two large bags in one arm and one box in the other

"You're in my seat." Damon said playfully, setting the bags down on the floor.

"It's my chair now." Elena teased, sticking her tongue out.

He gave her a sharp look for being in his chair. She sighed and made to get up, but Damon was suddenly also in the chair with her. He squeezed in next to her and sat comfortably, one leg was bent and acting as a makeshift backrest for her and the other was curled around her, trapping her in the chair. She raised her eyebrows at him, smiling, and he glared back, but she could see the joke in his eyes.

"Why don't you just pick another seat?" Elena challenged, giggling as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"How about you find a new seat?" Damon snorted, smirking away.

He gave Elena a little push, but it was enough to throw her off balance and fall out of his grip and to the floor. She swore loudly at him, pretending to be hurt as she plotted her revenge.

"Oh shit!" He cursed, shifting to try and help her up. " I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to."

Elena lounged for him in a tackle, pushing him back in the seat and landing on top of him. He let out a startled gasp as she landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him, but she couldn't supress the laughter that escaped her.

Cool fingers brushed her forehead and she froze, her breathing increasing slightly. Damon's fingers trailed down her face, stopping just below her ear as her eyelashes fluttered. The hand that was on her face, slid down to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She could smell him as she came into contact with his skin, the aroma was overpowering with his musky scent. Elena blinked as his face came into view, close to hers, and her heart raced.

Damon swallowed thickly as he slowly lifted her off of his lap and placed her on the seat. He didn't move away, in fact he lounged back, his smirk returning, as he hung his arm over the back on the chair.

"So, are you going to open you're presents or just sit their staring at me like that?" He taunted, his blue eyes staring her down in a way that made her flush red.

He handed her the first bag, a large one with pink flowers and a ribbon. Elena read the side note, realising it was from Caroline. There were three boxes inside, all of different sizes, stacked up neatly.

The first box was a pair of black stilettoes.

The next was a crimson dress with lace trimming on the bodice and hem.

She beamed, running her hand over the material before setting it down in front of her before turning to the last box. She quickly unwrapped the box, excited to see what else her friend gotten her. But the excite was short lived when she peaked inside.

Elena froze and felt her checks burn at the gift. She thought that Caroline had taken it far enough with the black lingerie, but her blonde friend and now taken it a step further.

The intricate suspender belt was a deep red and it combined luxury sheer mesh with fine lace for a look that was elegant and sophisticated. It was also perfectly accessorized with sexy stockings that were topped with lace. The bra matched with a crimson broderie trim, delicate black lace and the straps were completely detachable. It could be worn with them removed or in a halter neck style.

And there was a note attached.

_This would look perfect with the dress! ;) –C_

"So, what did Caroline get you?" Damon asked, making her jump.

Elena slammed the box closed and set it down at the floor at her feet. "Oh just…um…some accessories…" She didn't look him in the eye, instead fidgeting like she did when she was nervous.

"Okay…" He let the moment drift before passing the next box.

Elena hesitantly opened the parcel, afraid of what was inside, but breathed a sigh of relief. There was an original, collectors edition on 'Gone with the Wind', a novel written by Margaret Mitchell, along with that was the DVD for the film. Elena giggled and turned to the side note, from Rose.

_I remember you telling me you liked to read and this was one of the books that we managed to save from the house. I know you've read it before, but I know it's one of your favourites. Happy Birthday –R _

"This is amazing." Elena whispered, turning in the seat to show Damon.

"I used to collect a lot of classic novels with Rose." He murmured, slightly surprised, eyes never leaving hers. "You've read it?"

"Once before. It was one of my favourites." She spoke softly, finding it difficult to look directly into the blue depths of his shocked eyes.

"Mine too."

Elena stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what to say. He waited for her to set the gift down before going to get his present for her. Damon rummaged around his bag until he found what he was looking for. Elena noticed how Damon's gaze became determined as he drew something from inside his the black bag. It was a simple velvet box with a dark blue finish and a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy birthday." He whispered with a small smile.

"Damon, you didn't have to get me anything." She frowned, unhappy that he would go through the trouble, especially when it was such an expensive looking gift.

"Well, if it makes you any better, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?"

"No…I made it." He stumbled over his words, seeming slightly unsure. "It was a couple years ago now and I thought I lost it, you know being on the run for a couple of years. That's until Rose found it."

Elena gulped before pulling the ribbon free and unhooking the latch. She practically gasped and felt her eyes widen at the slight.

It was a simple white gold metal necklace with an eye-catching pendant. A rich blue, oval stone was the central piece and was nestled between two leaf like shapes. Elena turned the pendant in her figures and found on closer inspection that it wasn't leaves but a bird, no, it was a crow, which encased the stone with its wings. She could make out every detail from the feathers to the haunting eyes of the crow.

It was a flawless design that captured the allure of nature's beauty and was completely enchanting.

"It's beautiful." She finally spoke, a half smile speared on her face as her eyes glassed over with wonder. "You made this?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Quite a few years ago now. I also had a creative mind set and this was one of my favourite pieces that I made for my mother's birthday one year. After she died, I assumed that my father threw away all my creations."

"Damon, I don't know what to say..." Elena was beyond surprised. "What type of stone is that?"

"It's a lapis lazuli. It's the same stone I have for my ring." Damon explained, wiggling his left hand. "It's easier to craft with and, I think, it looks classier than a diamond or anything else sparkly."

"I-I don't think I can accept this…" Elena stuttered. "This looks like it was made for royalty…not someone like me."

"Elena, that necklace was something I made intended for the only woman in my life that I ever deemed deserving of it; my mother." His words were tender as he leaned closer to her. Their eyes met and they stood gazing at each other. "I was wrong…"

The words struck her deeply and Elena felt tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Her breathing hitched as Damon trailed his fingers up her arm until they rested on the crook of her neck.

"My mother wore this until her final days," Damon admitted. "And now I'd like you to wear it."

"Damon…" She breathed, smiling sadly. "I-I don't know what t-to say…"

"Elena, look at me." He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "I made this with the intention of give it to someone truly special and I want that someone to be you."

A tear slipped from her eyelid. Damon raised his eyebrow at her, cocking his head to the side and moved his finger to the tear. He held it up, almost questioning it, searching her features to try and determine how she was feeling.

In all honestly, she had no clue why she was crying, but she guessed it was a sense of relief in knowing that he cared about her. Elena was finally content and satisfied that her life was stable. She was happy. She was safe. And she was with someone who cared about her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath she handed him the necklace and turned around in the seat. "Can you..?"

Damon was caught off guard and a little shocked that she would ask him, but he made a quick recovery. "Absolutely."

He gently took the necklace and brought it across her front, resting the cool material on her chest. Elena bit down softly on her bottom lip and stiffened slightly as she sensed Damon's hand coming closer to her neck. The feeling of a chain fell over her chest and was pulled to the back of her head. The long, antiqued silver chain draped over her clavicle in a deep 'V' shape that led down to her cleavage.

A small tick was made as Damon latched the necklace, bringing his hands onto her shoulders. He reached forward, gathering her hair and moving it off of my shoulder and fanning it back into place. He let his fingers linger momentarily lazily moving towards her shoulder blade.

"It looks stunning on you." He purred against her hair, unable to resist it any longer as he wrapped an arm around her instinctively.

He heard her take another sharp breath and let it hitch in her throat before she exhaled, slowly letting the muscles in her body relax. Without any more hesitation, Elena let herself lean back against Damon's hard, muscular chest. Her insides felt like they were on fire as his fingers trailed down her arm leaving goose bumps in their tracks as his fingers found hers, knotting their hands together.

Elena sighed out loud, her eyes fluting as she tipped her head back to rest on his chest, leaning against his strong frame. Damon took the opportunity to smell her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"You're shaking," Damon commented dryly. "Are you cold?"

"No…" She replied softly, not wanting the moment to end.

"What do you want to do next? It's your birthday so chose whatever you like." He whispered, unhooking his arm and trying to calm the situation from going too far.

She bit her lip, thinking about it. "Could we watch _Gone with the Wind_?" She asked nervously.

"Of course!" He beamed, standing and holding out his hand to her.

Elena looked at his outstretched palm and then back into his eyes as he smiled reassuringly. She let out a small sigh, with smile, and placed her delicate hand in Damon's as she stood up too.

"Come on." He said.

Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she didn't try to pull away or move which he was grateful for. He liked the way she felt against him, feeling her warmth. It was the idea that he had someone to care for that made him so comfortable wrapping himself around her.

Damon was going to suggest that they watched a movie in the living room before remembering about the busted television. He was going to have to get someone in about that. So, instead, he decided to take her to the main bedroom, but he hoped that it didn't make the situation awkward at all. The only other television in the house was in there and it was much more comfortable.

When they walked into Damon's bedroom, Elena took a moment to observe the surroundings. The bed was massive four-poster, twice the size of what she'd slept on at the manor. The room had a private bathroom and walk in closet. Everything had its place and was very high maintenance. The room was masculine and was tailored with white, black decor and a dark wood finish on the walls and floor with a large rug in the middle of the room.

"It's a Persian rug." Damon mumbled, trying to make conversation.

"It's beautiful."

"Here, you grab a seat." He let go of her and motioned to the bed. "I'll get some snacks. Would you like a drink?"

"Water's fine, thank you." Her voice was soft and hesitant.

Her heat was thumping, beating against her ribcage so hard that she felt like she was about to explode. She kicked off her shoes and climbed on to the bed, slightly confused. Damon's mood was very different to that of last night when he'd tried to distance himself from her. What was so different about today, other than it was her birthday? She'd never considered her birthday to be that important, so why was he?

"Here." Damon came back in and handed her a glass of water as he drank his own glass of bourbon before setting it down ans siding his jacket from his shoulders. "I have one more thing to get. Wait here."

He disappeared again, only to remerge seconds later with a small, chocolate frosted birthday cake, complete with eighteen glowing candles.

"Happy birthday to you," Damon began to sing in a slightly off key and mocking tone, but still with his playful grin. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Elena. Happy Birthday to you."

"Thank you," Elena whispered, unable to keep the grin of her face.

He joined her on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and holding out the cake to her. Damon gaze was fixated on her as she pressed her lips together and blew out the candles with one breath.

"Hip hip hooray..!" He remarked.

Elena laughed. "I can't believe you right now."

Damon gave her a lopsided smile and handed her a fork as they dug into the small chocolate cake. They began eating in the comforting silence for a few minutes, each more focused on their cake than each other. Damon's eyes kept glancing up at her, studying her movements. He looked on as a small smile spread across her lips as finished of the last spoonful of her cake. His eyes trailed across her chest as he followed the chain of her new necklace.

Once she finished, her gaze meet Damon's again and smile formed on her lips as she started giggling to herself.

"What?" Damon snapped defensively, raising his eyebrows.

"It's nothing." She said smiling to herself, trying to contain her laughter.

"Tell me." He insisted, laughing now at her and the way a little hiccup came out between giggles.

"No way! You have you figure it out for yourself!" She teased him.

Damon growled, licking his lips in a playful way. "I have ways of making you tell me."

His eyes lightened and the smirk returned to his face as he came up with his revenge plan. He leaped forward, rolling onto her, his hands pressed on either side of her as he lingered over her body. His eyes darted from side to side, studying her face, taking her in. Damon leant forward so his chest touched hers, moving his lips closer, inching forward. Elena's breathing stopped, completely frozen as she waited. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, her mind fighting over whether to respond to him.

Before Elena could respond, she felt his hands move down her sides, resting on his waist and then, to her complete horror, he started to tickle her. Her body started to spasm at the sensation, screeching and trashing about beneath him, trying to escape him. Then he started pocking her sides, make her squirm even more.

"Damon! Stop!" Elena was laughing, screaming and crying all at once.

"Are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" He challenged, chuckling to himself.

"You have frosting on your mouth!" She chortled breathless, trying to pull away from him.

Just as abruptly as he had started the attack on her ticklish and sensitive body, he stopped and gazed down at her in pure amusement, almost as breathless as she was. She could feel her cheeks burning and she wasn't sure that it was just from the tickling.

"Told you I would make you tell me." His voice low and tender, she felt a shiver running up and down her spine.

Elena's lips pulled up as she reached forward and wiped the frosting off the corner of his mouth, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment. Her eyes trailed the lines of his face, interpreting every mark, every expression and memorizing them all. His features looked pained as his eyes fell shut, leaning into her touch.

He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He pulled her hand from his face as she hesitated, and turned away from her, rolling off her body and sitting ridged on the bed. They were silent for a long moment as Damon fought his inner battle, not sure in what he wanted anymore.

"I'll go put the film on." He muttered after a moment, pulling out a remote from the draw.

With a simply click, the footboard opened up and a television lifted up out of the opening. Damon crawled to the screen and placed the disc into the side, before sitting back again. They were silent as the adverts played in the background until Elena sighed out loud.

She moved closer to him, facing him dead on so there was nowhere else he could look to avoid her.

"What's on your mind?" Elena asked, watching as he shivered slightly when she reached out to caress his jaw, meeting her eyes. He shrugged.

"The only time I feel almost at peace, is when I have you in my arms…" He confessed without the slightest hesitation and sent her world spinning. "I-I feel calmer when I hold you."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "So hold me."

He waited, blinking several times, and Elena went to move back, thinking that he wasn't going to touch her again. However, Damon gathered Elena into his arms and held her in his lap, leaning against the headboard; one hand was wrapped tightly around her waist holding her to him while the other held the back of her neck, keeping her face pressed to his chest, only occasionally moving to pet her hair softly.

Neither spoke, only him holding her as the waited for the movie to begin. He relaxed to her touch as her fingers pressed against his shirt covered chest, light tracing the scars underneath. Damon hugged her closer, becoming utterly consumed by her. After last night, he'd promised to open up to her and let her make the choice, because Rose was right. Denying what they both wanted was even more painful. Although Damon tried to contain himself, he tried to open up to Elena more and let her decide what she wanted. Only her.

"You know," He said, barely above a whisper, against her hair. "I've never felt like something was so right before."

Before she could register his words, he twisted her around so her back was against his chest. She allowed him to move her, noting that the film was about to start anyway. Her head on his neck, back to his chest, waist between his thighs. Damon sighed quietly, his head resting on the wall behind him, their intertwined hands resting on her stomach as his arms wrapped around her, both of them far too tired to move.

In reality, neither one of them was interested in the film. Both were far too busy relaxing to each other, at peace for once. The world didn't exist at that moment. Damon ran his hand up and down her side and Elena placed a hand on his knee, slowly stroking it with her thumb. They were the simplest of gesturers, but they meant more to each other than anything in that moment.

They were just a boy and girl, simply embracing each other, no longer afraid.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the longer wait but I had an exam :/ Lucky I only had one and it's all over now so I now have free time to update. Officially finished college and now just waiting around for Uni to start! **

**Anyway, back to the story: This is part one of the birthday, the next chapter will be part two as I wanted to split them up so the chapter wasn't too long. This was about how Damon's attitude has changed in that he is taking Rose's advice (for once!). Elena is slightly confused by this, but accepts it, but she will confront him next chapter. These chapters will all be about the big step forward that they will be taking in their relationship that I am sure you will all love. This is all about Damon finally opening himself up too her, both of them conquering a fear of each other. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! I can't believe there is almost 400 reviews for this, so thank you all so much! Please let me know what you thought of this and I will update as soon as possible and, trust me, the next chapter I think you guys might like...or not... ;) Let me know and feel free to message me any questions or anything theories you want to discuss about the story. Thank you all!**

**P.S. If you have been reading my other stories (The Rising Darkness and Give Me Love) then I really am sorry for the long wait. Things have been a little crazy and I've only had time to write for one story! I will update them in the week few weeks, I promise!**

**Next chapter: The birthday continues as the last standing walls finally break down between Damon and Elena, but will something come between them once again? Stay tuned ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After the film finished, they talked for what seemed like hours about the most pointless and irrelevant things. Damon learned more and more about Elena and so, in return, he made himself an open book for her to explore freely. He was visibly trying to bring a smile to her face and contain the darkness within him as much as possible, making sure that she was as content as could be.

They talked of everything and of nothing, simple enjoying one another's company for a few memorable hours. They eventually made their way in to the kitchen, where Damon proceeded to show Elena how to make a proper Italian pizza. He had insisted on taking her out for a meal, but Elena had polite declined, saying that she preferred it here instead. He didn't really mind, just as long as he got to spend as much time with her as possible, then he was happy.

After they'd finished and placed them in the oven, they debated what to do next.

"The view is beautiful," Elena admitted, dazing out of the large bay windows to the lake.

"Did you want to go swimming?" Damon asked, following her gaze out of the window. He stepped behind her slowly, pulling the curtain further to the side over her shoulder and his arm brushing against hers.

"I would love to." She admitted, smiling up at him. "I'll just go and change into my swimmers."

"Well, you don't exactly need one…" Damon said as he walked over to her with a mischievous look on his face.

Elena rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his cryptic suggestion as she turned back to the door to look for her bag. However, Elena made it no more than two steps before she felt his arms wrap around her waist. For a split second she froze from the contact. Unfortunately for her a second was all Damon needed to hoist her up over his shoulder like she weighed nothing at all and carry her out of the backdoor and towards the lake.

"Damon! Put me down now!" She giggled, squirming in his hold. "This isn't funny! You're going to get my clothes all wet."

"That's kind of the point, sweetheart." Damon snorted, carrying her all the way over the lake pier, right to the end.

"Don't you even da-..!"

Damon released her from his hold, dropping her in the water. Elena yet out a surprised screamed as she hit the water, finding it was colder than she an expected. As she resurfaced she could hear Damon laughing and clutching his stomach like it was the funniest things he'd ever seen. He then started backing away from her to stop her from getting his clothes completely soaked as well.

"You're so going to pay for this!" Elena said determinedly, but only served in making him laugh more.

Failing that, Elena thought back to the moment he'd been so worried she'd actually hurt herself when he'd pushed her off the chair. Elena's lips curled into a smirk as she swam over to the pier ladder, making pathetic attempts to try and climb up. She whimpered a few times for dramatic effect until Damon was there, concern on his features.

"Damon..?" Elena asked in a small voice. "Can you help me up? I'm a little cold."

His face softened a little as he stared down into my eyes. His eyes dropped to the water and back up to her face. After a few moments of silence, he reached down to her, offering his hand and she lifted her arm up, latching on to him. Her face twisted in an evil grin as she yanked on his arm, pulling him off balance and face first into the water.

Elena burst into a fit of giggling, watching as he resurfaced gasping and shaking his hair, letting water droplets fly everywhere. He raised his eyebrows at her, smirking away and glaring at her. She couldn't help herself, pushing her arms under the water and splashing him with it.

"You did not just splash me!" Damon chuckled, as she took a risk and dove for his waist, hoping that it would knock him under the water.

Unfortunately, Damon must have seen it coming because he sidestepped and grabbed her waist, holding her in his arms before dropping her again.

She came up coughing, "Damon! That's not fair!" Elena complained.

"Is it my fault that I'm faster and smarter than you, Elena?" Damon questioned, smirking at her.

He grabbed her waist again and pulled her close to him. His face was inches away from his. The atmosphere became serious; his eyes went from her eyes to her lips. There was hesitation in his eyes and Elena took the opportunity to lean into him and push him under the water. As soon as he was off balanced his grip tightened on her waist and pulled her under too. When she re-emerged, Elena swan to the pier ladder before Damon had time to even contemplate the situation.

"Elena…" Damon growled playfully.

"What was that about being smarter than me?" She beamed as she ran to the house.

She knew Damon was close on her trail when she heard his heavy boots bounding up the wooden pier, coming closer each second. As soon as she reached the house, Elena kicked off her wet shoes, grabbed her clothes bag and darted in to the bathroom. She just had chance to see Damon cut around the corner, coming straight for her as she slammed the door shut, locking it.

"That's cheating!" Damon whined from the other side as Elena burst into another fit of giggles.

"Who said anything about being fair?" She challenged, quickly changing and jumping into her awaiting shower.

Damon leaned up against the door, smiling to himself. He felt like some horny teenage, chasing after his crush, but it was the happiest he'd been in such a long time. But he knew he had to control himself, which wasn't possible with listening to her in from behind the door. Listening to the water flow and imagining her wet silky skin glistening under the water...

Damon felt his body react immediately and he felt the heat rise in his cheek at how embarrassing it was. He grabbed his own bag and wondered into the second bathroom, stripping off all his clothing. He could feel his groin throbbing painfully with need and desire and so he turned the shower water to cold.

He cringed when stepping in to the heavy flow, but soon grew used to it as his raging hormones calmed themselves. He let the cool water release all of the tension in his muscles. The water rinsed him clean. It fell softly over his lean physique, clinging to the gentle curves of his muscles. Damon could still feel her touch on his body. Her every touch echoed on an endless loop in his mind. Like little ghosts.

But when the freezing water coated his skin, it seemed to extinguish the fire that haunted his flesh from her. But, as soon as he stepped out of the shower, he felt his body burn for her again. Who was he kidding? He was never going to shake the feeling or his emotion for her. He just couldn't.

Damon quickly cleaned himself up, changing into his jeans and button up shirt before heading back to the bedroom. He waited outside for a moment until he was confident she was ready, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Elena was seated at the vanity table, dressed in light blue dress, towel drying her hair.

She smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror. "Damon, do you have a hair brush somewhere?"

"Sure." He said, searching through his bag for one.

He grabbed the brush and then proceeded to turn her toward the mirror again. He began to pull it through her hair for her, fanning it out between his fingers, which made her blush even more. He remembered when he'd done this last time, how much he'd scared her and intimidated her. The way the eyes filled with tears and she went stiff, fearing of what he might do.

Damon cringed at the memory.

"You don't have to do that." Elena said, completely focused on his reflected gaze in the mirror.

"I know, but I want to." He replied, taking a deep breath.

As he combed his way through all of the little tangles, Damon found it increasingly harder to keep his eyes off of her, watching the blush rise in her features. She was so beautiful.

"I think the pizzas are ready." Damon mused after a long moment.

Elena nodded, linking her arm through his as he led them back into the kitchen. The day had seemed to pass by so quickly as the sun began to set in the horizon, creating a beautiful orange glow to pour through the glass panels. Damon pulled out her chair for her before opening the oven and pulling out the freshly baked pizzas.

They both sat in silence, eating their pizzas. Elena's gaze was fixated outside the window, watching the rays disappeared. Damon's eyes, however, where on her the entire time. He couldn't help himself. He'd never get tired of looking at her, especially in this light and the way her glossy hair reflected the rays. She looked angelic, completely captivating him.

When they finished, they both stood up to do the few dishes and Elena had half expected him to leave, but Damon surprised her by grabbing a tea towel and drying the plates.

"Damon Salvatore does dishes?" Elena teased, bashing her hip in to his side. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Damon smirked and bumped her hip as well, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her ear. "I've got move's you've never seen."

Elena giggled, drying her hands and throwing the towel at him.

"So, what else do you want to do this evening?" Damon questioned, folding the towels neatly on the side.

"Well, I was wondering if I could try on my dress from Caroline, if that's alright?" She replied, biting her lip.

"Of course you can," He beamed, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "I'll go wait in the living room for you."

Elena quickly wondered into the bed room, grabbing the boxes and laying out all the items on to the bed sheets. Her eyes lingered on the last box with the lingerie, debating if it was a good idea or not. On one hand, she loved the idea that she would be wearing it under the dress, feeling like a woman for once. However, she was terrified of what Damon would think if he thought she was wearing something like that. Could she risk it?

With a heavy sigh, Elena tore off her old clothes and pulled on the lace panties and bra. Already she felt nervous, but that didn't stop her as she attracted the suspender belt and clipped on the light black hold-ups before slipping on the stilettos. She glanced at herself in the mirror, feeling slightly embarrassed and out of place and yet confident and prepared.

Finally, Elena pulled in the dress and zipped up the side, marvelling as the material seemed to mould to her body almost perfectly. Nothing had ever fitted her so perfectly before. She slowly moved to run her fingers over the smooth silky cloth, smiling to herself and turning to the door.

She hesitantly made her way to the living room, searching for Damon before her eyes landed on his figure, slouched back on the couch. She swallowed thickly, coming around to face him. However, it wasn't exactly the grand appearance she had planned as when she looked up she found that Damon had slipped into slumber.

"He sleeps." She whispered with a small smile.

It was the first time she'd ever seen him truly relaxed like this. There was no stress or pain or worry on his face. His features were so soft and calm as he slept. His lips were a little parted and his breathing steady. There was no sign of furrowed brows, no seductive expression, no sarcastic smirk. He was just Damon and he was beautiful. It wasn't a word that Elena thought could be used to describe a man, but that's what he was in her eyes.

Elena brought her hand closer, crouching in front of him, cupping his cheek gently. She traced the soft lines on his face with the pad of her thumb before bringing her lips to his cheek. It was a light peak and she pulled back instantly, but she felt the growing need for more.

Her head was bent toward him and her lips, warm and plump, graze his other cheek. Damon felt the strange sensation, choosing to keep his eyes closed to better enjoy the feeling, fearing that it was a dream. Elena was kissing his cheek, only his cheek, and yet it was the most sensual thing held felt in a long while.

Elena paused for a moment, licking her dry lips before she leant forward and pressed her lips to his lightly, hardly a romantic kiss, but one filled with passion all the same. She lingered there for a while longer than necessary, her lips only brushing his as she took a few breaths.

That was when Damon's eyes fluttered open, suddenly becoming frozen at the slight before him. Elena's gaze locked with his as she pulled away slowly.

Damon was conscious of her every move, but most of all, how warm she was. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her and the way her cheeks blushed a light pink. Elena started to brush a piece of hair away from his face and was stroking the side of his cheek. Damon felt the electricity of her touch, leaning into her palm. Elena leant forward again, her eyes darting over his features before her lips barely brushed his in a tantalizingly soft gesture.

His eyes flickered to her mouth, but she couldn't tear hers away from his face. There was just something about him, something he tried to hide from everyone. He was gentle, kind, caring. He was everything he claimed he could never be.

She caught his gaze timidly, wondering what his next move would be, whether he would touch her or leave again like he'd done so many times before.

Her mouth parted and he leant his face to hers. Damon studied her and searched for any hint that could tell him that she didn't wants this, but he couldn't find any. Her doe eyes were half lidded and filled with something that looked like desire. Her lips were separated and her breath was slightly ragged.

He allowed himself to push away from the chair, at last capturing her lips softly before exhaling deeply, cupping her jaw in his hands. He kissed her even though the voice in his head told him not to. Damon felt her tremble as her hands gathered handfuls of his shirt and she scrunched her body so tightly up against his that they could feel the pounding of each other's heartbeats.

Time froze in that moment, neither moving as their lips moulded together like velvet and petals, both soft and gently in their own way. He loved the taste of her, and he was sure he'd never get enough of it. She heard the low purr of pleasure in the back of his throat, shocked at how the sound aroused her.

He pulled her closer so that she was now straddling him, cupping her backside in one hand whilst the other knotted in her hair, moving between her spread legs, pressing himself into her centre. Damon was desperately trying to control his pelvis to keep from bucking up to meet hers, but her rhythmic motions resembled the act of intimacy a little too closely making his shaft throb. Elena felt her own arousal spike at how sensitive she was, needing to reduce the need by rubbing against him.

He gripped her hips in a bid to steady her, caressing her sides as he made his way up. His fingers linger on the sides of her breasts, before he cupped them in his hands. They were a perfect handful and Damon couldn't resist brushing his thumbs over her covered peaks, earning him a lust filled groan.

Elena was now pressed fully against him and she was vaguely aware of the moment he pulled her body, laying her flat back out on the couch. Damon leant over her with one foot on the floor and the other knee in-between her thighs. His left arm was supporting his torso while his right hand gripped the back of her knee.

Finally, he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance which she happily granted. Elena let out a small moan, practically inaudible, but he still heard it. He growled low in his throat, lightly tugging her bottom lip between his teeth in a possessive way. The pressure of his lips became harder, but the kiss remained slow like they were testing the feeling of the kiss.

His lips left her mouth and his teeth gently scrapped her jaw before his mouth was on the length of her neck. Elena gasped at the feeling, her breathing almost uncontrollable as she threaded her fingers in his hair. Damon ran the tip of his nose from her throat to her cheek and dropped his forehead on hers.

He took a moment to just look at her, look and behold the goddess who was giving herself to him. He trailed his fingers up her side and her arm before gingerly pushing some hair off her shoulder. Elena reached up, gently caressing his cheek, wondering at his beauty once more whilst her other hand trailed the muscles of his back and spine. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Elena…" Damon almost whimpered, staring at her with unfocused eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Elena held his face tight, but gently, in her hands, smoothing his cheeks with her thumbs. Her cool breath danced across his lips as she moved closer, her nose brushing against his now and her forehead rested against him.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." She replied, finally, completely breathlessly as she knotted her figures in his hair.

Damon grabbed her wrist, pulling it to his face as he started to place wet kisses on her palm and up the inside of her arm until he reached her shoulder. He nibbled lightly, making her let out a moan and giggle, before meeting her gaze again.

"I-I…I want you. I _need_ you, Elena." He asserted, his voice was rough and filled with desire as he empathised his words, rubbing his thumb across her lip.

"You already have me." She whispered, feeling her heart swell.

His smile was so pure and angelic, not like his sarcastic smirk or grin but a real smile. This was the real Damon that she had grown to care for so deeply. His index finger gently tilted her chin upwards so that he could explore her mouth again. His other hand went to her leg again, gripping her knee as his hand slowly made its way up her leg.

Damon's breath hissed out when he reached the point where her suspender belt clipped her silk stockings up. He tore his mouth away from hers and there was a look of awe on his face. He suddenly removed his hand from under her dress, looking down and pushing the hem higher over her waist.

"Oh God…" A low rumble vibrated in his chest, almost animalistic. "Elena, you're driving me crazy…"

He ran his hand up and down her thigh and hip bones as his body lowered to hers. Elena slid her legs apart for him, her muscles almost straining with the urge to lift up towards him, but she resisted, trying to prolong this for as long as she could. She didn't want it to be over. Damon shifted his head, taking her mouth again.

Suddenly, the loud noise of smashing glass brought them both out of their daze. Damon bolted up on the couch as the high pitch sound of his car alarm pulsed through the air. He mental cursed himself at the timing of all of his. He ran a hand over his face, knowing that he couldn't just ignore it.

"It's probably just some woodland animal," He breathed, shifting his weight so that he wasn't laying on top if her. "I should check it out."

Elena nodded quickly, flushing a deep red. "O-okay…"

"I'll be right back," Damon whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Wait here for me, please." He almost begged, running out the room to sort the issue out.

Elena ran a hand over her face and hair, thinking about how typical the timing of all of this was. Why couldn't anything go the way she planned? She was finally at that point with Damon and this happened! She reached up and traced her fingertips over her lips, relishing in the tingling sensation that she got. She loved it.

Just then, Elena noticed a flickering light coming from the corridor. Curiously, she stepped out and followed the light to backdoor of the property. Hesitantly, she pushed the door open, stepping out into the open air, the only sound being that of the car alarm. She spotted a broken flash as the source of all the flickering and bent down to switch it off.

That's when she heard a twig snap.

She turned to the backdoor and all she saw was the dark outline of a figure slamming the door shut before she was even close to it and instantly she was trapped outside in the darkness. Several footsteps pattered around her. She heard someone snicker, and another person cough.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

Several icy hands shot out at once, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulled her away in one swift action. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and her wrists being bound, and as she screamed loudly through the dark the only thing Elena could think about was Damon.

"Damon!" She cried helplessly, trashing around and letting out a muffled shriek, twisting desperately. But the oly sound that was heard in the air was the car alarm.

"Damon's not here to help you now. Not this time, princess." An icy voice filled her ears and cool breath fanned the back of her neck.

Elena's eyes went wide, recognising the cruel laughter and rough hands. _No…no…no! Not him! Not again!_

Her cries were muffled as a sharp pinprick struck her in the arm and she knew somehow that she was being put her to sleep. She thrashed and kicked so violently that it seemed like two or three people were holding her down by the end.

And then she simply slipped away, fearing that this was the end for good.

* * *

Damon had discovered that the front window of his car had been smashed and on inspection found it to be a rock. He scanned the surrounding area, seeing nothing else out of place, which left him confused. Someone had to of thrown it…right? But thee was no one else here... He sighed and switched off the alarm before pulling an old drape over the broken glass. He'd deal with that tomorrow.

Just then, the sound of a car engine fired up in the distances and he noticed a set of headlights leaving the edge of the property. He fused his eyebrows together, trying to think who on Earth would be here at all, especially since the house was in such a remote area. Damon shook his head and headed back the house, trying to dismiss the crazy idea that someone had been watching them.

Instead his focus went back to Elena and he couldn't wait to pick up where they'd left off. After all this time of fighting the feeling, thinking that it was wrong, it had turned out to be the most right thing he had ever felt before.

"Elena?" He asked, half-expecting her to be waiting for him.

She wasn't.

"Elena?!" Damon panicked, searching throughout the house.

He started to pace through the house, checking inside every room. Fear started to set in.

He ran to the kitchen, switching on all the outside lights before going out and searching for anything. He put his hands in his hair, breathing heavily and his eyes going wild. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Damon saw something silver reflecting the light of the moon. He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes to try and get a better look at the object. It looked so familiar…a necklace?

The necklace he'd given her!

He rushed over to gift, clutching it in his hands as his eyes darted around the area.

_This wasn't happening! It couldn't be!_

"ELENA!"

* * *

**Wow...please don't hate me! It is all part of the story and will all be sorted out soon! I know I am such an evil writer when it comes to the Delena moments but, like I have always said, better things come to those who wait ;) **

**Let me just explained a few things: So Damon and Elena have finally admitted something for each other and are acting on it. However, for the purpose of this story and the emotionally journey that Damon has to go on, I felt that he needed to have to fight for Elena. He has to prove how much he really cares for her and to what lengths he will go to get her back safely. I couldn't make it too easy for them to skip off in to the sunset together. I guess some of you may of noticed that I haven't mentioned a lot about Damon being this mobster and actually made him softer in the last two chapters, which was deliberate. I wanted to show how easy it was for the characters to forget themselves and lose sight of what the big issues are at the moment, one of which is who is looking out to kill Damon. This chapter was all about showing how much they have connected on so many different levels. In the next chapter, the traitor will be relieved, but there will be a mega twist in the story...I guess some of you may know what that is, but some of you may not ;) **

**And Delena finally had a fluffy moment, so I hope that satisfied all your needs for them to have a special moment. Trust me, a bigger and better scene will be making an appearance in the next two chapters ;)**

**So what did you think? Who took Elena? What's Damon going to do? What did you think of the kissing scene. I know I am a bitch to ruin a scene like that, but I have been planning this for a while. This story isn't one that I am making up as I go along as I actually have a step by step plan of everything that is happening in this story. I've already written a draft for the finally chapter! Thanks to everyone for the kind words and support! I wish I had time to thank you all individually in a PM! Let me know what you thought and I will post again as soon as possible. **

**P.S. If anyone was wondering, the kissing scene was actually based on the scene from 'Pretty Woman' (amazing film!). If you go on to YouTube and type in ****_'Pretty Woman - He Sleeps (Love Theme) - James Newton Howard' _****and click on the first link, then that is the theme I was listening to when writing it. If you want, you can go back and re-read the scene and listen to this as I think it really reflects the raw emotion between the characters in that moment. **

**Next chapter: It's a race against time to find out who took Elena, but will anyone see it coming when Damon is faced with the person out to get him? Stay tuned ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Two hours.

Two hours since her disappearance and they were no closer to finding her. Damon paced the living room in front of the roaring fire place, his mind clouded with unthinkable worry. Every single emotion seemed to flit through him, fear, sadness, regret, desperation, and then finally rage.

Every person he called had no luck finding Elena. Every man available on his team was out searching for her. Every possible location had been checked. Every led had come up blank.

After she vanished, Damon phoned everyone from his brother to Rose, Alaric and Klaus, but no one had a clue where she was. Rose and Alaric were sat in the living room with him, following up on possible sightings and scanning the surrounding area for anything that might tell him where she was. Stefan and Klaus were out with separate search parties, looking at the surrounding area for possible clues.

Someone had purposely stolen his angel all that did was anger him further. She's just disappeared without a trace, leaving the necklace behind. He clutched the gift tightly in his hand, refusing to let go until it was safely around her neck again.

He wondered if anyone else in the room could hear the beating of his heart. It was smashing up against his rib-cage at such a rate that he thought it would burst out of his chest. Things had gone so well for her day, her birthday, and they had gotten closer. He was had held her and cared for her and worshiped her…and now she was gone. It made his stomach churn.

The awful ring of his cell phone almost made him jump before he answered it. "Hello?"

"Mister Salvatore, we've tracked the vehicle that was seen around the time she disappeared and have identified the number plate." A stern voice from Damon's security team spoke. "We are processing everything now and tracking the location of the vehicle."

"Well, hurry up about it!" Damon snapped, ending the call

All he wanted was to hear that she was alive and safe. He'd promised that he would never leave her again. He'd promised to always be there for her. And now, he'd broken those promises.

"Damon, please," Rose pleaded, coming to his side. "Calm down, we'll find her."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Damon growled a he began to pace the room again.

Alaric came up to his friends side, gripping his arm. "Trust me, we'll get her back."

Damon yanked his arm way and started running his hand through his hair and collapsing in a nearby chair. Her voice echoed throughout his foggy thoughts, making him wince. He'd promised never to leave her…he'd promised…

_"I promise you. I will never leave you again."_

He blinked harshly, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He stood swiftly and began tearing throwing glasses into the fire, kicking and smashing the wood of the drinks cabinet apart. No one tried to spot him. They just waited for him to let it all out for once.

When he finally spotted, Damon slouched against the wall, pressing his thumb and forefinger to his eyes. His heart started to ache heavy in his chest.

His phone rang again and he picked it up with fumbling fingers, his hands still shaking slightly from his outburst. He waited for the other person to speak first.

"Damon Salvatore?" A low voice questioned.

"Who wants to know?" He growled.

"Come on now, Damon," The male voice mocked. "There is no need to get snappy."

"Who is this?" He asked roughly.

The voice laughed at him, cold and evil. "You have a weakness, Damon. And lucky for us, we have her in our possession, finally."

Damon's head snapped up and his eyes hardened.

"No." He breathed.

"Oh yes." The gravelly male voice spoke quietly. "I would ask if you wanted to chat with her, but it seems that sweet Elena still in a deep sleep. However, if you wait a moment, you'll see a nice picture of her getting sent to your phone."

His phone beeped and Damon quickly opened the message, feeling his heart suddenly stopped and shattered into a million pieces in mere seconds. A picture of Elena loaded on his screen. His beautiful girl covered in dirt, her clothes ripped, seemingly unconscious and was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. But the worst part was a man wearing a half mask, leaning over her, a sick smile on his face.

"Elena!" He shouted. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Now, now, Damon," The voice taunted. "Just do as I say and no one will get hurt, especially not sweet, little Elena."

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her, please." Damon begging, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"It's simply, really…but I want to have some fun with you first." There was a pause, but Damon said nothing, only waited. "As long as you can find Elena in the next two hours, then she's yours. Fail that, and you'll never see her again. There are rules as well. When you do come, you are to be unarmed and alone. Do you understand?"

Damon shuddered, his eyes darting between his friends. He clenched his teeth as Rose nodded, telling him to fulfil and respect the demands.

"Do you understand?" The voice barked down the line.

"How do I know you won't double cross me?"

"You don't." The man chucked. "However, I don't think you are in any position to go against me."

Damon ran a hand threw his hair, breathing deeply. "I understand. Just, please, don't hurt her."

There was laughing at the other end of the phone. "Relax, Damon. As long as you play along, Elena will be safe and you'll be able to see her again, alive. Now, shall I give you a clue to where she is?"

"Where is she?"

"It's easy. Elena is where the echoes of many tortured souls spent their finally moments before you brought about their death. Think about it."

His eyebrows fused together. "What does that mean?" He demanded.

"See you soon, Salvatore."

"Wait! What does that mean?!" He shouted, almost crushing the phone with the amount of pressure he was using.

The phone went dead and he stood there, in the living room, completely frozen and feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train. If anything happened to her…he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself. She didn't belong here in this dangerous, underground world that was his life. This was why he'd tried to distance himself from her. This was why he tried to stop his emotions turning into feelings.

In that moment, he hadn't realized how important she'd become to him. In fact he'd always known, it was just now it finally clicked. She was the one person who had made his life worth living again. She was the one who had brought him out of the darkness and into the light. She was the one who made him a man again.

He had to save her. He needed to save her. He was going to save her.

* * *

She couldn't see anything. There was only darkness surrounding her.

She couldn't hear anything. All the sounds around her were muffled.

She couldn't say anything. Her tongue was dry like sandpaper.

Pain. Fear. Hurt. Darkness.

Only darkness.

She tried to wake up. She had to wake up…but she couldn't.

She was trapped.

* * *

_It's all my fault…_ Damon thought.

"Damon?"

_My fault._

"Damon!"

_Mine!_

"DAMON! Snap out of it!" Rose screamed, slapping him hard across the face. "Who was that on the phone and tell me what he said!"

Damon swallowed thickly, trying to clear his head. "I don't know who it was…but he said that he'd kill Elena if I didn't find her in time."

The room feel silent.

Several different emotions passed through both Rose and Alaric as they watched a small tear slip from Damon's eye. Numbness took over his body as he finally came to the realisation of what was happening.

"Where did he say where she was?" Rose whispered as to not to unnerve Damon further.

His is eyes were glassy and his muscles were tensed as he spoke. "He didn't say. He just sent me a picture and gave me a clue."

"What was the clue?"

"He said _'Elena is where the echoes of many tortured souls spent their finally moments before you brought about their death.'_ What the fuck does that mean?" His voice was hard and cold and filled with so much hatred.

"That doesn't make sense…"Alaric spoke out loud. "Let's see the picture, maybe then we'll have a better idea."

It was meant to calm Damon and make him understand that the situation was under control, but his anxiety didn't calm at all. He passed the phone over to Alaric, not wanting to see the horrific image again, fearing that he would break down.

"Wait a minute!" Alaric's voice boomed, coming forward towards Damon. "I recognise that place!"

"You do?" Rose questioned, raising her brow. "Where?"

"Look at it, the positioning of the room and the table in the background." He started to point out the features. "And there, the furnace! There's only one like that I've ever seen."

Damon's gazing shifted around the picture, slowly starting to put the pieces together. A lump formed in his throat when he realised what the clue meant. He knew where Elena was. There was only one place she could be. She had to be there!

He drew in a deep breath. "The warehouse…"

* * *

Elena shuddered when she opened her eyes next. Though she knew her vision was still as sharp as ever, yet she saw nothing but blackness. There was a cloth tied over her eyes, preventing her from seeing her whereabouts. Her wrists felt like they were bound together and pulled up towards the ceiling so that she was balancing on her toes. She tried to move her arms but found the rope ties restricting any sort of movement with her upper body, cutting off the circulation to her hands.

It all seemed too unreal to her.

The muscles in her shoulders ached painfully all over. Lifting her head she strained to hear everything around her. There were no sounds of any voice, or even a faint breathing to suggest someone could be in the same room as her. Her insides quivered with fear.

"Is she awake now?" An unfamiliar voice slurred as she inhaled the foul scent of stale beer and smoke.

Feeling along the ground with her feet she discovered that her shoes had been removed and that the room was she standing it felt like it was made from solid cement.

"Undo her blindfold." One voice ordered.

She squinted the moment she felt her eyes contact with the light again.

"Kol!?" She gasped.

He was seated in a chair right across from her with his hand resting in his chin and one leg crossed over the other.

"What's going on?" She asked deliriously as she fought to get free. They held just as strong but they certainly didn't hurt as much.

"What do you think?" He replied coldly as he shifted in his seat and for just a brief moment she thought she saw the glint of greed reflecting in his eyes. "Hmm…you certainly look a treat all helpless like that."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Nothing was right anymore. Kol gave off an aura around him that was cruel and unfamiliar to Elena, as though he had morphed into a completely different person.

"I'm assuming you remember Tyler?" Kol said and Elena's eyes shot to the second figure in the room, lingering in the shadows. "He works for me now."

"Hello again, Gilbert." He sneered, grinning at her wickedly. There were a few faint bruises on the side of his face and his wrist was on a cast. Must have been from when Damon beat him up a few weeks ago.

"And this is his brother, Mason."

Another man appeared from the shadows. He carried himself in the same cocky way as Tyler, but he was a lot bigger and had a face that looked as if it had been craved from solid stone, harsh and unmoving. He gave a small nod before heading out of the dark room, closing the door off behind him.

"H-how long have you worked for Kol?" Elena stuttered, completely confused.

"A while." Tyler smirked, pacing the room. "You know, after that little fight with Damon, I realised something. You see, Klaus was my mentor. He was the one that trained me up and got me a job within Damon's 'business'. Klaus was like a father to me." He stood in front of Elena, tugging a few strands of hair harshly. "And then, after Damon broke me up and left me in a hospital bed, and Klaus didn't care. He told me to get out and that he wanted nothing more to do with me…"

Tyler paused and grabbed a handful of Elena's hair, twisting her head to the side and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. He took several deep breathes, running his tongue along the throbbing vain before suddenly pulling back.

"After that, I met Kol and let's just say that he is by far the better sibling to work for and look up to. I get certain…privileges and benefits for working with Kol." Tyler said as he ran a hand down Elena's side to her thigh.

"Tyler, enough." Kol spoke, and Elena let out a breath, thankfully that it was over…for now.

"I don't understand." She mumbled as she forced herself to meet his eyes. "What is going on? What do you want from me?"

Kol chuckled. "I think you know very well what I want from you." He said coolly. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. Serves Damon right, really, showing you off like that. If he just kept you locked away, then you wouldn't be in this situation now."

Taking in a deep breath she looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize that you are standing in the place where Damon tortures his enemies for information before brutally murdering them?" Kol questioned her, overlooking the fact that he was scaring her.

"W-what?"

"Indeed." He said while leaning forward in his seat. "In fact, right where you're hanging now was where he slit a man's throat only a few days ago."

"You're lying!" Elena cried desperately.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." Kol smirked as he rose slowly onto his feet. "Sorry to break the bad news with you, Elena, but Damon isn't the man you thought he was. He is a meticulous, murderous bastard. And I am going to make him pay for everything he's ever done."

Her lips trembled violently. "But...why? Damon's helping you to release your father! What could you possibly have against him?"

Kol chewed on his uneven fingernails. "Do you really think I give a shit about my father? Ha! No, for all I care he can rot. I never liked him and I never will."

"But why did you make the deal with Damon?" Elena frowned as she struggled to ignore the sadistic way he looked at her.

"I had to gain his trust somehow." He said, pacing the room.

"But I don't understand...Damon hasn't done anything to you, so why are you out to get him?" She cried as loose strands of hair fell across her face.

His laughter was cold and shrew just like a witches cackle. "Oh trust me, sweetheart, I am not the one who wants Damon dead. I actually have no issue with him at all, however, someone else really doesn't like him. Can you guess who it is?" He questioned her with a huge smile on his face.

"Then why are you apart of this?"

"I was paid a lot of money and my task was simple. I had to get Damon to trust me, get into the house and disable the alarms. That was all." Kol stated simply. "At first, I was slightly unsure about it, but let's just say that my…client made it all the more worth it."

Elena saw his eyes glimmer in the light. They were dark, almost soulless.

"What about the men who attacked the manor, was that you're doing?"

"Oh, I wish it was my idea!" He chuckled. "Trust me, the only thing I did was disable the alarms. I didn't even start the fire!"

"Then who did? And why am I here?"

His lips curled into a vicious smirk, he got too close, the scent of him made Elena want to gag. It was a sickly sweet odour. The thick, pungent leftovers of a drinking session.

"The person out to kill Damon is none of your concern." He drawled. "You, however, are here because I…brought you."

"Excuse me!?"

"After the plan to kill Damon in the fire failed, my client decided that we needed to up our game. We knew that he had a soft spot for you…so the new plan is that you are being used as bait. Damon will be led here where I will then kill him." Kol smiled cruelly, stopping in front of Elena. "And instead of money as my reward, I will now have you."

"W-what…no…"

"It was all just a game, my darling." He crowed as he leaned forward, smiling at her. "And now I have you. You'd be surprised how easily a man will bend when someone points a gun at his one true possession."

Elena's eyes burned. Her stomach quivered. "No! No! Don't you dare!" She screamed while trying to wriggle herself free.

He laughed at her pathetic threat, stalking towards her so softly she thought he was floating. It made him seem less human to her. A soulless creature that had possessed the caring man she thought she knew.

"I won't hurt you. Not unless Damon doesn't cooperate."

"No! You can't do this!" Her wrists burned. Frantically she searched his face, trying to find even a scrap of the man. "Please Kol, don't do this."

"Poor Elena." He chided in response to her pleas. "So warm and loving. It's no wonder you fell for him. He'll just give you up, you know. You're more trouble than you are worth."

She saw his eyes lower. They danced across the various parts of her body, rudely examining her as though she were a slab of meat hanging off a hook. Closing her eyes Elena prayed that this was all a nightmare, but when she opened her eyes Kol was still there.

"I could have fucked you if I'd wanted to," Kol hissed while cupping her gently beneath the chin. "I could have made it so that whenever another man wanted to go there, you would only ever be able to think of me."

She felt his breath seep across her face and his lips strayed too close to her cheek. She hated the way he touched her. He dug his fingernails into her skin, and his flesh was feverishly hot.

He smirked. "I bet you're not as sweet and innocent as you make yourself out to be."

Elena squirmed when she felt his other hand upon her hip. His jaw was directly beside her ear, she could hear his teeth grinding together as he examined her.

"Do you know how to hold a man inside of you? I really would like to know."

"No! Don't touch me!" Elena screamed as she brought one leg up and smashed him fiercely in the gut with her knee.

She heard all the air escape from his lungs and he wheezed as he backed away from her. For some reason she felt much better watching Kol struggle to pull himself back together. It didn't even hurt as much when he slapped her violently across the face, spitting at her and calling her a variety of nasty names.

"Little bitch!" He snarled while pulling at her hair. "I'll make sure that you pay for that later!"

"Fuck you!" Elena screamed and spat at him, as she clenched her eyes shut, tolerating the pain. "You'll never get away with this, Kol!"

She heard him fume, then pause, and after he'd let her go she finally opened her eyes again and saw a hint of fear in his face. No sooner that it was detected however that he distorted back to complete rage again. He reached back and unhooked her from the hook, watching as her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor, rubbing her sore wrists.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kol finally sneered, fisting his hand in her hair at the base of her neck.

He forced her into a kiss, holding her hair tight to keep her from moving and grabbing her right wrist when it moved to strike him. The left hand was still free, hitting him and clawing at his shirt as she tried to move her legs into a position to kick him as she bit his lip. Kol used his weight to force her down, slamming her against the concrete floor and pressing her hard on her shoulders as he pinned her legs with his own. She screamed into his mouth, fist pounding his shoulder, but he did not release her from the kiss until she was breathless.

"That was nice, wouldn't you say?" Kol said, pulling back and licking the blood from his lip where she bit him.

"Get off of me, you sick bastard!" Elena spat, trashing around in his hold.

He sighed and quickly flipped Elena over. Kol used the weight of his own body to hold her down on her stomach as he brushed her hair back and began laying kisses against the back of her neck, caressing her shoulders.

"You feel amazing, my dear." He moaned into her ear, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of her floral shampoo and the slight salty scent of her sweat. She was trembling just a little under his touch, but trying to hide it at all cost.

"Kol," Tyler snapped, advancing on them. "Remember what we agreed?"

Again, Kol sighed out loud, leaning closer to Elena to whisper in her ear. "I promised Tyler he could play with you for a little while. You know, seeing as he never got to…_experience _you properly last time." He chuckled darkly before slamming her hands to the floor.

Elena tried to crawl way as Kol got up, but Tyler jumped her from behind. His elbow made contacted with her back when she made for an escape past his legs and pain exploded into her chest when she slammed against the hard ground. He sniggered and easily overpowered her, tying her wrists together behind her back.

"Get off of me!" Elena shrieked as Tyler stuffed a balled up handkerchief into her mouth and used another piece of cloth to hold the gag in place, tying it around to the back of her head.

Kol laughed evilly, crouching crouched down right beside her, watching quietly as she made a muffled screaming noise and picking at the knot she'd been fussing with more urgently. His lips curled into a vicious smirk when he saw how angry and red the rope made her skin.

"Relax, darling!" He spoke causally. "I'm not going to hurt you…yet."

Kol heaved her off the ground like a sack of potatoes, forcing her to walk in stride next to him. Elena started kicking her legs violently, landing one blow against his hip before he flung her into and old sofa chair. Her hair swam across her face but her blurry vision could still make out the two dark figures stomping across the room.

She stared up at Kol and Tyler, watching as they were partially salivating at the mouth. Elena whimpered behind the gag, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this one, not this time.

Tyler went to advance on her, licking his lips like a starved dog with a bone, but Kol's arm shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

"She's mine," Kol hissed defensively.

"Yours?" Tyler scoffed. "But we had a deal. You said-.."

"Yes, I told you that you could have your way with her, but I changed my mind." He snapped. "She will only be mine from now on."

"Ha! And like you'll be able to stop me?" Tyler gave a low chuckle before advancing on her once again.

He stopped, however, at the sound of a gun being cocked and the feeling of cold metal on the back of his neck. Tyler froze and swallowed thickly, taking a step back until he was stood side by side with Kol.

"Do as you're told, Lockwood." Kol spoke calmly, but there was a muted anger in his tone.

"Or what?" He questioned, swatting the gun away.

There was a tense stare down between the two men, Tyler's lips curling up into a smirk and the muscles in Kol's jaw shifted. The trace was then broken when Mason reappeared in the room, stalking towards the two men.

"Kol, we've just spotted some vehicles parking up outside." He spoke quickly and with authority. "I've already sent the men out to investigate."

"Very good, Mason."

Tyler nodded to his brother, before turning back to Kol. "What will the next pl-.."

Before he could even finish, Kol's hand darted from his jacket pocket. Silver winked in the dim lighting as his hand shot in front of Tyler's throat and sliced sideways. For a millisecond, it appeared as if nothing had happened at all. Tyler merely stood there with and edge of confusion in his features. And then it happened.

His throat split open and a river of blood started to flow, spurting out in different directions. Tyler's hand flew to his neck. His eyes started to bulged in disbelief as his breathing became desperate. The crimson liquid started to pour between his fingers and stream down his arms. He collapsed to the floor, choking on his last few breaths.

Elena just watched as blood was sprayed in her direction, frozen and in shock. Most of her face and chest was covered in blood now.

Elena's eyes were wild as they darted between the body, to Mason and then Kol. Neither man seemed bothered about the incident as Kol proceeded to wipe his blade clean on an old cloth. As Tyler laid dying on the floor, Kol stepped over him as he held the switchblade up, wiping away that last few drops of blood.

"Your brother started getting cocky, Mason." Kol said matter-a-factly. "I trust that I will not have the same issue with you."

"Tyler was also a little punk who was going to get it sooner or later." Mason shrugged, nudging the body with his foot. "I say he got what he deserved."

"Perfect." He said, advancing on Elena once again, but still speaking to Mason. "Now go outside and patrol the area. Make sure to bring Salvatore in alive…I want to kill him myself."

Elena gasped and flinched away as Kol sat next to her, brushing her hair from the side of her face with his knife. He started to draw circles on her arms with the tip, pushing down slightly so that he wasn't breaking the skin, but making faint line trails.

There were two men were waiting outside for Mason and he shoved one aside before shouting another order at them. "Go wait outside until he gets here! Kol wants to make sure there are no flaws in this plan, nothing that could allow that bastard to get away!"

"Damon..." Elena sniffled behind the cloth as she listened for any sign of gunfire outside. In her heart there were uncertain feelings mixing together.

Then she heard the gunshots...

* * *

**Hello everyone! Another chapter and this was one of my favourite ones to write so far. It was the suspense, the action, the drama and the shock value which I hope came across in this and the way I wrote it.**

**So, like Kol said, he isn't the one that is out to kill Damon...its someone else. Although Kol was involved with Tyler, it was never actually his plan. Can anyone guess who the 'client' is? ;P Another point in this chapter is about Damon's breakdown and how he chooses to handle this. His emotions are completely up in the air at the moment and he's lost his edge. But will he get to Elena in time? **

**Now, something else I wanted to talk about and made some people panic was the draft ending to this story. I can assure you all now that this story is not ending anytime soon. There is, if my planning is correct, between 30 to 40 chapters in this story. I know that is quite a vague amount, but it is all to do with the way that I decide to divide the chapters up when I get around to it. But I promise you all, there are way more twist, turns, shocks and surprises to come in this story ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As well, last chapter was one of the most reviewed ones so far, so thank you all so much! 36 reviews! Here is a shout out to you all: **

**District7TE, delenianflames, StarfishOnTheBeach, YAZMIN V, dreio, Erin Salvatore, sea-seva, irishmauve, YourHappiness64, petrovaaa, bellax0christina, DelenaLover44, SwanQueen4055, Noura Ashraf, PrincessSparkel15, amkjo001, Debbie1689, lloveless9, Alyssa92, scarlett2112, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, TeamDelena-always, delenahart3, LiveBreatheVampires, arwen01, xUndyingLovex, Guest, Rasha007, psandls, hollywoodheightsmissya, TallDarkAndHandsome, Pistanthrophobic, lucy, vamomoftwins, solenn and kfulmer7.**

**Thank you all for your kind words and support! It's what pushes me to make sure that I update as much as I can and make the best story possible for you, so thank you. And thank you to everyone else who has been reading this story, favourited and followed. It really means a lot! :D **

**Next chapter: When Damon is faced with the possibility of losing Elena for good, will he be able to make the right choices to ensure that they all make it out alive? Stay tuned ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Half an hour ago…_

"Jesus Christ, Damon!" Rose screamed, holding in to her seat for dear life. "Slow down!"

The car was racing at full speed down a road, Damon's eyes hard and fixated on what was ahead. After Alaric had worked out where Elena was, Damon had wasted on time jumping into the car and speeding away, hoping that he would get there in time. He was intent on leaving alone, but Rose had jumped in at the last second. Alaric and a few others of his men trailed in another car behind, staying a safe distance behind as to track if they were being followed.

"Shut up." Damon silenced Rose with another one of his vicious commands. He really wasn't in the mood.

The tires screeched as he pulled out on a sharp corner, narrowly missing several parked cars on the side of the road, but he didn't care. He needed to get to her as soon as possible and get her back. Then, and only when he had held her in his arms again, would he kill whoever did this with his own two hands. They would pay.

As long as he could keep the speedometer needle above seventy, he knew he would get there in time. They reached the narrow country roads that lead to the warehouse and they all looked the same in the dark, but Damon knew the exact route in which turns to take. There was no room for error.

He threw the SUV around the corners at harsh turns, managing to get the car steady as it hurtled down an identical straight road. The coffee cup that stood in the cup holder flew out; splashing what was left of the drink all over the floor.

Just then, Damon saw the building up ahead. He eased the car down slightly, but not daring to go below fifty, as he swung the car around to a spot a few yards from the warehouse. He quickly darted his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone, redialling the number that had phones him before to confirm he was in the right place.

Then the line went dead.

Damon sat silently still for a moment, then he snapped. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, chucking his phone out of the window towards a tree, watching it spark and shatter, showcasing his rage.

He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the gun that was still by his side. Rose's eyes followed every single movement and she jumped when he forced the glove compartment open only to reveal the spare cartridges.

"Damon, wait a minute and think about this!" She pleaded, reaching for the gun.

"Think about what?!" He snapped, jerking away from her. "Elena is in there! I have to get her back."

"By acting like a mad man?! You'll be shot dead before you even get in the building!"

Damon paused and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He went over the idea in his head. He was meant to be here unarmed and by himself. He couldn't risk Elena's life because of his own stupidity. No…he had to play by the rules.

"Okay, wait here." He explained while unlocking the car door. "I'm going to go out and I want all of you to stay here."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"They said I had to be alone and unarmed. I can't risk Elena's life. Please…just stay here." Damon begged, tucking the gun into the back of his jeans.

With that, Damon stepped out into the pouring rain, taking one last deep breath before heading to the warehouse. It took him just over a minute to reach the front of the building, but it was the slowest moment of his life. He heard shouting and commotion going on inside, but continued to walk until he saw a few figures emerge from the building.

Damon didn't even jump when the shot fires started. Had this been a more justified world he might have been killed on sight, but it wasn't. However their shots were terrible and their aim was shaky. Having no other opinion, Damon pulled out his weapon, steadying his hand before delivering three fatal shots for the three different men, killing them all instantly.

Damon stepped over the fallen bodies of the men positioned outside after a few moment of minor inconvenience. Just then, he noticed another man coming to his side. Klaus. There was a slight smile that drew on his lips in seeing the loyalty that Klaus still held to him.

"I thought I told you all to wait in the cars?" Damon growled. He was happy to see loyalty in his team, but not when they disobeyed his orders.

"You really didn't think I'd actually miss something like this?" Klaus sounded sounding dry and sarcastic. "Look, I know you want to do this yourself, but at least let me try to help. You're no use to anyone if you end up dead."

Damon went to protest again, but was stopped when a stray bullet shot passed him, only missing him by a few inches. Both men instantly dropped to the floor and flattered themselves against the steel structure of the warehouse.

"Fine." Damon grimaced when he saw another bullet knick the doorway they were lingering near. "You go around the back and take out any stragglers you see, quietly. I'm going to hand myself over and see how far I get in terms of bargaining."

"Of course." Klaus nodded, ready to leave, but Damon grabbed his arm.

"And if I don't make it…" He paused to swallow, "…make sure Elena gets out." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

Klaus stared at the raw emotion that flooded Damon's features, knowing that the outcome of this whole thing would either make or break him. Again, his friend nodded, before turning the corner of the building and scuttled away right after that; leaving Damon alone to fend for himself the very instant he stepped through the door.

Damon didn't think about what he was doing, he just started shooting, and he didn't stopped until he'd taken down several men and forced the others to retreat to out of the side door and into the night like the cowards that they were. There was only one survivor now, a young man who had taken one too many bullets to the back of the leg.

He was now crawling across the dirty floor like a worm on a hot metal hood of a car, groaning when Damon dug his boot into his back.

"Where is Elena?' He hissed between gritted teeth, all the while gripping the trigger of the gun still resting in his hand.

"I-I don't know, I swear to you!" The young man stammered, blooding trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes started to dart from the gun, to Damon as though trying to decide which one was more dangerous. "Kol is in the main room with the girl, I think!"

Damon growled and clicked his weapon, check for how much ammo he had left. There was only three bullets left and he couldn't afford to waste them on a pathetic excuse for a man. No, he couldn't. Instead, Damon stepped back before squarely kicking the man in the face with such force it knocked him unconscious before tucking his gun in to the back of his jeans.

After sneaking into the hall he knew lead to the room he was looking for, Damon sealed the door shut behind him, blocking it with a few old wooden crates to prevent anyone from trying to follow him. He drifted down the corridor, following the distinct sounds of someone sniffling. He knew that whine anywhere.

Time seemed to slow, making it even more painful. If anything had happened to Elena, there would be hell to pay.

When he reached the back room, he was faced with only the light from one single light bulb to guide him. There were no henchmen here. Not even one.

But there was Elena.

She was all bound when he finally found her, on her knees, with a cloth stuffed in to her mouth which perverted her from saying anything. He noticed that her feet were bare and that most of her clothes were splattered with dirt. A small bruised was swelling on her cheek as well. He heard her whimper and shiver as she turned her head, her eyes landing on Damon instantly.

Her eyes widen and went wild as a stray tear ran down her cheek. Damon wanted to run towards her, but Elena started to shake her head frantically, crying out behind the gag. Damon wanted to run to her and take her away from this awful place, but was stopped by the light pressure of the barrel of a gun between his shoulder blades.

Then, in the shadows of the room a figure appeared and started clapping, really slowly at first and then it got faster. Kol started laughing as he came into Damon's view and he was now directly behind Elena. Kol latched his fingers into her hair, pulling her to her feet and making her scream out, but the sound was muffled.

The man behind him quickly searched Damon, finding the hidden gun in the back of his jeans with ease. He tossed it to the floor and out of reach and Damon released what could only be describe as an animalist growl of pure hatred.

"You cowardly little bastard!" Damon hissed, feeling the gun being pushed into him a little more.

"Now, now, Damon, there is no need for such rudeness." The look on that man's face made him want to beat Kol senseless. It reeked of confidence.

"I swear to God, if you don't let her go right now-.."

"You'll do what? Kill me?" Kol sniggered, squeezing Elena to him a little more and making her squeal. "I don't think you're in any position to do that, mate."

Damon growled and his eyes shot to the body on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding it. He instantly recognised the body as Tyler.

"Ah yes," Kol chimed, looking at the corpse. "Tyler was very difficult to control, so I had to let him go."

"You mean _murder _him?"

"Damon, you would have done the same thing, especially since he was the one I told to take Elena way from you."

"You're a fucking psychopath." Damon said, trying to advance on him.

There was a sharp pain between his shoulder blades and he staggered forward so abruptly that he nearly fell on the floor. The man behind him pulled him back again, holding the gun back slightly to strike Damon again if me made another comment like that.

"Who fuck are you, anyway?" Damon rasped, turning slightly to look at the man.

"That's Mason, Tyler's brother," Kol said. "I have to say he is one of my most loyal and trusted men."

"Fucking worthless, piece of shit then." Damon snarled, earning him another whack with the gun handle.

Kol started to chuckle as he hook his arm around Elena's waist, trapping her against him. "You really should have said that, mate. Now Elena will have to be punished as well until you learn how this is going to work."

With that, Kol nipped tenderly at the side of Elena's neck in hopes that he might gain a reaction from her. But the only thing Elena did was to just stand there, as stiff as a board, and occasionally flinch when Kol's teeth pressed too deep into her skin. He did manage to get a whimper out of her while he ran his tongue across her jawline though.

Damon had enough.

Damon elbowed an unsuspecting Mason, who had been too busy trying to say something to realize how close he was, right in the jaw. The sickening crack it made seemed to be enough to cause his grip to loosen from his weapon. Damon snatched the gun away, immediately using it against his wounded opponent first. Perhaps it was cold to shoot a wounded person but he wasn't in this for honour. He gave Mason a sharp kick to the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"Let her go, or I will shot him." Damon seethed, watching Mason roll around on the floor in pain.

"No you won't," Kol hissed, glaring at his opponent. "Because if you shot him, you have nothing left to bargain with."

Elena started to thrash around in Kol's gripped, trying to call out Damon's name, but it came out as nothing more than a muffled cry.

Kol moved his hand to her hair, jerking it harshly. "Shut up, bitch!" He spat venomously.

"Elena, hey," Damon called to her, grabbing her attention. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

She sniffled a few more times as Kol pulled on her hair a little rougher. But with Damon's small, reassuring smile, she found what little strength she had to calm herself down. She was going to get out of here, alive.

"What exactly do you want from me anyways? Money?"

Kol smiled, shaking his head. "Oh no, I don't need money."

"Let the girl go, brother." Klaus voice boomed as he emerged from the shadows; gun raised in front of him and point in Kol's direction.

Panic became evident in Kol's features as his brother came to stand by Damon's side. His grip on his gun started to waver slightly as he took a step back with Elena in his hold. She whimpered again as he pressed the gun to the side of her head, grinning again because he still had the upper hand.

"She's mine now." Kol spoke clearly sounding psychotic.

"You are one sick excuse for a human being." Klaus spat, narrowing his eyes. "I mean playing us all just so you could get at Damon. I have to ask; why'd you do it?"

"It wasn't my idea, if that's what you are thinking." Kol said slowly. "As I already explained to sweet Elena here, I was paid by a very important client to get the job done. I was the one that disabled the alarms. I was also the one, along with Tyler's help, who took Elena way for the lake house." He smirked and nuzzled the top of her hair. "It's funny, really, you didn't hear her screaming…"

"Shut up!" Damon roared. "This fight is between you and me, Kol, not her." Damon pleaded , taking a step forward just in front of Klaus.

"Hmm…you really do care about her, don't you?" Kol used the barrel of his gun to move some hair from her face, leaning forward so his lips where by her ear. "I can't say I really blame you. She is quite a beauty, don't you think?"

Damon felt his chest tighten when he caught a glimpse of the look in Elena's eyes. It took every thread of his being to remain completely calm while secretly wanting to choke every ounce of life out of Kol.

"What exactly do you want from me, Kol?" He rasped, keeping eye contact with the now unstable man. Every now and then the hand that held the gun would twitch. "You've never been clear about it. All you've done is in threaten me. "

"I want everything! Everything you have, I want it all!" He took a step forward, pushing Elena ahead of him like a human shield. "You practically own this town. You're a fucking King in the way people worship you!"

"So you're jealous, is that it?" Damon spoke calmly, taking another step forward. "And to prove how much of a coward you are, you kidnapped a defensively young woman just to use her as a bargaining chip against me."

Damon instantly regretted his choice of words, but it was too late. He cringed as he saw an evil smirk spread across Kol's features and the harsh chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Funny you should say that, Damon. Isn't that exactly how Elena got in this situation in the first place?" He jeered. "You are the coward, not me. You took Elena away for your own selfish gain. At least with me, I'll be able to put her to good use."

Elena felt like throwing up at his words, completely sick to the stomach in the way that he was talking about her.

"That maybe, Kol, but at least I know how to treat a woman right." Damon responded. "At least I can get a woman to sleep with me willingly. How many innocent people have died because of you? At least when I kill, I kill for a purpose to protect myself and the people I care about."

"Fuck you!" He spat venomously. "I'm twice the man you'll ever be! I'm better at running an organisation. I'm better at recruiting men. I'm better at making sure I am always one step ahead of the game!"

Damon was seemingly unimpressed by the childish name calling and rambling that the idiot of a man was doing. He remained rooted to the ground, standing as firmly as he could in a situation such as this one.

Then a snide grin, an obnoxious play of amusement formed on Kol's face. "I'm even better at making sure Elena knows exactly what her purpose is with me."

The words were clear as day, though they seemed to echo throughout Damon's mind for a moment. All the while Kol smiled at him; a twisted, knowing smile, as though he knew a scandalous secret that Damon did not.

"Let her go, Kol, please." He rasped, eyes flickering to Elena's several times. He had taken a few steps towards the other man, endangering her life by testing the limits of the man threatening her. "Let her go and it's all yours."

Klaus twitched uncomfortably, like a dog with the taste of blood in its mouth he was eager to attack. Kol sensed it too as Damon glanced in his friend's direction. It took every thread of his being to remain completely calm while secretly wanting to choke every ounce of life out of Kol for all the pain and worry he had caused them.

"Swear it." Kol growled, squeezing the gun so firmly his fingers turned white.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment. "I swear. Now please, let her go."

The room fell silent. Not a single sound was made. Kol was seemingly thinking about the offer. Damon's eyes were fixated on Elena as he waited. Why wasn't Kol expecting the deal? Damon was offering exactly what he wanted, but was it enough? He knew that this traitor was in no way looking for a showdown, but time was ticking by. Each moment made it increasingly more unbearable for Damon to see his angel scared like that.

Kol laughed evil before turning his gun away from Elena and aiming it directly at Damon's chest. "No."

Elena panicked, not knowing what to do or how to react and so stamped her hell on the top of Kol's foot making him jump suddenly. Catching him off guard, Elena threw her head back, connecting with his skull with a sickening crack. He fell back, clutching his nose and giving Elena just enough chance to run for Damon who met her half way.

He untied her hands at lightning speed and pulled the gag from her mouth as she began to cough violently. He ran his thumb over her sore lips and took her wrists in to his hands to examine the marks.

"You okay?" He rasped, but was slightly relieved to have her back.

Elena went to reply but was cut off instantly.

"Damon!" Klaus shouted.

Momentarily distracted by the fact he now had Elena in his arms, Damon had little time to react as Kol turned the gun away from floor and directly at Damon, shooting. Two gun shots rang through the air and were followed by an eerie silence.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and saw Kol on the floor, holding his arm and crying out from a bullet wound. His breathing was short and his eye darted to Elena, who was wrapped in his arms as he protected her like a shield. He then felt over his own chest, relieved to find no bullet and that there was no pain anywhere.

But the relief didn't last long as a lone body sunk to their knees, clutching their sides and blood sprawled out. His right hand man and most trusted friend collapsed in front of him.

"KLAUS!"

* * *

**Heya! So, little bit of an intense chapter and a little overwhelming, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it! BTW, this is going to be a very long authors note with some very important information, so please bare with me :D**

**1. It was an intense chapter and now the fate of Klaus's life is uncertain...When I originally planned it all out, Rose was going to be the one to get shot, however after the way the story grew, I decided to change that. Do you remember way back in like chapter 5 when Elena spoke to Klaus and he explained that he owed Damon his life? This was about Klaus showing that he, even to death, would be loyal to Damon as a way of showing his appreciation for everything that he did for him...and now he's been shot...will he make? I guess you''ll have to wait and see ;)**

**2. Who has Facebook? I do! That is why you all should check of 'The Fanfiction Diaries'. The page was created by Sona Roy (a.k.a. DreamLoverX - make sure you check out her profile for the trailer to her new dark Delena story coming out in July!). It is a place where writers will post spoilers, trailers, exclusives and updates on what they are doing. It also gives us all a chance to chat and discuss new ideas as well as promoting your own stories. I will be posting some spoilers and previews on there in the future as well. If it sounds like your kinda thing, then check it out :) There is a link to the page on Sona's fanfic profile.**

**3. Now I have some bad news...I will be going on holiday as of Sunday for a week and a half. I will be taking my laptop with me so I can try and write a little bit, but I will not be able to update as there is no internet where I am staying :( I will be updating once more before I go away, but you guys may have to wait at least 2 weeks for chapter 20. Sorry about the wait, but I will try and post the chapter as soon as I can when I get back :D**

**4. Finally thank you all so much for all the reviews! 46! That is just incredible! And now the reviews have gone over 500! Just thank you all so much for the support and just everything! This past year has been pretty tough for me with all the college and university stuff going on and fanfiction has been my outlet, so thank you all so much for reading. I never thought it would be this popular so thanks! I really hope you are enjoying the story as I am loving writing it! As always, please let me know what you think! :D **

**Next chapter: Damon has to make a quick decision if he has any hopes of all of them making it out and he is then faced with the choice that will break him apart...or will it? Stay tuned ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Panic._

Damon's mind was reeling and he could barely think straight. His eyes darted from Kol, then his wounded friend and then Elena. He had a split second to make one of three decisions; stop the bleeding and save Klaus, kill the bastard that shot him or make sure his girl made it out alive...

He couldn't do all three!

Damon grabbed the gun from the floor at his fallen man's side, aiming it at Kol's head, but through his shaky movements, he was unable to get a clear shot, missing his enemies head by a few inches and hitting the metal back wall instead. It meant that Kol had the upper hand and quickly darted out of the back of the warehouse, calling for his men to get the car started. Damon collapsed to the floor next to his fallen friend, covering the bullet wound with both hands to stop the bleeding.

"Elena, get out of here now!" Damon roared, directing her towards the door as he got down on the floor, pressing his jacket against his friends wound. "Rose is waiting in a car outside. Go!" His tone was harsh, but she understood what he meant. She gave a quick nod and bolted for the door, not daring to glance back at the fight in fear of the worst.

Elena swung open the door, expecting to find the Rose and the outdoors, but came face to face with Mason. He grinned and took step towards her, grabbing her wrist causing her to shirk and pull her fist back, hitting him square in the face.

He fell back, but wasn't taken completely off guard as his breathing became rapid. She cried out as his hands neared her throat, wrapping them around her thin neck with bruising force. Elena struggled against him as he backed her into the wall, tightened his fingers around and cutting off her air supply. She gulped and gasped for breath, digging her fingernails into his wrists, trying to dislodge him. The rain continued to fall around them, making it impossible for Elena to get a good grip.

Desperation to breath overtook her, and despite the pain, Elena began to thrash and buck under Mason. The edge of her vision went dark, so using her last bit of strength, she brought her knee up hard into his groin.

He doubled over in agony on his knees, crying out. And unlike the time Elena had kicked Damon, she felt no remorse for the man at her feet. Elena decided to finish him off as he began shaking, so she kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could, earning her a sight of blood splatting from his mouth.

Elena sprinted for the car, getting soaked in the pouring rain as both Rose and Alaric came out to meet her.

"K-Klaus…w-was shot…Kol got a-away...Mason a-attacked me," Elena managed to get out through her ragged breathing as she practically collapsed against the car.

Both of Damon's friends shot each other wide-eyed looks before Rose helped Elena into the car and Alaric raced into the warehouse, several other men following him. Rose rushed to Elena's side, supporting her body and leading her to the back door of the SUV.

"You're okay, I've got you." She reassured as Elena stumbled slightly on the way.

She was exhausted. Her muscles where burning, her mouth was dry and head was pounding. She was safe now, but that did little to reassure Elena of everything else that happened. What if Kol was still in the building? What if Klaus was dead? What if Alaric and the men didn't make it in time? All these thoughts raced through her mind, jumping around and making her head spin.

She settled in the back of the car, while Rose dialed a number on her phone, stepping outside and barking orders to whoever was on the other end.

Once again, Elena felt completely helpless, not knowing what to do. So she didn't the only thing she knew how; she sat in the car and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

Five minutes dragged by like and eternity. Elena watched several different men running to and from the building, but no sigh of Alaric, Klaus or Damon. The rain suddenly stopped it's thunderous down pour, giving Elena a better view of what was going on outside the building. Ten minutes quickly turned in to fifteen as a van pulled up next to the warehouse. More men came out and rushed to the building, emerging a few minutes later with a stretcher and...a body.

_Oh God…_

The waiting was agonizing, but a full twenty-three minutes since Elena ran from the building, Alaric reappeared with Damon at his side. They talked to the people in the van for a few moments before finally making their way over to the SUV. Damon had a brief conversation with Alaric before giving a finally nod and climbing into the back of the car, Rose in the driver's seat.

His body was ridged and his lips pressed into a thin line. He took a cloth from the side pocket on the door and started to rub any remaining areas of blood that covered his hands. Most of it was gone now, having being washed out by the rain, but there was still some there, a painful reminder of what had just happened.

He put his head in his hands for a moment as the vehicle sped off into the night, it's destination unknown to Elena. Damon took one deep breath, before reaching for Elena's hand, rubbing the bright red burn marks from the way she had been so cruelly tied. He placed a kiss on her hand, but didn't meet her eyes, just continually running his thumb over the sensitive skin.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, knowing that she probably wasn't okay at all, but wanting to hear her voice.

"Y-yes..." She said with a slight stutter. Elena felt a lump form in her throat as she found the courage to speak. "H-how's Klaus?"

"He'll live." He replied, deadpanned. "Kol's a rubbish shot."

Elena let out a shakily breathe, feeling the tears threatening to fall in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not anymore. She had to be strong. And then, before she could stop herself, she was clambering across the seats and onto Damon's lap. She latched her hands into his shirt, wanting him to be as close as possible to him.

He was slightly shocked by her actions, but accepted her happily by wrapping his arms around her tightly as she nuzzled against his chest. It reminded him of last time, after the fire, but this time it was all on her own terms.

"If anything had happened to you…if he'd harmed you in any other way…" Elena felt the shudder that ran through him.

"I know." She nodded, swallowing, unable to look him in the eyes properly.

Damon had the sudden urge to just blurt out all his feelings for her, finally open up in a way that he'd never done before. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her, but the words went dry in his throat. He knew that by telling her it would only make it harder on them both.

"I'm sorry." He said finally in a softer tone, his chin resting on her head.

Elena nodded her head, not trusting her voice to be even and calm it she decided to speak. She sniffled a few times and just let herself relax to him. His hand came up to rub her arms up and down. He kissed her hair repeatedly and she snuggled closer, not ever wanting to be apart from him again.

Damon had honestly thought he'd lose her. When Kol pointed the gun at her and the way he watched her cry out for him…it made is skin crawl. He never wanted to feel that helpless again and he never wanted her to be put in any sort of danger like that again. It was all he could think about.

_What if..?_

Half an hour later, the SUV pulled up outside the Caroline's house, the blonde stood outside on the porch steps. Damon could see that she'd been crying and she instantly ran to the car, yanking the door open.

"Is he alright?" She cried, barley holding it together. "Please tell me he's going to survive!"

Damon climbed out of the vehicle and gripped her hand. "He'll live, Caroline."

"Oh, thank God!" She pulled Damon in to a tight hug and he wrapped an arm around her. "Where is he?"

"At the Mystic Falls hospital, on the private ward. We have doctors working for us there that will be able to help him." He explained and stepping to one side to allow her into the car. "Rose will take you there."

Caroline smiled and climbed into the front of the car to sit with Rose, while Damon helped Elena out. As soon as Elena's feet touched the ground, her legs caved in under her, but Damon shot up in the last second, causing her to let out yelp when his arm went under her, lifting her in the air and pressing her to his chest.

Elena went to let out a protest, but Damon simply lifted a finger to her lips, silencing her in an instant. Then he used both hands and carried her, bridal-style, around the house to the guest building, watching for a moment as the SUV disappeared.

Damon was carrying her as if she weighed nothing and Elena knew that it wasn't just down to her dress size. He was just so strong, his chest broad and tight and arms that held her like two bands of steel. Never in her life had Elena been so aware of someone else's body, but it wasn't the first time. Everything about Damon seriously affected her in the way that she felt. It felt like home and safety being wrapped up in his arms, being with him. It was where she wanted to be.

But with that came a sudden sense of realization.

This was all happening so fast, almost too fast. It had been little over two weeks and the man who had abducted her and kept her imprisoned was now becoming the one that she desired above all. She'd become so attracted to him, emotionally and physically that it made her head spin.

Was she that desperate for someone to care for her, look out for her and be with her? Was she so lonely of afraid that she would be on her own, and so fixated herself on the first gorgeous man whoever showed her any sort of affection?

Or was it real? Was it the growing need and desire that pulled her to him? His simple gestures that made her heart flutter and the way that he was willing to give up anything for her.

Elena shuddered and tried not to think about it all too deeply, for now.

"We're almost there." Damon murmured.

With that said, he shifted slightly, hoisting her up again so that she was forced to cling tighter to him. Elena raised her free hand to join the other which was already wrapped around the strong column of his neck. Her fingers brushed his hair a little and she cushioned her head on to the heated skin of his shoulder.

They finally made it to the guest house and he kicked open the door with ease, taking her directly to the bathroom.

Damon set her down carefully on the counter in the bathroom, moving different items and looking for towels before finally standing before her again. He bit his bottom lip and ran his thumb over her slightly bruised cheek.

"Elena, I'm going to check for any other injuries, okay?" He spoke softly, trying to soothe her. "I promise I won't hurt you any more than necessary, just you have to tell me if it hurts."

"O-okay." She nodded.

Damon looked at her, his expression serious, but with soft eyes. "I'll have to touch you and remove your dress. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Elena confirmed, moving so that she could reach the zipper on the back.

"Here, let me do it." Damon slowly made his way to her back, gently pulling the material up and over her head, leaving her in her bra, panties…and stockings.

Elena flushed a deep red as Damon tried to control his burning desire. Again his hand lingered on her stocking clips before she nodded and gave him her approval to remove the material. He tried to ignore the feeling of her smooth skin as he rolled each one of the stockings down her legs.

"I'm going to check your legs first." He cooed and Elena gave a small smile.

Damon pressed his lips to her forehead in a sweet and soft kiss, before pulling back and reaching out and feeling up her leg from her ankle, his large hands soft and gentle, yet firm as they searched for injuries. And he tried his best not to react to the fact that he had a reason to touch her openly, an excuse to touch her even though she would have been screaming in pain if something was really broken.

As she moved around a little on her backside, Elena's small hand stilled his from moving any further. "I'm fine, really I am. No broken bones."

He scowled hard as he looked up into her wide eyes. What he saw there temporarily rocked him back on his heels. His gaze dropped lower, to her parted lips, to the pulse beating in the base of her neck, to the rise and fall of her breasts as she took shaky breathes.

But Damon knew instinctively it wasn't just shock. With his hands still on her calf, he spread his fingers wide, circling her leg, moving his fingertips up to the sensitive area behind her knee.

She gasped.

"Does that hurt?"

Elena licked her lips as she looked down at her knee. "No."

Lifting his hands to her other leg, but with his gaze fixed on her face, he repeated the process. Damon's hands slid up her calf, fingerings spreading and moving towards the soft area behind her knee. He was rewarded with another short gasp.

"That?" He whispered.

Again Elena shook her head,

He nodded and moved his hands up, lightly pressing on her abdomen, but when there was no reaction, Damon moved his hands up her body once again. Elena could feel heat running through her veins, setting her whole body alight from his touch. His hand stopped its tortuously slow trail to pause on her shoulder. His light orbs locked on hers and his whole body froze except for his thumb which rubbed soothing circles on her collarbone. There was no mark there and Elena found herself wanting to lean it to his touch a little more.

His hand moved again and she winced when he brushed a particularly sensitive spot on her cheek, the spot where she'd been hit multiply times in one evening. He sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to be even gentler, his touch feather-light.

His body swayed towards hers and back again, wavering like a tree in the wind before he shuddered abruptly and leaned back, breaking their connection. He cleared his throat and straightened himself, rubbing his palms on his own thighs like he was trying to get rid of the feel of her.

"I'm going to run you a warm bath now, okay?" He asked her after he was done.

Damon turned back to her, keeping his eyes respectively from wondering as he grabbed her hand and helped her step into the tub, still in her bra and panties to somewhat protect her modestly. The feeling of hot water on her cold skin made her muscles instantly as the warmth surrounded her, sending a shiver of comfort and pleasure through her body.

Elena breathed out and let her body sprawl out under the water, not caring it Damon was looking at her or not. He'd seen enough of her body already, so what harm would it do for him to see a little more.

She had expected Damon to leave, however she instead felt the gentle touch of a sponge caressing the back of her neck. Elena glanced over her shoulder at him, an almost timid look in his eye. He continued to rub her body, cleaning her of any dirt of sweat that covered her. He gently massaged her shoulders at the same time, wanting to ease some of the tension that was there.

Damon moved around to the side of the tub. "Tilt your head back for me." He mused.

"You don't have to do this for me." Elena whispered.

"I know, but please let me." He pleaded, before pausing and waiting for her reaction.

She smiled at him reassuringly before nodding her head. Damon put a generous amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand and started to massage the roots and scalp thoroughly, gently caressing her hair with his fingertips. When he was done, he rinsed the soap from her hair and tied it back to keep it out of her face.

"You can stay in there for as long as you want."

"That's okay," Elena gave him a small half smile. "I think I'm pretty much done now."

Damon quickly got up and held up a towel for her, turning his gaze away as she stepped out and wrapped it around herself. Even though she was still in her underwear, Damon didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Here. Dry yourself and put this on." Damon handed her a silk dressing gown. "I don't know where your clothes bag is, so you'll have to wear something of mine for now."

"Sure, thank you."

Damon left the room and Elena quickly towel dried her body and discarded the wet underwear into the corner of the room. She picked up the robe and caught the sweet scent of cherries before slipping it on. It was a light pink and came up to her just above her knees, but she didn't mind. The only thing that made her nervous was the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe. She shook her head, knowing that it didn't really matter, not after what had happened tonight.

Making her way out of the bathroom, Elena's heart nearly stopped when she saw Damon leaning against the bedpost, shirtless and his head faced down towards the floor. His whole body seemed to tense when he heard her come in. He ruffled his hair with his hand, making it seem as if he had just gotten out of bed. Elena swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say.

Damon was fighting his own battle at the same time, going over all the events that had happened in one night. He'd watched everything flash before him, the thought of losing Elena making his chest tighten.

"Elena?" He finally whispered, not being able to bare the silence anymore. "Say something."

Elena took a deep and shakily breath, feeling the dreaded memories come flooding back to her. "I-I…w-was so scared." She mumbled almost incoherently. "He…he put his hands all over me…a-and…"

"I'm so sorry, Elena." He said suddenly, coming up to her and pulling her into his arms and he rested his chin on her head. "I'm so, so sorry…I never meant for this to happen."

"It's not your fault." She whispered into his chest, letting out a small sob. "I-I knew you'd save me…you're always saving me…"

"Shh…" He hushed her, stroking her hair in a soothing manor. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

He held her tighter, waiting until her breathing evened out a little move. He hated it when she cried. It was hard for him to breathe when she was like this. Elena pressed her face into his chest right where his heart was; listening to the slow and steady beating to reassure herself. It helped a little, having Damon holding her. His hands reached to cup her face, and his finger softly stroked her cheek.

He cleared his throat, not meeting her gaze. "You should get some rest." Damon said softly, and she closed her eyes again.

Elena nodded her head and held his hand, squeezing lightly.

"A-and…I can stay with you tonight…if you want." He added shyly, looking down at their entwined fingers.

She considered his offer. She hated the idea of being weak and vulnerable and having to have him save her, but the thought of being alone now made her feel uneasy. Besides, she always felt better when he was closer to her. She felt complete.

"Yes…"

His eyes widen and he pulled back from her as if she had burnt him. "Really?"

"Yes, please…" Her voice was dry as she struggled to speak up.

Damon drew a shuddering breath and managed to put a sentence together. "I just don't want to do this if deep down you don't want to. I can't stand the thought of you hating me even more."

"I don't hate you, Damon…" Elena wiped the tears running her cheeks and forced a smile.

"Why not?" He said quietly, consistently searching her face for any hint of rejection.

"Because, deep down, I know you're a good person."

Damon swallowed thickly, taking a shaky step back.

"I've hurt you, Elena," Damon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You haven't hurt me."

"Yes I have." His face turned down to the floor, ashamed of himself. "I've put you in harm's way so many times and I-.."

"And I forgive you." Elena came forward and gripped his hand with her own. "It's okay."

He visibly winced at her words and gesture. "How can you forgive someone like me?" Damon's jaw tightened again. "I'm a monster."

"But you're not, Damon. Why can't you see that?" Elena asserted, bring her hand up to his cheek, but he flinched away. "You proved that time and time again. You're no monster, Damon."

"No." He tensed at her words. "I shouldn't have taken you in the first place." He took a step back, moving towards the window and not looking at her. "It was...stupid. It was a coward's move. I was completely selfish." It was painful for him to admit it, but it was the truth.

Damon ran a hand over his face, going over everything his head once again. Why on Earth would he think that sweet, innocent and naive Elena would feel something for him? This was his entire fault. She would never be the same after all of this, after everything that had happened to her. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he knew he'd wanted her. He instantly felt something for her and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it eventually came out. It wasn't that he only cared about her, no, it was something more.

He loved her.

But he couldn't have her because she wasn't his to have. Besides, after everything that he'd done in his life, Damon didn't think he deserve any sort of happiness. Not anymore.

Finally, he moved towards her again, and gently cupped her face in his hands. He gave a small smile, but there was a tint of regret and sadness in his eyes, as if it was the last time he would see her again.

"I'm setting you free, Elena." He spoke with conviction. "You are no longer captive here. You're free from now on. Pack your things and I'll have Rose take you straight home."

Damon dropped his hands from her, moving to get a drink. Elena just stood there, unsure of what to do or say or even how to feel. She was free..? He'd given her what she wanted for so long since coming here and yet she didn't move a muscle.

"Damon..?" She whispered absently.

She didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave. She didn't have anywhere to go to anyway, but it wasn't just that. Despite everything that happened between them; the fighting, the arguing and the consent battle they seemed to face, she couldn't leave him. Damon had become one of the most important people in her life. As much as she tried to deny it or didn't see it, he was the person she wanted to stay with.

"D-Damon…I…I…" She couldn't get the words to leave her mouth, afraid of his reaction.

She needed him.

After a long moment of hesitation, he finally walked towards her. "What do you want, Elena?" He pleaded in a soft voice. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Her head started to spin and she could feel the threat of tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know…" She whispered. It was partly a lie, because she knew exactly what she wanted.

Damon's eyes flashed, knowing what she meant but he couldn't act on it. He couldn't…could he?

"What do you want, Damon?" She repeated the question to him, watching as his features shifted in uncertainly.

"I-I can't, Elena, I-.." He mumbled awkwardly, his face flushing slightly as he gazed at her.

"Tell me." She demanded, feeling a small tear gather at the corner of her eye.

"Please..." He almost begged, feeling his own tears well up. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Tell me."

Damon let out a ragged sigh and reached out, wiping Elena's tear away with his finger. He brought his other hand forward and placed it lightly on her waist, drawing lazy circles there to sooth her. He bit his bottom lip and finally looked her in the eyes.

"I wanna wrap you up in my arms, pick up exactly where we left off, throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." Damon replied, with an almost desperate tone to his voice.

Elena lips parted slightly as she shivered, feeling her heartbeat rapidly increase from the sexual tension that pulsed in the room. Her eyes wondered across his features before finally settling on his soft, plump lips. She waited for a moment, taking a small step forward so that there was no space between them now. She could feel the need and desire aching in her core, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "So do it."

* * *

**Hey everyone! As promised, this is the final chapter that I will be publishing before I go on holiday! I am half way through chapter 20, but I really don't think it will be ready in time :/ **

**After reading through some of the comments, I was really surprised when nearly everyone was begging not to let Klaus die! I never intended to kill him off, because he is one of my favorites, but I was shocked when no one else wanted him to die! Anyway, so Kol got away, but he'll be back...soon. Plus, where the hell did Mason sneak off too? ;) Damon has finally admitted to himself that he is in love with Elena and she has proved she feels more for him by refusing to leave. I felt it was an important scene to include about Damon trying to yet go and do the right thing for once. I guess you could say it is the turning point in their relationship and, trust me, it's only gonna get better from here ;) **

**Also, because I feel a little bad about leaving such a cliffhanger, instead of a 'next chapter' sentence of what will happen next, I have decided to instead post a preview! For more spoilers and previews, check out 'The Fanfiction Diaries' on Facebook :) **

**Anyway, I will post the next chapter as soon as I get back home. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews! As always, please let me know what you all thought :) See you all in two weeks! :D **

**Next chapter preview: **

_**'So do it.**_

**The words echoed in his mind, the room now completely silent that Damon swore that she would be able to hear the thundering sound of his heart. There was no movements made as they stared into each other's eyes, mouths slightly opened as the both took deep breathes. The moment was one that was too intense and thick emotion to be broken. Damon wanted to do the right thing and be the better man for once in his life, but he was unable to control the raw feelings that pounded through his veins. He couldn't do! Or could he? I****t was right…it felt right…right now. **

**Elena's gaze fell upon Damon's perfectly plump lips, watching as he tongue darted out to wet them nervously. She swallowed the lump building in her throat before raising her fingers and gently trailing them up the side of his arm. His eyes were on her face and he remained utterly still when his instinct was to quickly pull her toward himself, but he waited. It was difficult, but he waited. The simple touch made him feel like his skin was on fire as she moved up and rested her palm on the crook of his neck. **

**Damon let out a ragged breath as Elena brought herself up on to her tip toes, her nose now brushing his. The way she looked at him was intoxicating and intense. It made him twitch a little at having her so near as her breath fanned across his features. The closeness of her body affecting him in a way that he couldn't even comprehend as she came forward, closer and closer. ****He didn't move, didn't dare, until she pressed her soft lips against his.'**

**Stay tuned! ;) **

_**P.S. The next chapter is totally 'M' rated ;) **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

_So do it._

The words echoed in his mind, the room now completely silent that Damon swore that she would be able to hear the thundering sound of his heart. There was no movements made as they stared into each other's eyes, mouths slightly opened as the both took deep breathes. The moment was one that was too intense and thick with emotion to be broken. Damon wanted to do the right thing and be the better man for once in his life, but he was unable to control the raw feelings that pounded through his veins. He couldn't do! Or could he? It was right…it felt right…right now.

Elena wasn't cold, but she was shaking shoulder to toe. She blinked back at him for several long, drawn out seconds. Her gaze started to wonder from his mouth and past the column of his neck, where she watched him swallowing hard, to the broad expanse of naked chest that she just couldn't seem to stop looking at; rising and falling. The rhythm sped up the more that she looked until she realised her breathing was matching the pattern of his.

She looked back up into his eyes where she witnessed the same inner battle she was waging was mirrored for her to see. Her heart was beating so erratically against her chest that she thought she might explode.

Elena's gaze fell upon Damon's perfectly plump lips, watching as he tongue darted out to wet them nervously. She swallowed the lump building in her throat before raising her fingers and gently trailing them up the side of his arm. His eyes were on her face and he remained utterly still when his instinct was to quickly pull her toward himself, but he waited. It was difficult, but he waited. The simple touch made him feel like his skin was on fire as she moved up and rested her palm on the crook of his neck.

Damon let out a ragged breath as Elena brought herself up on to her tip toes, her nose now brushing his. The way she looked at him was intoxicating and intense. It made him twitch a little at having her so near as her breath fanned across his features. The closeness of her body affecting him in a way that he couldn't even comprehend as she came forward, closer and closer. He didn't move, didn't dare, until she pressed her soft lips against his.

Her lips were warm and smooth making goosebumps appear on his arms. He couldn't move, completely frozen for a few moments before finally resting his other hand on her waist, pulling her towards him a little more. Damon's movements were hesitant, but as Elena slipped a cool hand up the soft plains of his muscles and placed it firmly against his chest, his lips started moving urgently against hers.

"Wait…wait!" Damon suddenly panted, pulling away from her with everything he had. "W-We can't…Elena…we can't…"

"Why not?" She whispered, titling her head to the side. "This is what I want, Damon."

"Elena…" She could partially taste him as his breathing became ragged, trying to regain the control that he was evidently losing. "I want you, more than anything, but only if you want me to. I don't want to push you in to something that you don't want to do."

"I want to, I really do, but…" Elena reached up and rested her hand on the side of his face, searching him for anything that would tell her this was wrong.

"But what?" He croaked, barely above a whisper.

"But only if you want to. I've made up my mind…now it's your turn." She could feel her eyes filling up again, knowing that this as the tipping point; him rejecting her or accepting her.

"Elena…" He meant it as a warning, but Damon could help it as it sounded more desperate. "Of course I want you…but after everything that's happened today alone…Kol…h-he put his hands all over you…a-and he could of-.."

"Please…" The desperate pleaded in her voice cut right through him and that's when he understood. "I want you…need you. Help me wipe away his touch and the feeling of him that I feel crawling all over me. Show me what it's like to feel passion…desire…_"_

_Love?_

He closed his eyes for a moment before focusing on her again, his mind made up. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you. Over these last few weeks I have watched you blossom and I have grown to love each and every new side of you that I discover. You ended up chipping away at the cage around me, awakening things inside of me that I feared I would never feel again. And, after everything I've done to you…I…"

"Damon…"

"No, wait, you just need to hear me say this, but even if I have to go rest of my life making it up to you, then I promise you I will. You've changed me, challenged me and accepted me in all ways possible. And that's why I know that you're the best thing for me."

Damon came down to her and held her face tight, but gently, in his hands, smoothing her cheeks with his thumb. His warm breath caressed her lips as he leant closer, his nose brushing against hers now and his forehead rested against her. In an instant her hands went around his neck to pull him closer as his arms wrapped around her body.

A tingle shot up Elena's spine as his moist mouth closed slowly round her own. It was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. She allowed her eyelids to close and enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between her slightly parted lips. The kiss was feverish, as if they had both been holding back everything that they had before. It was pent-up with passion and frustration and need. She sighed as he tongue dipped inside, tasting her in long, leisurely licks.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she knotted her fingers up in his hair, pulling him down, causing a grunt to rumble in his throat. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. They both needed this. They both wanted this.

His hands glided restlessly, possessively, up and down her back, her breasts and pressing her tightly to him. He moaned against her, and just when she thought she would pass out from the lack of oxygen she couldn't draw in fast enough, Damon tore his mouth away from hers and rested his forehead against hers as the sound of their joint ragged breathing filled the silent room.

His arms moved from her waist, where she'd been held so close, only a thin layer of material keeping skin from skin. His large hands came up and framed her face, figures sliding into her loose hair, cradling the back of her head as his thumbs brushed against the corners of her mouth.

He titled his head, leaning closer to angel his mouth over her parted lips, nose brushing hers. "Are you still sure?"

Her answer was barely above a whisper. "Yes, I am."

Elena slowly started to trail kisses along his jaw line, the light stumble scraping across her skin. She used her teeth to nip at his skin, making his breathing hitch from smoothing out the mark with her saliva. She felt like she was on fire in the way she felt. Damon moaned a little as he pressed himself to her a little more, feeling his arousal grow with each passing moment.

"It's been a while," He muttered against her lips, his hands coming down and preparing to pull at the sash on her gown.

Elena blushed a soft pink, suddenly embarrassed. "I've never..."

Damon's eyes widened in realization and stopped his actions. He gaped at her and was almost frozen as some of the colour drained away from his features. In all honestly, he'd kind of expected it, but hearing the words come from her put a pause on their moment as his mind started to race. She…she…she was a…

"Elena…I-I…" He stuttered, unable to think clearly. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?" Damon whispered.

"I'm sure, Damon." She nodded, cupping his face. "I've waited for the right moment and I know that right now is that."

A raw emotion that Elena couldn't quite identify swam across his face as the corners of his mouth turned up into a small, innocent smile. He leant down and kissed her lips gently, sucking her lower lip into his mouth as he hummed in delight. He carefully tugged at it with his teeth, causing her to moan against him.

Arms with ivy surrounded her, lifting her, cradling her and then she was being carried to the bed and gently set down on the cold sheets. Damon never broke the kiss as he slide on top of her, his palms splayed across the bed either side of her hips as he leant forward. Elena sighed with pleasure as Damon trailed kisses down my neck, shoulder and collar bone.

She sprawled back on the sheets, panting as he pulled back from her. His eyes were a brilliant blue as they travelled over her body. He let out a noise, between a growl and a sigh, and pressed his body against her again. Damon reached forward and pulled the hair from her neck, placing soft kisses over her jawline and jugular. He nipped and sucked at her tender skin causing her to moan at his soft touch.

His fingers started to trace the curves of her body as he rested his hips between her legs. He pulled back slightly and she felt her face heat up as Damon's hands gripped the sash again, looking back up at her face for permission. Elena nodded her head with conviction, taking a deep breath as Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away the robe and leaving her completely exposed and bare. Damon could do nothing but let his eyes light up in wonder and Elena blushed again. He leaned down so that their chests were pressed against each other and he kissed her tenderly. Elena didn't deny the kiss and her hands moved up his arms and to his muscled back.

"You're so beautiful." He put his fingertips to her lips before she could protest. "You are beautiful, Elena."

He paused for a moment, his right hand trailing down her skin, touching and exploring new areas. Damon's eyes wondered over her form, drinking in every aspect of her that she was giving to him. Unable to stop himself, he bent his face down and started to place his lips all over her abdomen and slowly moved back up her body. Then, he was cupping her breasts, kneading them with soft, rhythmic squeezes until the peaks hardened against his hands.

"So beautiful...so perfect...so magnificent." He moaned between the kisses, his lips on her breasts made her shiver.

Elena was blushing, slightly embarrassed in the way he showered her with compliments and she hadn't said a word yet. She was fighting to catch her breath in the way he had been ravishing her in glorious kisses, tending to each area of her with such care. She hadn't realized how much she'd really wanted him.

His lips blazed a trail down her throat while his fingers moved against her warm silky skin. When he nipped at her collarbone, he was rewarded with a moan from deep in her throat. She pressed her body against his, rubbing him in all the right places. He gasped a little when her fingertips brushed his bare skin of his back, soothing away at the scars that marked his flesh. He cringed a little as the memories stung in the back of his mind, but he soon overcame it, his thoughts consumed by her. By Elena.

She sighed as his mouth brushed hers, gently this time, as if making up for the pervious onslaught of passion with tenderness. But as he lifted his head a little, angling it the other way and brushed her lips again, Elena felt like he was taking more from her with that tenderness than he had done with the passion.

"Damon…" She groaned at the agonizingly slow pace.

"Shh…" He sucked on her lower lip, his figures rolling and tugging in her tender nipples.

Damon laid down in between her legs, getting in a comfortable position and spread her legs apart. He licked his lips as he grasped her right foot, running his thumb up her instep. He ran his tongue over her ankle, nipping slightly before planting a row of wet kisses all the way up her calf. He faintly licked the crease of her inner thigh and she moaned feeling especially sensitive in the area. He repeated the gesture on the opposite leg before hooking both over his shoulders.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise." He breathed against her, stroking the backs of her thighs.

He smiled as he watched her breathing pick up and her eyes closed in pleasure. His mouth moved to her centre watching as she twitched a little when his face came forward. Damon took a moment to take in her scent as she whimpered. She released a throaty moan when she felt his breath against her intimate spot.

He pressed his face fully against her, until his nose pressed against her clit, his tongue swept across her lower lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, savouring her sweet taste. He withdrew and circled her clit with his dripping tongue. Elena started to moan louder, reaching her hands down to his hair and tugging on him, urging him to go on and continue. He increased his pace, faster each time as his tongue plunged into her core.

Elena felt the unfamiliar feeling of him consume her, her body react in a way she had never experienced before. She could feel it balling up deep inside her belly, a dull ache at first which then spread like wild fire through her body, every part of her becoming more responsive. Then her thighs started trembling over his shoulders, the muscles twitching with every firm swipe of his tongue.

Her chest was heaving under pressure, losing control, trying to capture a breath that she so desperately needed. All the muscles in her body felt tight and her back arched, followed by a scream as Damon's mouth moved to suck on her clit. He was relentless, wanting to hear her moan louder for him with each passing second. Tonight was all about her and her pleasure, not him.

He continued to nip at her sensitive area while his fingers came up to her loosened folds as he very gently slid his index into her opening. Elena started tensing, her breathing short as he worked his finger in and out of her, ensuring that she was ready as she ever could be when the time was right, but being carefully of the soft barrier that was her maidenhead as he added a second finger.

"How does that feel?" He mused against her.

Elena let out a moan, pushing her heels into his jean covered backside and pulling him to her. Damon swallowed feeling a little anxious since he knew she was almost ready to receive him. His heart started to swell and was racing as he became more desperate for her with each passing moment.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked her in a raspy tone, shifting so he wasn't putting so much pressure on his stiffness.

"Please, Damon…" Elena said quietly, her eyes fluttering close again. "I want you." She moaned, rolling her head back onto the pillow.

He lavished his attention on her tight bud, alternating between sucking and nibbling, driving her insane with uncontrollable lust. She knew she was on the edge, ready to let go and her knew it too. Damon curled his fingers inside her and nipped her clit, causing her to explode. Elena screamed his name, her body feeling like it was free-falling without a parachute before she settled into a peaceful float, letting the waves of her orgasm dull down.

Faint droplets of sweat trickled down her face as her legs gave out and she gasped desperately to fill her lungs again.

After a few minutes, Elena felt Damon's face buried into the crook of her neck. She shuddered when she heard him taking in a deep breath and heaving a quiet, long sigh. He pulled his head back slightly and she opened her eyes a bit, peering up at him timidly. Their gazes instantly locked on each other's and her heart raced again as he placed a soft kiss on her slick forehead before moving down to her lips. Then his tongue moved in and as their mouths formed to each other's.

"Damon…" She whispered his name breathlessly, as his tongue brushed her mouth.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked slowly, pressing his body on to hers.

"I want you…"

He peered up at her through hooded lids and nodded his head, taking her mouth with his once more as her hands travelled down to the buckle of his jeans. Elena used what little strength she had left to push herself into a seating position, her fingers slowly undoing his belt and removing it from the loops of his trousers. His jeans were already hanging low on his as she popped the button, pushing them lower. Damon laid her back down and kicked his jeans off the end of the bed along with his boxer shorts.

Damon pulled back to gaze at her as Elena's hands started to feel up the new and exposed skin that was open to her. She drew a deep breath and looked down, her eyes widened when they connected with his erection standing high and proud against his stomach.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, digging her nails into his skin and making him grunt. "You're…you're…_huge_!"

"Thanks." He smirked, but turned concerned when he saw the worried look in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? If you don't want to do this…we don't have to."

"No, I want to." Elena confirmed, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Just…um…I know it's meant to hurt the first time, so…um…be gentle, please."

"Of course I will. I'll take care of you." He promised and kissed her softly trying to reassure her.

She was nervous as she licked her lips, spreading her legs so that she could cradle Damon's hips between her thighs, but yet she couldn't help the fire that flickered in her veins. She was excited and anxious and arousal, wanting to feel Damon in every way possible.

"Wait. We need protection, Elena." He murmurs, reaching into the side draw and pulling out a small foil packet. "Better to be safe."

He kneeled up on his knees, ripping open the packet and pulled the condom over this considerable length. Damon positioned himself at her entrance, letting her hold on to him as he got comfortable, waiting for her to give a silent nod to go ahead.

He moved forward gently, entering her inch by inch, stopping when he came in contact with the soft tissue barrier. Damon gasped in desire feeling her inner walls coaxing him in further. He pulled back a little before thrusting forward, breaking through her virginity with ease.

Elena let out a cry at the sharp pinch sensation coming from deep within herself, pushing her head back and biting down hard on her bottom lip. Damon whispered countless apologies against her face as he tried to kiss away the pain. He stayed still, waiting for her pain to calm.

"You okay?"

Elena nodded her head, eyes wide and her hands latching on to his forearms, holding on to him with everything she had. He stayed still, breathing harsh as he rested his forehead on top of hers. Unable to take it anymore, Elena rocked her hips slightly, causing both of them to moan out loud and bursts of pleasure to swim through her.

"I'm gonna move now." Damon breathed in a tight voice.

"Yes…" Elena breathed, placing a long and lingering kiss to his lips.

He moved back with agonizingly slowly pace, before shoving his hips forward, grinding her clitoris against him. He began to thrust deeper and longer, knotting one hand in her hair and caressing her body with the other. Her limbs had started to tremble and her breathing became uneven as she whimpered, pure bliss taking her over. His rhythm was precious and tentative as if he was afraid he would hurt her even more.

Elena brought her mouth up to his and said, "I won't break."

Damon swallowed thickly; somewhat relieved at her confession for him to pick up the pace and put them both out of their misery, yet at the same time he couldn't stomach the thought that she would feel any sort of discomfort. He reached down and pulled her leg up so that she'd wrap it around his waist.

His slow, deep thrusts started to become a little more urgent and a little less coordinated and that tightened deep inside her began once more. He was too proud to ever admit it, but hearing Elena recite his name made him feel more loved than ever before. She sounded as though she was mumbling something, but it came about incoherent.

His hands found her back, slipping lower until he found what he wanted, cupping her backside tightly as he ground his hips against hers. His lips found every inch of her skin, his caress following closely behind, his gentleness unimaginable. Elena became rather fond of his back for some reason and the palms of her hands glided up and down his spine as though they were skimming across water.

Damon thrust into her with skill but also with patience, sweat gathering on his forehead. Elena brushed it away tenderly, running her hands through his curls as their lips met through quivering forms. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her flesh and sucking on the skin. Elena's hips meet him thrust for thrust, as the both got closer to their release.

The harder they kissed, the faster they went, Elena arching her back off of the bed as he pushed harder into her, making her moan uncontrollably. He continued moving and he started smiling when he felt her walls clench around his member as he pushed forward, signalling her orgasm. As he rammed into her, she felt herself falling over the edge and her mouth fell slack.

"Damon!" She moaned out, dragging her nails down his back.

He hissed slightly at the sting of pain, but it only drove him higher, his muscles tensed as Elena bucked her hips quickly, panting and moaning and whimpering as each of his thrusts brought on another wave. He couldn't help himself anymore with Elena's inner muscles tightened painfully around him and the pleasure finally exploded within him.

"Fuck!"

Damon buried his head into Elena's neck with a loud groan of pleasure as her core clenched around his shaft, his seed being released inside her as he gave a few more thrusts before finally collapsing on top of her. Elena sighed petting his sweaty hair, she raked her nails against his scalp causing him to whimper in satisfaction.

After several minutes of lying there, each of them catching their breath and calming down, Damon started to ease out of her. Her eyes closed and she inhaled sharply as he moved. He pulled off the condom, discarding it into the nearby waste bin.

"How do you feel?" He asks with a curious tone.

He had tried to be as gentle as possible, trying to hurt her not more than necessary, but he knew the first time would always be a slightly uncomfortable experience.

"That was amazing." Elena murmured, a smile gracing her features.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He chuckled, running his hand gently up the length of her back. "But, Elena…the choices is still yours; you can still leave if you want to."

He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "I want you to stay with me, Elena," His voice was pleading. "But it's up to you."

Elena glanced up at him in, watching all the emotions pour out of him. She breathed, snuggling even closer to him.

"I want to stay…if you'll have me?"

Damon purred in delight and grabbed her in his arms, placing a long and tender kiss on her slick forehead as he gathered her, holding her close against him and they lay panting. He reached down and pulled the comforter up to their waists. Damon curled himself up beside her, shielding her with his own body, protecting her as she rested her face on his chest, her fingers still gliding along his abs.

"If anything happens I'll protect you. I promise." He breathed into her ear, warming it with his breath and causing her to shiver. "No one will ever hurt you again. I will never hurt you again. No one ever will if I have anything to do with it."

Elena felt tears almost gather in her eyes at the small gesture as she settled down to sleep in his embrace. The feeling of happiness that had consumed her was echoing through her body and she knew where it was coming from. This happiness had come from Damon. She drew in her breath, relaxing completely against him in a way that she never thought she would.

They laid there in each other's comforting hold, feeling utterly at peace with the presence of the other. And that was enough.

"Sleep well, my Elena."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I'm not exactly back from my holiday...I was walking around the local village and found a cafe that had WiFi! So I walked 5 miles to this cafe with my laptop to update early for you guys! It was a long walk, but it was so worth it ;) **

**Anyway...this is my first time writing a 'smutty' scene and, in all honestly, I am really unsure if I did this chapter any justice in what you where all expecting. Hopefully you all like it and hopefully I have fulfilled all and every single one of the needs that you all had, as well as meeting your expectations. It was a little difficult to write in trying to show all the aspects of their relationship development, but I tried. The next chapter will actually have a lot more plot development as well as another little moment between our favourite couple ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the support! Literally, I opened up my email and I had 200 emails just from FanFiction, so thanks! Please let me know what you all think and I will try and update as soon as I can :)**

**Next chapter: Elena comes to terms with her new found feelings and Damon makes his next move in the race to find who is behind it all by taking a trip to Atlanta. Stay tuned ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The dim light slowly drifted its way through the glass panels as the heavy patting of rain outside pulled Elena out of her dreamy state. She so relaxed having had one of the most amazing, emotional and exhausting nights of her life. She felt incredible.

She could feel arms wrapped around her and the sound of steady breathing behind her. This was the first time she'd had ever woken up next to someone like this in such an intimate way. It felt so right. Waking up to someone's gentle touches on her skin just made her feel completely and utterly at peace with everything. But it wasn't just anyone she was waking up with. She was waking up with Damon Salvatore.

She moved slightly, feeling his morning erection against her backside.

Elena heard him mumble something incoherent and then move closer to her as his hand gently closed over her breast. She let out a shaky breath at the memories that flooded back to her; the way he and played with her was enough to make her nipples pucker under his palm. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as he pulled her closer, his fingers grazing over the peak. She shifted again, this time hearing a throaty growl come from Damon as his shaft pressed firm against her.

She heard Damon stir in his sleep and she relaxed in his hold as his arms encircled her tighter, as if you to make sure she was really there. He groaned in approval at having her so close, squeezing her tight, but gently, like a teddy bear.

His hands started to travel up to the top of her neck, all the way to the bottom of her back. It sent shivers up Elena's spine, a small moan rising through her mouth. His muscular arm that was draped over her chest pulled her so that his chin resting on her shoulder as he placed warm kisses in her hair. He placed a kiss on her newly exposed shoulder blade, reaching around to cup her breasts again as he showered her neck and back with affection.

"Morning." She whispered, not wanting to shatter the calm atmosphere with her big mouth.

"Hmm…good morning to you, too, my Elena." Damon grabbed a piece of her hair and started to twist it around his fingers.

Slowly, he turned her over so she was facing him on her back. They stared at each other for a long moment as he brought his hand out to her cheek, before he leaned in and kissed her. It was the sweetest and softest touch, but her body reacted.

"What's that face for?" She murmured, studying his features intently.

Damon knew exactly what she meant, referring to the stupid, lopsided smile that he held and the way his eyes drooped seductively. He could even feel his cheeks burning slightly, both embarrassed that he was blushing in the first place and just being near her.

"I'm happy." He whispered, smiling.

He pulled a few strands of hair away from her neck before lowering his body on top of hers, his hips resting on hers. Then he leaned down and nibbled behind her ear, suckling a little and making her let out a half giggle, half moan under him. Elena's hands went to his hair, lightly scraping her nails over his scalped, making him whimper.

Damon pulled his face back up, placing kisses on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He brushed his hands down her body to her hips, his fingers drawing patterns over his skin gently, all the while holding her gaze. He followed the trail of his hand, lifting his chest off of hers to expose her breast to him. He sucked on the flesh of her collar bone briefly, fisting his hands into her hair and groaning.

Damon gazed down at her, his expression unreadable as he gently cupped her right breast.

"You fit in my hands perfectly." He murmured, blowing a little and scraping his thumb over the elongated peak.

He took one of her nipples and started to roll it between his thumb and index. Elena didn't think the pleasure could get any more intense until Damon closed his mouth around her other peak. She gasped as he flicked his tongue over and over, clamping down a little with his blunt teeth, sending a jolt of electricity through her body.

Every nerve in body Elena's body was on fire, sending burning pleasure straight to her core at how responsive she was to his touch.

"Damon…" Elena begged husky, feeling the now familiar feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Please…"

A deep chuckle escaped him, causing his body to rumble deliciously against her still-tingling body. He brought his face back up, resting his forehead on top of hers. He could feel the way his body throbbed with desire and need. He was so hard now that he had to shift to give himself more room, pressing himself on to her stomach.

Elena gazed up at him for a moment, her hands gliding up and down the sides of his body as their breathing calmed. She wound her slender arms around his perfect shoulders and kissed him, opening her mouth straight away so that he knew she was his. She rubbed her tongue along his and Damon's self-control went out the window as they battled for dominance. Her lips were soft, and pliant underneath his. Elena bit his bottom lip before soothing it with a softer kiss.

"I need to touch you," Damon whispered, moving his head down her body.

She could feel a growing heat between her legs and tried not to moan when he brought his face down the centre of her neck and into her cleavage. His hands stroked the smooth, satin skin of her belly as he felt it quiver under his touch. He trailed kisses down her torso, heading south as his tongue dipped into her navel. His fingers traced her thighs and her legs fell open for him, and he could feel her trembling as his index finger ran over her lightly.

Damon rubbed circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves, slowly at first, then with increasing speed and pressure, before slowing down again.

"You feel amazing," Damon said to her. "So wet."

"Damon…I…" Elena whimpered, eyes fluttering closed.

He pulled away, locking his gaze with hers. Had he gone too far? Did she not want him anymore?

"No, please…please don't stop." She begged, thrusting her hips to meet his hand.

Damon breathed a sigh of relief, his fingers resting by her entrance. He kissed her passionately as he pushed them inside of her and Elena let out a high pitched moan. Curling his fingers inside of her, he was able to find her sweet spot again by the way she bucked and by the way she called out his name. He palmed her clit, and Elena cried out again, but the sound came out muffled with Damon's mouth on hers.

Damon smirked against her mouth as she pulled his hair and he continued to rub Elena, inside and out. Her breathing grew even more erratic and she gripped the bed sheets around her so tightly that they were digging into her palms. Damon could sense that she was close to an orgasm; however, he removed his hand from her, hovering himself so that he could look into her stunning eyes.

"I want you to be on top this time," He rasped, running his teeth along her jaw to her ear, before he rolled them around, positioning Elena so that she was now straddling his hips.

She gazed down at him, admiring the beauty of his figure, the glimmer of wonder in his eyes. She towered over him; his eyes devoured her, her breasts hanging above him, her hair falling around them. Elena leant down over him, pressing their forms together, their chests touching, their lips meeting as his hands found her hips.

Elena ravaged Damon's mouth with hers, their tongues dancing together as if they had been attuned to it for years. She gasped when she felt is shaft against her thigh, not knowing what to do or how to respond to it. Damon understood, and reached into the bedside table draw, pulling out another condom, sitting up slightly to roll it over his length.

"What do I do?" She whispered softly.

"Just follow your instincts."

She swallowed thickly, but understood, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Elena…" Damon whispered softly as she slid her hand down his chest, running her fingers over his abs and enjoying the way that his muscles flexed under her touch.

Elena ran her fingers teasingly past his nipples, his eyes closing in pleasure before leaning forward and enclose one with her lips, biting softly on the tip until his hands came down to squeeze her waist, hard. She wanted to torture him in the same way he had with her and so rotated her hips in circular motions, rubbing her wetness against his erection, making him moan out loud.

"Elena…" Damon warned in a low moan. "Don't tease me…I don't think I will be able to control myself."

She gave him a wicked grin, placing a quick kiss on his mouth with a firm grip on his shaft, as she positioned herself above him. She slowly started to sink on to him, her back arching and getting out a groan. Damon's mouth hung open at the sensation, his eyes focused on her as she went.

Elena thrust again, moving up and down on him, throwing her head back as she savoured the feeling of Damon being inside of her again. He was now deeper than before in this new position, but she loved it, having a feeling of control that she was bring the man beneath her to a quivering mess.

She panted and swirled her hips in multiply directions, each time sending another wave crashing over her as the intensity built. Needing to find a more stimulating position, Elena swept her body down and captured Damon's mouth with her own. She started to whimper at the new sensation as one of his hands clasped her back and the other reached around to cup her backside.

He whispered her name and buried his perfectly shaped jaw into her neck. He loved hearing her whine and he loved the feeling of her being on top, giving him a better chance of exploring her body. She was perfect in every way, and he started to wonder how he'd gotten so lucky as too ended up with this beauty.

"D-Damon…" Elena stuttered through a grunt, running her teeth along his jaw and latching on to his bottom lip.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He breathed, trying to remain calm.

She gulped. "I-I…I need…m-more…"

Damon smirked against her, knowing what Elena wanted. Wasting no more time, he launched himself forward into a sitting position, not breaking contact at all. Elena screamed out with pleasure as the new position caused him to fill her to the hilt creating a whole new level of intense. Elena threw her arms around his back, kissing him passionately while she rode him fiercely, gaining speed.

She could already feel the beginning of yet another wave coming, her choppy breaths a clear indication of her oncoming orgasm. Damon helped to guide her hips, his nails pressing in to her flesh to try and control her. His other hand had gathered her hair in a tight hold, angling her head as he dominated her mouth. He couldn't help the way his hips started to buck against her when she gripped his hair as well, pulling him back so she could take control again.

"Harder," She begged him, her voice low and breathy.

"Fuck!" Damon hissed, knowing he wouldn't – couldn't – last any longer.

As if he wasn't in control of himself anymore, he gripped one of her thighs tightly and he began to thrust his hips up firmly and more aggressive as Elena threw her head back. Her breasts came to the fore front of his vision and buried his face in her chest. Damon gritted his teeth, pushing harder into her as he felt her legs tighten their grip on him, giving one final thrust before they fell apart.

Elena shrieked as her body convulsed. Colours started to explode behind her eyes as she sunk her nails in to Damon's shoulder blades. Damon let out a short, masculine grunt as he bit her shoulder, trying not to lose it completely. Her inner muscles spasmed around him as he erupted inside her, his arms wrapped like vice around her body. He gave a few more deep thrusts, both their bodies shaking violently as they came down from their high.

Having no upper body strength left, Damon collapsed back on the bed, pulling Elena down with him so that she was sprawled on top of his chest with him still joined to her in the most intimate way. Neither moved; neither wanted to as he guided his hands up and down her spine, calming her down in a way only he could do. Elena breathed deeply, smiling at how content she was at last.

Their naked bodies were slicked over with sweat and the air was cool against their skin, only their breathing and pattering of the rain filling the room. After a long moment, Damon shifted, rolling Elena on to her back as he eased out of her to discarded the condom, before resting his head on the rise and fall of her abdomen. She tangled her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and making him practically purr.

He was silent as he lay there, but he moved his head higher on her torso, listening intently. At first she was confused, but then Elena came to the conclusion that he was listening to the sound of her heart beating. Elena smiled, wondering if they could just lay there and not worry about what faced them beyond the front door.

After a few minutes Damon pushed himself up onto his elbows and captured her gaze, pressing a little kiss to her swollen lips.

"Hmm…" He purred against her. "How you feeling?"

"Absolutely, incredibly." She whispered.

Damon leaned down to her neck, running the tip of his nose along her throbbing vein. "You smell good…" He mused, seductively, in her ear.

He brushed his lips against her neck and heard her take in a quick breath as he kissed the skin over her carotid artery. In his kiss, he could feel her pulse quicken as she moved her head to the side, granting him more access. To calm her down a little, he made a trail of kisses moving away from her artery to her jaw bone and then nipped at her ear.

"Actually…you smell amazing!"

Elena let out a half scoff, half giggle as she shoved at Damon's shoulders. He pulled back, smirking at her as he cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I smell horrible, Damon, let's be honest,"

"I have to disagree with you there," He said, titling his head to the side.

"Really?" She raised an eye brow at him. "I stink of sex…a-and sweat…and…you!"

"Huh? Sex, sweat and Salvatore? That doesn't sound that bad at all." He grinned.

Elena groaned playfully, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face, which he caught effortlessly, dropping it to the floor. He started to play with her bottom lip, rolling his thumb across it and pulling it down before reaching over to move some of the hair from her eyes.

"Can you get off me, I'd like a shower." Elena asked sweetly.

Damon smirked and leant down so his lips were pressed to her ear. He nipped at the earlobe, blowing warm air around it and making her shiver.

"Make me." She couldn't see his face, but Elena could imagine the sarcastic and cocky look plastered on it.

Elena let out a huff, before using every ounce of her strength to flip them, holding his arms above his head and locking her legs over his body. She knew he could break the hold in a matter of seconds, but she thought he seemed to enjoy someone else taking control for once.

She leant forward, a few centimetres away from his mouth, teasing him the same way he had her. He tried to reach his head up and kiss her, but she pulled her face away just in time.

"Please." Damon pouted slight, his eyes lightening up.

The innocents and childlike attitude he had in that moment made Elena melt inside. He was very sweet when he wanted to be. She came back down to his level again, breathing in his scent and positioning herself just like she had before, kissing his cheek softly, feeling the light stubble rub on her skin.

"I have to go to Atlanta today." Damon sighed against her. "And I want you to come with me."

Elena pulled back with a confused expression. She knew that even after their amazing evening and now morning, that there was still a bigger picture beyond that. It was time to come back down to reality and face the real world but, at least this time, Elena knew that she would have Damon by her side. Their secret, selfish, five minutes were up…for now.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Damon said, rolling to the side of the bed and reaching down for his discarded jeans from the night before.

Elena sat up and shifted off of his lap, watching as he searched through the pockets. He looked away from her and to something in his hands. She didn't get to glimpse at it before it was already dangling in front of her face. She stared at it, the very image of it sending her heart in to an overload.

Her necklace.

"I found it for you, and thought you might want it back." He said, eyeing the object up himself before meeting her gaze.

He reached over her head, bringing the chain around her neck. She felt the coolness of the pendant as he fiddled for a moment, clipping the necklace back into place.

For once in her life, she was genuinely happy.

* * *

After a long and well deserved morning, Damon finally decided to shift and get ready for the long trip back to Atlanta. It had been a while since he had been there, but Rose had confirmed that there had been a growing number of criminal activities around the outskirts of the main town. He knew that was where he would find the hunters, and that would be where he would start looking for the person working against him.

As much as Damon didn't want Elena to be involved in any of this, he didn't feel he had a choice. After the passion and emotion of that last few hours, he didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go again, let alone leave her behind unprotected. No, he wouldn't put her at risk again, he refused.

"Are you ready?" Damon implored, grabbing his car keys and phone of the table.

"Yes" She answered, stepping out of the bathroom to stand before him in only her underwear, not even attempting to cover up with the towel.

Damon couldn't help but feel that much happy at seeing Elena walk around his room and get ready. It was such a normal, everyday thing to do and he was enjoying every minute of it. She grabbed one of his shirts from his clothes bag, tying it around her body in such a way that it became a dress. He was truly mesmerised, just watching her as she slipped on a pair of converses and spare jacket that she found in the wardrobe.

"You're staring…" Elena smiled brightly as her sing-song tone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well…you look stunning, as always." Damon walked over to her, a smirk formed on his face as he cupped her cheek in his hand before trailing his fingers down her neck, lingering on her clavicle.

"Do you have spare toothbrush?" She said as he twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"Top draw in the dresser," He replied.

He smirked when she got to the draw, a sharp gasp escaping her when she found what was inside.

Damon would never forget the look on her face as she opened the draw to discover now only a toothbrush, but his underwear. She raised his brows and she dangled a pair of boxers at him. They had always had a special kind of understanding and it was just something about teasing her that was so normal.

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon finished packing a bag full of things they may need, including food for the long trip. She finally reappeared, flashing him a smile.

"Bag?" Damon asked as they reached they made their way towards the door and Elena picked her bag up.

"I got it!" She beamed, still marching ahead of him.

Just as she grabbed her bag, Damon stopped a scarf hanging from it and quickly bent down to get it, having at least another excuse to touch her.

"Scarf," Damon said as he swiftly draped the scarf over her head and Elena turned around just in time for him to pull her closer.

She went to let out a protest, but he cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers. Elena didn't relist him and relaxed as she rested her hands on his forearms, humming contently against his lips. Damon felt her soft lips curl into a smile and he pulled back a bit and then placed another small peck on her irresistible lips. She let out a satisfied sigh and stepped closer to him in a small embrace. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo as he wrapped and arm around her waist ready to lead her to the car.

The rain wasn't as heavy as this morning, more misty and foggy now. Damon grabbed their two bags in one hand, leading them out to the front of the house where his car was and set the bags into the trunk. Elena quickly opened the passenger and plonked herself in the seat.

But as soon as she breathed, she felt a warm, happy feeling rise through her body. This car smelt like him. His scent was everywhere and she couldn't get enough of it. It was musky with a hint of ripe fruit and oak, then coated in the irresistible smell of his cologne. It was beautiful, just like him…

Elena quickly snapped out of it as the man himself settled in the car, his trade mark smirk playing on his lips. She gasped as his arm suddenly extended in front of her, slightly brushing against her chest, her body reacting immediately. She sat frozen as he grabbed her seat belt tightly in his hand and slowly pulled it around her, fastening it securely before placing a kiss on her cheek.

She exhaled sharply once he'd moved back, settling the car in gear and taking off down the narrow road ahead.

"So, why exactly are we going to Atlanta?" Elena questioned, leaning to the side so that she had a better look at his face.

"Business, mostly. I got a tip off that the men who tried to kill me back at the manor operate there, so I'm going to check it out."

"Oh…" Elena sighed leaning back in her seat. "What about Klaus?"

"Rose texted me this morning. Caroline's with him now and he seems to be holding steady. In fact, he even tried to leave the hospital, claiming he was fine and needed to get back on the job." Damon chuckled slightly. "He always was a stubborn guy."

Elena smiled, but it soon faded. "So what happened now?"

"What do you mean?" Damon raised his eye brow.

"I mean, what happens now between…us?"

Damon chewed his bottom lip, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than usual as he went over the question in his head. Things had suddenly gotten very complicated very quickly and he didn't know how to deal with that. All his planning and preparation over the last few months had deteriorated, and now he was left wondering what path he was going to go down next.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue anymore. It's up to you, Elena," He spoke softly. "I'm not going to stand in your way anymore. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. You're not a prisoner here any longer. But, if you choice to stay now, I don't think I will ever be able to let you go again."

She paused, considering his words. "What about my Uncle?"

Damon stiffened. "He is still a thorn in my side, unfortunately."

Elena understood and sank back into her seat. She knew that Damon wouldn't have changed his mind on what he planned to do with her Uncle and, in all honestly, she didn't really care. Yes, the man was family, but after everything he'd done to destroy so many lives, she didn't think he deserved mercy. Yet, at the same time, Elena had one more person she had to think about; Jeremy. She felt guilty roll over her at the thought of her little brother and what he must be going through. His life was already bad enough and Elena promised herself that she would do everything within her power to make sure her brother never got involved in any of this.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in an update, but I had to take sometime to focus on my other story as well, but I'm back now! **

**This chapter was a little hard to write for me. I didn't just want to start the chapter off with them going to Atlanta and so decided upon on the morning sex instead. This was to show that, both characters, actually have some deep rotted emotions for each other and that they don't see last night as just a one night stand. Plus I wanted to try my hand at writing another scene like that and I do prefer this one to the first one that I wrote ;) Anyway, their will be a lot more story development next chapter, but I felt I needed to take a step back and look at the emotional development that has been made as well. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter and I really hope that you like this one as much as you did the last! An update should be up in the next week. Please let me know what you thought and thanks for the support so far at the half way point in this story. Was this chapter too much or just right? Let me know!**

**Next chapter: Damon finds exactly what he is looking for in Atalanta, which leads Elena to have the shock of her life, something that she never would have expected. Stay tuned ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The city was busy as usual, only slightly slowing at the late hour. Like most big cities, Atlanta did not sleep much, if at all. However, for Damon it was the perfect situation. In a city like this, you could almost get anyway with anything and then just disappear out of sight. It wasn't like a small town where everyone knew each other, therefore this made it easier for all the deals that he made with other 'business' men.

Elena and he had arrived in the city two hours prior and were now making their way towards an open bar for their meeting, however Damon had told her that Alaric and Rose were to be joining them too.

"Here we are!" He sang, stopping for a moment to admire the view, while smiling at Elena.

"Where?"

"Bree's." Damon said simply, marching ahead again.

"Damon..!" Elena huffed, coming up behind him. "You drove all the way out here to come to a bar! Seriously? They won't let me in anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course they'll let you in. Besides…" He snaked a hand around her waist, latching her to him. "…you're with me."

With that, he waltzed in the bar like he owned the place. Heads turned as they came in, the room suddenly going very quiet.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the boss himself!" The bartender yelled, swing her legs over the bar as she came to stand in front of Damon. She moved closer to him as if she was about to kiss him, however Damon took a step back as if he had been scalded. He tightened his grip around Elena and Bree's eyes widened.

"Ah," She said, "Damon Salvatore has finally settled down?"

Damon hid back a grin, knowing too well that every time he walked into this bar, Bree greeted him with a deep, sensual kiss.

"So how'd you two know each other?" Bree asked, wagging her finger between the two of the, making Elena feel a little awkward.

"It's complicated," Damon brushed her off when he saw Elena shift uncomfortably. Of course, he cringed. Elena would never feel comfortable telling the "how they met" story, not when it involved her kidnapping. In fact, even he was finding it difficult to remember the things he had put Elena through.

Thankfully, Bree didn't insist, instead, she poured Damon and Elena a round of drinks, and Damon downed his in an instance.

"I don't think so," Damon teased as he snatched Elena's glass from her hands playfully, downing it as well.

"Hey!" Elena protested, lightly punching his arm. "I can handle a few drinks!"

"You are underage." He continued to tease, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Bree said, handing Elena another glass of scotch. "I bet you can drink more than he can."

"I'm with Bree on this one!" Elena laughed, trying to hold back her cough as she downed the scotch in a second.

"You think you can beat me?" Damon asked, his eyebrows raised as he put a hand around her waist. He brushed a few hairs behind her ear and leaned closer, whispering, "I'm about to prove you wrong."

"Challenge accepted," Elena smirked as they clicked their glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alaric and Rose had just arrived, and were sitting around a table, both with bourbon in their hands as the scanned the crowd. Damon had asked them to be back up this evening, claiming he wanted to take Elena out for a good time after everything that had happened. It was understandable, really, considering what a horrifying end of birthday she had. Both of his friends knew that this was his way of making it up to her and showing her a good time. An extended five more minutes from their crazy lives.

Rose had already spoken to Bree, getting the last pieces of information that they needed for tomorrow's raid. They had a map of the barn, had tracked the hunters van and had secured the surrounding area. She hoped, in fact they all did, that nothing would go wrong.

Despite all the doom and gloom, when Rose looked up she found herself smiling as she looked at Damon who clearly didn't notice they were there.

"They look so cute together," Rose told Alaric as she looked at the couple.

Alaric smiled back. "I knew that he cared about her from the beginning."

"Damon's not a bad man," Rose sighed, running her figure over the rim of her glass. "He deserves happiness. I hated that he kidnapped her, but she's happy now at least. I mean, that's the first time I've seen either of them smile like that."

Alaric nodded. "I remember the night I met her. I knew exactly that she could be Damon's hope. I had confronted him, that night, because I saw the bruises on her arm. I just couldn't believe that he would hurt an innocent girl. But when I talked to him I saw the guilt in his eyes. I knew right then that she'd be the one."

Rose smiled as Elena playfully hit Damon, who seemed to be winning their little game.

"I just hope that nothing will change that…" Rose replied with a sigh as she took another swig of her drink. "I really do."

* * *

A few hours later, and a couple of drinks too many for Elena, Damon spotted his friends across the bar. He raised his glass with a completely ridiculous grin on his face, gesturing for them to come over. Damon was only slightly buzzing from the drinking, whereas Elena looked like she was about to throw up. He had offered her the chance to back out of their drinking bet, but she had refused him, claiming that she would win. And now here she was, Elena holding her head in her hands, feeling like crap.

"'Lena…" Damon slurred a little, shaking her gently.

She let out a groan and refused to move. "My head is pounding."

"Sweetheart, it's time to go," He told her as Alaric and Rose joined them.

"Damon," Rose said softly. "I think she drank a little bit too much."

"Yeah, she did," Damon smirked as he looked at Elena who was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. "See? I told you you'll never win. Now you're going to have a huge hangover."

"Oh…shut up." Elena said, punching his arm, but there was no real force behind it.

Rose laughed, handing Elena a large bag from the local store. "I figured that you'd be more comfortable in your own clothes than Damon's." She winked.

"Thanks." Elena smiled, swinging the bag around.

"Look, Damon." Rose started as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I think we've got the hunters' location."

"What?" Damon asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Bree, mostly. She knows of a group of men that come in regular the same tattoo marks on their arms." She said, handing over the map area of the barn. "The old farmhouse, a mile outside of Atlanta, is meant to be where they are staying. I tracked the van registration number and located it there."

"We need to start making plans, Damon." Alaric confirmed, taking out his phone and texting a number of people. "Our guys can be here by midday tomorrow, so we have time to plan everything for tomorrow night."

"Can't it wait a few days?" Damon sighed, not wanting to be thrown back into the madness too soon, especially after yesterday.

"It has to happen tomorrow night." Rose said firmly. "We can't let this wait any longer. Will you be ready for that?"

"Yes," Damon nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I most definitely will."

At that, he turned and scooped Elena up in his arms, bridal style, making her squeak as he tried to convince himself that everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. They'd raid the place, kill everyone and finally the nightmare would be over. He'd promised himself that he would take Elena away, somewhere safe and away from any harm. He wanted to protect her with everything he had because she was all he had left.

"We're going to be spending the night in a motel." Damon told Elena when she finally forced her eyes open again. She was still in his arms as he hugged her closer to his chest.

"Great," Elena said as she put her hands against his chest.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Damon finally strolled into a low-budget motel, just down the road from Bree's, with a semi-concussions Elena in his arms. It wasn't his first choice in places to stay, but it was their only option. They needed to be discreet in their actions, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves and tip off the hunters.

"Daaa-monnn…" Elena yawned, struggling to get out of his hold. "I can walk."

Damon sighed, and set her on her own two feet, but kept a tight hold around her waist encase she fell. Rose and Alaric followed right on behind him, deciding that it would be safer for them all to stay together in the same motel. They'd agreed on separate rooms, but at this point in the game they just weren't willing to run the risk of the whole plan falling to pieces.

The door chimed on their way in and the desk clerk jumped up abruptly, trying to shake himself wake. It had obviously been a slow day.

"What will it be, sir?" The man asked, trying to supress a yawn.

"Three double rooms." Damon said, shifting Elena's weight in his arms to reach his wallet.

The clerk checked the register, ticking off the form. Meanwhile, Elena seemed to be having the time of her life, repeatedly jabbing Damon in the ribs, trying to find his weak spot. He tried to ignore, but she was persistent, refusing to leave him alone…not that he'd mind at all…

"And how do you want to pay?" The desk clerk asked.

"Cash." Damon said plainly.

The clerk chuckled to himself. "That's a very popular form of payment here." He leant forward, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Many of our customers don't want their whereabouts to be noticed, especially in a town like this, if you know what I mean."

Damon shrugged off the man's last comment, handing over a hundred dollar bill and collecting the keys. The passed Alaric and Rose there's, thankfully that their rooms where all on the same corridor.

"I'm heading straight to bed," Alaric muttered tiredly as Rose yawned. "Everyone else will join us tomorrow to go through the plans. Shall we say midday at Bree's? We could use her office to have a more private meeting?"

"Perfect. I'll make a few calls tonight and have everything sent over and ready to use." Damon replied, before taking Elena's elbow and leading her down the hall.

"Goodnight, Ric, Rose!" Elena called over her shoulder.

At room 219, Damon swung the door open, allowing Elena to step inside before locking it securely behind him. As usually, he did his routine checks like he did with every new room he stayed in, checking the windows and locks to make sure no one could sneak up on them in their sleep. It was a small room, which was fairly clean. There was a king sized bed in the middle and a four door wardrobe, a television and a writing desk. It wasn't amazing, but it was nice and almost had a homely feel to it.

Damon reached for the light switch, flipping it on, and blinding light flooded the room, making Elena blink rapidly. Maybe she shouldn't of accepted all the drinks that Bree seemed to continually supply her with…

She felt herself swaying on her feet slightly, a pair of strong arms encasing her from behind. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, trickling down her spine and making her shiver. Elena relaxed, leaning back into his touch as he placed a sweet kiss on the hollow part of her throat before moving to her shoulder.

"You seem tired," He told her. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Hmm…but I'm not sleepily…" Elena slurred, turning around so she could look at him. "Damon, you're so big and strong…and hot!" She pulled at the collar of his shirt, popping the first few buttons. She sucked in her bottom lip seductively, gazing up at him through her long, hooded lashes.

Damon shook his head. "Bed, now."

"Nope!"

"Stop messing around." His arms were crossed, jerking his head towards the bed. "Let's go."

Truth be told, he loved her when she was like this. She was completely carefree and happy, bringing a light to her eyes that he only saw a few times. But he knew that if he let her continue like this, then he won't be able to help himself.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Elena started laughing hysterically at his expression, jumping over the bed and running towards the bathroom.

She didn't make it far before Damon caught her, spinning her back so that she was facing him again. She started to giggle and hiccup, curling her hands into his hair tight as his hands found her waist. He didn't move at all, letting her run her fingertips over his features, exploring him freely. Her touch made his heart melt, a warmth developing inside of him that he hadn't felt before.

Elena pulled back, glaring at him. "Dance with me!"

It wasn't really dancing, more like swing her own and Damon's arms from side to side. They hair flowed around them as she started to bounce up and down as if she were in a club. Damon kept hold of her hands, grinning as he watched her.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her as a small smile spread across his lips. "Maybe I shouldn't let you drink after all…"

"What the hell are you talking about? My tolerance level is way up here!" She jumped in the air, her hand raised high above her head. "You know what? You're a rubbish dancer." Elena teased.

She moved away from him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her out, making the world blur around me in a multitude of colour and bright lights. Her hair whipped into her face and just as she thought her eyes were adjusting, she was spun back in and pressed against Damon's chest. She could feel herself panting, not just because of the dancing but the way he looked at her with so much emotion.

When her heartbeat returned to a somewhat normal rate, she decided to challenge him, in the mood for anything he could dish out.

"Well, that wasn't really dancing, was it?"

He narrowed his eyes and before she could scream his name, he had her lifted up to his height as he span around in circles. It reminded her of the time they'd danced back at the manor, only this time he sped up his movements lifting her higher and higher into the air. By the time he had put her back down, his body was pressed into her back and his hands snaking around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Be careful what you say, sweetheart, because I always aim to please." Elena could hear the amusement in his voice as he nibbled at her neck playfully, causing her to giggle at his touch.

Within an instant, Damon picked her up in his arms and headed towards the bed, his face like relaxed as he smirked. Her arms and legs dangled like a rag doll while he effortlessly carried her.

"We're we going!?" Elena was trying to supress a laugh and started poking his cheek with her pointed finger, trying to get any sort of reaction out of him. Her neck muscles gave out and her head rolled back weakly, but she was still laughing. She just couldn't help it.

"You're going to bed." Damon mused quietly. "Trust me, you'll thank me in the morning."

"Okay," Elena said, exhausted as he placed her on the bed.

He sat her down on the edge as she tried to undo the buttons on her makeshift shirt/dress. Her eyes were drooping, unable to make out the buttons as she let out a frustrated grunt as her muscles refused to work or cooperate.

Damon lent forward and reached his hands for the buttons, asking permission without using words. Elena's body was sore all over and she didn't have the energy to undress herself. She gave a small nod and he slowly popped all the buttons and then started to slide the shirt over her body, letting it pool at her feet, leaving her in her knickers and bra.

He then took off his own shirt and rolled it over her arms and abdomen, letting it fall just below her knee. Damon then pulled the sheets back, allowing her to slip into the covers and when her head hit the pillow, I could feel herself falling off the edge and into dream land and closed her eyes. She smelt the shirt, taking in his earthy scent as she snuggled into the bed.

Damon then stripping himself of his jeans, boots and shirt, and climbed next to her as he started to gently stroke her hair to one side. Elena sighed contentedly and turned her face towards his hand, seeking his touch, her eyes half lidded. Damon smiled as he felt her warm skin against his, realising that she had warmed her way through the barriers and into his heart. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

Elena snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. "Damon?" She said quiet, almost too low for him to hear.

"Yes?"

"I hope that you catch the one who caused you so much pain." Elena relaxed against his chest, closing her eyes.

He smiled at her, but there was a hint of sadness and regretfulness behind it. "I hope so too."

Damon closed his eyes along with her, stroking her hair as they both slipped away into the land of dreams.

* * *

When they woke up the next day, the sun was high in the sky, but Elena was feeling nauseous in more than one way. She barely had time to register the fact that Damon was sat smirking at her on the edge of the bed, full dressed with a glass of water and tablets in his hands. She groaned out loud, downing the water and tablets in one go in a bid to rid the painfully thumping behind her eyes that was now spreading to her temples.

"Hmm…looks like someone drank a little too much last night?" He mused, a sarcastic edge to his tone.

"Screw you." Elena mumbled.

Damon chuckled, hooking some of her ear behind her ear. "You're the one who kept drinking."

"It's your fault." She grumbled, throwing the pillow at him, which he caught effortlessly.

Damon leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Come on, we've got to leave soon."

Elena sighed, but nodded, crawling out of the bed as Damon prepared a small breakfast for each of them. She moved slowly to her bag of clothes that Rose had so kindly brought her and began combing through the outfits at her disposal before settling on jeans and dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

"Do you need help?" Elena turned to see Damon watching her, struggling to do the buttons up. It was almost a repeat of last night and Elena chuckled.

She shook her head. "I'll manage, thank you."

After they ate a small breakfast Damon took Elena's hand and led her to his car, parked around the back of the motel just in case they were spotted. Rose and Alaric were already there, waiting for them.

"This is it," Damon said when they finally gathered around the hood of his car together. "This is the map needed for tonight. I got it from Bree last night. She's always helpful when we have a…case."

"Where are we going exactly?" Elena asked him in a small voice.

"We are going to a warehouse," Damon said. "However, the word 'we' doesn't include 'you'. I think that I will find the answers there. However, Elena, I don't want you to come with us tonight. It's not safe."

"No," Elena protested, "I want to be with you tonight!"

She didn't think that she'd be any good when it came to a fight, but she hated the idea of being left alone. At least if she went with them she'd feel somewhat safer. Besides, it wasn't just Damon who wanted to know why the hunters where after them. Elena wanted to know who and why was out to get Damon and what it had to do with Kol as well.

"It's not safe," Damon insisted.

"I'm willing to take the risk," She told him softly. "I want a part in this. If you didn't get me out in time, I would've been dead because of that fire. Please, Damon."

He looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to leave he, but her certainly didn't want to bring her along! Still, it was a full planned raid and there was nothing that could possibly go wrong…he hoped…

"Fine." Damon gave in, but his face was still serious. "Just, hear me out, all of you, I have a plan..."

* * *

Nightfall finally came, and the drive took an hour and a half but they finally reached the warehouse, turning off their front headlights to make sure that they had the sneak attack. The SUV came to a halt in front of the old home that was in such a shabby state it looked abandoned. They pulled their weapons from their holsters and Ric and Rose made a move, approaching the dwelling.

A very dim light could barely be seen from the top barn window. The dirty white van with the first four characters of the license plate that Rose had identified was sitting in the driveway.

A few of the men had been searching the neighbourhood a few days before and they had fallen across a still fully stocked basement behind a locked door, no sign of an owner. The men slowly got out of the truck, guns held stiffly in their arms as they looked around.

Elena wasn't entirely sure why she'd decided to go on the raid in the first place. Maybe it was to prove something to Damon and show him that she wasn't the weak link anymore. She knew Damon had a lot of riding on this raid and that everything had to move smoothly if they were ever going to track down their contracted assassins.

Damon and Elena had stayed in the back of the SUV, waiting for the all clear from Rose before they made move out. His hand was locked with hers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"You know the plan, right?" Damon whispered into her hair.

"Y-yes…" She confirmed, leaning to his touch.

"I'll try and stay by your side, but when things start getting heated, I need you to get behind me and Rose and stay there. Okay?"

"I know." Elena nodded, turning to stare at him. "Just, please, be careful. You know what those hunters can do and you know what they are capable of."

Damon smirked, but it lacked conviction. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Just then, his phone buzzed in his jean pocket, making them both jump a little. Everyone was on the edge of their seat for tonight, but he'd seriously not realised how much.

"Stefan," He breathed down the phone in a low tone. "Is everything set?"

_"Yep."_ He said, popping the 'p'. "_I have three of our guys and myself positioned around the building. We're currently camping out under the bushes, on the top of the hills, but I have a pretty good view from here. Told ya those night vision scopes would come in handy."_

"As long as you're sure you're ready, Alaric has given the all clear to move in."

_"Go for it, we'll cover you."_ Stefan confirmed._ "And Damon…for God sake, be careful. I don't fancy taking you back home in a body bag."_

Damon grinned, shaking his head. "We'll be fine."

He took a deep breath, watching as Alaric gave them a small nod for the all clear before quietly exiting the car. He pulled his pistol out, checking that the gun lock was on, before following after the others, Elena hurrying right after him. They surrounded the warehouse that was believed to house the deadly group known as the hunters. They moved like shadows, light-footed and nimble.

Alaric was in front as he always had a sharper eye than Damon. He'd been out of practice for those few years and it had done him no good whatsoever, but he was better than most, still. Damon, Rose, Alaric and Elena crouched down behind one of the bushes at the front of the barn, sticking closely to the wall. The other men circled the area. Damon quickly surveyed the farm, becoming agitated and restless at the lack of movement inside.

"Look." Alaric whispered lowly. "Someone's coming out." He pointed at the door which was slowly sliding up.

"I'll take it from here," Damon replied as he swiftly moved towards the door, pressing his back to the wooden wall, moving forwards to where a man was counting what seemed to be carton boxes, filled with only God knows what.

Stealth. That had always been one Damon's strongest points. He used it in his daring escapes, his, if he did say so himself, brilliant thieving, his bold moves and even sometimes when he was trying to charm someone for his own gain. At times he would go as far to say that, next to his smolder and smirk, stealth was one of his signature moves and what he was trained best in.

Damon was poised for the attack. He stealthily moved closer, trying not to make any sudden moves. As he neared his prey he raised his weapon like the trained assassin he was just in case. Very quickly, Damon put a handkerchief over his nose and after a few struggles, the man passed out.

"Chloroform." Damon whispered in Elena's ear as Rose hurriedly locked the man inside one of the huge vans which were full of merchandise, possibly illegal alcohol and cigarettes.

"The door's unlocked." Elena whispered as Rose went back to her place, her gun in her hand.

"Stay behind me," Damon instructed her as they went into through the main door.

The inside of the barn was dim and dusky like an early evening, with shafts of light piercing the rough-hewn wood. Stages, layers and levels of platforms surrounded the upper section of the building. The earthy smell of compost filled the room, strong and potent from being left for so long untouched. Damon saw that the barn was sectioned off again down the middle, seeing a bright light shine through the open crack of the door.

"Crap." He cursed under his breath, motioning for the others to move back a few paces.

"What's the plan?" Alaric breathed.

"We'd have to go through the main doors, but without knowing how many people are in there, I have no way of knowing how outnumbered we are."

"We'll have to take a chance." Rose whispered, eyes darting around the open space. "Remember, we have seven of our guys outside the back door and four watching the surrounding area."

"I don't want to risk it." Damon hissed, his eyes lingering on Elena for a moment.

She knew this was about her. She knew that if she hadn't been there then the mission could have been over with by now. She mentally kicked herself for thinking she could be of any use to them. She couldn't fight. She didn't know how to fire a weapon. Heck, she wasn't even really that good when it came to sneaking around.

But the one thing she was good at doing was paying attention to her surroundings. Damon, Rose and Alaric may have been more skilled than her, but they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the shadowy figure of a man closing in on them.

"Put your hands above your head or you're getting a bullet." The rough voice roar, jerking all four of them to their feet simultaneously.

While the others were still in shock, Elena was ready, clutching a brick in her hand. Using every ounce of strength she had, Elena pulled it back and launched the brick forward, landing perfectly on the top of the hunter's head. It took a moment for the man to regain control of his feet, but a moment was all Damon needed, as he raised the pistol up, shooting a bullet right between the man's eyeballs.

Rose and Alaric wasted no time charging for the doors. Damon's men had already entered through the back door upon hearing the gun shot, surrounding a group of about fifteen men. The hunters went to grab weapons, but it was already too late as Rose fired several warning shots into the air.

The room suddenly fell silent as the men were circled, herded into the middle of the room like cattle with no escape route. They all looked different and some even innocent, but they all knew better with the defining mark of the hunters tattooed on each of their arms. The room itself was littered with weapons ranging from snipers to blades. Empty beer bottles were everywhere, as well as a few suit cases, which Rose assumed carried drugs or blood money.

Damon made this way into the room, at last, Elena following sheepishly behind. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know or see what Damon was going to do to these men, but she wanted to at least confirm that these were the men that tried to kill them.

"Well, well, well…" Damon teased, moving around the men. "And I thought this was going to be difficult. You know, for the world class hunters, you're not very good at covering your tracks."

This had always been Damon's favourite part of the game; teasing the enemy. After a long trail of cat and mouse, he'd always found it somewhat satisfying to mock his opponents before he killed them. It was what made everything so much more interesting for him.

"So, shall we get this over with?" He spoke loudly, checking his gun once more before clicking the safety off. "Who wants to go first?"

No one spoke.

All the men in the circle looked at the floor, no emotions on their faces as if they were robots, programmed to know when they were going to die. They made Elena's heart crack a little, looking at all the young faces in the crowd.

_She couldn't watch this. She wasn't strong enough to watch this,_ she thought as she headed to the door.

"Well, anyone, or shall I just pick at random?" Damon snarled venomously.

"I-I will."

Everyone's gaze snapped to the wobbly voice coming from a young man in the back of the crowd. He wasn't very tall and, compared to the others, wasn't as muscularly built. His face was cast downwards as he came forward, standing at the front of the circle and directly in the line of Damon's shot.

Elena paused at that moment, recognising the voice but not remembering from where. It was so familiar and so unexpected that she wasn't sure she'd heard it right…

"Well, at least one of you will go down with some dignity." Damon teased, cocking the gun and aiming directly for the young man's chest.

"Just shoot me, you fucking coward." The hunter roared, his body shaking violently.

Damon snarled, his eyes burning with anger as he started to put pressure on the trigger.

"Wait…stop!" Elena screamed, running to Damon and shoving him, hard, and jerking him so that his finger pushed down on the trigger.

The force was so much that the gun fired up, tearing a hole through the roof of the barn.

He was a big guy compared to others, but being unprepared due to the force jerked him off his feet, almost landing on his knees. Damon hadn't been aware who it was, raising his gun to beat the living hell out of whoever knocked him, but upon seeing Elena his face dropped. He held his hands up to the others, signalling for them to lower their weapons as he watched her run in to the arms of another man.

Rage boiled inside of him as he watched Elena wrap her arms around the hunter, kissing his cheek and squeezing him tightly. Who was this guy?! A friend…a work colleague…a boyfriend from her past?

Slowly, Damon made his way over to him, his weapon still gripped firmly in his hand as the hunter glared at him. Elena pulled back from him, rubbing his cheeks and kissing his forehead one last time.

"Elena," Damon snarled, standing a few feet away. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

She turned, flinching when she saw how truly mad he was. Elena took a deep breath, gripping the hunter's hand in her own as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Damon…this is Jeremy…" She whispered, tears rolling down her face. "He's my brother."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Firstly I want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this update. I really didn't think it would take me this long. Things have just been a little crazy at the moment with get ready for University that I haven't had a proper chance to just sit and write. Plus, I had a little writers block with this. It's just that I know what I want to happen, but I didn't know how to write it and put it all together. However, I'm back now and, hopefully, I should be back to my more regular updating. I have no way given up on this story, I promise! :)**

**Second, a massive thank you to Amy (LiveBreatheVampires) because she has helped me so much with this chapter. Seriously, she is amazing and a fantastic writer, so go check out her stories. If you like dark romance, Delena and amazing story writing, then please go check her out, because without her this chapter probably wouldn't of been finished and published now. **

**Anyway, back to the story. So shit is hitting the fan now as characters and personal story lines over lap now that Jeremy has appeared! I'm sure most of you guessed that he was going to have something to do with the hunters, but it will be important to the main story plot. And it's not just Jeremy who has secrets to tell... ;)**

**Well that's it for this chapter! Again, I am so sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter was what you were all expecting :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try and update as soon as I can, but just know that I have not, in anyway, given up on this story. Thank you all for being amazing and patience with me :) **

**Next chapter: Secrets, lies and desperation has Damon wondering who he can really trust as he finally gathers evidence that will pinpoint the real traitor. But will his hunger for revenge drive a wedge between him and Elena? Stay tuned... ;)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Elena, move aside, now." Damon spoke clearly, glaring at the man at her side.

Her brother

"What? No!" Elena yelled, gripping hold of Jeremy's arm more firmly. "He's my brother."

"And he always happens to be a member of the fucking assholes out to get me." He snarled back, keeping his gun steady and resisting the urge to shoot him right then.

Elena gasped, realizing that Damon was serious. He was willing to kill her brother, not listening to a word that she was saying. She didn't think any of this could be real. The last place she ever expected her brother to be was somewhere like this with these people!

In her mind she tried to convince herself that Jeremy was being held captive and that there was no possible way he could have been involved. But the incomplete hunter's mark that covered his forearm left no doubt in her mind that he was a part of this. He was a hunter.

She swallowed soundly, her eyes darting between the two men; her lover and her brother. Slowly, Elena eased her hand out of Jeremy's grip, nodding her head in reassurance when he gave her a panicked look.

Backing away, she held her hands in front of her, taking careful steps towards Damon, who still had his gun gripped tightly in his hand, so much that his knuckles had turned white. Everyone was silent, intensely watching the exchange of stares.

"D-Damon…"

"Elena." He snapped, not even looking at her. "Move out of the way."

She flinched at his harsh voice, a tone of voice she hadn't heard in way too long, however she continued to move forwards until she was standing right in front of him, blocking his direct view of her brother.

"Damon, please don't." She begged, grabbing his arm, trying to talk some sense into him. "Please don't kill him, please."

He glanced over at her quickly sneering and shook his head, glaring at the boy behind her. His jaw was set hard as stone, every instinct in his body telling him to shoot. He could do it. All he had to do was push Elena aside and then he could kill him. One by one, he could kill them all and this would all be over once and for all!

"Please, Damon, listen to me." Elena pleaded again, placing her hand on his arm again, feeling his muscles twitch under his shirt. "Don't kill him. H-he's my brother."

Damon stared at her for a while and Elena thought her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. The way he regarded her made her skin crawl, seeing the deadly, chilly emotions he was radiating. She had never seen him like this before, completely bloodthirsty and prepared to kill anyone who stood in their way. Not even when he had first kidnapped her. It was far from the loving, sweet man that she had fallen for. This side of him…he was monster.

Damon growled audibly, raising his gun. Elena gasped, eyes watering as the gun shook in his hand, resting by his waist and pointing directly to Jeremy. She didn't more, but waited, prepared to jump out and take the hit if Damon even thought to shoot.

"Alaric…" Damon voice boomed, echoing throughout the room. "Round up all the men in this room and take them to the back of the barn. Search them for weapons and I will question them all individually about this matter."

"Of course." Alaric nodded, coming forwards. "You heard him men! Search them and drag them to the back!"

All of Damon's men went to work, each man taking hold of a hunter and bringing them to the next room in the barn. All went without complaint or fight, clearly seeing that they were out gunned and numbered. There was no escape for them now and every man seemed to have accepted their fate of possibly death. Words failed Elena when it came to thinking of what each man was going through.

"What about this one, Damon?" Rose asked, gripping hold of Jeremy's arm hard, but the boy put up little fight.

"Take him with the other men." Damon said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice, his gun still pointed in his direction. "I will come for him in a minute."

Rose nodded, taking the boy's arm and leading him away. Elena turned to grab Jeremy, but was yanked back from Damon's hard grip on her arm. He didn't look at her, just held her close to him as he slipped the gun into the holster. Elena's breathing became uneven, her eyes connecting with her brother's one more time before he was shoved into the other room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Elena yelped when Damon pulled her close to him, his gaze blazing down at her. She couldn't make out much, but she could see the rage and anger burning inside of him. But there was also sadness, the little glimmer inside him that proved he wasn't a monster at all.

But the moment was quickly broken when Damon grabbed her chin roughly. The gesture scared her, because it had been a while since Damon was rough with her. He was almost scaring her.

"Do not, I repeat, do not ever interfere in my business again, Elena." He snarled, leaning over her. "It is none of your concern what goes on with what I do, so next time, stay out of the way."

"How can you even say that?!" Elena practically screamed, pushing away from him. "He's my brother! I couldn't just stand by and watch you murder him."

"I do not like being undermined in front of my men, Elena. You made me look weak for backing down just then. Weak!"

"How is it weak?" Elena argued. "You would have looked even weaker and like a coward if you decided to kill him. How can you stand by and justify your actions to just take a life as you see fit?!"

"That's my job! That's how you stay on top in a world where everyone is out to get you. Do you realize how much you've embarrassed me?"

"Embarrassed you? How can you say that? Did you just think I would stand by and watch you kill the one remaining family member I care about!" Elena was on the verge of tears. "What if it was the other way around, and I was going to shoot Stefan? Would you just stand there and let me do it?"

"If he was a traitor, then yes." Damon said simply, his voice rough. "Scum like that deserves to die. Plus, he's a Gilbert, which gives me even more reason to kill him."

Elena gasped, backing away from him as if he'd hit her. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks, but her eyes were void of emotion. Her jaw went slack, hanging open as she started up at him.

"Damon…" she whispered, backing away slowly. "Y-you don't mean that…"

"Yes I do, Elena." He blindly continued. "The Gilberts ruined my life! They're all the same and the sooner I get rid of him, the sooner I get rid of another problem in my life."

Elena gasped, not wanting to hear anymore and unable to comprehend what he was saying anymore. A loud sob escaped her mouth as tears spilled out on her hot skin, becoming a burning reminder that what she just heard had not been in her imagination. He had really said it. Elena covered her mouth with her hand, trying to compose herself and not break down in front of him, but failed. Her throat closed up as she suppressed a sob, making her body shake, as she backed away from Damon, disbelief in her eyes.

Damon hadn't really registered what he had just said, just wanting to vent out his emotions and feelings once and for all. He didn't care who he hurt, but he'd wanted to let it all out. Except that now he seemed to realize who he had unloaded upon. Sudden realization hit him hard when he saw the tears cover her cheeks, moving away from him. She sobbed, and he felt like he had been stabbed, his mask falling away when he saw her cower from him.

"W-what about me?" Elena whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "Are you going to get rid of me?"

Damon panicked. "N-no…no, Elena…you don't understand! I-I didn't mea-.."

"Of course you meant it!" She spat, anger taking over. "I'm just a Gilbert. I'm just another one of your problems…a liability."

Damon felt like the world had just collapsed on him. He didn't want to hurt Elena in any way. He just didn't think before he spoke. He never wanted to be the one to make Elena cry, especially now that she had become a huge part of his life. However, the expression on Elena's face showed him that he had hurt her badly.

"Don't," He begged, coming forwards to take her hand in his. "Let me explain, please."

Elena yanked her hand away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Elena!" A voice boomed across the room.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds.

One minute, Damon was reaching out to Elena, pleading with her to listen to him. The next, Damon had been tackled to the floor, receiving multiple punches to his face. Elena watched, almost frozen, until she recognized the person as Jeremy. She then spotted Alaric running towards them, his gun raised as if he was going to shoot her brother then and there.

"No!" Elena screamed, jumping forward and throwing her arms around her brother, protecting him as well as trying to get him off of Damon.

A rock hard fist suddenly connected with Jeremy's face, causing him to fall to the ground. He was frozen for a second. Even though his face was slowly swelling from the hit, he didn't notice, focusing on Damon who had now rolled them over and continued to slam his fist into his face.

"Damon! Stop it!" Elena grabbed Damon's fist as he pulled back to hit her brother again, stilling him in his actions for a moment.

Using the distraction, Jeremy lurched himself up and grasped Damon's arm, twisting it behind his back at an awkward angle. Damon hissed a gasp of pain, struggling to throw the boy back on the floor. Jeremy pulled away from his opponent before rushing in again, striking Damon on the back with such force that he stumbled to his right knee. He roared and snapped back to his feet almost immediately, an animalistic snarl on lips.

Within a second, Damon came at him, so Jeremy swung his leg back around and hit a powerful kick to the shin, making the Salvatore howl in torment but still racing towards trying to grab Jeremy.

Damon swung under Jeremy's arm, using his upper body strength to flip the boy over and crash into a wooden beam at the side of the room. As if in slow motion, Jeremy spun his body toward Damon's, grasping him with his free arm and using all his strength to ram them both into the far wall.

The young Gilbert threw his head forwards, catching Damon's nose with brutal force. He stepped back, watching as Damon fell to his knees, hold up his arms in defence as Jeremy went in for another punch to his ribs, sending Damon to the floor. He laid there, his breath wheezing and eyes closed as a bubble of blood formed at the corner of his mouth and popped.

"Jeremy! Stop it!" Elena ran forwards, trying to get in between the two brawling men.

Damon used the distraction, as Jeremy ran at him, determined to knock him down, but the older Salvatore was ready, ducking under the boys punch. In a second, he wrapped his hand around his throat and pulled the boy to his chest, choking him.

"Damon!" Elena screamed. "You're going to kill him! Stop it!"

At that moment, Alaric was at her side, aiming his gun at both of the men, unsure if he should take the shot and risk hitting Damon. Elena noticed Alaric's hesitation and ran at Damon, digging her nails into his arm in a bid to get him to let go of her brother. He merely glared at her, trying to end the boy quickly, but found it difficult with the way that he was thrashing around.

"Let him go!" She cried.

Jeremy choked, his body now shaking. With a mighty heave, Damon sent the boy flying across the room, crashing into a nearby barn table. Jeremy landed heavily, and skidded across the floor, heaving and clutching at his sore neck. Elena instantly came to her brother's side, trying to support him and help him back on to his feet.

Elena turned back to Damon, noting that his gun was now out and positioned at her brother's chest. She could hear Jeremy growl behind her and, as to not start another brawl, Elena stepped in front of her sibling, directly in Damon's line of fire and shielding the one family member she had left.

"Elena…" Damon breathed, his voice and hands shaking.

"If you're going to kill my brother, then you're going to have to go through me first." Elena spoke confidently, her face and posture strong, refusing to back down.

Damon looked like he was going to break, his eyes focused on Elena as he swallowed thickly. He would never hurt Elena, ever, and the very feeling now of him pointing a gun at her made him almost physically sick. He could see the fear in her eyes, but also the courage she had in that nothing would tear her away from her brother.

He sighed out, cringing a little at the throbbing pain in his face, before throwing the gun to the floor completely.

Elena relaxed, taking a deep breath as she turned to her brother, embracing him strongly once again as she checked his face for injuries. Damon smirked inwardly; knowing that he'd landed nine out of ten of his huts perfectly, creating an interested pattern of bruises, marks and blood all over the little Gilbert's face. And, although he hated to admit it, the boy got some pretty good hits in him as well as a little blood trickled from Damon's right nostril. His nose wasn't broken, thankfully, but it was going to kill tomorrow.

"You alright?" Alaric asked Damon, holding out a tissue to stop the blood flow.

"Brilliant." Damon replied sarcastically, his eyes fixated on Elena.

"What the hell happened?" Alaric asked, but his breathing was rushed and uneven.

"He attacked me, that's what happened! How the hell did he get past you to get to me?"

"Sorry, but I was kinda busy keeping everyone else under control." Ric retorted.

Finally, Elena came over to him, cautiously, as she reached out to him to cup his cheek in her hand. Blood dripped from the corners of Damon's mouth as he coughed uncontrollably in a bid to try and get his breathing steady. His eyes were sealed shut as he gritted his teeth, trying to rid the pain from his body. Her eyes watered a little, seeing the damage that both men had caused to one another.

Elena stumbled back wanting to distance herself from the mess she had made. This was her fault. She knew she couldn't just stand by and yet her brother die, but she felt that she had a role to play in all of this. If she'd maybe raised him better or helped him more, then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess with these people. After all, she had been basically his mother and sister at the same time. It wasn't her fault, but Elena couldn't help but think she had something to do with it.

"I did this…this is my fault." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was like a bullet through glass, snapping her out of her confused and deluded state almost instantly.

The look on his face told Elena that he was completely stunned by what had happened. The cut on his cheek was leaking streams of blood down his face as well as his nose bleed. They could clean him up, but the bruises and marks would still be there as a reminder to Elena that this was because of her. Her brother was just trying to protect her.

Elena took a shaky step closer to him, wanting to hold him in my arms and beg forgiveness for what had had happened. Damon looked away from her, taking a step towards the back wall.

"Damon, I-.."

"Save it." He cut her off bluntly, holding up a hand as if to dismiss the matter. "We'll talk about this later."

Her heart ached. He wouldn't even look at her for more than a few seconds. Tears ran tracks down her cheeks and started curling under her jaw. Elena made no attempt to wipe them away as her arms went limp at her sides whilst she was slouched up against the wall. She never meant for this to happen. She turned back to her brother, holding him tightly.

"Oh God, Jeremy…" She whispered. "I-I'm so sorry."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I started this fight. I'm just sorry you had to witness it all."

"How's your face?"

He chuckled. "I'll heal."

Elena pulled back, clutching his face in her hands. "What were you doing here in the first place?"

"I could ask you the very same question." He replied, glaring at Damon, who was behind her.

Just then, the front door of the born swung open and they were met with a horrified expression. Stefan's.

"What happened?" He gasped, coming towards Damon.

"Nothing," His brother spat. "I'm fine."

"But you're hurt!" Stefan argued, looking around the room until his eyes landed on Jeremy. "Did he fucking do this to you!?"

"Leave it!" Damon shouted, rubbing his forehead. "Just go in the other room with Rose and interrogate each man in there. If any of them has useful information, send them to me. If not…kill them."

"No!" Jeremy roared, wanting to go for round two, but Elena pushed him back.

"What about the boy?" Alaric asked.

Damon thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Leave him here. I want to speak to him first."

Elena didn't hear the rest of the conversation that was going on, but it involved a lot of raised voices. Every aspect of her body felt rigid and desensitized to what was going on. She was shaking. She dropped her head, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"This is fucking stupid!" Alaric glared at Damon, "I won't leave him here. What if he tries to kill you? He can't be trusted!"

"Ric, I said drop it!" Damon growled, his patience running thin. "Stefan, go with Alaric. I'll take care of this mess myself."

"Damon, listen to reason."

"Stefan, please." Damon said, his voice quiet, until the two men finally nodded and left the room.

"You," Damon said at last as he pointed at Jeremy, "You're going to sit on that fucking bench and don't even dare think about moving." He wiped the remaining blood on his face and gave Elena a stern look, silently ordering her to sit on the bench as well.

Elena didn't dare to complain and immediately obeyed, waiting for everyone to settle before she spoke. The atmosphere was so tense, Elena could practically see Damon's muscles flex under his shirt as he tried to restrain himself. She sat down on the bench next to her brother, nervously crossing her legs over and fiddling with the hem of her top. For some reasons she was suddenly anxious to hear what her brother was about to say and more so how Damon would react.

Damon watched them both, leaning up against the wall in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Elena to speak.

"How did you end up here?" Elena asked quietly, looking at Jeremy as Damon remained silent. "What happened?"

"I was out of town for a few days, with friends. Didn't bother to tell you or John, I just figured that you'd know." He licked his dry lips. "I came home four days later and found John practically screaming down the phone, panicking. I asked what was wrong but he was just packing all his clothes, anything that was his. I asked what he was doing and all he kept saying was 'my fault', over and over again. I asked him where you were, but he just ran. Literally got in his car and drove off leaving me alone."

Jeremy swallowed thickly, clutching at his hands.

"He phoned me two days later, telling me that something had happened to you and he told me not to go to the police. Instead he gave me some details and I was told that I was to meet someone at the docks and give them some money. I didn't know what to do, so I went and handed the money over."

"Who was it? What did they look like?" Damon asked, listening intently.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "They were wearing a hoodie and dark glasses, but I knew it was a woman. She didn't speak or say anything, she simply took the money and handed me an address with instructions to meet the hunters. I didn't know what to do. Elena was missing, John was gone and I didn't have anyone else to turn to! So I meet this guy, Galen Vaughn."

Damon nodded his head, remembering exactly who Galen was.

"And then what?" Elena said slowly.

"He told me that he would help me find you and that all I needed to do was sign up."

"Sign up for what?"

"For being a killer, an assassin." Jeremy spoke calmly, this eyes void of emotion. "To become one of the hunters."

Damon exhaled loudly, running a hand over his face.

"Jeremy, where's John now?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea."

"Oh come on!" Damon yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You must have some clue!"

"Well I don't!" Jeremy argued. "Besides, I've been trapped in his barn for almost two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Elena gasped. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Training."

"Training for what?"

"For you Elena! Don't you get it?!" Her brother snapped, slamming his fist into the wall. "You were gone. You just disappeared! I had no idea where you were and John just left me. What was I supposed to do!? Sit around and wait for you to suddenly reappear?" Tears were in his eyes, his voice breaking a little. "And then I find out that you're with him…" He glared at Damon. "…the enemy!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Elena cried.

Jeremy froze for a moment, his mouth falling open as realization hit him. Elena gulped loudly watching as Jeremy's face shifted from confusion to rage in a matter of seconds. He'd thought that she had left willingly? As much as that wasn't the case, Elena regretted letting it slip as her brother rose from his seat, a murderous gaze fixated on Damon.

"He fucking kidnapped you?" He roared, ignoring his sister when she tried to stop him.

"Jer-.."

"No, Elena! He needs to pay for everything he's done to us!"

With that, Jeremy ran at Damon, ready to tackle him to the floor, but the Salvatore was quicker, in one simple motion, he had the little Gilbert's arms pinned behind him and a firm grip on the back of his neck. Jeremy struggled for a moment, not in any pain, but just frustrated and blinded by rage.

"Don't be a dick." Damon hissed in his ear. "Listen to your sister."

"Fuck you!"

Damon sighed. "Elena, control your brother."

"Jeremy, please," Elena begged him trying not to cry. "Please just calm down. I don't want either of you to get hurt. It's different now, I'm with him because I want to be…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's the enemy! He nearly killed me!"

"And you nearly killed him," Elena reminded him. "Things are different. Please just stop…both of you."

"Elena…he can't be trusted," Damon said quietly.

Elena mumbled an "I know" in a whisper, enough for Damon to understand.

"I won't let you hurt him, Damon," Elena said weakly. "If you care about me, you'll let him go."

Damon's brows furrowed.

"Damon, please, I'm begging you. Let him go." She pleaded, looking down at the floor. "We have family friends in Macon. Just send him there and away from this place. Please."

"Elena…" Damon sighed, feeling completely useless. "He knows too much."

"But he's just a boy." Elena whimpered, tears collecting in her eyes again.

Damon didn't want to give in. He was scared and he didn't trust the younger Gilbert. He knew that if he let him go, he had absolutely no control of what would happen to his team, to people he cared about. On the other hand, he knew that if he touched one more hair on Jeremy's head, Elena would leave him. The problem was that both the organization and Elena were important.

_'Are you going to get rid of me?'_

He heard those painful words again and looked at Elena. Her words had stung more than the beating he had just received. How could she even think that? However, he knew that it was his fault. He had said that the Gilberts were just a liability after all. He looked at her beautiful puppy-like eyes and sighed. He couldn't lose her.

"Just trust me, Damon," Elena begged him. "Jeremy won't do anything to harm us."

She looked at her brother who didn't utter a word.

"Right, Jer?" She said angrily.

"Yeah…" He forced the word out.

"Just trust me…" Elena begged him again. "If you care about me, you'll let him go."

"Okay…" He breathed at last, wanting to show her that he would always choose her. He watched as Elena looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I'll make travel arrangements for him."

"Oh my God. Thank you so much!" Elena cried, wrapping her arms around Damon tightly.

In that moment she forgot about everything else and why she was mad at him. She forgot about their fight and all the troubles that they had because just for a few moments she had the chance to just be held.

However Damon didn't hug her back, and it stung. She backed away from him and looked into his eyes and saw the uncertainty. She could tell that he was doing this for her. Because of her, and he wasn't convinced at all.

"Damon…"

"Pack your things, little Gilbert," Damon said, ignoring her.

"Damon, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," He told her. "I just need space. It's been a long evening."

And at that, Damon left Elena alone with Jeremy, as another tear slipped down on her cheek.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this wasn't an amazingly fast update...but it was quicker than the last one! Shout out to LiveBreatheVampires for her help on this chapter. If you haven't already checked out her stories, go do it! She is an amazing writer.**

**So, things have gone from bad to worse but, honestly, it was going to happen sooner or later. With the amount of shit Damon has going on in his life, something was going to drive a wedge between him and Elena. But don't worry, things won't be all doom and gloom for too long, trust me ;) **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the support and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can :) Can't believe this story is almost at 700 reviews, so thanks so much! **

**Next chapter: Elena struggles with the aftermath of the raid and Damon suffers the consequences of being way too many steps behind his opponent in the new game of cat and mouse. Only, this time, Damon is the prey...Stay tuned ;) **


End file.
